A Knights Redemption, A Warriors Sorrow
by noble4259
Summary: Jaune is kicked out of Beacon. Ozpin gives Jaune a year to get strong enough to pass initiation again and be able to beat one of his friends in a fight from either Team RWBY or Team JNPR. Jaune thinks that all hope is lost until he meets a stranger at Junior's bar that agrees to train him. But he hides a pain behind his eyes. R&R
1. A Second Chance and Meeting A Stranger

I sat outside Ozpin's office nervously. personally came to rell me that Ozpin wanted to talk to me. I sat there and wondered if this was about my transcripts. It's been about a week since I killed the Ursa Major and saved Cardin's life. Did he rat me out because he was mad that he was saved by someone he defeated in the past? maybe, Cardin is an asshole. called me in to talk to Ozpin. I stood in front of his desk with butterflies in my stomach.

Ozpin looked directly into my eyes and spoke. " I have been told that the transcripts that you gave me were fake. Is this true? I nodded with my head down in shame. Ozpin sighed and spoke again. " , you are a good young man that has proven to have good leadership skills and the work ethic to become a great huntsman, but I cannot break the rules. Therefore Jaune Arc I must regretfully expel you from Beacon academy." I looked down at the ground and tears started to form in my eyes. I rubbed them to stop any tears from falling, "I understand Professor Ozpin. I'll go start packing my stuff." I turned around wen Ozpin started speaking again. "However, I may bend the rules a bit." I turned around with hope in my eyes was he serious? "I have two conditions for you to meet in order to be able to get back into Beacon. First, you must pass initiation again by yourself and reclaim the chess piece you got at initiation." Okay that wasn't too bad, I could manage that. "Second, you need to be able to beat one of your friends from either your team or team RWBY in single combat. Whomever we choose will be ordered not to hold back. We will know if they are. You will have one year to be able to come back to try and reenter beacon once more."

Well I'm screwed. One year to be able to beat one of my friends that have at least four years of combat experience under their belt? Yeah I had no chance. I nodded at Ozpin and thanked him for the chance he has given me. He gave me a small smile and told me good luck.

I walked out of his office and went back to the dorms. I stopped in front of my teams dorm and hesitantly walked in. All my teammates were in there and giving me worried looks. "Guys I have bad news. Cardin ratted me out and told Ozpin about my fake transcripts." Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock and sorrow. Tears started to pool in her and Nora's eyes. Nora sprinted up to me and pulled me into a hug. "I don't care what you did to get into Beacon Jauney! Your the only leader for team JNPR!" I smiled and patted her head. Ren spoke up with sullen eyes. "While I don't condone what you did to get into Beacon, you have proved yourself to be a competent leader and good teammate. I am sad to see you go Jaune." Pyrrha walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. 'Take care of yourself okay Jaune? You have all of our numbers so don't hesitate to call for help." I looked at her and told them what Ozpin told me about my second chance. Pyrrha brightened up a little and Nora started bouncing. Ren nodded at me with encouragement. Pyrrha said that we could continue training and I would be strong enough in no time. I told her that she couldn't train me because if I had to face her she would destroy me. She then looked down in sadness then walked up to me and planted a kiss on my cheek. I blushed furiously and she told me that it was for good luck. Ren nodded to me with encouragement and Nora bounced around yelling to go for it. I packed my stuff up, strapped Crocea Mors to my belt, and told them to give team RWBY my regards.

What are the chances of me actually beating any of my friends in single combat? I'm hopelessly screwed. I walked into a bar that Yang recommended to me. It was blaring music inside and was lit up by a bunch of strobe lights. I walked up to the bar and ordered a strawberry sunrise. Yang said that it tasted good and had a decent amount of alcohol in it. Might as well drink my sorrows away. No way I'll be able to beat my friends. I downed my drink in one go but started to cough shortly after. I ordered another one and put my head in my hands. What the hell was I gonna do. I'll never be able to lead team JNPR ever again.

I was about to drink my second sunrise when someone sad down next to me. It was a young guy who looked about my age. He had a buzz cut, average height and a massive sword on his back. It was almost as long as the guy and was shaped like a massive curved butcher knife with a cloth handle. He had an athletic build with enough muscle to swing that big ass sword but small enough to be agile and quick. He looked over at me and commented "Hey bud you look a little down in the dumps! Something wrong?" I told him what happened and he listened intently to everything I said. "So how are you going to prepare for the test in the year you have?" I chuckled and said " Did you not listen to what I just said? I have no chance at beating any of my friends in single combat. I'm four whole years behind them. There's no point." He looked at me, finished his drink, and grabbed me by the back of the hoodie. "Hey what the hell are you doing dude?! Let go of my damn hoodie!" He spoke up "I'll make you strong enough to take on whoever they throw at you. By the way forgot to introduce myself, my names Mike Yacidian. I'm your new trainer and you better be prepared for hell.

* * *

 **GASP! I have made a new fanfic?! Don't worry this will not interfere with Letters To Pyrrha. I just wanted to write this out and see how it does. Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what ya think! Noble out!**


	2. Training Begins

**(Jaune's POV)**

"SHIT!" I screamed as I was sent through a tree

"Come one Jaune! I'm wasn't even putting a lot of strength into that hit!" Mike yelled at me as he swung his giant meat clever onto his shoulder.

I shook off the pain and got back up. Mike hefted his sword off his shoulder and got into his stance. "Remember Jaune. Block my attacks, don't dodge them. We're trying to get you physically stronger." He charged at me again and our swords met in a shower of sparks. He smiled at me and smashed me away again. I fell down as sweat was running down my face and was breathing hard. I looked up at Mike exhausted and asked for a break.

He stabbed his sword into the ground, "Alright we'll take a quick break."

I started to gulp down water and sat down against a tree. "You've gotten stronger pretty fast Jaune. Last week you passed out after you tried to block my attack for the first time. Now? You're able to hold your ground for a little bit before I launch you into something!"

Mike was right. I've gotten a hell of a lot stronger since our first day of training. I remember our first day of training very clearly. I remember Mike throwing me through a shit load of trees after the first time I tried to block one of his attacks. Now i'm able to stop his attacks for a little bit before he overpowers me. After our first day of training I had two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and an uncountable amount of bruises and week I trained with Pyrrha before I got kicked out of Beacon was a cake walk compared to the week I've been training with Mike. His training is hell. He preaches to me that we need to break my limits and push me to the brink of falling over and passing out so we can make new limits to break even further. He told me that this month we'll be focusing on increasing my strength, improving my swordsmanship, increasing my endurance, and making my aura stronger. He lectured me and said, "A wise man once told me, _"You can be the most skilled, agile, and fast huntsman in the world, but if you don't have the strength to be able to cut a Grimm or hurt a human with aura, then all that skill and speed is useless."_ Mike kicked me out of my thoughts and told me that break was over.

I grabbed Crocea Mors and prepared myself for Mikes onslaught. He pulled his sword , Yacidian, from the ground and got into his stance. I asked him when he created it when we started training earlier this week. Mike told me that his sword was passed down from his father. He had a look of pain on his face when he mentioned his father but it quickly left as he started to talk about his plan to make me better.

Mike came at me with blinding speed and attacked with an overhead strike. Steel crashed against steel as I struggled to push against him. He smirked and broke my block. He grabbed my breastplate, Picked me up off the ground and threw me into the a nearby boulder. I smacked against it hard and got the wind knocked out of me. I got my breathing back under control and stood up once more. He smiled and pointed his sword at me, "This is why you'll be a great huntsman Jaune. You have an indomitable will. No matter how hard I hit you, No matter how hard I smash you into the ground, No matter how exhausted you get, you always get back up and fight. You never give up. THAT! Is why, once again, you'll be a great huntsman.

I smiled at him in return, "Thanks Mike. Shall we continue?"

He smirked at me and readied his blade. He charged at me again and I meet him half way. I try with all my strength to push him back. I attempt a low leg sweep but he saw it coming and jumped over it. He attacked with a flurry of strikes and ended up disarming my sword. I looked at my out of reach blade in panic and Mike Yelled at me, "Your don't need a blade to fight! Your shield is a weapon as well, not just a defensive tool! USE IT!

He swung again and I blocked his strike. My muscle's were screaming in agony as he forced me onto a knee. I tried pushing back against him but it was futile. Mike ended up kicking away my shield and held the tip of blade at my throat. I fell to the side and onto my face as I thought how comfortable the ground was and passed out.

 **(Mike's POV)**

He may not be the best huntsman in training, but he never gives up. I held my blade in my hands and memories of the hardships I went through with it flooded back to me. The first time I saw it, the first time I held it, the first time I swung it, and the last time I saw my family. Yacidian was a blade that was passed down from father to son in the Yacidian clan for generations. My clan is named after it. Well, my clan WAS named after it. I don't have a clan anymore, I don't even have a family. I noticed that a few raindrops fell on the flat of the blade and I looked up. The sky was clear and I touched my face. A few tears were falling from my eyes. I wiped them away and sheathed Yacidian. I slung Jaune over my shoulder and started to walk back to the cabin.

"You're gonna go far Jaune. I have high hopes for you. Hopefully I can train you hard enough so you have the strength to protect those you love. At least you'll have the chance to protect them. I didn't because I was too weak to protect mine when I needed to."

 **(No ones POV)**

Mike carried Jaune back to the cabin and put him into his bed. He cooked a meal for dinner and made sure that jaune was awake to eat. Jaune complimented Mike's cooking and said it was almost as good as his moms. Mike smiled at him and left to clean the dishes. Jaune brought out his scroll and opened up his contacts. His thumb hovered over Pyrrha's number but he decided against it. He wanted to talk to her after he became stronger. He went to bed and dreamed of being with Pyrrha and all of his friends at Beacon. Mike sat on his bed and thought of what next months training should be. He tried to remember with pain what his dad had him do and he remembered it. Mike smirked a little sinisterly "Oh Jaune you are gonna hate me when we do next months training."


	3. A Scars History

**(Jaune's POV)**

"Oh Shit!"

My back hit the ground hard. Mike stood over me with a shit eating grin on his face. "I told you Jaune, don't worry about what your opponent is going to do. Worry about what you're going to do to attack."

It's been close to a month since I started training with Mike and I feel so much stronger than I was before. I felt that every time that Mike hit me, the blow didn't hurt as bad as it did the time before and didn't damage my aura as much either. When I connect a punch onto Mike's palm, I feel myself hitting harder each time. We have just started this months training and Mike said it was going to be about unarmed combat, survival and something he wasn't going to tell me. I shuddered when he wouldn't tell me what the third training regiment would be but shoved that to the back of my mind.

"Alright Jaune, now I want you to come at me as hard as you can. Keep me pressured. I won't actively try to attack, but I will counterattack if you leave yourself open. Got it?"

I nodded and got into the southpaw stance he taught me when we started hand to hand combat training. Mike told me that a huntsman should always be able to fight. Whether they have a weapon or not.

I came at Mike leveled in my stance. I threw out a few quick jabs which Mike dodged easily. I kept pressuring him with a flurry of jabs and then try a hard right hook. Mike catches my fist in his hand "Damn Jaune! That was a hard hook! If I didn't catch it that could have knocked me down!" I smiled in pride and then attempt a feint punch which Mike actually fell for. I capitalized on it and did a low leg sweep. My right leg connects with Mikes and he started to fall when I felt my arm getting pulled down with him. Before I knew it, I'm on my back again and Mike has me in an armbar.

"That was a good feint Jaune. The only problem was you telegraphed it. I saw it coming before you even attempted it."

I curse myself, "How did you know it was coming?" Mike released me from the hold and pulled me up.

"I saw it when your stance changed. When you started your feint, I saw your stance change a bit. Your upper body stiffened and it telegraphed that you were either going to throw a punch or do a feint."

"Damn. I thought I had you."

Mike smacked me on the shoulder, "Jaune you're doing amazing. You're easy to teach and since you listen to what I say, you grasp the concept and improve on the fly. That low sweep hurt my leg! There's already a bruise forming there." He lifted up his pant leg and sure enough, there was a purple bruise forming.

"This is proof of how strong you already have become Jaune. You will only continue to get stronger as your training progress's. Hell, your body has already gotten more muscle definition in one month! You have abs now and when you started you didn't have any at all! You barely had much muscle to begin with."

I looked down at my body and he wasn't wrong. My body feels ten times stronger than it did when I was at beacon. I now had a six pack and had overall a lean, muscular build. I wondered if Pyrrha would like how I looked now but dismissed the thought before I started to get carried away.

I shook myself from my thoughts and started, "Mike I was wondering-" I stopped talking when Mike turned around to look at me. He had his shirt off and was drying himself off with a towel and I noticed there was huge scar across his chest. Mike saw me grimace at the sight of his scar and sighed.

"I knew that you were going to see it eventually. Might as well sit down and take a break Jaune. This is gonna be a long story."

I nodded and sat down, ready to listen to his story

 **(Flashback, 4 years before Mike met Jaune, Mike's POV)**

I found myself walking down a road for hours. I was on my way to Mistral and it was proving to be pretty frickin boring. I sarcastically said in my mind for something exciting to happen and then not a moment after I thought it, I was suddenly surrounded by ten bandits. Me and my big mouth.

The guy who looked to be the leader of the group smirked at me and said, "You know traveling by yourself is dangerous little guy. Someone might try to hurt ya!" He pulled out a dagger and the rest followed suit. I sighed and put my travel bag onto the ground and stared at my attackers.

"Now if ya give us all you have then we might let you live. Sound like a deal?" The ring leader droned on

I retorted, "If you value your lives, you will go now and leave me the hell alone. If not." I unsheathed Yacidian and the sun glared off of it.

"You will die. Here and now." A few of them looked afraid while the ringleader scowled and yelled, "Kill the bastard!"

They charged me all at once. When they were about to reach me I jumped over all of them and readied my blade. One bandit came at me with a sword and did a clumsy slash that I parried to the right and slashed down onto his shoulder. Yacidian cut through his shoulder all the way down to his ribs. Blood started to gush out of the wound and another rushed me with an ax. I caught the ax in mid air and broke it in half. I then impaled the bastard with my blade and tore it back out. Another tried to rush me from behind and I Swung my blade around in a spin strike and completely bisected the third guy. The three were on the ground dead and the rest of them started at their three friends I just killed.

"Heads up! This ain't no greenhorn!" The leader yelled. I rushed him and did an overhead strike which he dodged to the side and tried to counterattack with a jab. I locked the handle of his knife between my arm and twisted it out of his hand. I then grabbed the knife, flipped the blade down and stabbed the guy in the shoulder with his own knife.

"AGH! You son of a bitch!" The leader was still alive somehow. He must've had his aura unlocked while the other two I killed didn't. Two female bandits rushed me with knives to defend their leader while the others tended to his wounds. They worked together fairly well and had me pressured for a bit, but one of them overextended themselves and I caught their wrist in my hand. I pulled her forward and stabbed her straight through the stomach with Yacidian.

"SISTER!" The other screamed and started to slash at me recklessly with her blade. I sidestepped her and brought my elbow down on her head. She fell to the ground in a heap and tried to get up, but I stomped on her back. "I warned you all what would happen. Now four of your friends are dead and your leader is wounded. I will show no mercy to those who will take lives and loot their corpses." The girl at my feet was trying to reach her dagger wen I stabbed her in the back. She gave one last gasp and went limp. I stared at the rest of the group.

One of the grunts spoke to the leader, "Boss, you need to get back to the clan leader and tell her about this guy. I think she's the only one who can kill this guy." The ringleader nodded and said to leave while he held me off. The grunt started to argue when the leader told him to run now. The other four carried their dead friends and the leader stepped forward. "You may kill me you rat bastard. But you won't survive against the clan leader." He charged me and pulled the knife from his shoulder. He jabbed the knife at me with rapid strikes to prevent me from swinging Yacidian. I kicked him in the stomach and launched him away. I then leaped onto the guy while he was in the air and smashed him to the ground. I lifted Yacidian over my head and stabbed him in the stomach.

He made gurgling noises as my blade was embedded inside of him. He then started to chuckle darkly, "Jeez kid, you are ruthless! *cough* The clan leader will probably try to recruit you since your so strong. All I have to say is this. The strong survive and the weak die. You were stronger so you deserve to live." His head fell to the side and he was gone.

I stood up and sliced my blade through the air to clean the blood off of it. I continued to walk down the path for another hour when my instincts screamed at me to duck. I narrowly dodged a large blade that was aimed for my head and rolled off to the side. I looked up to see who my attacker was. It was a tall woman with black hair and a Grimm mask on her face. She held a long odachi and had a rotating dust chamber sheath at her side. She swiped her sword to the right and took off her mask.

"My name is Raven Branwen. I am the leader of the bandit clan whose members you killed."

I looked at her with serious eyes, "I killed them because they tried to kill me." She had blood red eyes that bore into me with intensity. She spoke again, "You are extremely strong for someone your age. From what my subordinates said, you didn't take a single hit from any of them even though you were outnumbered and didn't hesitate to kill."

"I didn't hesitate because my father taught me that life was precious. He taught me that those who would willingly take life for no reason should be killed without hesitation."

"I look at it differently. The weak die. The strong survive. Those are the rules. You are strong so you lived. My subordinates were weak so they died."

I looked at her with hate. "Get to the point already. Why did you track me down? Are you out for revenge?"

She smiled darkly and said, "I came here to recruit you to my clan. You are powerful for someone so young. Will you come with me?"

I drew my blade and spoke, "Does this answer your question?"

She smirked again and got into a stance, "Then I will make you come with me by force."

* * *

 **Early chapter! Also thank you to everyone who has followed! This story has almost passed 1,000 views already in only 5 days and that is HUGE! Before anyone starts ragging on me about Mike vs Raven I'll just tell you this right now. Mike is not going to win. He's gonna lose. That's all i'm telling until I update! One last thing! Letters to Pyrrha will end in the next chapter tomorrow. It will be on hold until volume 5 comes out but this will take center stage for updates. Thanks again for the love! R &R please! Til next update, Noble out!**


	4. Mike Vs Raven

**So this fic has already passed 1,500 views already. Thank you all so much for reading this fic! Early chapter for all you beautiful people! On with the fic!**

* * *

 **(Flashback 4 years before meeting Jaune, Mike's POV)**

We stared each other down for a few seconds before she charged towards me faster than any other opponent that I've faced in my life. I was barely able to block her attack and it sent me through a tree.

"Dammit!" I get back up and she doesn't give me a second to recover. This Raven Branwen was hellishly strong. Stronger than any other opponent I ever fought. She kept coming at me with strong and calculating strikes. I pushed her back and gained some room but she charged at me once again. I expected this and when she threw her first strike I parried it off to the side and smashed the ground at her feet. Her eyes widened at the small crater I made and she lost her balance. I struck immediately and sliced her across the chest. She stumbled back and examined the wound I inflicted on her. She looked at me with a crazed look and smiled,"You were able to land a hit on me. No one except my teammates from my old team were able to hit me. You are only a teenager and you are skilled enough to land a blow on someone as strong as me. It just makes me want to force you into my clan even more!"

She came at me with even more vigor and intensity. She breaks my block and tears into me with a flurry of blows. I feel my aura drop rapidly and smashed the ground again to gain space. She jumped back and smirked, "The same move won't work on me again boy. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to, but if I must I will beat you into submission. Your choice."

I spat into the ground and got back into my stance. "I'm not done yet you crazy bitch." I roared and charged her this time, she threw up her blade to block. I smashed my blade into hers and sent her through a tree this time. She recovered quickly and went to do a low jab into my side. I let her blade hit me and my aura shatters in the process, it draws a decent amount of blood from my side. She looked at me in shock and disbelief that I would allow her to land a strike on me so I could get close enough to counterattack. I grabbed her wrist tight and smirked, "My turn."

I throw her up into the air and smash her into the ground. She gasps, with the wind knocked out of her and I stabbed down with my blade and screamed, "THIS ENDS NOW!"

Then suddenly I wasn't holding her anymore. I look around and she isn't here. I here a ravens caw. "Behind you."

I spin around to try and slash at her again but I'm met with a burning pain across my body. I fall down onto one knee and prop myself up with my blade. I look down at my chest and blood is pouring out of a huge gash across my shoulder, all the way down onto my hip. I guess I took too many hits.

"You are a powerful young warrior. You will make a great addition to my clan. Don't worry. The wound I inflicted upon you is nonlethal but you could bleed out. Since I have defeated you, why don't you tell me your name before I take you to your new home?

I try to stand but the pain is terrible. I speak weakly, "My name is Mike Yacidian."

She looked down at me in surprise. "I thought that clan was decimated in a massive Grimm attack three years ago. They said that it was a horde so large, it could've leveled one of the major cities in remnant. You are a survivor of that attack?"

I nod weakly, trying to keep my blood from pouring out of my body and she spoke again, "Well now you have a new family. Better than your last."

I felt a bit of rage surge through me and spoke in a low voice "What did you say?"

She knelt down to me with a small smile and spoke, "I said that you'll have a new family and that it will be better than your last one. Your old family died because they were weak. You lived because you were strong."

She walked away from me and opened a portal somehow. She turned around to see me standing up with rage surging through me. I let my semblance run through me. I held off using it because it takes a tole on my body. My semblance was raw strength. With it active, I can hit harder than humanly possibly, move faster and take even more damage. Not even a fully trained huntsman could hit as hard or move as fast as I could with my semblance on. The downside is that it drains me and is physically taxing on my body. I can only keep it active for two minutes straight because if I go any longer with it activated it will tear my body apart.

I growled in a deep voice, "You sociopathic bitch. I didn't fight my way out of that attack. My mother took me away from the fight to save my life! I had to watch her throw herself in front of a deathstalker to save my fathers life! She let the deathstalker impale her through her stomach to save my father and he died killing an alpha goliath! My family was not weak and your stupid ass bandit clan will NEVER replace them! My mother made me RUN AWAY TO SAVE MYSELF! I WiLL NOT LET YOU INSULT MY FAMILY!

I surged forward and struck at her with an overhead strike. She went to block it but my blade broke through her defense. Her eyes widened and I slashed across her stomach then smashed her away. She went rolling away and flipped back up onto her feet. I was behind her in an instant. She turned around in shock and I slash at her shoulders. She dashes backwards and put a good distance between us. I went to dash at her again when I felt my body almost give out on me. I fall down onto my knees in pain and realized I've been using my semblance too long.

"Dammit! I thought I could keep it longer!" I try to get up but my legs buckle beneath me. I hold onto my sword tight and stood up with difficulty. I glared at Raven who was looking at me in shock.

"What in the hell was that?" I took a few more breaths and responded, "My semblance. It's powerful, but it is extremely taxing on my body."

She stood up. Her aura was still intact and she walked towards me. "You are just full of surprises and potential! You will be accepted with open arms into my clan. You will be my second in command. You were able to get my aura down to 50%. That is extremely impressive."

I shook my head in disbelief. I only got her aura down to 50%?! Dammit dammit dammit! I smash my fist into the ground and got back into my stance once more.

Raven looked at me with happiness and delight, "I love how tenacious you are! You have been defeated but you stand to fight even more! I might consider you being a suitor once you are older." She ended that last part suggestively and walked towards me.

I looked at her with burning hate in my eyes. I only got one thing left. I haven't been able to practice it often but this is an emergency. My blade started to glow black and energy formed around it. Raven stopped and looked at me with quizzical eyes. I started to yell and screamed the name of my attack, "YACISIN BARRA!" I slashed my blade forward and the energy shot out faster than even my semblance infused speed. Raven only had enough time to lift her blade when it hit her. I took my chance and ran with semblance infused speed. I felt my muscles straining but continued to run for another 30 thirty seconds before I found a cave and stumbled inside. I fell down onto my face and blacked out.

 **(Ravens POV)**

"That boy is strong. I have never fought someone so young who had that much strength. That attack could've killed me or injured me badly if I didn't turn into my bird form. He escaped me but I will find you again Mike Yacidian, Last of the Yacidian clan. You will be a part of my clan. Even if I have to break you." I opened a portal home and stepped through. "We will meet again Mike Yacidian."

 **(Back to Mike)**

I woke up and noticed that I passed out. I lifted myself up and kept sitting down. My wound was still bleeding and my aura isn't gonna come back fast enough. If I didn't seal the wound I could bleed out and die. I didn't have a sewing kit in my bag, but I did have a bit of fire dust. I sprinkled some into my wound and grabbed my lighter. This was gonna hurt like hell. I lit the dust and cauterized the wound. I screamed at the top of my lungs and grabbed some Ice dust to calm down the pain. I looked down at the newly formed scar and got my sleeping bag out. If I make any friends, I have one hell of a story to tell. I rested my head onto my pillow and let sleep take me.


	5. Hand To Hand Combat With An Ursa?

**Alright! Another chapter! I've planned out what the next few chapters will be already and will probably update even faster than usual. Read and Review! If I can get five more reviews and three more favorites+followers by the end of today, I will update tomorrow! Peace!**

* * *

 **(Present Day, Jaune's POV)**

"That is how I got this scar Jaune. It's a constant reminder of my first defeat. You're the first person to ever hear this story."

"Holy shit Mike. That's crazy. Why couldn't your aura heal the scar after it was replenished?"

"Because the wound was already set. When I cauterized it, the scar was already forming. Aura can heal many things Jaune. But once a wound is inflicted after your aura is gone, it will scar."

I look at Mike in shock and respect. I guess that's why he's so damn strong. That story alone proves how strong and skilled Mike is. That Raven woman must've been on a whole different level if she was able to beat Mike so handily after he threw everything he had at her. I had one more question left to ask, "Mike, if you were to fight that Raven woman now. Do you think you could win?"

Mike looked at the ground lost in thought. He finally spoke after thinking for a bit, "To be honest Jaune? I have no idea. Yes I'm four years older and much stronger than I was when I first fought Raven. But during that fight I gave it my all. I did every trick I had and put all my cards down on the table. With all this time that has passed she already knows my semblance, my Yacisin Barra, and my fighting style. All I know about her is that she can somehow teleport, uses an odachi, and seems to be able to disappear when a life threatening attack comes her way. In all honesty Jaune? I don't know if I could beat her. It would be a close fight that could go either way, but I don't even know what her semblance is so I can't plan ahead to beat her own trump card. However, the edge I have is the fact that my semblance is very versatile and is hard to counter. When I was younger, I thought that going all out with my semblance for a short period of time would be the best way to use it. After the fight with Raven I learned that if my opponent can outlast my semblance I will lose. The best way to use my semblance is in bursts. For example, if I have an opponent who is very strong and can hold their ground against my blows. What I'd do to get past that is to use my semblance for five seconds and break through their guard and take them out. I wouldn't feel drained at all if I did that. I've trained long in these past four years to up my time going all out full power with my semblance to five minutes. If I have it active for five minutes straight, again I will be drained physically and if I push anymore, could destroy my body in the process. I only got away from her by launching a surprise attack. Like she said during our fight, the same move won't work on her twice. Though I have made a few new techniques. I won't show you them yet but you'll see them in time. Breaks over Jaune. Time to get back to training!"

I stood up and followed him to the clearing in the forest. I remember Mike said that we would be doing a new training exercise that was a secret. Curiosity gets the best of me and I ask, "Mike are we going to do that secret training you were talking about?"

Mike turns around with a shit eating grin on his face that looked a little sinister and jumps into a tree, "Yep. Your training partner should be here in about 3, 2 and-"

"ROOAARR" A huge ass Ursa burst through the clearing. Not as big as a Major, but still pretty damn big. I reach for my sword but remembered it was back at the cabin since we were focusing on hand to hand combat training. The Ursa stared at me with hate and started lumbering towards me.

"Uh Mike a little help?!" Mike was laughing like a maniac and yelled to me, "This is the new training Jaune! Fighting Grimm with your bare hands!"

The Ursa slashed at me and I dodged to left and screamed, "WHERE AND HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET AN URSA?!"

Mike shrugged still smiling while I played deadly tag with the Ursa, "I trapped it deep in the forest after I started cussing for three straight minutes, negativity attracted it and I put it in a cage. I got another one trapped that is right next to where that ones cage is."

I yell in fear at him, "I can't kill an Ursa with my bare hands! That's impossible!" I kept dodging the Ursa when I hear Mike sigh in annoyance and he jumps off the tree walking towards me and my new furry friend.

"Hey Yogi bear! Get your picnic basket stealing ass over here you damn sap eating shit swizzler!"

The Ursa took its eyes off me and charged after Mike. He just stood there and let it come right to him. The Ursa was just in mid swing when Mike catches its paw in his hand and punches it in the chest. The Ursa was sent rolling back in a heap and landed on its stomach. It groaned in pain and I look at Mike in disbelief, "Oh don't give me that bullshit! You were using your semblance!" Mike rolled his eyes at me, "Jaune, first off if I did use my semblance that Ursa would be a puddle of black liquid right now, and second, my aura flares when I activate my semblance. So why don't you remember what I taught you, grow a pair, and go kick that Ursa's ass! Quite literally in fact!"

I scoff at him and get ready for the Ursa. Its already back on its feet and Mike is in the tree again watching. I take a deep breath and yell at the Ursa, "Alright you overgrown stuffed bear. Come and meet your doom!" I hear Mike boo at my insult but ignore him. The Ursa charges me and I jump over it and land on its back. I start hitting it on the back of the head as hard as I could and felt my fist actually started breaking bone. The Ursa roars again and throws me off it's back. I quickly land on my feet and charge it. It swipes at me with a slow slash and I duck underneath its arm and land a hard punch right into its side. It roars in pain and tries to stomp me. I jump away and realize the I'm beating an Ursa with my bare hands. I let it charge at me again. I jump back onto it and I start smashing my fist into its skull. I start to feel it's skull break and I smash one more time into it with a roar and break through it's head. I pull my fist out that is now covered in Ursa blood and fall on one knee panting like crazy. It stands for another second then falls onto the ground face first and starts disappearing.

I hear clapping and Mike is laughing joyfully. He pulls me up by the shoulder and claps me on the back, "See?! I told you that killing an Ursa with your bare hands isn't impossible!"

I give him a small glare and smile at him. I'm still pissed at him for making me fight an Ursa without a weapon and not even preparing me for it but I decide to let it go.

"Alright Jaune. Lets head back and get some food in us. We trained enough for one day." I nod and follow him back to the cabin. I have to admit, I'm feeling pretty damn confident in my strength now. If I keep doing this with Mike for the next ten months, I'll be more than ready to take on any of my friends and initiation head on.

"We'll continue having you fight Grimm without your weapon for the rest of the month. Tomorrow you'll be fighting a Beowulf! Those are harder than Ursa cause they're faster and more agile. So you better be on your A game!

"Alright Mike. I gotcha. Whats next months training gonna be about?"

Mike looked at me and responded, "Aura and semblance training. It's time we find out what your semblance is."

 **(Back at Beacon, Pyrrha's POV)**

I walked into our dorm and looked at Jaune's bed. I pulled out my scroll and start typing to him. " _These past two months haven't been the same. With you gone Jaune. Everyone isn't as cheery and seemed more drained. Team RWBY were shocked to hear what had happened and it took our whole team and team RWBY to hold Yang and Nora back from killing Cardin. Ruby misses you alot, Nora isn't as hyperactive, Ren is even less talkative, Weiss actually somewhat misses you, Yang hates that your not around, Blake misses your goofy flirting, and I miss...I miss everything about you Jaune."_ My thumb hovers over at the send button but I decide to save the message as a draft and put away my scroll, "Please be safe Jaune. I miss you so much." A few tears fell out of my eyes as I looked underneath his bed and found his rabbit onesie. I hug it to my chest and breathe in it's scent. It still smells like him. I put it back and crawled into my bed. "Please Jaune. Get strong enough so that we can be a family again." I fall asleep and let sleep take me.

 **(Back at Mike's cabin, Jaunes POV)**

I just thought I felt someone talking about me? Was it Pyrrha? I guess it doesn't matter right now. I finish my plate and put it into the sink and walk up to Mike, "Hey Mike I got a question." He looked back at me and nodded at me to ask, "Should I call my friends? It's been two months now and I feel bad that I haven't kept in contact with them." Mike gets up and puts his plate in the sink, "I think you should Jaune. It's always good to keep contact with your friends. Don't call them tonight though. Its late and they're probably in bed. Just make sure to call them within the next month." I nod and head to bed and make a silent promise, "I'll call you guys soon. Don't worry Pyrrha, you'll hear from me soon." I close my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Semblance Discovered

**So I published this chapter early in the morning and it didn't update for some reason. So I'm re-uploading it. Felt like updating even though I didn't get the five reviews that I wanted but got everything else so I'm feeling generous. Extra long chapter for you beautiful people! Read and Review. On with the FIC!**

* * *

 **(Three months into training, Jaune's POV)**

Mike was watching me as I tried to activate my semblance. It hasn't been going well. I feel my aura rise as I try to activate it but it putters out before I can manifest it. I fall to my knees in anger and scream.

"AGH! DAMMIT" I smash my fist into the ground in frustration. We've been trying to find out what my semblance is for the past month and have made no progress. We're three months into my training and this month Mike said we will be focusing on aura control and finding out what my semblance is.

I channel my aura into my hand like Mike taught me and wrap it around my fist like a glove. I walked up to a tree and smashed my fist into it. The tree fell down and scared some birds away. I sat down to take a breather when Mike walked up to me, "Your aura control and manipulation has progressed well in this past month Jaune. You can use it as a weapon now and can defend against attacks without your shield, but you need to clear your mind and calm down so your semblance can manifest. Negative emotion supress's the activation of a semblance."

I shake my head and ask, "Well how the hell did you find out your semblance? How did yours manifest Mike?"

He scratched his chin and replied, "I unlocked my semblance while I was training with my father. My father was about to hit me with his battle ax when I was exhausted and I found myself catching his ax in my hands with no problem, then threw him into a wall. That's how my semblance manifested. So the best way is also the most dangerous."

"What the hell do you mean the best way is the most dangerous?! Just tell me what we gotta do Mike!"

He looked at me with a bit of anger in his eyes and I shrank away. He spoke in a serious voice, "Jaune, I don't want to have to do it this way but I guess there's no other choice. The way we're gonna unlock your semblance is going to be dangerous. What we're gonna have to do to activate it is to make you experience extreme danger and stress. Are you ready?"

I nod nervously and not a second later, Mike is swinging at me with Yacidian, "What the hell Mike?! You trying to kill me?!"

He looks at me with no emotion and swipes Yacidian to the side, "We have to put you in danger. So I'm coming at you with the intent to kill. You better use the aura manipulation I taught you or you're gonna get hurt Jaune!"

He rockets towards me and swings his blade down on me. I roll to the side and push aura into my hands to help block against his attacks. He swings his sword at me and I catch the blade with difficulty. I strain to hold it and I can feel the edge cutting into my aura infused skin. Mike roars and smashes me away. I go through a tree and fall down in a heap. I get back up and Mike is in front of me once more. He puts his hands onto the handle of Yacidian and starts to yell. I know whats coming and it's one of Mike's most deadly attacks. His Yacisin Barra. He manipulates energy around Yacidian and launches a deadly blast towards his opponent. I have two choices. I can either dodge to the side and try to avoid the attack, or take the attack head on and see what happens. I try to run the scenarios through my head when I hear Mike yell those two dreaded words, "YACISIN BARRA!"

It comes at me in a massive beam and I throw my arms up covered in aura to block the attack. It hits me hard and I am barely standing my ground. It starts to engulf me and Mike starts yelling at me, "Come on Jaune! Do you want to protect your friends? Or do you want to be the lovable idiot in the tree while they fight for their lives?!" I strain against the attack and Yell, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE USELESS!" I push the attack back. Bit by bit and Mike yells again, "THEN PROVE IT!" I give out a mighty roar and a blinding white flash envelopes me. I feel the Yacisin Barra stop straining against me and I send it back towards Mike. His eyes widen in shock and hes barely able to hold up his sword when it hits him.

I fall down on my knees and look over to where Mike is. He's still standing after I sent that attack back at him albeit with some of his clothes burnt off and he's smoking a bit. He swipes Yacidian to the side and starts walking towards me with a smile on his face.

"Well Jaune congratulations! We found out what your semblance is!" He pulls me up by the shoulder and I lean on him, "What exactly is it Mike?"

Mike gives me a smirk and responds, "Your semblance allows you to take an enemies attack and throw it back at them. I also heals you in the process. Look at your hands. You'll see that they have stopped bleeding and are completely healed."

I stare down at my hands and sure enough they are undamaged. I stare down in disbelief and feel that I can manipulate my semblance on my own volition.

"Holy shit Mike. This is awesome! I got my semblance!"

He smiles at me and nods, "Yep and I gotta say it is a damn powerful one at that. It can be a serious trump card in the event that you're losing a fight."

I pump my fist into the air and yell in victory, "YES!"

Mike starts laughing in joy and he tells me to sit down.

"So Jaune. We need to test how strong your semblance is. I wasn't putting my full power into that attack. We'll test it out tomorrow" I look at him in shock and ask, "Wait I thought you weren't holding back! You mean to tell me that your intent to kill was only an act?!"

"Well it wasn't 100% an act. I was trying to hurt you but I didn't want to blast you with a full strength Yacisin Barra. That could kill you even though you have massive aura reserves." was Mike's response.

"So how much power were you putting into that attack?" I asked. He shrugged and responded "I'd say I was putting about 25% into that blast."

I nod and ponder what he said. Of course he didn't put 100% into that attack. I've only trained with him for tree months and while I've improved immensely, I'm not on the same level as Mike and I probably never will be.

"Mike if you were to gauge my strength right now. What level do you think I'm on?" Mike tapped his head for a sec and said, "I'd say you are about on the same level as a first year student at Beacon. When you started, your level was maybe on the skill of a first year student at a combat training school like Signal. So you've gotten a shit ton stronger in these past three months. Now by what you told me about your friends, I'd say your stronger than that Weiss girl, Ruby, maybe Blake and maybe Ren, but not by much. Your not strong enough to take on Yang, Pyrrha, or Nora yet. Those three are the strongest of all your friends. I think you could keep up with Yang's strength after another few months of training but trying to fight her hand to hand is suicide. You just need to stick to your sword and shield. Nora I think you could wear out and attack after she swings her hammer too many times and all we need to do is improve your endurance and stamina a bit more. Also, your semblance is a good counter to Yang and Nora's attack styles. They go for hard hits that do massive damage. You use your semblance when they go for a hard hit? You reflect their attack back at them and heal yourself in the process. Pyrrha is a tough one. She seems to be the most versatile from what you told me. She uses a Xiphos and shield. Her Xiphos can turn into a spear and a gun so she can attack you with many different approaches. She is honestly the toughest opponent. You told me that her semblance is polarity so you might need to throw off your armor in order to move without her impeding your stance and attacks. It will take another six months of this years training to be able to beat those three and maybe even more."

I nod and reflect on the fact that he has that much faith in me. I can't, I WON'T disappoint him.

"Well I think it's time to head back and go to sleep. Remember what your supposed to do tonight right?"

I nod nervously and swallow. I promised to call Pyrrha about my training. We got back to the cabin and I grabbed my scroll. I was nervous as hell. What if she was mad? What if she hated me? I shook my head and pushed those thoughts away. I pressed the call button and heard the scroll ring.

"Hello?"

I freeze up for a second then steel my nerves and respond, "Hey Pyr."

"JAUNE!" I heard her scream in joy and relief. She continued, "Jaune are you okay? Have you found someone to help you train? Why haven't you called in three months?!"

"Pyrrha Pyrrha calm down alright? I'm doing great. I did find someone and he is a great trainer. He's a little crazy but he's strong as hell!"

"Hey I heard that you little shit!" Mike yelled and I winced, "Sorry Mike just telling the truth!" I retorted. He started grumbling loudly about blasting me with a full strength Yacisin Barra and went back to making dinner.

Pyrrha started laughing at my exchange with Mike and talked again, "So have you gotten stronger Jaune?"

"I've gotten a lot stronger Pyr. Don't worry. In another 9 months I'll be with all of you again and I'll earn my place at Beacon."

"I'm happy to hear that Jaune. You don't know how much I've missed you. It's been hard with you gone."

I smile sadly and respond. "I'm sorry Pyrrha. I hate that I'm causing you all pain but I promise that I'll be there for you guys soon."

Pyrrha quickly responded, "Jaune don't worry! I just wanted to make sure you were safe and okay! I'm so happy that you're getting stronger and are confident in your ability to come back to Beacon."

I hear her whisper something that I couldn't hear, "What did you say after that last part Pyr?"

She hesitated and squeaked. She spoke again, "I uh...I wanted to see a picture of you to see how far you have come in your training." Thank Monty that Jaune couldn't see her face. Pyrrha's face was as red as her hair.

"Uh sure Pyrrha. One sec." I put my scroll down and walked over to Mike who made a huge plate of burgers and fries for both of us. He was about to dig in when I asked, "Hey mike could you take a picture of me with my shirt off? Pyrrha wants to see how I've progressed so far."

Is he that fucking dense? Mike thought and put his food down, "Sure Jaune. I'll send your attractive female teammate that kissed you on the cheek before you left Beacon a picture of you topless for the sole purpose of seeing how far you've progressed in these past few months!"

I sigh in relief, "Thanks Mike!" Mike screams in his head, _"Are you fucking kidding me Jaune?!"_ I take off my shirt and stand there with my arms at my side. Mike gives me a frown and tells me to flex my muscles. I shrug and do what he says and he snaps a picture on my phone.

I send the picture to Pyrrha and wait for her to respond back.

Pyrrha opens the picture message she received and gets a small nosebleed. She speaks silently to herself so Jaune doesn't here her, "By oum he looks like a god! What I wouldn't do to feel those muscles in my hands and hold him tight. I wonder if I can get him to send me a picture of his bu- NO! Bad mind!"

Pyrrha put the phone to her ear again and responded, "Well Jaune I have to say that I approve of how far you've come. Continue your training and get stronger."

"Thanks Pyr. Glad you're happy with how far I've come. I gotta go eat so I'll have to get off. Anything else before I hang up Pyr?

Pyrrha froze for a second and remembered what Yang said about the dance happening in two months. She didn't have a date and wanted to ask Ozpin if Jaune could come back to escort her to the dance. Pyrrha decided to ask next month since she hasn't asked Ozpin yet if Jaune can come.

"No Jaune I have nothing left to ask. Promise me to call back soon okay?"

"Of course Pyr. I'll make sure of it. Have a good night Pyr. Tell everyone I said hi."

"Bye Jaune"

"Bye Pyrrha. Talk to you soon." I hang up and join Mike for dinner.

 **(Pyrrha's POV)**

"Lord Monty I want to ravage Jaune so badly! Those chiseled abs, those strong biceps, those muscular pectorals! I want him now more than ever!"

I hear the door click and team RWBY is there with the door open giving me quizzical looks. Yang was the first to speak, "Hey cereal girl. You okay? Heard you ranting about something across the hall."

"Oh I uh, talked to Jaune!"

Ruby lit up and rushed me, "Is he doing okay? Is he safe? Did he find a super cool trainer?"

"Yes to all of those Ruby. He's doing fine. He even sent me a picture of his progress." My eyes widen and I slap my hands up to my mouth

Yang rose an eyebrow and asked, "You hiding something Pumpkin Pete? What does vomit boy look like now?" Yang stared at me with a mischievous grin and I didn't notice Blake sneak up on me and take my scroll from me.

"Blake No! Please give that back!"

Blake opened Pyrrha's scroll and suddenly had a nosebleed and her eyes widened in shock. Weiss walked up to Blake and asked her what was wrong and froze when she saw Jaune's picture. Ruby and Yang crowded around it and their jaws dropped in shock at how strong Jaune looked. They all looked at me and I snatched the phone away while they were distracted.

Yang hollered at Pyrrha with a small bit of blood coming out of her nose, "Holy shit! Vomit boy is ripped! I wouldn't mind going after him if you already weren't interested in him cereal girl! Hey next time tell him to send a picture of his ass!"

I shrank away in embarrassment and hid my blushing face. Yang spoke up again, "Hey cereal girl! Tell Jaune to send a picture of his trainer topless too! I want to see how ripped he's gotta be and see if he's on the market!

I held my face in my hands. Why did I ask Jaune to send that Picture? My scroll beeped and I opened it. It was from Jaune and he sent a picture of an average height young man with a buzz cut, an extremely muscled body that was even more toned than Jaunes and he had a huge sword resting on his shoulder. Below Jaune sent a small message. _"I wanted to send a picture of my trainer as well! He wanted me to tell you that he's single and wouldn't mind having a relationship. He said he didn't want to date you for some reason but hey whatever."_

I sighed in embarrassment and showed them the picture of Jaune's trainer. They all stared at it for a few seconds when Yang yelled.

"Dibs!"


	7. Tragic Past Revealed

**Authors note: This story has passed 4,000 views! Thanks you to everyone who has read this fic! Angst chapter ahead. I know that some of you might be confused as to why Jaune is shocked to hear about what exactly happened in Mike's past, considering that the flashback with Raven tells of what happened. That was a flashback to tell the full story. Mike only told Jaune about the bandits jumping him and the fight between Raven. So I hope that clears things up. ALSO! If we can reach 50 followers, 15 reviews and 25 favorites by the end of the day I'll update tomorrow! On with the fic!**

* * *

 **(4 months into Jaune's training, Jaune's POV)**

"Alright Jaune. I taught you how to extend your aura to certain parts of your body so you could hit harder. Now I'm gonna teach you how to extend your aura to Crocea Mors as well."

I nodded in anxiety and watched as Mike channeled his aura into Yacidian. Black energy wrapped around the blade like an extra coating. He walked up to a boulder and slashed down onto it. He cleaved it in two.

"I was wondering Mike, does your Yacisin Barra use aura?" Mike started to speak, "Well, yes and no. Yacidian is special. Somehow, Yacidian has it's own power and aura. For centuries, my ancestors have tried to find out why it has aura, considering it's an inanimate object but they found no answer. My father told me about it and I started to experiment with Yacidian and found out something crazy. Yacidian can absorb the users aura and can store the aura it absorbs. The aura becomes it's own and if I use a Yacisin Barra it won't take away any of my aura. Do you understand?"

I nod and dwell on the fact that his blade is something more than just a deadly, giant, meat cleaver.

"So Jaune. Let's see you try to send aura into your sword."

I hold my sword in my hands and clear my mind. I think of positive thoughts and feel my aura wrapping around my blade. I open my eyes and see that my blade is enveloped in the bright white light of my aura. It looks like it's set ablaze by a white fire. I walk over to another boulder and cut in half just like Mike did. I start laughing in joy and excitement. _"This is freaking awesome!"_ I thought in my mind.

Mike grinned and walked into the tree line out of my sight. I yell for him and he doesn't respond. I quickly realize that he's gonna send a Grimm. In our past training exercises, he disappears every time he gets ready to send a Grimm after me. I ready my aura enveloped blade and wait for the Grimm. I hear Mike cussing a bunch in the distance and see a few trees fall down. Sweat drops from my brow in anxiety and nervousness. A few seconds later Mike comes running with a maniacal smile on his face. and he jumps up onto a tree

"Alright Jaune! Here's your training partner for the day!" He yells at me while laughing. I look at the treeline and a Deathstalker comes smashing into the clearing. I yelp in surprise and roll out of it's path.

I look up at him in disbelief while I dodge it's pincers and scream, "OK! First! How in the HELL did you catch a Deathstalker? TWO! I gotta fight it on my own?!" I slice a small part of it's claw off and it screams in rage.

He smirks down at me and responds, "First, I got a huge ass rock and trapped it. Second, yes. You have to fight it."

I flick him the bird and get ready for the giant bug to charge. It skitters towards me and try's to impale me with it's tail. I dash back and Mike flashes in front of me. He roars in rage and cuts the Deathstalker's tail off. He continues to cut into the Grimm with uncontrolled anger. I see him grab the Deathstalker's pincer and tear it from the bug's body. It shrieks in pain and actually looks afraid. Mike charges it with it's own pincer, jumps into the air and impales it through the head with it's own limb. He brings out Yacidian and repeatedly stabs it even though it's dead. He starts screaming, "YOUR NOT KILLING ANYONE ELSE I CARE ABOUT! YOU HEAR ME?! NO ONE!"

I run up to Mike and tell him to calm down. He looks back at me with eyes full of pain and rage. He has tears coming down his face in streams. He falls to his knees and starts to cry with his head in his hands. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. I have no idea what triggered him like that but I intend to find out.

I speak softly, "Mike. What the hell was that man? I've never seen you freak out like that. Please tell me. I want to help."

He looks so vulnerable. The man that has trained me for the past 4 months relentlessly, who seems so powerful, so unmovable, is crying in front of me uncontrollably. He wipes his tears and looks at me with pain and sorrow.

He responds quietly, "When I saw that Deathstalker try to stab you with it's tail, It...it reminded me of what happened the night I lost everything. When I was too weak to prevent those that I loved from dying".

I sit down in front of him and speak again, "Mike. Tell me what happened. You can't keep your emotions bottled up. Please?"

He ponders this for a moment and nods. He starts to speak, "It all started seven years ago Jaune. I was eleven years old when I lost my home, my clan and my parents. My clan was known to be strong and feared. We were becoming almost as notorious as your family Jaune and we lived in Vacuo. My father started training me when I was five years old and he taught me how to fight and exercises to make me strong. His name was Thel Yacidian and he was the leader of our town called morrowwind. I trained hard and became the strongest child in the whole village. I felt so proud when my father deemed me worthy to wield Yacidian. My mother was the one who taught me aura control. Her name was Artemis Yacidian. They were amazing in combat. They came from the same team and were partners at their old school. My father was a tank and could kill massive Grimm in single blows. My mother was his polar opposite, she was a speed fighter and could inflict damage in seconds. She was so fast that people nicknamed her lightning. Her semblance was teleportation and my fathers was density manipulation. When I was eleven, our village was celebrating a very successful hunting trip. When we all went to bed the watchtower at our borders sounded the alarm. A Grimm horde was approaching the village and was large enough to possibly destroy one of the four major cities in remnant. Every able bodied person grabbed a weapon to fight against the oncoming swarm. We fought hard for hours but we were starting to get overwhelmed. My mother was almost out of aura and was fighting alongside my father and I in a small triangle. An Alpha Goliath stomped towards us and my father gave my mother a look to run. She grabbed me and teleported me away from the battle. She hugged me tight and told me to survive for her and my dad. I tried to protest but she gave me her necklace and one last hug before she teleported back to my father. I ran up a guard tower and saw a sight that would haunt me to this very day. My mother was hanging in the air impaled by a Deathstalker's stinger. She was dead. She blocked it from trying to stab my father and died saving him. My father roared in rage and brought his war axe down on top of the Alpha Goliath. He killed it, but it impaled him with it's tusks and he succumbed to his wounds. I ran away from my village and survived for a year out in the wilderness by myself. I then traveled Remnant to become stronger. If there was one thing that I remember distinctly besides my parent's deaths Jaune, it was that my father spoke silently before the battle that someone orchestrated this attack. Someone behind the scene wanted my clan dead because it was gaining strength. Someone not human. Someone that could control Grimm. After that attack happened, I swore to find and kill the one responsible for the destruction of my clan. That's why I was in Vale when I me you. I was going to ask Ozpin for answers but I saw you moping and the rest is history."

I look at Mike with wide eyes and sympathy. Lord Monty above was that terrible. One question plagued me. I asked, "Mike. If your clan was almost as strong as the Arc clan, why was the Arc clan never attacked?"

Mike responded, "Because your family and clan lives close to a major city. My village was almost in the middle of nowhere. Far away from any major city in Vacuo. That's why whoever orchestrated the attack targeted my clan. If they would've targeted your clan, there would be a high chance of your clan surviving, because you live close to a major city. Mine didn't and was targeted and destroyed." He hung is head in sadness.

I pull Mike into a hug and speak, "That's why you gotta keep moving forward Mike. Live for your family. Make them proud." I feel a few tears fall on my shoulder and he slaps me on the back.

He pulls away with a small smile, "Thank you Jaune. I needed that. How about we take the rest of the day off and go home?"

I nod in agreement and we travel back to the cabin. I walked into my room and pulled out my scroll. I had a text message from Pyrrha. She said that there was a dance at Beacon next month and Ozpin said that I could come with her if I wanted to. She said that Mike was welcomed as well.

I walk to Mike's room and go inside, "Hey Mike?" He sat up and looked at me. "Could we take a night off next month? I got something that we can enjoy and get some relaxation in." He nodded and responded, "Sure Jaune. What exactly do you have planned?"

I smiled a little mischievously and spoke, "How good are you at dancing?"


	8. The Big Dance

**Author's note: So we met our goal from last night so here's your early chapter as promised! We also passed 5,000 views! That is awesome! Again, thank you to all that has reviewed, read, favorite or follow! I will be updating roughly every three days now so next chapter will come out on Sunday, maybe Saturday if I'm feeling it. ALSO! I have a new goal! If this fic can reach 75 followers and 50 favorites by mid July(Round July 15), I will update every two days and maybe the next day after an update! T** **his is my longest chapter to date so enjoy! Real happy/fluffy chapter inbound!**

* * *

 **(Vale, two hours before the dance, Jaune's POV)**

"I'm not coming out!" Mike yelled from inside the dressing room. We found a good little tux shop that would give tuxedos for a single night priced at 250 lien each. Mike had a shit load of money from all of his travels. He did jobs that a professional huntsman would do for cheaper and accumulated a lot of money in seven years. Also, since Mike lives away from populated areas he doesn't pay any taxes at all. He told me that he has like 500,000 lien in his bank account. He told me he only buys food and sometimes clothes.

"Mike come on! We got to get to Beacon within two hours! I don't want to be late!" I yell at Mike from outside the dressing room.

"I didn't know that you were making me go to some dumbass high school dance! I thought we would go clubbing! But what do you do? You make me fly us to Vale, drag me to a tux shop, trap me in tux shop, make me spend 500 lien for two stupid tuxedos and want me to wear some dumbass monkey suit!" Mike yelled again.

I face palm what he said and say, "Mike are you afraid to go to the dance?"

"...", I get a deafening silence for a good ten seconds and Mike finally says, "I can face down Grimm, Raven fucking Branwen and can make attacks strong enough to level buildings. Yet, I'm afraid to go to a dance? I hate to admit this but YES Jaune I AM afraid to go to the dance!"

I start laughing to myself silently and say, "Mike Yacidian! The strongest guy I've met, wielder of the sword Yacidian, slayer of countless Grimm, is afraid of a dance?! Why are you so damn scared?!"

Mike doesn't respond for a minute and says something inaudible, I give a snarky response "What was the Mike? Couldn't hear ya?"

"I SAID! I haven't ever asked a girl out or been on a date." He bluntly said. My eyes widen in surprise. He seriously has never gone on a date or even asked a girl out?! Mike is a pretty good looking dude(no homo) so this is a big shock. "Mike. You don't even have a date. Why are you so scared?"

"Mainly because I know no one at Beacon!" I chuckle at him and respond, "Mike I think I'm your only friend bud. Your kinda a loner despite your very friendly attitude. Look man, I wanted to bring you along so you could unwind and relax. My friends will love you man. You're kind. caring, dedicated, gentlemanly and to top it all off, just a great guy. So step out of the dressing room and come with me for a night of fun. Who knows! You might make out with a hot girl there!"

Mike is silent for a bit and the door handle to the dressing room clicks. Mike steps out of the room in a nice fitted tuxedo in Beacon colors. I nod in encouragement and he looks at me with an angry glare.

"I want to stab you right now but I got no choice. You already made me pay for the damn things so we might as well use them." He angrily states.

I laugh to myself and we walk to his bullhead when I notice something off about his outfit, "Uh Mike?" I question.

"WHAT?!" He yells in response. I state bluntly, "I don't think you can bring Yacidian with you bud."

He looks at me with a hard glare, "Jaune. I don't go anywhere without a weapon! I always gotta be prepared for anything! Besides, it's not even noticeable!"

I shake my head and respond, "Mike your sword handle is sticking up into the air above your head and the tip of the sheath is a whole foot underneath your tux sticking out the bottom."

He looks down and huffs, "Fine. I'll put it away." He sticks Yacidian in a weapons storage bin on the bullhead and pulls out a huge ass pistol. He's about to stuff it into his pocket when I give him a glare, "What?!" I keep glaring, "Ugh fine." He puts the gun back and reaches down to his ankle. He lifts his pant leg and sheathes a big ass hunting knife onto an ankle sheathe. "Mike!" I yell at him. He groans and unclips the holster and puts it into the weapon bin. He shows me that he has no more weapons and yells, "Ya done you frickin shitbird?" I nod and he starts the bullhead and we head to Beacon.

* * *

 **(Beacon, Team JNPR Dorm, Ten minutes to the dance, Jaune's POV)**

Pyrrha sighed sadly. She was hoping Jaune would be able to come to the dance with her but he never messaged back. She zipped up her dress, finished up her hair and makeup, and walked out of the bathroom.

*Knock knock knock* Pyrrha stared at the door in confusion and thought, _"Who would be knocking when the dance starts in a few minutes?"_

She walked towards the door and opens it to find Jaune smiling at her in the doorway. Her eyes widen and she hugs Jaune tight, "JAUNE! Oh I am so happy to see you! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I thought I was going alone!"

I smile at her and respond, "I wanted to surprise you! I also wanted you to meet the guy who's been helping me." I nod to Mike who is leaning up against a wall with a small smile and he walks up to Pyrrha and says, "Hello Pyrrha. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mike Yacidian. I've been the one who's been training jaune these past four months." She smiles back and hugs Mike who then has a small blush on his face, "Thank you so much for helping Jaune! I was so afraid that he wouldn't be able to find someone to train him but lo and behold you came into his life and have made him so much stronger!" She pulls away and grabs my hand. "shall we head down to the dance partner?" She gives me a bright smile and I can't help but smile back, "Absolutely Pyr. Let's head down." Mike trails behind us and gives me a thumbs up.

* * *

 **(At the dance, no ones POV)**

Yang was the receptionist for the dance. She was a little disappointed that no one had asked her out to the dance(except for Winchester who she then punched in the nuts and threw out the window). There seemed to be no nice guys at Beacon she liked. The only guys that she liked was Ren and Jaune who were both great friends. Anyone else? No. Ren took Nora to the dance and Jaune didn't even message Pyrrha back so yeah. Not so good.

She hears the doors open and looked up to see a surprise. Jaune was standing there with a smile on his face and had Pyrrha holding onto his arm. She squealed in happiness and walked forward to hug both of them. "Oh you two look great together!" She felt Jaune's muscles and whistled, "Damn vomit boy! You packed on some muscle! Did you bring your trainer with ya by any chance?" She ended that last part jokingly when another voice piped up, "Yes he did unfortunately." She looked to the left of Jaune and saw the same guy she called dibs on when she saw his picture on Pyrrha's phone. He looked really handsome and dare she even say hot in his tuxedo. He looked strong and confident. Not cocky and arrogant, unlike many other guys at Beacon.

She walked up to him and purred, "Why hello there~ What's your name hot stuff?" He froze for a second but regained his composure and smiled at her with confidence, "Mike Yacidian. Pleasure to meet you Ms?" She responds quickly, "Yang, Yang Xiao Long." He nodded at her and spoke again, "Well Yang, I have to say you look quite beautiful in that dress of yours. I like its simplicity." Mike looked directly into her eyes and didn't even stare down at her bountiful cleavage that she was showing off. _"Oh I like him already!"_ She thought.

Jaune interrupted their flirting and says, "Well I'm gonna go meet up with everyone else and say hi. It was good seeing you again Yang. Talk to you later!" They walked away and Yang looks back at mike and speaks to him, "After I'm done being receptionist, would you care for a dance?" Mike smiled back, "Absolutely. I'd love to have a dance with you. It was great meeting you Yang. Jaune is waving me over to meet his other friends as well." He walked away from her and gave Yang a wink. She blushed a bit and shook out of her stupor. _"I like him!"_ She said in her mind.

* * *

 **(Mike's POV)**

 _"Shit shit shit shit shit! I have to get my breathing under control and relax. She looked exactly like raven just with blonde hair and lilac eyes. She's a completely different person."_ I spoke in my mind.

The reason why I froze up was not from her flirting, but from her similarity to Raven. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. It was good that I regained my composure that quick or I would've looked like an idiot.

I walked over to Jaune and he was talking to a guy with a pink strip in his hair, a girl in a red dress with red highlights and a girl in a pink dress that would not stop bouncing around Jaune. Jaune noticed that I finally came over and introduced me, "Nora, Ren, Ruby. I'd like you to meet my trainer, Mike Yacidian." I bow my head and say, "Pleasure to meet you Ren, Ruby, Nora. Jaune's told me quite a bit about all of you." Nora started to jump around me and I started to get a little antsy, "JAUNEY! Your trainer looks really strong! Do you think when you come back he can fight me?!" I was about to reply when Jaune replied for me, "I wouldn't try to fight Mike Nora. He's on the same level as a trained huntsman. Why do think I've gotten so much stronger is such a small amount of time?" Nora whined and I said that I would gladly spar with her when Jaune comes back. She squealed and pulled me into a tight hug that didn't feel that bad. Ren looked at me in shock for some reason and shook off his surprise and softly talked to me, "Thank you for helping Jaune. I appreciate all you have done to help him." I nod and say thanks. I looked down at his last friend Ruby and gave her a smile. She had a small blush but she shook it away and started asking me questions, "Are you really as strong as a genuine huntsman? What kind of weapon do you use? Does it do anything cool? Has Jaune really gotten a lot stronger in the past four months?" Jaune was about to say something when I respond to Ruby, "Yes I am, I use a big ass sword, I can shoot energy beams out in slashes and yes he's gotten a lot stronger." She squeals and hugs me saying thank you a bunch of times. She says that she's going to talk to her sister and I ask who her sister is. She points at yang and I almost show how shocked I am but keep it hidden.

Jaune starts to chuckle, "I told ya Mike! Everyone likes you already! All that's left for you to meet is Blake and Weiss!"

I sigh and ask where they are. Pyrrha responds, "Weiss is sitting by herself because some guy declined going to the dance with her and Blake is over there dancing with her date Sun." I nod and decide to go talk to Weiss.

I walk up to her and say, "May I have this dance?" She looks at me in shock and says yes. I put my hand on her hip and grip her hand with mine. We start slow dancing and she starts to speak, "Why did you ask me to dance with you? Did you not have a date?" I shake my head and respond, "I actually am the guy who is training your friend, Jaune. I saw you sitting by yourself and I thought I'd offer you a dance. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be sitting alone. You should be having a good time." She blushes slightly, says thank you and we continue the dance. After a few minutes, the song ends and she breaks away. "Thank you for dancing with me. I also want to thank you for training Jaune. He looks good and I hope you help him improve." I then respond, "If you don't mind me asking? Can you point me to the guy who rejected to go with you?" She points to a blue haired guy standing next to Jaune's friend Blake and a monkey faunus. I say thanks, walk up to the guy, and grab him by the collar.

He starts yelling at me, "Hey what are you doing man?!" I give him a hard glare that tells him to be quiet and respond, "Tell me why you rejected that nice girl over there that's sitting alone. Why did you reject Weiss Schnee?" He started giving me a bunch of BS excuses when I glare at him darkly. He finally sputters out the truth, "I said no cause I can't dance okay? It's selfish but I don't like being dorky okay? What do you want me to do?" I respond, "I want you to go over there, tell her your sorry, why you said no and dance with her! Got it?!" He nods in fear and I let go of him.

I walk up to Blake and her date and start talking, "Sorry about that. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Mike Yacidian and I'm the one who's been training Jaune." Blake nods and says that it's a pleasure and her date says the same. He then asks me, "Hey why did you drag my friend away?" I respond quickly, "He said no to Weiss simply because he can't dance. I told him to go explain why he said no, apologize, and to go dance with Weiss."

He nods in understanding and I look at Blake with a questioning stare. "Why do you wear a bow? Why not just show off your ears?" She looks at me in shock and responds, "H-how did you know that I was a faunus?" I shrug my shoulders and say, "I see your bow twitch every now and then and it's not because there's a draft of wind going through the place."

"Do you have a problem with faunus?" She replies with a little hostility.

I retort, "Not at all. As a matter of fact, my mother was a faunus. Unfortunately, I didn't inherit her genes so I don't have senses like you or your date." She then starts to apologize about being hostile and I interrupt her, "You have every right to be defensive. Anyone who discriminates against faunus are idiots. Faunus are literally people with animal parts. That is literally almost the exact same as someone who has a robotic limb. Still makes you a person even if you have a different or extra appendage." She gives me a small smile and says thanks. Her date introduces himself as Sun when I suddenly feel a tap at my shoulder. I turn around and see Yang staring at me with a smile and a questioning look, "You didn't forget about our dance did you hot stuff?"I shake my head and retort, "How could I forget about my dance with the illustrious Yang Xiao Long?" I look at her with a smile.

She winks at me and grabs my hand. She locks her hands behind my neck and I put my hands around her waist. I actually take notice of her attractive body and stare directly into her eyes. She starts to talk, "Saw you be like a gallant hero when you asked Weiss to dance and when you dragged Neptune off to make him apologize to her. I think you might deserve a reward~" My heart is hammering against my chest and I respond quietly, "What would my reward be for such a task?" She leans in and whispers in my ear, "Close your eyes and find out." I did as she asked and felt soft, warm lips touch mine in a kiss. I feel her pull me towards her to engage in a more passionate kiss. I put my right hand on the back of her head and loop my left arm around her waist. I just realized that I was having my first kiss. We continued for a few more seconds and we finally pulled away. She gave me a lusty smile and said, "Gotta say, that felt like a reward for me too! What did you think Yaci?" I blink in surprise at her nickname for me and respond, "I have to say, that was a very generous reward you gave me. I think I might want another one." She gives me a sly look and says, "You'll get more. Have Jaune send more pictures of you with your shirt off and you'll get a lot more rewards~" I reply with a smirk, "Maybe we should exchange scroll numbers? I'd send more pics than just me with my shirt off." I end that last part a little suggestively and she gives me a huge smile. She leans her head into my chest and we continue dancing. She starts to speak again, "Why can't more guys be like you Mike? You're nice, kind, a gentleman and just a good person." I shrug my shoulders and respond, "I guess it might be because of all that I've gone through in my life. My mother and father taught me many good lessons." She sighed happily and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, I feel myself being pulled away from Yang and she yelps in surprise. I spin around and push the person who pulled me away from yang. He was a tall guy with red hair and a bulky build. He started talking, "You pass me up for this little shrimp Xiao Long? I could squash this little shit stain like a bug!" I stare him down with a glare full of hatred and hear Yang yell at the guy, "Will you fuck off Winchester?! I said no to you because you're an asshole who only likes me for my body and I'd never date someone like you. Wanna know the difference between Mike and you Cardin? You're an asshole who thinks you should get whatever you want. Mike is a calm and nice guy who doesn't walk around like he owns the damn place! When I first met him, he looked directly into my eyes and didn't stare down at my chest or body. So why don't you leave us the hell alone before you get hurt?"

He started to laugh loudly and yelled again, "This little midget is gonna beat me up?! Oh that's rich! How about I beat him up and I'll show you who the real man i-" I cut him off by lifting him from the ground by his neck. He started punching at my arms but his blows felt like I was getting hit by a pillow. I spoke to him in a voice full of rage, "Don't ever underestimate someone who's smaller than you. Also, when a girl says no, leave her the fuck alone and move on. If you don't stop being an asshole? Well, I'll have to show you just how strong I am and crush your windpipe right now so you can't speak. How does that sound?" He responded with gasps for air and a face almost turning blue. I let him go and he falls to the ground gasping for air. He coughs for a few seconds and charges me with a punch, "Lucky shot! My guard was down! Now I'll kick your-" I grabbed him by the face, lifted him up into the air, and slammed the back of his head into the ground. The floor cracked beneath his skull and I let go of his head. He was barely conscious and I decided to rub some salt into his wounds, "Also, Jaune told me that you were the one who ratted him out about his transcripts after he saved your life. News flash asshole, he would destroy you now since he's been training with me. So next time, don't bark loudly if you ain't got the bite!"

I walked up to Yang to say sorry when she pulled me into another kiss. We kissed for a few seconds and she hugged me. "I knew it was a good idea to call dibs on you." She purred. I smile down at her and then give her a questioning look, "Wait. You called dibs on me?"


	9. Confessions and One Pissed Off Father

**I decided to update today because I felt like it. Another chapter for all you beautiful people. On with the fic!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY. All characters belong to Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **(Beacon dance, 20 minutes before Mike destroys Cardin, Jaune's POV)**

I started slow dancing with Pyrrha after I introduced Mike to Ren, Ruby, and Nora. I looked down at her and noticed just how beautiful she looked. Her dress matched perfectly with her red flowing hair and her coronet. It accentuated her curves and body perfectly. I kept staring at her and she noticed this and started to blush.

"Jaune? Are you going to keep staring?" She asked with a small smile.

I snapped myself from my trance and apologized to her, "Sorry Pyr. When we started dancing, I noticed just how beautiful you look in your dress and couldn't stop staring."

"It's fine Jaune. Thank you. You look extremely handsome in your tuxedo. How has your training been?"

"It's been great! Mike and I just found out what my semblance was just two months ago." I responded excitedly.

Her eyes lit up and she spoke, "That's great Jaune! What is your semblance?"

"Well Pyrrha that is a secret."

She raises an eyebrow and speaks, "You won't tell me because of the test in seven months. Am I right?"

I speak with a little sorrow, "Sorry Pyrrha. This isn't a trust issue. If I could tell you I would but since I have to fight any one from either our team or Ruby's? I can't tell you."

She gave me a smile and replied, "It's fine Jaune. I understand completely. You'll need every advantage you can get."

I look at her and smile back. I thought back to when she kissed me on my cheek and decide to tell her how I've felt in these past five months away from her.

"Pyrrha, these last five months have been amazing for me. I've gotten so much stronger with Mike's help and I've learned so much from him already. But one thing has bothered me while I've been gone."

"what's that Jaune?" She asks with concern

"I have missed everyone terribly. Mike is good company and a great trainer/teacher, but I miss you all. While I was training with Mike after my first month, I was afraid to call you. Mike gave me encouragement to call you when I made it through my third month of training. I realized that I missed you the most though Pyrrha. I missed your encouraging smile, your soothing voice and your presence in general."

"What are you trying to say Jaune?" She replied with a bit of anxiousness in her voice

"What I'm trying to say Pyrrha, is that I noticed how you felt about me after you gave me that kiss and asked for a picture of my progress(I'm not that dense). What I'm saying is, Pyrrha Nikos, my amazing partner and friend, will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" I asked her nervously.

She stared at me with wide eyes and with her mouth wide open in shock. She then glomped me in a huge hug and started saying with tears in her eyes, "Yes Jaune! I would love to be with you! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that!"

I returned her hug and decided to be a little bold. I put my hand around her waist and pull her into an emotional kiss. She hesitated in surprise but leaned into the kiss after she got her composure back. We stayed like that for a few seconds and I whispered in her ear, "I'll be sure to keep sending you pictures of my "Progress" Pyrrha."

She blushed furiously and pulled me into another tight hug. I leaned my forehead into hers and we stare at each other. Then out of nowhere we hear yelling from none other than Cardin Winchester.

We stare over in surprise and I notice that Cardin is trying to take on Mike and claim that Yang was his. I facepalm and shake my head. This wasn't going to end well. Cardin then yelled that a midget like Mike couldn't hurt him, which Mike proved him wrong by grabbing Cardin by the throat and lifting him into the air. Mike says something to Cardin and lets him go when his face almost turns blue. Once more, Cardin tries to attack Mike and it doesn't end well. Mike lifts Cardin up by his face, throws him into the air and slams the back of his head into the floor. I shake my head and chuckle to myself. _"That was awesome to see."_ I say in my mind. Pyrrha and I walked over to Mike to see how bad Cardin was hurt when we heard a scroll camera click. I look over to see Ruby giggling and takes another picture of Mike and Yang making out. _"Well that happened fast"_ I say in my head.

"Well shit Mike! You got to beat up Cardin before I could! I see you and Yang have gotten close real fast!"

They break away and Mike looks at me nervously, "Well uh Yang she thought that I uh deserved a reward for helping Weiss and she gave me a really nice kiss so yeah."

Yang steps in and says bluntly, "What he's trying to say, is that Mike and I are now officially dating. Also, Mike says that you'll be visiting a few days a month to visit and - Ruby! What are you laughing at?!

I look aver to see ruby yelp in surprise when Yang walks over and takes her scroll. Yang stares at what Ruby sent and she looks at her with red eyes. She starts to speak in a sweet sounding/threatening voice, "Ruby my dear little sister, did you send dad a picture of Mike and I making out?"

Ruby starts laughing sheepishly and responds, "Uh yes? I thought that it would be good for dad to know that you kissed your first legit boyfriend. Is that bad?"

Yang smiled evilly at Ruby and speaks in a dark voice that even Mike looks afraid of, "Is that bad Ruby? YES IT IS! You know how dad is! He's going to come all the way from Patch and try to kill Mike!"

Ruby's scroll goes off and Yang looks down at it. It's a response from their dad and he responded to Ruby's message, _"I'll be there tomorrow to kill him. NO ONE PUTS THEIR HANDS ON MY LITTLE GIRL!"_

Yang stared at Ruby with an eye twitching and says, "Welp. Now we gotta protect Mike from being killed by dad."

Mike visibly stiffens and asks, "So let me guess what your dad is like. He's a trained huntsman, probably fights like you and wants you and Ruby to not date til you thirty. Sound about right?" Yang sighs and nods her head

Mike nods and speaks, "Alright. Well where can Jaune and I sleep? I gotta meet your dad tomorrow Yang."

Yang's eyes widened and she started speaking quickly, "Mike! You need to leave before he comes here! He'll try to kill you!"

Mike shrugged and spoke, "Look Yang. I just met you and I really feel a connection between us. If I need to stare down your overprotective father to be with you? I'll gladly do it." He gave Yang a smile and Yang looked at him in disbelief. She gave him a small smile and hugged him tight. "I knew calling dibs on you was a good idea. As for where you and Jaune can sleep? Jaune can sleep in his old dorm with Pyrrha, and you can sleep with me in my bed."

Mike blushed heavily and asked if her teammates were okay with it. Yang shrugged and said that they would get over it.

The two went back to dancing while I looked at Pyrrha and asked, "Is it okay if we sleep together Pyr?"

Pyrrha nodded quickly and pulled me into a tight hug. "Of course jaune. Maybe after Mike deals with Yang and Ruby's father, we can go on a date before you leave."

I said absolutely and kissed her again. Tomorrow is gonna be fun.

 **(The next day. Mike's POV)**

I woke up with my face buried in a mane of golden blonde hair that smelled of lemon shampoo. I breathed in deeply and pulled my hands tight around Yang's waist. I felt her stir a bit and she rolled over to look at me. She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips before she sat up and yawned.

I spoke with a little disbelief, "I still can't believe your team made these bunk beds. They look way too dangerous."

Yang laughed a bit and smacked my chest. "I'll have you know Mr. smartass! That these bunk beds have been like this for a whole semester and have not once failed us! see?" She even punched the bed above it just to prove her point.

Not a moment later the bed wobbled and was about to land on us when I caught it. "Not once failed you huh?" I reply smugly.

She responded by smacking me in the gut and I grunt in response. "Didn't you tell me that your usual bed is the one that I'm holding right now?"

Another voice responded to me in a monotone voice, "Yes it is hers. But since you needed to sleep with her, Yang needed a bottom bed because she was scared of her top bunk falling. Which she was correct. Now if you can just hold it for a few more minutes, we can fix it."

I nod and hold it until they're done. They fixed the bed and i stepped onto the floor. It was eight and I stretched myself out a bit to get some kinks out.

I turned around and saw Yang smiling pervertedly at me while I was stretching. "Oh don't mind me! I'm just enjoying the show. Please continue."

I scoff at her and grab my white t shirt that I brought with me, pull on my shorts and speak to her, "Well would you like yo get some breakfast dear?"

She laughed a bit and got out of bed. "Of course Yaci. Just give me a sec to get my clothes on."

I wait for her to change and she looks at me with a questioning glare, "Aren't you going to look away?"

I respond with s smug smile and say, "Well I thought since you saw me change, it was only right if I got to see you change as well."

She responded with throwing a pillow at me and I look away. She tells me that she's done and I turn around. She's dressed simply in a pair of yoga pants and a short sleeved shirt that says "BRAWLER". I smile and notice that everyone else is getting ready and I wait outside.

Jaune and his team are coming out of their dorm as well. He nodded at me sleepily and the rest of team RWBY came out and we headed down to eat.

 **(Beacon Lunchroom, Mike's POV)**

I ate my breakfast of bacon and toast quickly. I sat next to Yang who was catching grapes being thrown by Nora into her mouth. Yang was nodding at Nora in happiness and gives her a thumbs up. I shake my head and drink my Iced tea when Ruby asks me out of the blue, "Hey Mike! Can I see your sword?!"

I spit out my tea and look at her with wide eyes, "Uh what?"

"Your sword! I want to see it! You said that it can do cool stuff and I want to see it! I'm a weapons nut and I want to see it!"

I then calm down and hear Yang laughing next to me during my exchange with Ruby. I nod and go to my bullhead and grab Yacidian.

I come back in and show Ruby my blade. She squeals in excitement and begs me to let her hold it. I start to say that she can't when she gives me an adorable puppy eyes look. I relent and hand it to her still sheathed. She goes to grab it and immediately buckles under the weight. She starts kicking to try and rock the blade off of her but fails. I start chuckling and pick Yacidian off of her.

"Why couldn't I hold it?" She asked exasperatedly and Yang responded, "Uh duh sis. That thing is as tall as you are and probably three times your own weight. Am I right Mike? I nod, "Yeah. Yacician is extremely heavy. So there's no way you could actually hold it, Jaune, Nora and Yang could but you're just not strong enough to lift it Rubes. Sorry!"

She pouted and grabbed a plate to chuck at me when the doors to the cafeteria slammed open and I felt a threatening aura. Standing there was a middle aged man with blonde hair, tan skin and blue eyes. He looked really pissed. I turn to look at Yang and she starts to sweat a bit. I ask her if that's her father when the man spots me.

He starts to charge towards me and jumps into the air. He comes down to smash me but I block his blow with Yacidian.

I look at him with a small smile and say, "Hello Mr. Xiao Long. I believe we haven't met. My names Mike Yacidian and I'm dating your daughter."

He roars at me and throws me through a window. I crash through it and land in the Beacon courtyard. He lands across from me with rage and yells, " I hope you enjoyed your time alive because now I'm going to kill you! NO ONE TOUCHES MY DAUGHTER!"

He charges at me and I stab Yacidian into the ground. I meet him halfway and our fists meet. The impact sends a small shock wave out and Jaune's and Yang's teams came out to see the fight.

I struggle with Yang's father. He's is one strong bastard. I push him back with a yell and get into my southpaw stance. He stares at me in rage and attacks with a flurry of blows. One of them breaks through and hits me in the chin. I shake it off and charge him and throw a semblance infused punch right at him. He puts his arm up to block it but I break through his block, punch him in the jaw and send him through a lamppost. He stands up and cracks his neck and says, "Okay kid that was a good punch. Now i'm gonna destroy you!" He goes to charge me but is suspended in the air and can't move. I look over to see Headmaster Ozpon standing with Glynda Goodwitch. I sigh in relief and Yang runs over to me. She grabs my hand and looks at her father, "Dad, this is my new boyfriend, Mike Yacidian, he's a good guy. If you would've calmed down I could've explained but you came in charging trying to kill him."

Her dad struggles against Ms. Goodwitch's semblance and finally relents. Ms. Goodwitch lets him go and he stares me right in the eyes.

"Alright. Tell me why you should be able to date my daughter?"

Omake:

Taiyang was sitting at home with Zwei on his lap while watching TV. He heard his scroll buzz and looked to see who it was from. He opened it up to see his oldest daughter kissing some guy. Tai Immediately jumped off the couch and grabbed a suitcase. He threw some clothes in it and ran all the way to the airfield. He boarded the plane and sent a message to Qrow, _"Family emergency! Yang has a boyfriend! Need you to there to be the scary uncle!"_ He got a reply almost immediately, _"I'll be there. We gonna kill him or castrate him?"_ Tai pondered this for a few seconds and sent back, _"Why not both?"_

* * *

 **A bit of foreshadowing? Le gasp! Uncle Qrow coming in to back up Tai! Can Mike survive the onslaught of both the father and the uncle?! Find out on Tusday next week! Noble out!**


	10. Facing Down A Drunk

**Author's note: I have made a poll on my profile for all you amazing people. It's to decide which story I will do when I don't update this one. This new fic will NOT interfere with AKRAWS(A Knights Redemption, A Warriors Sorrow for short). Check out my profile and vote for what one you all would like for me to make! Read and Review!**

 **D** **isclaimer:I don't own RWBY (If I did own it, Pyrrha would be alive). All rights to the characters and series belongs to roosterteeth.**

* * *

 **(Team RWBY dorm, Mike's POV)**

"Mr. Xiao Long, Let me tell you why I should be able to date your daughter."

He just stared at me and gave me a questioning glare

I continued talking, "I'm going to admit to you Mr. Xiao Long, I have never been in a relationship. I'll keep this brief but when I was eleven years old, my whole village was destroyed and I saw my parents die right in front of my eyes."

His eyes widen in surprise and Yang covers her mouth with her hands in shock. I continued, "For the past seven years I've been traveling Remnant to become stronger and find answers as to why my clan and village was destroyed. I came to Vale to ask Ozpin questions but I met Yang's friend Jaune and offered to train him. I've been somewhat of a loner for the past seven years. When I met your daugher, I felt as though she was someone who could fill the void of what I had lost. Someone who could make me feel happiness and love that I haven't had in seven years. So Mr. Xiao Long, may I date your daughter?"

He looked at me with an impassive expression and sighed, "Call me Tai. Mike Yacidian, you have my permission to date my daughter. I also know how it feels to lose family. Unfortunately, both of my daughters have experienced the loss of my second wife and Yang has never even met her birth mother. You seem like someone who won't hurt Yang but if you do I will hunt you down and crush you! Am I understood?"

I nod and go up to shake Tai's hand. We share a firm handshake and Yang gives me a tight hug.

*CRASH* Some guy crashes through the window and stares me down. I curse silently and pull up my blade and the guy smashes into me. He sends me through three walls before I stop and regain my bearings. _"Oum above! Yang has overprotective relatives!"_ I think before I get into my stance and hear Tai yelling.

"Qrow! It's fine! I gave him-" He was cut off when a voice that seemed slurred and obviously drunk started talking, "Don'ts worry Tai. I remember whaz we's agreed on. Castrates him firsts then kills him. No one dates my Niesh!"

I hear Yang scream what loudly in response to what the drunk guy said about castration.

How drunk was this guy? What the hell is wrong with him?

I get ready and he charges me once more with a big ass sword that was a bit smaller than mine. But probably no less deadly I block his overhead strike and stare him in the eyes. My own eyes widen in surprise and I remember the last time I saw eyes like those. For a moment I don't see the drunkard in front of me. I see Raven Branwen smirking at me with that haunting grin. I scream in rage and smash him away. I unconsciously activate my semblance and start attacking. I slash with hard strikes. I don't stop attacking. I see my blade break through and I cut across her stomach. I then scream, "I'LL KILL YOU RAVEN BRANWEN!" I start yelling again and prepare my Yacisin Barra. I'm about to activate it when I hear in serious non-drunk voice, "Why did you just scream my sister's name?" I stop and shake myself out of my trance and see the drunk guy in front of me with a shocked face, not Raven Branwen.

I stop my attack and ask, "Raven Branwen is your sister?"

"How do you know my ex-wife?" Tai asked

"You've met my mother?" Yang asked questionably

I lower my blade and say, "Yes I have met Raven Branwen. Four years ago, I was traveling to Mistral when I was attacked by ten bandits. I killed six of them and the rest ran away. An hour later, I was attacked by a woman who looked like a black haired version of Yang with red eyes. We fought and she destroyed me. I used every trick I had and I only got her down to fifty percent aura. She gave me this scar."

I take off my shirt and show them the terrible scar. Yang gasped at the sight of if, Tai was visibly shocked and the drunk guy nodded grimly.

"Yep. I ain't surprised you lost. My sister is a monster in combat. It's pretty impressive you got her down to fifty percent aura though. Was that attack you were charging up what you used to get her down that low?"

I shake my head, "No. I used my semblance after she gave me this wound. She kept ranting about how she was going to take me away and make me part of her clan. She insulted my family and I activated my semblance in rage. I landed three blows that got her down to fifty percent but my semblance took its toll on me."

I explain the nature of my semblance and continue, "I was exhausted and did my Yacisin Barra as a last resort. I escaped, but I had to cauterize this wound. It seemed that every time I came close to landing a killing blow on her, she was able to disappear. That was my experience with Raven Branwen and this scar is a reminder of my first defeat."

Yang walked forward and touched my scar. She pulled me into a hug and started to talk, "I can't believe my mother is that terrible and that she leads a clan of bandit. Dad? Uncle Qrow? I want to know everytion you know. Not right now, but some time soon. I'm so sorry Mike. For all my life I wondered why she left. But I don't care anymore. She kills people for no good reason and has never even bothered to meet me. I'm done looking for her."

I return her hug and the drunk guy pulled out a flask and started guzzling it. He then sighs and speaks to me, "Well since you were strong enough to take on my sister, I guess you can date Yang. My name is Qrow by the way. Since I'm here I might as well report to Ozpin. Don't hurt yang and we won't have a problem. See ya kid."

He said bye to us and walked away. Tai came up to me, "I'm sorry Mike. I...I didn't know that you were the last of your clan and lost everything. I'm also sorry what my ex-wife did to you."

I shake my head, "You have nothing to apologize for Tai. I've moved on from their deaths and I've gotten stronger since I last fought her. I also have friends that will help me now." I give him a small smile and Yang gives me a small kiss on my cheek.

He says farewell and leaves. I look at Yang and say, "See? I told I'd be fine! Everything went all according to plan!"

She gave me small glare and hit me in the gut. She grabs my shirt and is walking away. "Hey Yang! I need my shirt back!" I run after her and she yells back, "It's my souvenir from you! I need something to remember you don't I? You're gonna be gone for a bit so I keep this!"

I shake my head and walk beside her. I look at her with a small smile and wonder if my parents would like her. I mentally slap myself. Of course they would love her. She's like a mix of my father and my mother.

 **(Beacon bullhead docks, Mike's POV)**

I started up the bullhead and stood next to Jaune(Still shirtless) while he gave Pyrrha one more kiss goodbye. Everyone asked about my scar and I said I got it in a fight a while back.

Yang walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss, "Remember Yaci, you have to send pictures to me okay?" She said a little suggestively

"I know my little dragon. I won't forget. Jaune and I will see you all in another few weeks or so. Until then, stay safe!"

Jaune then asked Pyrrha, "So when are you all going on your missions?"

Pyrrha responded, "We receive them in about two weeks. Team RWBY and our team are one large team until you return Jaune."

They smile at one another and I yell at Jaune to get his ass moving. He sighs and steps onto the bullhead. We wave goodbye and leave.

 **(Two Weeks Later, Jaune's POV)**

My blade crashed against Mike's. I grunted at him while he stood there smirking. I lash out with a jab and try to bash him with my shield. He hooks my arm, disarms me and takes the impact of the shield. I dash back and get some distance. I charge again with my shield and he smashes his blade into it. I push back and actually feel him give a bit of ground. I let go of my shield and he falls forward. I then grab my sword that was on the ground by his feet and slash him across his back. He gets back up and starts laughing.

"Nice one Jaune! That strategy and planning you got is pretty damn useful! That's enough for one day. We need to get home and pack our bags."

I give him a questioning look, "Why are we packing bags? We've only been gone from Beacon for two weeks."

Mike shakes his head and chuckles, "We're going on a little camping trip Jaune."

I sigh and ask, "So where we going?"

He just grins back, "Mountain Glenn."

 **Omake:**

Pyrrha and Yang were sitting next to each other waiting in anticipation to see if either of their boyfriends will send them any "Progress training" pictures.

Pyrrha heard her scroll go off and opened it immediately. She was met with a picture of Jaune standing with his back towards the camera and in a stance that showed off his butt. Pyrrha started to have a flowing nosebleed when she hears Yang's scroll go off.

Yang opened her scroll and was met with a picture of Mike doing the same pose as Jaune. Yang started drooling and nosebleeding at the sight of her boyfriend.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake walked in and peaked over Yang and Pyrrha's scrolls. Weiss and Ruby fell onto their backs with nosebleeds while Blake stood with a small nosebleed considering she sees Sun shirtless all the time but never sees his butt like that. Ruby spoke weakly, "Yang?" Yang responded, "Yes dear sister?" Ruby continued, "Would you mind sharing?"


	11. Mountain Glenn

**Author's note: I have made a poll on my profile for all you amazing people. It's to decide on a new story I will do when I don't update this one. This new fic will NOT interfere with AKRAWS(A Knights Redemption, A Warriors Sorrow for short) update schedule. Check out my profile and vote for what one you all would like for me to make! We're more than half way toward our goal of 75 followers and 50 favorites! Keep it up! Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own RWBY (If I did own, Pyrrha would be alive). All rights to the characters and series belongs to roosterteeth.**

* * *

 **(Mountain Glenn, Six months into Jaune's training, Jaune's POV)**

Mike landed the bullhead on a wide road. We stepped out and I took in the landscape of Mountain Glenn. It was a barren wasteland of buildings and rubble. It's like I could feel the negativity in the air.

"Holy hell. This place is completely destroyed." I mumble under my breath

Mike walked past me and started talking seriously, "Mountain Glenn is one of Vales greatest failures. It was the first serious time the city tried to expand beyond the borders of the kingdom. It worked for a while when there was military assistance and a huntsman presence, but it fell because it didn't have the natural borders that Vale had and was eventually overrun. In a sense, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start and has been abandoned ever since."

I looked at him with a bit of shock, "Damn Mike. Didn't know you were a history buff."

Mike nodded and continued with a more upbeat tone, "On a better note Jaune! The reason why I brought you here was because the Grimm here are more powerful and there is a larger influx of Grimm in general because of the negativity here! I will watch you fight horde after horde of Grimm until you pass out! Then I'll pick up your unconscious ass, make dinner and the process repeats for a whole week!"

I look at him with an impassive glare, "You know, you're a real dick when you make me fight Grimm"

He just gave me a smirk and started walking. Suddenly, we heard gunfire in the distance and Mike came to a dead stop.

"I thought you said this place was abandoned Mike." I commented.

He shook his head in disbelief, "It IS. Either there is someone here harboring ill intent, or a group of huntsman here on a mission. Welp! Might as well go see who it is!" He starts walking towards the direction where the gunfire is coming from.

I run after him and ask, "Could it be my team and team RWBY? Their missions were supposed to start sometime around this week."

Mike pondered this and replied, "It COULD be them. It could also be those White Fang terrorists as well. Won't know until we find out. Come young squire! Let us see if the gunfire is friend or foe!"

I walked with him toward the sound of guns and Beowulf howls.

 **(Team NPR, RWBY and Qrow. No ones POV)**

Qrow watched the two teams fight against a bunch of Beowolves while he drank from his flask. One tried to attack him and he responded by shooting it's face full of buckshot. He kept sipping from it until he gave a satisfied sigh.

He looked at the two teams work and gave them all a small smirk. "Not bad kids. Killed those Grimm pretty handily. Lets move onto the next area then." They all nodded and followed him to the next location.

Ozpin had asked Qrow to go with teams NPR and RWBY since they were going to a possible White Fang hotspot. Qrow accepted since he was already at Beacon and felt like keeping his eyes on his nieces(and be on the lookout for any meat cleaver wielding, buzz cut little shit that would try to get too cozy with Yang.). He was about to take another swig of his flask when an explosion blew up twenty feet in front of him. The two teams peaked around his sides to see what blew up the rubble in front of them.

An Ursa Major stumbled out and the teams readied their weapons. It stumbled for another second and fell to the ground dissolving. Qrow and the team looked forward with WTF looks on their faces when they started hearing two voices bicker at one another.

"Dammit man! Why the hell did you blow up that structure?! It could have caused a chain reaction and brought every Grimm here to our location!" a familiar voiced yelled.

Another familiar sounding voice yelled back, "How the fuck was I supposed to know a twenty five percent Yacisin Barra would blow through that group of Beowolves, an Ursa Major and a building?! I was half assing that blast and wanted you to kill them by yourself after I weakened them!"

The other voice retorted, "Maybe you should be more careful you crazy bastard! I know you want me to get stronger, but attracting the attention of every damn Grimm in Mountain Glenn is NOT what I want to do!"

The dust began to clear and it showed Mike and Jaune yelling at one another. Everyone looked at them in surprise and Mike began to yell again.

"Well maybe you should stop bitching so much and look on the bright side! We didn't attract any Grimm! So shut up and lets keep moving! We gotta see where that gunfire came from!"

Qrow coughed to interrupt their conversation and they both looked over. They both looked at the group and Mike cursed loudly, "Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me?!"

Jaune started laughing and responded to Mike, "I told you they'd be here! Ha!"

Mike shook his head and gave the group a small smile, "Hey everyone. Yang, babe looking good and Qrow! How you doing man?"

Qrow gave Mike an angry uncle glare and responded, "I was in a good mood until two dumbasses started making way too much noise and exploded a building in front of me. It also doesn't help that said dumbasses could've put this entire mission in jeopardy with all the noise they just made."

Mike was about to say something witty to retort but decided against it. He instead asked, "So what's your guys mission? Search and destroy Grimm?"

Yang responded to Mike with a smile, "That and to be on the lookout for any White Fang presence. Mind if you help us out Yaci dear? I'll let you sleep next to me by the campfire~."

Mike gave her a smile in return, "Well that is a tempting offer my blonde dragon. I accept! You don't mind, right Qrow?"

Mike gave Qrow a shit eating grin and Qrow gripped his flask so tight in anger, he dented the metal. Qrow started talking through gritted teeth, "Sure mike. I would love for you to help out with this mission! Just make sure to sleep with one eye open! You never know if any over protective uncles might try to kill you in your sleep!"

Mike nodded at him with a mischievous grin and walked up to Yang who gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Gotta say Yang, I'm excited to see you in action. I always thought that a girl who can kick ass was hot."

Yang grinned slyly and responded, "I hope I exceed your expectations Yaci."

"Oh I know that you'll perform well. Can't wait for our night by the campfire."

Jaune coughed loudly and interrupted their flirting, "Well thanks Qrow for letting us camp with you and everyone. We appreciate it."

He walked over to Pyrrha and gave her a hug and a quick kiss. He then asked, "What's your orders Mr. Branwen?"

Qrow looked at Jaune and replied, "Kill all Grimm in sight and look for any clues that might show a presence of White Fang in the area. Any questions?"

The group shook their heads and he grunted, "Lets get to it."

 **(Sunset. At campsite after hunting Grimm. No ones POV)**

Everyone was tired except for Pyrrha, Nora, Mike and Jaune.

Ruby commented exasperatedly on their wind, "How are all of you not breathing hard?!"

Pyrrha shrugged and said it was because of her life training as a champion, Nora simply replied with pancakes, Mike chuckled and said years of conditioning and Jaune said training with Mike.

Everyone found a spot by the fire and Mike noticed that Ruby had a corgi sitting next to her. He asked questionably, "Ruby why do you have a dog here?"

She smiled sheepishly and responded, "Well he would've been left all alone back at Beacon and I didn't want that so I brought him along! His name is Zweii! Wanna pet him?"

Mike smiled a little sadly at her and replied, "Sure. A friend of mine used to own a corgi back in my village." Ruby noticed his sad smile but didn't bring it up. He crouched down to Zweii and scratched him behind his ears. Zweii then rolled onto his stomach to demand a belly rub. Mike relented and gave the little dog a good petting, then sat back down next to Yang. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head and rested his on top of hers. They held hands and started to fall asleep.

Qrow looked at the two and sighed, _"Well. They seem real happy. I'm still gonna be the angry uncle though. I remember the last time I helped Tai ruin Yang's first date. Ah those were the days."_

He leaned up against a wall and dozed off.

Jaune sat next to Pyrrha and she leaned on him the same way Yang leaned on Mike. Nora wiggled herself into Ren's arms and he allowed her to stay. Weiss and Blake felt somewhat left out but stowed those thoughts and went to sleep.

Ruby hefted crescent rose into a comfortable position and petted Zweii with one hand.

 **(four hours later)**

Ruby woke up to see Zweii alert with his tail wagging. She tells him to get back to bed but he runs off. She runs after him and sees that hes peeing. She gives Zweii a look and she starts hearing voices. She spots two White Fang members and grabs her scroll. She tries to call Yang but there's signal. She starts walking but a sinkhole appears beneath her and Zweii. She catches Zweii and throws him up, but loses crescent rose in the process. She tries to pull herself up but the rubble gives way and she falls down the hole. Zweii barks in worry as she falls.

Ruby gets up in a daze and two White Fang members spot her and train their guns on her. Ruby reaches down for her scythe but it's not their. They knock her out and drag her away.

 **(Back at the campsite)**

Yang wakes up and notices that it's her shift. She then sees that Ruby is nowhere to be seen and asks, "Hey where's ruby?"

Everyone starts waking up and Qrow jumps down from his spot. "Aw hell." he grumbles silently

Zweii comes running and Qrow realizes that Ruby is in trouble.

Qrow starts talking, "Everyone grab your weapons. Ruby's in trouble." Everyone gets their gear together and they follow Zweii who leads them to Ruby's Scythe.

Mike starts cursing to himself, "Son of a bitch! Why didn't I remember this?!" Everyone stares at him and Yang asks, "Remember what Mike?"

He continued, "When the city was deemed doomed, the citizens went down below to try and survive. Unbeknownst to them, there was a cavern filled with Grimm. The council ordered that the tunnels be sealed off. Creating the worlds largest tomb."

Everyone jumps down and goes through an opening, revealing a huge White Fang operation. Everyone starts attacking. Jaune charges in and knocks a large group out by bashing them with his shield. Pyrhha uses her semblance and pins multiple grunts down with metal. Nora shoots grenades at the fleeing enemy and laughs maniacally while doing it. Ren knocks out a small group with his martial arts. Mike slices through a bunch of goons with Yacidian and leaves them with wounds that are bleeding and nonlethal. Yang vaults over mike and smashes into the ground which creates a small crater where a bunch of other minions were and sent them flying. Qrow sprints forward and sees Ruby running away from Torchwick. He slices through a bunch of grunts that were about to shoot Ruby and catches Ruby in his arms, "Hey squirt. You okay?"

Ruby explains to everyone that Torchwick has a train loaded with White Fang and it starts up. "Welp. Looks like we gotta stop that train. Lets get our asses moving gang!" Mike yells to everyone.

The group jumps onto the train before it takes off. They all notice that the train cars have bombs and Mike has an Idea. "Oh this is stupid dangerous but i think we can disarm it. Pyrrha your semblance is polarity right?" Pyrrha nods and Mike continues, "I need you to conjure up an EMP large enough to reach every car. Can you do it?" Pyrrha nods and channels her semblance. She lets out a roar and everyone can feel the magnetic pulse sweep over. The bomb down below them short circuits and detaches. Jaune speaks up, "That was quick thinking Mike! Great job Pyr!" Pyrrha nods a little tiredly and everyone moves forward to take care of the White fang grunts. They take care of all of them and a bunch of White Fang in paladins start charging wards them. Qrow orders them to go down below to stop the train while he deals with the paladins. They land down below and are all met with a really short girl with Neopolitan hair and two discolored eyes.

Jaune speaks up, "Yang, Ruby and Pyrrha! You three deal with her! We'll keep moving forward!" They nod and stay behind.

Neo stares at her opponents and actually feels some nervousness considering that she has to take on the Goddess of victory, a prodigy and a powerhouse that smashed a Paladin with one punch. They all surge towards her and start the battle.

 **(Next car up)**

Everyone is charging forward and they are met with a huge White Fang guy that is wielding a chainsaw. Jaune yells again , "Ren, Weiss, Nora! You three deal with this one!" They nod in return and Weiss blasts the faunus with dust, while Blake, Mike and Jaune move forward,

 **(Main cab)**

Torchwick sighs and notices that the bombs weren't going off. _"Oh this is just great!"_ He thinks sarcastically. A large explosion blows up from behind him and he's met with Jaune, Mike and Blake. Blake is about to step forward when Mike speaks, " I'll handle him myself. You two look for a brake while I deal with gangsta stereotype over here." They nod and Mike steps forward.

Roman speaks up, "So your gonna fight me all by yourself? I feel insulted! I've taken on two of those brats at a time without breaking a sweat! What makes you any difference?"

Mike Pulls Yacidian out and growls, "Because I'm not afraid to kill."

 **(Mike's POV)**

I charge at Roman with an overhead strike and he throws up his cane to block it. My sword slams into his cane and his guard immediately breaks. My sword cuts through his shoulder and starts bleeding. Roman leaps back and looks down at his wound in shock, "How in the hell did you cut me?!"

I respond by charging at him again and do a sideways slash. He rolls to the left underneath of it knowing that blocking my attacks was out of the question and tries to hit me with his cane. I catch it in my hand and stare him down. He tries to pull his cane away and shoots a flare at me to try and make me let go. I yank it to the side and dodge the blast. I pull him forward and headbutt him hard. He stumbles away dazed and out of focus. I give him no time, grab him by the throat and slam him down onto the ground. His aura shatters and he looks up at me and starts to talk.

"Well you beat me. I guess your gonna turn me into the authorities now?"

I give him a dark glare and speak, "No. Your not gonna go to prison and eventually escape. You've killed for no reason, cheated, stole and ruined people's lives. You don't deserve to live."

Romans eyes widen in shock and he starts to panic, "Hey kid slow down! You want money? Women? Dust? I can give you just about anything! Just don't kill me!"

I lean in and growl, "The only thing that would prevent me from killing you is if you know of what happened to my clan and village. What happened to the Yacidian clan?!" I push the tip of my sword into his stomach.

He starts to squirm and speaks again, "I'll tell you who might know okay?! That's good right?!" I start pressing on my blade even more and feel it pierce his skin.

He yells out, "The woman who bosses me around! She told me that she serves the Queen! That's all I know okay?! Now will you let me live?"

I stare at him for a bit and respond, "You still didn't give me a straight answer. Even if you did know. I wouldn't have let you live anyway."

I pick him up and he starts begging. I hear Blake scream no and I stab him through the stomach. He gasps and coughs one last time before he gurgles on some blood and goes limp. I pull him off my blade and swipe the blood off.

Blake walks up to me furious and starts screaming, "Why did you kill him?! He needed to face justice!"

I look at her and speak, "He would've found some way to escape and that mistake could have cost thousands of lives. He killed hundreds of people Blake. Destroyed families. Stole millions of lien and thousands upon thousands pounds of dust. The world isn't black and white Blake! I learned that when I saw my entire village and family die in front of me! I will not allow some piece of garbage like him, live so he can ruin more lives! I let someone go once and he came back stronger and tried to kill me again. I will not make that same mistake again! Jaune come over here! we got a train to stop!" Blake looks at me with a stunned expression and is speechless. I turn around and Jaune runs towards me and asks, "We found the brake but it isn't going to stop soon enough! What's your plan Mike?!"

I look at him and say, "You and me are going to work together and stop this train."

 **(Jaune's POV. On top of the front of train)**

I was shocked at what Mike did with killing Roman. But he wasn't wrong, Roman had killed hundreds of people and committed countless crimes. Roman being a criminal mastermind, probably had a plan ready in the case that he was captured. He didn't plan on anyone killing him though. Mike doesn't believe in needlessly killing people. That was evidenced with how he didn't kill any White Fang members and only wounded. But he knew that Roman was evil, would kill even more innocents and I don't blame him.

I look at Mike and ask, "What's the plan man?"

He looks at me with a smirk, "I'm gonna leap far enough with you on my back to get in front of the train to charge up one of my techniques I've been testing, then your going to use your semblance to stop the train! Sound good?"

I look at him with fear, "Mike! This is a big ass train! There's no way my semblance could stop it!"

He looks at me and grabs my shoulders, "We can do this Jaune! The train's brakes are already in motion so that should help! This plan will work! Trust me!"

I sigh and nod, "Alright then lets do it!"

I grab onto Mike and he does a semblance infused jump.

We land a good distance in front of the train and Mike is already charging up his attack. He starts to roar and screams out his attack "YACISIN DISTRUTTORE! The blast hits the train hard and it starts to slow down rapidly. I leap in front of Mike and channel my semblance. I think of everyone on board that I care about and give out a loud roar. The train hits me and a flash of blinding white light fills my vision as my semblance activates.

* * *

Omake:

Yang's first date.

A knock could be heard at the door of Yang's house. Yang was fifteen and was about to go on her first date. She waked towards it and opened the door. Standing there was Yang's date Simon who had black spiky hair, a muscular build for a fifteen year old and was a gentleman.

He smirked at her and asked, "Ready to go on our first date?"

Yang smiled happily, "Yep! Gotta wait for my dad first though. Hey dad!"

Tai came to the door and smiled a little evilly at Simon. "Hello Simon. How ya doing? I got a good idea! Why don't you kids take my car?"

"Wow! Thanks Mr. Xiao Long! I'll be sure to not do anything to it."

Tai grinned evilly, "Oh I know. Have fun you two!"

They left and Tai put on a serious face. He pulled out his scroll, _"Operation ruin date is a go. Dumbass kid took the bait and is driving car that has GPS locator on it. Is rose one and birdbrain into position?"_ He got a reply back from rose one, _"Yep! I''m in position at the carnival dad! Crescent Rose is locked and ready to go!"_ Birdbrain responded, _"Yeah. I'm at the makeout point in my bird form. Do I really need to take a crap on him?"_ Tai replied, _"Yes. Alright everyone. Move out!"_

* * *

 **(Start playing another one bites the dust song in a separate tab)**

 **At the carnival**

Simon wins a prize for Yang and goes to hug her when he sees her father is hiding behind where the prize was giving him a scary look. He immediately broke away from Yang and she gave him a look of disappointment.

He goes to a different booth and wins Yang another prize. He's about to kiss her cheek when a bullet whizzes by him and he looks at the hill in fear and sees a little girl with a sniper rifle in the distance eating a cookie and waving at him evilly.

He takes Yang to the movie theater and is about to put his arm around her back when he looks behind and sees Tai sitting there sipping on a soda, eating a tub of popcorn and giving him an evil eye. He wonders how Yang hasn't noticed anything that has been going on and refrains from putting his arm on her back.

They then drive to makeout point and he was about to lean in to kiss Yang when he feels something drop on his shoulder. He looks up and sees that a crow just crapped on him. He looks behind the car and sees Tai dangling on a rope ladder in the air from a bullhead screaming, YOUR MESSING WITH THE WRONG DADDY!"

He finally snaps and says, "I'm taking you home Yang. Right now!" Yang gave him an unpleasant look and huffed in her chair. She thinks of how weird Simon has acted on their date and decides that it wasn't going to work out with him.

He drives back to Yang's house and she storms out of the car in anger once they get there. He walks up to see Tai standing there asking, "Yang honey! How'd your date go?!" He looked at Simon and glared at him. "Guess she didn't like the date. Now, GET LOST!" He slams the door in Simon's face. He turns around and starts walking home while shaking his head, "Nope. Never gonna date a blonde again. Especially if shes a huntress in training with a dad that scary."

* * *

 **Author's note: A quick shout out to zackstone13 for allowing me to use his OC Simon! Thanks for reading! Noble OUT!**


	12. Aftermath

**Author's note: I have decided to make another fanfic that will be posted later today. I bumped the rating up to M because I don't want to get flagged. Thank you to everyone who has read, faved and followed! We're so close to my goal of 75 followers and 50 favorites, that I will start updating early now every two days. I will have a set schedule next week on Monday so make sure you check the update next week! Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own RWBY (If I did own it, Pyrrha would be alive). All rights to the characters and series belongs to roosterteeth.**

* * *

 **(Crashed train, Jaune's POV)**

I stood in front of the train exhausted. Stopping it used up quite a bit of my aura, I looked over at Mike and he seemed pretty drained too.

"You okay Mike? I thought those attacks didn't cost you any aura?"

Mike shook his head, "They don't. I just used some of my aura to amplify the blast. Might've used a bit too much."

I nod and catch my breath. Mike and I just stopped a train. That's pretty damn crazy. I fall onto my ass and sit next to Mike while we take a quick break. "I gotta say Mike, I think your training is working pretty well. Considering what we just did." He smirked at me and stood back up. I stood up as well and we made our way to the train.

Mike yells, "Hey! Everyone okay in there?!"

We hear Qrow yell, "Just fucking dandy you dumbasses! I guess congratulations are in order for you two. You stopped the train, but I got thrown off to the side from your guy's blasts. The worst thing? My flask is leaking precious booze!"

I start chuckling and we go to check on Ren, Weiss and Nora. We enter the train car and the huge White Fang guy is embedded into the side of the wall. I look over at Nora who is grinning happily and sitting on Magnhild. Ren looked a bit tired and Weiss's outfit had some dirt on it, but all in all everyone was okay. "You guys have any trouble with this guy?" I ask. Nora pipes up, "No worries fearless leader! We defeated this foe with minimum problems!" I look at Ren who sighs exasperatedly, " He wasn't very skilled, but he took so many hits and refused to go down. Nora finally got mad and smashed him with Magnhild full force while electrically charged courtesy from Weiss's lightning dust." Weiss nodded. We both nod back and continue down to Yang, Pyrrha and Ruby's train car.

When we got there, all three of them had some minor wounds and bruises on their bodies. The ice cream themed girl was nowhere to be seen. Mike goes over to Yang who is sitting. She looks up and gives him a tired smile. He smiles back and pulls her up. "You look a little worn out firecracker. Was the ice cream girl tough?" Yang nodded tiredly and leaned on Mike out of exhaustion. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her tight. I walk up to Pyrrha and ask, "So was she strong? Skilled? Hard to hit?"

"She was extremely fast. Deceivingly strong despite her small size and very skilled. She was able to take all three of us on until I had Yang keep her busy from a distance with shotgun blasts, while Ruby and I slashed at her. It worked for a bit and we got a few good hits in, but then Yang charged in close and overextended herself. The girl knocked her out. She was holding a blade over Yang to prevent us from attacking and holding her hostage. Then out of nowhere, a woman with jet black hair, a Grimm mask and an odachi slashed at the ice cream girl. She teleported away in fear after the woman attacked and she disappeared as well." I see Mike hold Yang even tighter while giving her a knowing look. Pyrrha continued, "How did your fight go with Torchwick? Good job on stopping the train by the way. I heard the two of you screaming as you both used your powers to stop it." She gives me a smile and gives me a quick kiss.

I was about to tell her what happened when Blake stormed in and started yelling, "You wanna know how it went with Torchwick?! Mr. Butcher over there!" She pointed at Mike who gave her a glare in return and continued yelling, "Killed him!" Ruby looks at Mike in shock. Yang looks at him with a bit of surprise as well, while Mike is impassive. "So now! Torchwick will never face the consequences of his crimes and we didn't find out a single thing about why he planned all of this!" Ruby started to talk, "Mike? Why did you kill him? We're supposed to stop bad people, turn them in and save lives. Why did you do it?"

Mike looked at Ruby with an unemotional stare, "Ruby. The world is not black and white. Roman was a murderer, a thief and wanted to kill more people by leading Grimm into the city by crashing this train through the dead end. If he would've accomplished this, countless more lives would have been lost. If he had the chance, he would try to kill everyone here. HELL! When you ran away from him he screamed "Somebody kill her!" I don't kill for no reason Ruby." He looked at Blake with a hard glare and continued, "As you all saw when we fought the White Fang, I didn't kill a single one of them, only wounded. Mainly because they were all misguided and had needless anger because of their mistreatment, which I don't blame them for being angry. Roman? He was a criminal mastermind for a reason. Even if he did go to jail. He wouldn't face justice. Wanna know why? Because he would already have a plan to break out and guess what? He would've killed even more people, ruined more lives and steal even more! Pyrrha just said that the girl she was fighting teleported away. What would stop her from teleporting into his cell, grabbing him and he's gone. I ended him because he killed for no reason and deserved to die. I was taught that life was precious and if someone killed for no reason? They don't deserve the right to live."

Everyone except me looked at Mike in shock when another voice piped up, "He isn't wrong." Qrow walked in and sipped the last of his booze from his flask. "Roman was a murderer. He used to be a trained huntsman but went to the criminal underworld. If anyone deserved to die today? It would be him. While I think that interrogating him for info would've proven more useful, Mike just took a criminal overlord off the streets and he can never harm another soul ever again. Guess what kids? Some people can't be stopped by putting them in jail and slapping them on the wrist. Sometimes there's no other choice and you gotta put someone down. You're all young and naive. So don't shun Mike for what he did. Accept the fact of why he did it and move on."

Blake lowered her head and looked at Mike, "I'm sorry Mike. You didn't know, but I used to be part of the White Fang. I was mainly angry because I wanted to get answers from Torchwick about why the White Fang was working with him, but I realize that I wouldn't be able to anyway. The authorities would take him away, he'd be in a cell, break out and I'd still never get the answers I was looking for. Once more, I'm sorry Mike."

"No need to apologize Blake. I may be only a year older than all of you but I've experienced things that all of you except Qrow have never faced and should ever have to experience. I'll tell you all in time but now isn't the place nor time to tell."

Yang tightened her arms around Mike's waist. I speak up,"so why don't we get out of here?"

 **(On the surface, no ones POV)**

Everyone made it to the surface and Qrow commented, "Well there's no signal so we can't call a bullhead. Got a long ass walk back to Beacon."

The group was about to groan and Jaune pipes up, "Mike and I came here on his own bullhead. Why don't we take you all back to Beacon?"

Everyone screamed yes and they walked to the bullhead. Mike started it up and took off towards Beacon.

 **(On the roof of an abandoned building, a lone figure observed as the bullhead took off)**

Raven Branwen watched the bullhead take off. She smiled darkly and spoke to herself, "Looks like you've gotten much stronger Mike Yacidian. I see that you've taken a liking to my daughter. I may have another way to make you join my clan through her." She slices open a portal and walks through.

 **(Beacon docks)**

Everyone got out of Mike's bullhead and Qrow speaks up, "I gotta go report what happened during the mission to Ozpin. You all did good. Mike, Jaune. Thanks for the help."

Mike grinned at him and said thanks. Jaune did the same. Qrow walked away, then Yang and Pyrrha walked up to their boyfriends with serious looks.

The two guys shifted uncomfortably and Yang speaks up, "So Mike. Pyrrha and I thought that since you and Jaune are here. We should go on our first official dates. How does that sound?" Mike stiffened and replied, "Uh sure. What did you have in mind Yang?" She gives him a mischievous smile. "You wanna go see a movie and then go clubbing?" Mike responds almost immediately, "Yes! Also, we can talk about that mysterious stranger that helped while we're out and about." She nods in acceptance.

Pyrrha suggests to Jaune, "So Jaune, how about we go tomorrow, eat at a restaurant and maybe go for a walk in the park. Sound good?" She gave jaune a bright smile and Jaune says that it sounds like a plan.

She hugs her boyfriend and gives him a deep kiss. Yang does the same and they all head to their dorms. The couples sleep together in their teams respective rooms and fall asleep.

 **Omake** :

Raven was reading a book that was titled, "How to seduce your daughter's boyfriend like a real cougar 101!" She read intently and looked at a certain chapter. It was titled, "Ask your daughter to share or say you're trying to educate her to please a man."

Raven nodded seriously and tore out the page so she could start practicing. She then flipped to the next chapter, "Disguise yourself as your daughter if you look almost like twins. Raven pondered this and realized that this was very probable. Her and Yang had the exact same hair and body, so it would be easy to make herself look like Yang. All she would have to do is get contacts that could change her eyes from red to lilac and make her hair blonde.

She tore that page out as well and closed the book. "My plan is now in motion! Soon Mike Yacidian. Soon you will be mine!" She starts laughing like a maniac and everyone in her tribe freezes up in fear at her laughter.

 **(At Beacon)**

Mike woke up in a cold sweat. He thought that someone was talking about him and had a nightmare that Raven had captured him. He looked to his left to see Yang sleeping peacefully. He smiled down at her and went back to sleep. He mumbled to himself, "Gotta watch out for them damn cougars."


	13. First Dates

**Author's note:** **So I now have a schedule for this fic! I will update every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and if I'm feeling it I will update during the weekend. My new fanfic that I made, Being Human, will be updated a little slower than this one but I will update it! We passed 10,000 views and that's awesome! Thank you all so much for the support and love! Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. All rights and characters are owned by Roosterteeth!**

* * *

 **(Jaune and Pyrrha's date. No ones POV)**

Jaune was nervous. Even though he had been officially dating Pyrrha for a month, he hasn't taken her out on an actual date. The reason why he was nervous? He's never taken a girl out on a date before. Pyrrha basically planned it, but he still was nervous.

He walked with Pyrrha to a small Italian restaurant called "Coccia House". Pyrrha had her hair down instead of her usual ponytail, had jean shorts and a tight top with a jacket. Jaune wore a tight fitting muscle shirt that showed off his physique. PYrrha appreciated how he dress since she was able to look at his muscles without being embarassed. They got a table quickly and sat down to look at the menu.

The waitress came to take orders when she started to ogle Jaune a bit. Pyrrha noticed this and commented quickly, "Hello miss. My boyfriend and I would like a large specialty deluxe pizza and two colas to drink. That will be all thank you." The girl stiffened quickly and scuttled off.

Jaune rose an eyebrow, "Pyrrha are you a little jealous that the waitress was staring at me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jaune."

Jaune chuckled at her response and started talking, "So Pyrrha, how has Beacon been without me?"

"It's been a little difficult Jaune. I missed you so much even though you were only gone for a few months. Nora wasn't as cheery as she usually is and Ren was even quieter than usual. Ever since you called, everyone felt better knowing that you were okay and had found someone strong to train you. I really thought I was going to go to the dance alone. Then you came to the rescue like a shining night and confessed to me how you loved me. I had never felt happier than at that moment Jaune." She gave Jaune a beautiful smile and she wrapped her hands around his.

He smiled back, "So how long did you have a crush on me?"

"Ever since I met you. You didn't even know who I was. You did what no one had ever done in my life. You treated me like a normal person. You saw me as Pyrrha Nikos, not the Goddess of victory, not the invincible girl, but Pyrrha Nikos another girl going to Beacon." She leaned forward and kissed Jaune passionately. He wrapped his hands around her cheeks and they continued like that for a few seconds. They broke away with loving glares. The waitress came a moment later with their food and drinks. They happily ate in a comfortable silence. They finished half of the pizza and both sighed with satisfaction.

"So you want to go walk through the park to work off this pizza?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

She smiled and responded, "Of course" She went to grab her purse when Jaune stopped her and put a few twenty lien cards on the table.

"Always the gentleman aren't you?" Pyrrha stated.

Jaune grinned and held her hand.

They walked through the park at night and felt the cool breeze blow past them. Pyrrha walked closely with Jaune. She held onto his entire arm while he held hers and sat down at a bench that overlooked a small pond. They both looked at the broken moon shining and reflecting off the water.

"What are you three going to do for the Vytal festival Pyrrha? You don't have four teammates." Jaune asked a little worriedly.

Pyrrha looked up at him and simply smiled. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, "Ozpin said we could still compete in it with just the tree of us. Will you come watch us?"

"Of course I'll come and watch you Pyr. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I would fight Mike until I fell over to see you all compete."

She held him tight and they sat there in peace. _"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world."_ Jaune thought.

 **(Mike and Yang's date)**

"So what movie do you want to see?" Mike asked Yang as they already had their drinks and popcorn. They were deciding what movie to watch. Mike was dressed in black jeans and a tight grey shirt that showed of his muscular body. A few girls were checking him out and Yang had to give them a death glare to make them buzz off. Yang was wearing Yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt with her usual jacket on. She had a tank top underneath in case she got too hot. Mike had to make threatening glares and gestures at guys who were staring at Yang. They just about crapped their pants when he grabbed a nearby metal divider and crushed it in his hands. That made them run away real quick.

Yang tapped her chin for a sec, "I don't want to see a romance. They're too mushy and stupid. A comedy doesn't sound like a bad Idea but Myler Terry's "Badea's Big House Party" sounds pretty stupid. Then we got Spruce Willis in a stupid action movie, "Another Good Day To Die Hard In Top Gun" it will be loud, dumb and have no real plot. No one will really be in there but that doesn't mean we can't do other things~.\" She ended that last part a little playfully.

"Hm. What would those other "things" be?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow and mischievous smirk.

"Lots of Making out, maybe have some hands roam around a bit?"

Mike was already buying tickets to the Spruce Willis movie. "Two tickets to Another Good Day To Die Hard In Top Gun please."

The ticket guy gave them the tickets and they walked inside. The theater was almost abandoned, save for a few other couples having the same idea as them. They sit down in a back corner and watch the movie until they eat all of their popcorn.

"Well this movie obviously sucks and we ran out of popcorn. Wanna do some things?" Yang asked

"Yep." Mike responded immediately. They started to kiss passionately. Yang decided to be frisky and start using her tongue. She felt Mike freeze up but he started to fight against her in a battle of dominance. They stayed like that for a bit and broke away to catch some air. They both looked at each other with lust and went at it again. This time Mike decided to be bold and he roamed his hands down to her muscular rear and gripped it tight. He felt her gasp but then she snaked her hands underneath his shirt to feel his upper body and abs. They continued like this until the movie ended.

They heard the credits rolled and broke away from each other. Yang's hair looked a bit out of place and her shirt was messed up as well. Mike had a few claw marks on him from Yang's nails and he looked sweaty. She noticed that he had a noticeable bulge in his pants but she didn't comment on it.

They walked out of the movie theater with Yang holding Mike's hand. She then spoke up, "So wanna know what's up next?"

"Oh do tell my little sunflower."

She grinned at him and continued, "We're gonna go clubbing at Junior's bar. You been there before?"

He nodded and they made their way to the club.

They entered with no problem since Yang was already notorious for busting up the place. Mike didn't know this so he just thought it was normal.

"Hey Junior!" Yang said in a happy tone.

"Oh Monty not you again!" Junior yelped in fear.

"Oh don't worry big guy! I'm not here to destroy the place again! I'm just here for a good time with my boyfriend." She pointed to Mike and he nodded at Junior.

"Oh that's good. Strawberry Sunrise like usual?" He said in relief and questioned?

"Yep. Same for my man here."

Junior made the drink quickly and served them both. They drank it at the same time and sighed in pleasure.

"I'm not a huge fan of strawberry but damn was that good! I didn't know you had such refined tastes Yang." Mike exclaimed and joked.

"I'll have you know that I am the pinnacle of refined! Now stay put while I go to take a leak. Drank too much cola at the movie theater! Behave while I'm gone!"

He nodded to her and continued to sip on his drink. After Yang left, he felt two presences sit next to him. He looked in both directions to see two girls that were twins smiling at him. The one in red got close and felt his shoulders.

"Well Melanie. Looks we like we got a real Adonis here!" The one in the red said suggestively.

Mike grabbed her hands, "Hands off the merchandise." He let them go and went back to his drink.

The one in white started talking, "Now is that any way to treat two beautiful girls who come talk to you?"

He looked at her with an impassive stare, "I got a girlfriend sweetheart. So why don't you look for someone else for a one night stand alright?"

The two stiffened a little in anger and white one responded, "Oh you don't think we're good enough?" The red one then whispered in his ear. "Why don't we prove how wrong you are?" The white one reached down for his arm but he stopped her.

Mike was getting mad at these two and wanted to be left alone. "Look ladies, I'm sure if I got to know you both that I would come to like the two of you. Guess what though? I. AM. TAKEN. So take a hint and leave me the hell alone okay?"

He finished off his drink when the red one started getting mad. "Why don't we teach him a lesson Melanie?" "I think that's a good idea Miltia. Then once he's beaten we'll take him with us." The red one pulls out bladed claws, while the white one showed off her bladed high heels. "What's it gonna be big guy?"

Mike gave them both heated glares and stood up. They stood up as well and stared him down.

"Well if you two won't leave me the fuck alone. I guess I'll have to force you." He stated simply while cracking his neck and knuckles.

He was about to throw down when Junior screamed at the two, "MELANIE! MILTIA! Leave the guy alone! His girlfriend is the one who destroyed the club last time!"

They both visibly stiffen from what he said. "Fine then. We'll leave him alone." The white one stated and the red one followed suit.

Yang came back from the bathroom and had red eyes filled with anger. "Did those two try to take you Mike?"

"Yeah they did. Wanted me for sex. I declined all of their advances and then they were gonna try to take me by force. Before anything could go down, Junior stepped in and told them to back off because you were my girlfriend. Any reason why they were so scared?"

Yang gave him a smirk, "Might've destroyed the place last time I was here. Junior didn't have the info I needed and I got mad. Now he knows not to piss me off. Isn't that right Junior?"

Junior froze with a bit of fear and went back to cleaning glasses. Yang chuckled a bit and stared at Mike.

"That's one of the reasons I love you so much. Even when those two were basically throwing themselves at you, you didn't jump at the chance. You stayed faithful to me. You don't know how much that means to me Mike." She pulled him into a tight hug. He rubbed her back and returned the hug.

"I truly love you Yang. You fill in the void that I had for seven years. You became a light that guided me and I will always be there for you. I love you Yang Xiao Long." He gave her a sweet smile and she teared up a bit. She leaned in and they shared a nice kiss. They break away and sit together in silence.

"Wanna dance Yang?" Mike asked after a few minutes. Yang looked at him and smiled. "If you can keep up Yaci."

They walk out onto the dance floor and stare at one another. Once the beat starts they get dancing. Mike started to just freestyle dance. He was doing acrobatics and Yang watched in happiness and laughter. She then started dancing with him and doing the same moves. They moved in rhythm and danced for five straight minutes. When they stopped, both of them bowed and looked at the crowd they gathered. Everyone applauded and they went back to the bar and sat down.

"That was a good little workout! What do you think Mike?" She looked at him in joy and he smirked at her.

"It was great. I enjoyed every second of it."

Just then, a group of guys came in and walked up to Yang. They started to hit on her, "Hey there babe. Why don't you ditch the pipsqueak here and hang out with some real men?" Yang gave them a bored stare, "Fuck off assholes. I got a real man tight here." She pointed at Mike and he put his finger to his neck like he was cutting a throat.

The ringleader started getting pissed, "You think you're hot shit huh?! Well after we beat your boyfriends ass, I'll be plowing yo-"

He didn't even finish his sentence. Mike slugged the guy in the face and sent the asshole flying into one of the glass pillars. The guys entourage looked at Mike in shock and he spoke in a low voice, "Threaten my girlfriend again, and I'll tear you all apart. Now get the fuck out of here before I kill you all!" They all run away and pick up their brutalized friend.

Mike huffed in anger and ordered another drink. He drank it in one go and Yang looked at him in worry. "Mike are you okay?"

He nodded and responds, "Yeah I am Yang. I just hate people that act like that. They think everything should be given to them at a moments notice."

She grabbed Mike's hand and held it tight. "Don't worry Mike. You know that I would've killed them too. Now why don't you tell me more about my mother. Why did she step in to save me when I've never even met her?"

He pondered this for a moment, "Might be weird but she might be trying to get on your good side. I don't know if she still wants me in her clan but she might be trying to manipulate you into making join her tribe." Yang took in this information, "I don't care about her anymore. She's had seventeen years to try and reconcile with me. I'm not going to run to her the moment she shows up. I'm content and happy with you Mike."

She leaned in and kissed him deeply. They held each other tight as they kiss, then break away and decide to leave. They walk down the street towards the docks when Yang asks a question.

"Mike?" He looked at her attentively. "I was thinking. Um would you want to get a uh hotel room and you know?" Mikes eyes widen but he looks at her with a loving smile. He pulls her into a hug and speaks, "I'm happy that you trust and love me that much Yang, but now isn't the right time. When I'm ready I'll tell you okay?" She nods and hugs him back tightly.

They take a bullhead back to Beacon and fall asleep in Yang's bed.

 **(Morning at the docks)**

"Well we're off girls. We'll see you both when the Vytal festival starts." Jaune speaks with a promising voice.

He holds Pyrrha tight in his arms and gives her a deep kiss.

Mike and Yang share a quick kiss and hug each other one more time. Yang states firmly, "Make sure to call okay?" They both nod and step onto the bullhead then take off.

"What's on the agenda for the rest of the month Mike?"

'It's time we get you some ranged attacks. I'm not talking about ranged weapons. I'm talking about attacks launched with your aura. We're gonna make your own version of the Yacisin Barra.

* * *

 **I got no Idea for an omake, Read and Review!**


	14. Arc Reunion

**Author's Note: We met our goal already for 75 followers and 50 favorites s** **o I now have a new schedule for this fic! I will update every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and if I'm feeling it I will update during the weekend. My new fanfic that I made will be updated a little slower than this one but I will update it! Thank you all so much for the support and love!** **Read and Review!**

 **(Eight months in to Jaune's training, Jaune's POV)**

"Focus Jaune! Channel your aura into the blade and wrap it around just like in the past! Then launch it at me!" Mike yelled at me as I attempted to create a Yacisin Barra like attack.

I was grunting fiercely and sweating profusely. We've been trying to create a ranged attack for me for two whole weeks and haven't made any progress. I've increased my aura control exponentially, but making my ranged attack hasn't proved successful.

My aura wraps around the blade and I channel it throughout my body straight into Crocea Mors. I struggle to maintain its form but feel like I can launch it now. I start to yell and slash my blade towards Mike, "CROCEA DESTRUCTEUR!" I scream the attack at the top of my lungs.

It blasted toward Mike at a rapid pace. It was a pure white beam of energy and opposite of what Mike's black beam. Mike throws up Yacidian to block and it hits him full force. A huge amount of dirt shower the area and I hear his voice yell in pain. I run and see him nursing a wound on his left shoulder. It was bleeding a bit, but He channels his aura to the wound and he looks at me with pride.

He grabs me by the shoulder and smacks me on the back, "DAMN JAUNE! That was powerful! Color me impressed! We got your ranged attack now."

I look at him and puff my chest out in pride. "Thanks Mike. I was getting real frustrated but I finally got it down."

We walk over to a shady spot and sit down, "SO Mike. How are you and Yang doing?" I ask him.

He looks at me with a smirk, "It's great Jaune. I can honestly say that I've never been happier in my life. Every time I talk to her my day brightens and I feel like everything's gonna be okay. She's a fighter and can kick a lot of ass. I know my parents would approve of her." Mike smiles a little sadly as he thinks about his parents.

"Does it still bother you?" I ask with concern.

"Not as bad as it used to. Make no mistake Jaune, my parents deaths will always haunt me. But I know that they would probably come all the way from the afterlife to knock some sense into me. Yang has helped immensely, but a piece of me died with them and I'll never get it back."

I look at him with understanding.

"Tell me about your family a bit Jaune. I wanna know what they're like."

I nod and start talking, "Well first off we have my father John Arc and my mother Juniper Arc. My father is a professional huntsman and was at the top of his class at Beacon. My mother was a store owner and is a stay at home mother now. He knew her since they were children and decided that enough was enough and they tied the knot.""

"Why didn't he train you Jaune?"

"He didn't want me to be a huntsman. I'm his only son and heir. He wanted me to live so I could continue the blood line, but I wanted to be a huntsman and went against his wishes. I got a hold of fake transcripts from a friend of mine, took Crocea Mors and left home. My mother didn't want me to be a huntsman either but she respected my wishes. I said goodbye to her, my seven sisters and left a letter to my dad."

"YOU HAVE SEVEN SISTERS?!" Mike yelled in shock and sympathy.

I smile at him and continue, "Yep. You got Sapphire who's the oldest at 22, next is Jade at 21, Luna 19, Coral 18, then me 17, Joan 16, Jesse 14, Rose 13 and finally the youngest of us all Sonya 11. Get all of that?"

He nodded and was still wide eyed. I chuckled at him a bit and he spoke again, "That must've been hell to live in a house with eight women. I can't believe you didn't go insane."

I start laughing at him, "Well they actually taught me a lot of stuff. They taught me how to cook, sew, shoot guns, make wine and how to shop for fashionable clothes."

"I'm glad I was an only child." He stated with relief.

'We had a lot of good memories. Camping, swimming, visiting the arcade. It was a good childhood." I smile to myself.

Mike looked at me, "How long has it been since you've seen your family?"

I thought for a second, "Almost eight months. I haven't called since I started training with you."

"Where do you live?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Uh a small town called Ansel. Why?"

He smiled evilly at me, "I think it's time you go back home for a bit Jaune."

I stand up immediately and try to run away but hes got me by the hood, "Mike! You don't know what your doing! They'll kill me!"

He grinned back at me, "Well better late than never. Oh also, we're gonna stop by Beacon and Pick up Pyrrha and Yang."

I start thrashing violently and beg him, "NO! They can't meet Pyrrha yet! She won't be able to survive and I'll die of embarrassment from my moms baby pictures of me!"

"Even better. Think of this as psychological training."

"THIS IS UNETHICAL!" I scream.

"Don't care we're going!" He throws me in the bullhead and knocks me out with a semblance infused punch.

 **(In bullhead. Heading towards Ansel no ones POV)**

Mike sat at the controls and was smirking all the way to Ansel. Pyrrha was still worrying over Jaune being knocked out, who was tied up with metal industrial cordage.

Yang was snickering at the sight and standing next to Mike.

"Gotta say Yaci, I'm glad you pulled cereal girl and me out of class for a week. You're such a good boyfriend." She stated and kissed Mike on the cheek.

He smirked at her, "I'm more than happy to pull you out of school for a nice week of relaxation. Still gonna train Jaune though. Maybe after I'm done training him we can go walk around the town a bit? How does that sound?"

She smirked back and responded, "Sounds like a grand plan. Wonder what Jaune's family is like."

 **(Flashback, 10 minutes before liftoff from Beacon)**

Mike literally kicked the door down to Ports class(with a terrible disguise consisting of a fake mustache, a crappy accent and a hat)when he flew to Beacon he then stated, "HELLO! I am here to pick up Yang Xiao Long and Pyrrha Nikos! Headmaster Ozpin has ordered I, the personal Chauffeur of Beacon, to take these two lovely ladies for a week long vacation!"

Port rose his eyebrow at this and commented, "Well Mr.?" Mike spoke, "Yacidiano." Port continued, "Mr. Yacidiano. These two are in the middle of a class. Unless you show me proper evidence that you are indeed the chauffeur of Beacon, I believe these two must stay."

Mike walked down to Port and flashed him a note that had Ozpins signature(forged, but Port doesn't have good sight since he never opens his eyes). Port leaned in to check and he nodded in approval. "Well, you have Ozpin's signature so I guess they can leave!" Yang says yes in triumph and Pyrrha nods in happiness.

"HEY! That's not Beacon's chauffeur! That's Yang's boyfr-MMPHH!" Ruby spoke up but was silenced by Yang's hand. She smiled sheepishly and responded, "Ruby's been eating too many cookies! Don't worry Proffessor Port! Pyrrha and I will enjoy our break!(If you stay quiet I'll bring you back a bunch of homemade cookies and sweets okay?)." Yang whispered the last part and Ruby nodded. She let Ruby go and followed Mike and Pyrrha to the docks. Unbeknownst to any of them, Ruby actually snuck aboard Mike's bullhead at the last second saying that she needed to go to the bathroom and hid in the cargo bay with a bag of cookies.

 **(Landing in Ansel. No ones POV)**

Jaune started to wake up with a headache. He started to groan and saw Pyrrha smiling at him. He smiled and tried to get up to hug her but couldn't. He looked down in confusion and saw that he was tied up. "Did Mike tie me up after he knocked me out?" Pyrrha nodded with a small smile and gave him a kiss.

"We're landing in Ansel as we speak. Mike also stole your scroll and sent a message to your family. So your parents are already at the docks."

Jaune paled in fear and tried to break his bonds once more but gave up after a bit.

Mike landed the bullhead and turned to Jaune. "I'm gonna cut you loose okay? Try to run away? I'll be on you faster than Nora on a plate of pancakes! Am I clear?"

Jaune nodded in defeat and was ready to accept his fate.

Mike untied Jaune from his bonds.

Jaune stood up and looked at Mike in fear. "So my family is out there?"

Mike nodded and Jaune continued, "I'm prbably gonna die?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders.

Jaune sighed and opened the door to the bullhead. As soon as he stepped out, three blurs smashed into him. "OOFF!"

Jaune was layed out onto the ground with three blonde girls on top of him. 'Big bro!" They all screamed as Jaune groaned. "Jesse, Rose and Sonya! The three devils themselves." The three girls gave Jaune a pout and smacked him with small enraged fists.

Jaune chuckled at them and stood up. He looked over at the rest of his family and the rest of his sisters came to hug him. Sapphire gripped Jaune's arms and went wide eyed, "Holy hell little bro! You've packed on some muscle!" She looked over his shoulder and spotted Yang, Mike and Pyrrha standing there smiling at the scene.

"So Jaune! Is this your team that your leader of?" Jaune shook his head, "No. The redhead, Pyrrha, is part of my team and is my partner. Yang the blonde one is a friend from a fellow team and the buzz cut guy with the meat cleaver on his back is my trainer."

Sapphire eyed them all and walked up to Mike, "Well aren't you a good looking young guy! Got a girlfriend?" She asked suggestively and Mike backed up a bit. Yang grabbed Mike and shoved him against her chest and answered, "Yeah! He does! So why don't you skedaddle and leave my man alone?" Sapphire gave Yang a narrowed look and Mike interjected, "Yang dear, please calm down. She didn't know that I was taken." Yang relaxed a bit and let Mike go.

"Saph please don't aggravate Jaune's friends. They kinda are super strong fighters." Jade stated to diffuse the situation. Sapphire gave her a look and Jade walked up to the group, "Hello everyone. My names Jade and I'm sorry for Sapphire's behavior. Let me introduce you to the family, the ones attacking Jaune is Rose, Sonya and Jesse. The two currently just standing off to the side is Joan and Coral." The two waved and started talking to Jaune.

"And these two are-" The giant man stepped forward with his wife, "John Arc. Pleasure to meet you all. I am Jaune's father." He shook everyone's hands and his wife stepped forward, "Juniper Arc. I'm Jaune's mother and I am so happy to meet his friends!" She walked up to them and gave everyone a big group hug.

"Alright mom. It's good to see you getting along with everyone but I think they're all hungry and tired. Why don't we head to the house and get some dinner going. Sound good?" Jaune said to his mother and gave her a big hug. He walked up to his father and they shook hands. "Strong grip son. It's good to see that you're a lot stronger. I'm proud." His father gave him a small smile and Jaune beamed with pride, "It's all thanks to my trainer these past months." Jaune stated.

Mike walked forward and held out his hand, "Mike Yacidian Mr. Arc. It's been a pleasure to train your son. He's improved immensely and is fully capable to be a huntsman at Beacon." John nodded, "Thank you for helping him. I truly appreciate what you have done for my boy. I would like to personally welcome you to the Arc family." John shook Mike's hand in thanks and he turns back to Jaune. "Ready to go back home?" Jaune nodded in response and walked with his father to their house.

The group followed them to the Arc household and stopped in front of a large house.

"Juniper's already inside making a huge meal for all of us. Why don't you all get comfortable and have Jaune show you all the guest rooms? We'll call you all down when dinners ready." Jaune nods and gestures us to follow him.

Jaune's house was fairly large and could easily fit fifteen people in it. He opened a door for Mike and Yang. They walked in and the room had a queen sized bed, a bathroom and closet. Mike fell on the bed while Yang landed on top of him and they got themselves comfortable. Jaune chuckled at them and he walked Pyrrha to his room. "We can sleep together in my old room. My mom always makes sure that every room is clean."

Pyrrha smiled at him and looked around the room. He had a bunch of posters and comics all over the place. Jaune smiled at how his room hadn't changed and sat down on the bed. Pyrrha joined him and they laid down together. They sat in comfortable silence and started to kiss each other. They continued to do so for a minute when the door opens and Juniper walks in on them. The two tear away from one another and stare at her in fear. She smiles at them sweetly and speaks, "I thought that you two were together. I won't tell anyone til your both ready. Dinners ready by the way." She closed door and the couple looked at each other in embarrassment. "Well at least she didn't rat us out right?" As soon as Jaune said this, they both heard Juniper scream at the top of her lungs, "MY BABY BOY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Jaune facepalmed and sighed.

The dinner went by peacefully with only Jaune and Pyrrha being embarrassed at the fact that everyone in the house knew that they were dating.

His older sisters were teasing and congratulating him for his first girlfriend. Mike ate so much food that it almost rivaled Nora's appetite. Yang laughed at Mike's eating and everyone stared in awe at how much he put away. After his fifth full plate he relented and declared that he was full. Everyone helped clean the kitchen and went up to go to bed.

Jaune and Pyrrha snuggled close to each other and fell asleep in each others arms. Mike had to go back to his bullhead and lock everything up. When he got there, he started hearing banging in the cargo hold. He pulled out his blade and opened the hatch. What he was met with was not a thief, but Ruby laying down eating cookies while trying to hit the hatch open. She stared up at Mike in fear and swallowed her cookie. "Uhhh, hi Mike! Fancy meeting you here!" Mike sighed and threw Ruby over his shoulder. She started to make excuses and he walked back into the Arc household. John was putting things away when he saw Mike carrying Ruby. He rose an eyebrow at the scene and mike responded, "Stowaway from Beacon and Yang's sister. Got an extra room?" He nodded and told Mike to drop her off in the room next to Jaunes. Mike throws Ruby in the room and calls Yang over. Yang looks at Ruby in shock and puts on a stern face. "Ruby my dear sister. Can you explain to me as to why your not at Beacon?" Ruby rubbed her head in nervousness and spoke, "I got lost?"


	15. An Unwanted Meeting

**(Extra guest room, No ones POV)**

Yang looked at Ruby with a questioning glare and tapped her foot waiting for Ruby's answer.

She gave Yang a nervous smile and started to speak, "Well I wanted to come with you sis!"

Yang rose an eyebrow at this and Ruby sighed, "Alright fine! I didn't like that you got to skip school just cause your boyfriend picked you up!" Yang smiled at Ruby, "It's alright Rubes, but you do realize that you'll be tardy right?"

Ruby pouted and sat down on the bed, "I know! I just wanted to take a break too."

Yang stepped forward and pulled Ruby into a hug. "You can hang around with us sis. Mike and I are going to walk around the town tomorrow so you can come with us if you like."

Ruby gave her a cute smile and hugged her back, Mike smiled at their tender moment and noticed that it was getting late. "Better head to bed Yang. It's already midnight."

Yang nodded and told Ruby that their room was just down the hall.

 **(Unknown location)**

"And you're sure that it was him?" Raven spoke with a questioning voice. "Yes ma'am. He is indeed at Ansel as we speak. Shall we invade to take him?"

"No. Ansel is too large of a town and the Arc clan is there. I have another idea though."

"What is it leader?"

She smiled at her scout, "I think it's time for me to meet my daugther face to face."

 **(Next morning, Arc household backyard)**

"So you want me to show how much stronger I've gotten dad?" Jaune asked.

John nodded at his son and pulled out his four foot longsword. Pyrrha, Juniper and the sisters were watching from the sidelines.

Jaune pulled out Crocea Mors and readied himself for his father's assault. John charged Jaune with an overhead strike. He was expecting his son to roll away to dodge his strike but was shocked when Jaune held up Crocea and blocked his sword.

"I've gotten a hell of a lot stronger dad. I suggest you take me seriously."Jaune counterattacked with a kick to his fathers side that made him grunt in pain.

John smiled at his son with pride and gave him a serious look. "Alright boy. You want me to be serious? I'll be serious!"

He charged Jaune again and came at him with a swarm of strikes. Jaune blocked the hits with his shield and rolled underneath an overextended slash. He stabbed Crocea into his father's ribs and heard him growl in frustration.

John Charged at Jaune again and threw out a feint. Jaune fell for it and John smashed his blade into Jaune's side hard.

Jaune went tumbling and recovered. He charged his father and the two smashed their swords into one another. The two pushed against each other with difficulty and neither one was willing to let up. John pushed Jaune away with a punch to his gut and swiped at Jaune's head. Jaune ducked underneath the blade and sliced his father's stomach. John smashed down at where Jaune was standing but he was able to dodge at the last second.

John looked at his aura levels and Jaunes. His was at 55% while Jaune was at 35%. He was impressed at how strong his son has become and looked at his son with pride. He may not have wanted Jaune to pursue the path of a huntsman but by damned he can't believe how much stronger he's gotten since getting kicked out of Beacon.

"Show me what your trainer has taught you son! Show me something new!"

Jaune nodded to his father and put away his shield. He gripped his sword with two hands and started to channel his aura into it. Jaune started to yell loudly and his blade glowed like a pillar of white fire. The blade glowed so bright, the spectators had to shield their eyes so they didn't blind themselves. He screamed the name of his attack, "CROCEA DESCRUTEUR!" The beam of energy approached his father at rapid speeds and he had to activate his shield semblance to block it.

John struggled against the blast and knew that he would've gotten hurt if he didn't activate his semblance. The blast dissipated and he stood there panting from exhaustion.

"Damn Jaune! What in the hell was that?!" Jaune was panting just as tiredly and smirked at his father, "It was what Mike taught me just a few days ago. I call it the Crocea Descruteur."

John smiled at his son again and sheathed his blade. "I'm happy at how much stronger you've gotten Jaune. I'm proud." He walked up to Jaune and pulled him into a hug. Jaune hugged back and walked over to his family and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha gave him a nice kiss for how he fought and his sisters and mother cheered in excitement at how well he did.

John looked at the final aura counters and saw that he was at 35%, While Jaune was at 15%. He smiled at his family and walked over to celebrate with them.

 **(Mike, Yang and Ruby)**

The three walked down the marketplace carrying bags of sweets and clothes. Correction, Mike was carrying the bags of sweets and clothes. Yang and Ruby were running around from store to store buying things. Mike revealed to Yang how much lien he had saved up and she demanded that he take both her and Ruby shopping. Mike shrugged in defeat and gave in to them. Mike was carrying two bags that were filled with cookies, cream sticks and other sweet foods. The other four was filled with clothes. One was filled with clothes for himself and the other three were for Yang.

Yang dragged Mike into a swimsuit store and demanded that he buy swim trunks. He sighed in defeat and grabbed a comfortable looking pair of trunks and put them on. He stepped out of the dressing room and Yang stared at him with a hungry look, while Ruby was blushing as red as her cape. Yang tried to make Mike put on a speedo but he put his foot down. She gave him a pout but gave up. She went to the female section and grabbed a suit that he couldn't see.

Mike waited for Yang to come out and she opened the door with a shit eating grin. Mike immediately felt some blood come out of his nose at the sight of Yang in a micro bikini. She grabbed Mike's wrist and pulled him into the dressing room. She rubbed her bosom on his chest with a lusty smile and he cursed silently. They started to makeout furiously and Mike was about to grope her, but Ruby yelled at the two to stop since they were in public. The couple looked at each other and pulled away from one another. Yang bought the swimsuit which Mike greatly approved of.

The three of them walked out of the store and went to an outside diner. They ordered their food and waited.

"I have to say, today has been a very successful day of shopping!" Yang stated and Ruby nodded in agreement.

Mike gave her a raised eyebrow, "You mean it was successful for you two little moochers! You two together bought five bags of stuff with my money and I only got a single bag!"

Yang kissed him on the cheek and chuckled at him, "If you want me to repay you Mike, I know what I can do~" She said suggestively.

Mike gave her a small blush and Ruby gagged.

They all sat in comfortable silence when Mike suddenly felt a presence that he wished he'd never sense again. He pulls out Yacidian and scans the area.

"My my. It looks like your senses are still quite sharp." A voice he dreaded to hear again said behind him. He turned around and glared at the one who plagued his mind all too often.

Raven Branwen stood there with a smirk and spoke again. "Hello again Mike. You've seem to become much stronger since the last time we met."

She looked at Yang who had her gauntlets deployed and was glaring at Raven with red eyes. Raven stared at Yang impassively, "Hello Yang. I believe we haven't met. It's good to see that you've chosen a strong boyfriend my daughter."

Yang continued to glare at Raven, "I don't care what you think. You're not taking Mike away!" She cocked her gauntlets and Raven laughed, "I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm just here to talk." She looked at Ruby who shrank away a bit. "So this is Summer's daughter?" She leaned down to get a closer look at Ruby when she was met with Yacidian at her throat.

"Leave her alone. I don't want to talk to you of all people. You might as well leave before I cut your head off." Mike growled with pure hatred.

Raven looked at him without any fear but with a bit of pleasure.. "It's good to see that you still have your killer instinct."

Mike kept his blade pointed at her and she spoke again, "I only wanted to talk to my daughter and her boyfriend. I have no other agenda."

Mike looked at Yang and she nodded that it was okay. He lowered Yacidian and spoke to Raven, "Fine. Say what you want to say."

Raven smiled and sat down at their table. "Thank you. I wanted to make you both an offer."

"And what would that be? _Mom?"_ Yang responded sarcastically with a bit of venom at the last part.

Raven stared at Yang and Mike, "I wanted to offer you both to be in my tribe. I would finally get to know my daughter and I would have two powerful new members."

Yang scoffed at this, "A little too fucking late! You've had 17 years to reconcile with me but never had the gall to even meet me ONCE! I'm done with you! I don't care about anything you want! You just want to use me to get Mike to join your stupid ass murdering tribe! You are NOT my mother! All you did was give birth to me and save me ONE time! Summer Rose was my real mother and I wish that I was her actual daughter!"

Raven was unfazed by this and looked at Mike, "All I got to say is ditto Yang. You really think I'd want to join your damn clan after what you did to me?!" He opened up his shirt and showed the terrible scar on his body that she gave him. "You gave me this and it has been a constant reminder of what kind of monster you are! I will NEVER join your clan! So you might as well leave!"

Raven looked at them both and sighed. She got up from her chair, sliced open a portal and spoke, "You'll join my clan one day Mike Yacidian. I'm a patient woman, so I can wait." She stepped through and disappeared. Mike was still angry and Yang walked up to him and hugged him tight.

"Calm down Mike. I'll never let her take you. Even if it kills me."

He hugged her back and they shared a kiss. Today ended with a lot of tension and hate.

 **(Back at the Arc house)**

Mike was still on edge when he came back to the Arc house. He went up to his and Yang's room to try and calm himself down. He went to the sink, splashed cold water onto his face and looked in the mirror with intensity. "I knew that I'd see her again. I just didn't think it'd be here of all places." Mike spoke to no one. A knock sounded on the bathroom door, "Mike? Are you alright?" Yang spoke through the door with worry in her voice. He steeled his nerves and got out of the bathroom. He looked at Yang with a bit of fear and pulled her in for a hug. "I know that I've become stronger since the last time I faced her, but I still don't know if I could beat her. I was so scared that she was going to hurt you and Ruby. I thought that she would threaten you both as a bargaining chip to force me to go with her."

Yang sat him down on the bed and hugged him tight,"Ruby and I had our weapons Mike. We would've helped you fight her. We're not damsels in distress and can fend for ourselves."

Mike laughed a bit at what she said, "You've never faced someone anywhere close to as strong as your mother. I only escaped because she was trying to capture me, not kill. If she was aiming to kill? I wouldn't be sitting here with you." Yang pulled away from the hug and held his face in her hands. "Then why don't you help me become stronger so I can help you?" She pulled him into a warming kiss and the two stayed like that for a bit. "That's a good idea Yang. I can try to visit Beacon more often to help make you stronger." Yang looked back at him with a smile, "I got a better idea. It's about a month til the Vytal festival right?" Mike nodded in response, "Then why don't you come to Beacon and ask Ozpin if you can become an assistant professor! You'd be at Beacon more, we'd see each other all the time and Jaune can come back as well!"

Mike pondered this for a moment. This could work. "You think Ozpin will go for it?" She nodded with happiness, "You're crazy strong Mike! Ozpin will accept someone as powerful as you in a heartbeat." Mike chuckled a bit at his girlfriends compliments and nodded in return, "Alright Yang. After we're done here in Ansel, I'll try and become an assistant professor at Beacon." She squealed in happiness and hugged him tight. She then looked at Mike with a lustful grin.

"So Mike, Ruby is out back sparring with Pyrrha and Jaune. That means they'll be busy for a while, the Arc family is out buying a bunch of food for dinner tonight and we're alone in the room~"

Mike's face blew up beet red and looked he at Yang, "Are you sure?" She nodded back without a shred of doubt. Mike swallowed and thought about this for a second, him and Yang have been going out for roughly three months. So now it's time to take the relationship to the next level. Right? The opportunity has presented itself and it's like fate wants them to do this.

He looked at Yang and spoke in a hushed voice, "I don't have protection though!" She smiled at him again, "I'm taking birth control. No protection needed." He was sweating bullets and finally said yes.

* * *

 **SO! I need you all to comment to decide if you want me to write a lemon or not! The rating is already M so we're in the clear! Read and Review! You must decide! Lemon or no lemon!**

 **Omake: Cookie massacre**

Yang received a package from Mike that had a note attached to it, _"Dear Yang, I wanted to send you something since we won't be see each other for a while. Heres a whole package of homemade cookies I made. Love you! Mike._

Yang smiled and opened it up. She was met with a wave of fresh baked cookies and pulled one out. It was perfectly shaped and for some reason looked like a pancake. She shrugged, bit into it and went wide eyed, "Oh my Oum. My boyfriend can make kick ass cookies!" She screamed to no one. Not a second later, Ruby burst through the door with a hungry look in her eyes.

"COOKIES!" Ruby screamed and tried to take them from Yang. Unluckily for Ruby though, Yang has been used to her always freaking out over homemade cookies.

"I'll let you have a few Ruby. Mike sent me these and I can't let you eat all of them." Ruby was still in a trance trying to get the sweet treats and decided that it was time for desperation. "NORA! YANG HAS COOKIES THAT ARE ALSO SHAPED LIKE PANCAKES!" Ruby yelled and as soon as she screamed that, Nora broke the door down with Magnhild. Yang looked at the two in a bit of fear. She could handle a ravenous Ruby. But a ravenous Nora and Ruby? Impossible. So she does what any sane person does. She Grabs the box and jumps out the window.

The two cookie hungry monsters chased after the blonde bomber with ferocity. Going as far as throwing students at Yang to impede her progress. Yang was finally able to loop back around and made it to the Team JNPR dorm. Pyrrha and Ren looked at her with surprise when she locked the door and was about to ask her why she barged in but that was answered when a scythe sliced through the door. "Ruby and Nora want these cookies Mike sent me! What do I do?!" Ren lowered his head and sighed. "You must make the most noble of sacrifices Yang. You must give up the cookies." He stated with a solemn voice. Yang wrapped this around her head and thought of a plan. She stuffed a bunch of cookies down in her bra and threw the box at Ren. He gave out a loud oomph and the door gave way. "Hey Nora! Ren's covered in the pancake cookies! It's all over his lips too! They're all yours ladies!" Yang stated and crashed through the window.

Ruby ran to the box and started inhaling cookie after cookie. Nora looked at Ren hungrily who had a few cookies on him and spoke, "Pyrrha. I think you might want to leave. Two of my three favorite things in this world have been combined and you'll see some pretty NFSW shit real quick if you don't leave right now!" Pyrrha nodded frantically and ran out the door.. Ruby grabbed half of the cookies and sprinted out as well.

Ren felt sweat drop down his brow as he stared at his lustful looking childhood friend, "Nora? Now let's not do anything ra-" He was cut off and tackled by a naked Nora who proceeded to have Ren *ahem* "Storm her castle".

 **(Team RWBY dorm)**

Yang sat in the team RWBY dorm and sighed tiredly. She heard Nora screaming for Ren to keep storming her castle and actually felt the ground vibrate every time she heard the bed rock in the JNPR dorm. "All of this over some fucking cookies!" She yelled loudly over the sounds of pleasure in the JNPR dorm and munched on Mike's amazing cookies.

* * *

 **Thanks to Zackstone13 for the omake idea. Enjoy!**


	16. Becoming a professor

**Author's Note: Due to overwhelming votes for the lemon, I have made it happen! WARNING! Lemon ahead! If you don't like then skip past it! Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. All rights and characters belong to Roosterteeth.**

 **(Yang and Mike's bedroom)**

As soon as Mike said yes, Yang lunged onto him with hunger. The two furiously kissed and latched onto one another. Mike felt his member growing by the second as Yang started to suck on his neck. He moaned in pleasure and did the same to her. Yang shuddered as Mike's mouth latched onto her neck. She was excited but nervous since this was going to be her first time. The two pulled away and Yang grabbed a hold of Mike's shirt, tore it in half and threw it off his body. She pushed him onto the bed, removed her shorts to reveal a lacey thong and started to straddle him. She started rubbing her already wet womanhood onto his member. which Mike closed his eyes at the waves of pleasure that he was experiencing.

She lifted her shirt over her head and exposed her bountiful bosom in a matching lacey bra which Mike appreciated greatly. He reached up and groped her with hunger evident in his grip. Her breast felt soft yet firm at the same time while he squeezed them in his hands. Yang moaned in pleasure and felt like she was going to turn to jelly. Mike sat up quickly and switched their positions. He was breathing hard and his eyes were filled with lust. Yang looked back at him and she pulled his head down into her breasts, which he unclipped the bra and eagerly started to lick one of her nipples. She let out a throaty moan as Mike began to suck on it and she gasped in pleasure when he nibbled on it with his teeth. "Oh fuck Mike!" She let out a throaty moan in pleasure. Mike pulled himself away from Yang's breasts and took off his pants and underwear. He showed Yang his member in all of its glory nervously. He wasn't super big but was a solid six and a half inches, with two and a half inch girth.

He stared at Yang and gripped the waistband of her thong, "Are you ready Yang?" he asked.

She nodded and felt Mike pull away her thong. He stared down at Yang's beautiful naked form. He gently held her face and began to speak, "Yang, in all of my life I have never loved someone as much as I have loved you. You have been a shining light for me when I have lost so much. You have filled in the void of my loneliness and have helped me feel alive again. I love you Yang Xiao Long, and I am happy to have my first time with you."

He leaned down and kissed her with passion. Yang gripped the back of his head tightly and proceeded to deepen the kiss. When they broke away, Yang started to speak, "Mike, I've met a lot of guys in my life. Most assholes, a few good but none as great as you are. I only dated a few times before I met you. You became my first official boyfriend when you proved to me that in your eyes I wasn't just a hot girl for you to get with. You showed me that you loved me for more than just my body. I'm happy losing my virginity to you." She smiled up to him and he pushed his member into the opening of her womanhood slowly.

She grunted in a bit of pain but felt immense pleasure when he was only half way in. He looked at her in worry, 'Are you okay Yang? I can stop if it hurts too bad." She shook her head, "It's fine Mike. Keep going."

He obeyed and continued to push further. With one final thrust, he was completely sheathed inside of her. He started panting in pleasure and began to thrust in and out. Yang was moaning loudly in ecstasy and grabbed onto Mike's shoulders, while he held onto her butt and kept thrusting into her.

"Holy...Shit! Yang!" He muttered loudly and picked up his speed and power.

Yang continued to moan loudly and she held onto Mike tight. She never thought that sex would feel this good! Much better than masturbating!

"Mike! I...I'm gonna cum!" Yang yelled in pleasure.

Mike continued thrusting his member in and out of her hard, "Me too!" He yelled and started to moan heavily.

He started to go even faster and with a yell, finished inside of her. They both moaned loudly and Yang pulled herself up and kissed Mike hard.

Still inside of her, he proceeded to kiss Yang passionately. The two broke away for air and Mike pulled himself out of her. A bit of blood was coming out of her opening and Yang grabbed a few tissues to sop up it up. Mike layed next to her, breathing heavily and Yang rested herself on top of him breathing just as hard. She looked him in the eyes and spoke, "That was amazing Mike. That really takes it out of you doesn't it?" He smiled back at her and gave her a small kiss, "It was amazing for me too Yang. Sex tires you out real quick." He held her tight and the two layed there basking in what they did.

"Yang! Mike! Foods done! Come on down!" They both heard Jaune yell and looked at one another a little worriedly. Neither of them heard anyone come in but they probably tuned everything out in their pleasure and activities.

Mike looked a Yang lovingly and got out of bed. "Well we better clean off our sweat and get dressed! Worked up an appetite doing that!"

Yang laughed at what he said and looked at his bare ass. She reached forward and gripped both cheeks firmly. Mike jumped and looked behind him seeing Yang grabbing his ass. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You gonna let go so I can get dressed?" She smiled up at him and let go to get her clothes on as well.

They both got their clothes on and Yang walked up to Mike, "We need to do that more often. Good thing you're gonna come to Beacon!" She grabbed onto his side and he did as well. "Oh absolutely! We'll have a very *ahem* active relationship." The two walked down to eat never feeling better in their entire lives.

 **( Bullhead Docks)**

"It's been great seeing you all again. I love you all so much and I'll make sure to come visit more oftne okay?" Jaune stated to his family.

His family crowded around him in one big group hug. His sisters had some tears in their eyes and his parents were smiling down happily at him.

"Keep getting stronger Jaune. You've come a long way from where you began. I'm proud of you son." John smiled at his son.

Jaune nodded to him and stepped onto the bullhead. He waved at them as it took off and sat down next to Mike.

"So Mike, what are we doing til the Vytal festival?" Jaune asked Mike.

He looked over at Jaune, "Actually Yang gave me a good idea. I'm gonna go to Ozpin and ask for a job."

Jaune's eyes go wide and he stares at Mike in shock, "Are you serious?!"

Mike nodded with a grin, "Yep. I'm gonna apply to be a professor."

 **(At beacon)**

Ozpin sat at his desk looking through a bunch of papers. He sighed as one of them had the school budget plan. Glynda wanted to cut the coffee budget from being 40% to 25%. Ozpin thought how could one be so cruel as to try and take away a mans coffee! He sipped from a mug of coffee and heard the elevator to his room ding.

An averaged height young man with a buzz cut and a large sword strapped to his back entered with an irate Glynda and tired looking Jaune Arc.

"Young man! You cannot just barge into the headmasters office without proper permission and-" Glynda was yelling at the newcomer, "Glynda, please calm down." Ozpin spoke softly,

Glynda stopped and glared at the young man. The newcomer walked forward and nodded to Ozpin, "Headmaster Ozpin, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Mike Yacidian and I am here to offer my services." Mike stated with seriousness.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this and looked over at Jaune. "Is this your trainer Jaune?"

Jaune nodded back and he looked at Mike once more, "Mr. Yacidian, while I do thank you for helping out a good student like Jaune, I cannot just let you become a professor. Mike sighed and looked over to Jaune, "Step out of the room Jaune. I gotta talk to Ozpin in private." Jaune nodded and went back down the elevator.

Mike looked back at Ozpin with a serious face and started talking, "Ozpin, I originally wanted to come here eight months ago to ask you a few questions. Then I ran into Jaune and decided to help him out. Now that I am here, I'm gonna tell you why I should be a teacher here." Ozpin looked at Mike with attention and curiosity. Mike continued, "I know that the four maidens are not just some fairy tail. I know this because my father told me that he knew a maiden. He told me all about her and how she actually saved him from certain death. I also know that there is someone behind the scenes that can control the Grimm. I found out recently that she's also called the queen. Sound familiar?"

Glynda looked at Mike in shock and Ozpin continued to listen, "My family and clan were wiped out in a Grimm attack seven years ago. The Yacidian clan was powerful and someone wanted them gone so they wouldn't become as well known as the Arc clan. You know who the queen is, don't you Ozpin?"

Ozpin looked at Mike and took a sip of coffee, "Well Mr. Yacidian. You certainly have shown that you know things that very few actually know of. Why don't we discuss how we're going to make your stay and job at Beacon an enjoyable one?"


	17. First Day Teaching and Revenge

**Author's note: I have decided that weekends will be for me to take a break and write more chapters. The schedule is still Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Thank you for understanding. Read and Review!**

 **(Beacon)**

Beep!* *Beep!* "Oh for fucks sake." Mike groaned as his alarm went off and was blinking at five o'clock.

He and Jaune moved into Beacon only three days ago and today is Mikes first official day as an assistant professor. Unfortunately, Jaune couldn't go back to classes but he's allowed to stay in the extra guest room in Mike's teacher dorm and can participate in combat class.

Mike rolled out of bed and threw on a tank top and some sweatpants. He went to the kitchen, grabbed a protein bar and made a glass of tea before his morning workout. Jaune was still asleep and his alarm wouldn't go off for another two hours.

As he walked through the halls down to the training rooms, he sight seed a bit and looked at the setup. In his opinion it was a little boring. Reminded him of when he visited Signal academy for a week to see if there was any training he could do. That was a bust since the instructors were teaching things that he learned when he was five years old. He shook his head and opened the door to the training room.

He typed in the difficulty and the amount of bots he wanted to fight. After selecting 100 on hard difficulty, he cracked his neck and unsheathed Yacidian. "Alright. Let's put in some work." He said to no one as the bots came at him.

 **(Two hours later)**

Jaune woke up when his alarm sounded and sat up with a yawn. He was still shocked that he was back at Beacon. Not officially since he can't attend class, but it's good to be home. He threw on his usual outfit and armor then got himself a bowl of Pumpkin Pete's. He just put a spoonful in when Mike walked through the door sweaty and tired. He looked over at Jaune and raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that cereal terrible for you? I know your girlfriend modeled for it but jeez man that shit is nasty." Mike stated.

Jaune scratched his head sheepishly and grinned at Mike, "I've always liked this cereal and I haven't had it in a while! Give me a break," Jaune continued to eat the sugar filled cereal and Mike shook his head.

"So I'm gonna lay down some rules for ya Jaune." Jaune looked at Mike in attention and he continued, "When you and Pyrrha finally wanna have sex, you gotta warn me so I don't walk in on you two." Jaune spit out the mouthful of cereal and looked at Mike in embarrassment.

"Wh-what?! I mean, I WANT to have sex with Pyrrha but it's still too early! Next your gonna tell me you and Yang had sex!"

Mike just gave him a sly smile and Jaune dropped his spoon, "Are you kidding me?! When?!" Jaune shrieked.

"At your house. Your family was gone and you were out back with Ruby and Pyrrha. Yang wanted to do it so I obliged her."

Jaune shook his head and wondered if Pyrrha would want to 'celebrate' his return to Beacon but shook those thoughts away.

"So what do you have to do today?" Jaune asked Mike

"My schedule says, help Professor Port and run combat class. Why?"

Jaune smiled deviously and chuckled to himself, "Oh all I can say is good luck with Port. I'll probably go train until combat class. See ya later Mike!"

Jaune walked out of the room and Mike had a face of confusion. _"What's wrong with this professor Port?"_ Mike thought but made his way to the classroom.

 **(Port's class)**

 _"Oh my Oum."_ Mike thought as he stood to the side of the class. Professor Port's class was about as fun as fighting a Deathstalker with your bare hands. All he did was talk and drone on about how amazing he was in his youth! Mike couldn't believe this is actually a class.

"As I stared down the Goliath! I didn't waver! I pulled out the only thing I had on me! A prime and well made toothpick! I gripped the fine piece of wood tightly and charged the beast! I shove the toothpick right into the monsters eye and it fell down to the ground dead!" Port rambled on.

Mike was about ready to shove his head through a wall when Port spoke up again, "Since my tale has ended! Why don't I introduce the newest edition to Beacon's staff. Come to the center of the class Mr. Yacidian!"

Mike rolled his eyes and went to the center of the room. He stared impassively at the crowd and looked over to Yang. She gave him a wink and he smiled back. He looked over at the rest of his friends and they were surprised that he was now here.

"Mr. Yacidian is the youngest professor to ever teach at Beacon! He was approved by the Headmaster himself! Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself Mike?" Port stated and asked.

He sighed and began to speak, "My name is Mike Yacidian. I am the son of Thel and Artemis Yacidian. I began my training to become a huntsman at age five. Unfortunately, my parents and clan perished in a Grimm attack when I was eleven years old and was the only survivor. I traveled Remnant for seven years and trained during my travels. My weapon is name Yacidian and has been an ancestral weapon passed down for generations. That's about it. Oh! One last thing. I'm dating Yang Xiao Long and if any of you guys try anything with her, she won't be the only one kicking your ass."

The room was deathly silent until Port spoke up, "Thank you for introductions Mr. Yacidian! Would you like to show the class your skill?" Mike shrugged and Port continued, "Right ho then! Kill the Grimm that I unleash from this cage! Are you ready?" Mike nodded and unsheathed Yacidian.

Port opened the door and out came an alpha Beowulf. Mike scoffed at this and stabbed his blade into the ground. The crowd looked on in confusion as to why he would not use his weapon but this was answered once the Beowulf lunged at Mike.

He caught the Beowulf's jaws between his hands. The class stared on in shock and awe. Mike slammed his right fist into the Beowulf's snout and grabbed it's arm and tore it off. The monster screamed in pain and slashed with it's claws in retaliation. Mike ducked under it's arm and he reached behind to grab Yacidian. He jumped into the air and bisected the beast. It disintegrated and he sheathed Yacidian.

"Bravo bravo! What an excellent display of skill and strength!" Port congratulated and clapped for Mike. He nodded to Port and went to stand off to the side. He looked at Yang who smiled in pleasure at his display and blew him a kiss. Mike smiled at her and zoned out the rest of Port's lecture.

 **(Combat Class)**

Jaune walked to the combat arena in anticipation. Since Mike was gonna be the teacher for combat class, he thought it would be a good idea to volunteer to fight. Everyone was already there and he walked over to his team and sat next to them. "So you guys ready for combat class?" He asked them and Nora squealed in happiness, "Of course Jauney! This is where I can break legs without getting in trouble!" He smiled at Nora's antics and looked over at Pyrrha. She smiled at him and gripped his hand. They looked at each other lovingly and waited for Mike to come out to the floor.

Mike stepped into the center of the arena and looked at the class, "Hello everyone. My name is Mike Yacidian and I'm the newest addition to the staff here at Beacon. I will be running combat class from now on so that Ms. Goodwitch can have more time to deal with other problems. Any volunteers?"

Jaune's hand shot up and he jumped down to arena. Mike smiled at him and spoke, "Thank you for volunteering Mr. Arc. Why don't we get you an opponent?" He looked at the crowd and smiled evilly, "Would Mr. Winchester come down?"

Cardin paled in fear at the guy who destroyed him with one hit. He walked down to the arena and stood across Jaune. _"There's no way Arc has gotten strong enough to beat me! He's a weakling!"_ Cardin thought as he glared at Jaune.

"Professor Yacidian! Why is this loser here?! He got kicked from Beacon for a reason!" Cardin complained and Mike stared at him with no emotion.

"Ozpin himself has given Mr. Arc here permission to participate in combat class so he can improve and come back officially to Beacon."

Cardin cursed silently and pulled out his mace, "Things aren't going to be any different Arc! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Jaune glared at Cardin and pulled out Crocea Mors. Mike looked at the two and yelled at them to begin.

Cardin charged forward and smashed his mace down on Jaune. Jaune blocked the hit with his sword and parried it off to the side. He slams his shield right into Cardin's face and Cardin yells in pain. Jaune continues his assault and slashes Cardin's chest with ferocity. He kicks Cardin away and stares at him. "Eight months of training can do a lot for you Cardin. I trained with Mike for the past eight months and I'll show just how strong I've become." Jaune spoke with venom in his voice.

Cardin got back up and swung at Jaune again. Jaune ducked underneath the mace and slashed at Cardin's legs. Cardin groans in pain and Jaune rolls behind him and slashes into his back. Cardin falls down again and jaune steps on his back. He holds the edge of his sword at Cardin's throat and orders, "Yield. You're done." Cardin tries to get up but Jaune pricks the edge of his sword into Cardin's skin.

Mike steps forward. "That's enough Jaune. As you can see class, Mr. Arc here outmaneuvered Mr. Winchester and forced him to submit. Mr. Winchester's aura is also in the red so this is a double elimination. Excellent work Mr. Arc. Next time Mr. Winchester, don't underestimate your opponent. I'm fairly sure that I've told you this before." Cardin shrank away in fear and went back to his team.

Jaune walked back to his team and Nora was yelling like crazy, Ren simply nodded in happiness and Pyrrha gave Jaune a kiss. Pyrrha leaned in to whisper in Jaune's ear, "I think we should go to Vale and celebrate you coming back." Jaune blushed and asks nervously, "What did you have in mind?" Pyrrha smiled a little suggestively with a blush, "I thought we should take out relationship to the next level." Jaune was as red as a tomato and nodded back quickly, "Yep yep yep. I'm all for it. Let's do it tonight!" Pyrrha smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll leave tonight then."

* * *

 **So we possibly have another lemon inbound! Shall we see the Spartan and Knight consummate their relationshp? You all get to decide! Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Omake: Walking in on a Ninja and a Valkyrie**

Jaune and Pyrrha walked down Beacon's hallways. They just got back from their trip to Ansel and were heading toward their team dorm. "I'm excited to see Ren and Nora again. Wonder how they've been?" Jaune commented. Pyrrha smiled sheepishly, "Let's just say that they now have an...ACTIVE relationship."

Jaune raised an eyebrow at this and walked up to his old dorm room. He grabbed the handle and opened it up.

"KEEP GOING REN! DON'T STOP!" Nora screamed as she rode on top of Ren. Jaune looked away and slammed the door shut. He looked at Pyrrha in shock, "So that's what you meant about active relationship." Pyrrha smiled at him and they walked away to let their two friends enjoy themselves.


	18. Arkos and Truth or Dare!

**Author's Note: A little shorter than usual but it's done! Thank you all so much for the support! This fic is now officially one month old only two days ago! If we can reach 100 followers by the end of the day, I'll do something special! Read and Review!**

* * *

Jaune knew that Pyrrha was nervous. They just got to the hotel and received their room key. The two lovers made their way towards the room with an air of anxiousness.

 _"Oum above I'm nervous! I love Jaune so much, but I'm still nervous even though I want this!"_ Pyrrha thought as they entered the room.

Pyrrha went to the bathroom to change into something sexy that Yang made her buy, and Jaune waited on the bed with just his boxers on. His face was red and he looked at the ground with butterflies in his stomach. _"Holy Oum me and Pyrrha are actually doing this! I'm excited but afraid that I'll finish too early! Why didn't I ask Mike what to do?!"_ Jaune spoke in his head but was interrupted when he heard the bathroom door open. Pyrrha came out wearing a red lacey Lingerie outfit with stockings. Jaune's jaw hit the floor and he marveled at how sexy his girlfriend looked. Pyrrha looked at Jaune with an embarrassed smile and was internally screaming yes at his reaction.

She sauntered over to him and sat on his lap. The two engaged in a furious makeout session. They both fell on the bed with Jaune ending up on top of Pyrrha and she moaned in approval. The two continued to kiss with hunger and ferocity until they broke away for air. Jaune reached around Pyrrha's back to undo her top and looked at her bare breasts. He attacked them with lust and Pyrrha moaned and gasped in pleasure. He massaged her right breast and sucked on her left one with hunger. Pyrrha felt his touch and she reached down to pull off his boxers. His member sprang forth and she marveled at it. It was about Seven inches long and was two inches wide. She slowly started to stroke Jaune and he broke away from her breast to moan in pleasure. She picked up her speed and took in his sounds of approval at her touch. She stopped stroking Jaune and looked him right in the eyes, "Jaune, all my life I've been put on a pedestal and been treated like a goddess. When I met you, you didn't know who I was and didn't care about what I did. You treated me like a normal person. That's why I pinned you to that tree and fell in love with you my brave goofball of a knight. I'm yours. So take me and be my first time." She smiled at him and he returned it.

He gave her a passionate kiss and started talking after they broke the kiss. "Pyrrha, I have always been an underdog all my life. I never had many friends growing up, I was picked on for being weak and I never had someone believe in me as much as you. When everyone else thought I was useless, you saw me as someone who cared and wanted to help. You were the first person to ever truly believe in me. I love you Pyrrha Nikos. You are my goddess, my redheaded warrior and love of my life. I am yours and you are mine. I'm happy to have my first time with you as well." They kissed again and Jaune pulled off her thong.

He pushed his member into the entrance of her womanhood and heard her gasp in a bit of pain when he was halfway. He pushed onward and eventually thrusted into her full force. Pyrrha moaned in pleasure and pain. Jaune took in at how tight Pyrrha was. Her womanhood enveloping his member was heavenly and he felt immense pleasure just being sheathed inside of her. He started to gently thrust back in forth a slow rhythm. Pyrrha was moaning in ecstasy and started to move with Jaune. She sat up and hugged her arms around his shoulders. They both started to pant heavily as Jaune picked up his speed and started to slam into he even harder. Pyrrha felt her climax coming soon and felt Jaune tense up as his member started to pulse inside of her. "I'm almost there Jaune! Let it out inside me!" Pyrrha yelled in pleasure and Jaune obeyed. He started thrusting into even harder than before and felt both him and Pyrrha tense up. The both screamed each others names as they climaxed at the same time. Jaune pulled out of her and cleaned up whatever cum and blood came out of Pyrrha. He layed next to her and she gripped onto him.

"We need to do that more often!" Jaune said with excitement and Pyrrha giggled at his comment. "Of course Jaune. We'll have to see if Mike will let us use your room." Pyrrha said suggestively and the two shared an emotional kiss as they fell asleep in each others arms.

 **(Next night, Back at Beacon)**

"Alright Ladies and Gents! Tonight is game night and the votes have nominated that tonights game will be truth or dare!" Yang announced loudly while sitting in Mike's lap. He looked a little annoyed at being at game night, but does enjoy the fact that Yang in sitting on him. Sun, Neptune, Team RWBY and JNPR were all present for the nights game.

"So why did I get roped into this? I'm a teacher here now and I have to go to a meeting tomorrow at six o'clock!" Mike complained while Yang scratched his head, "Oh Yaci! I wanted to spend some time with you! Thought this was a good way to make you do some things you wouldn't normally do." She kissed his cheek and he sulked. Yang giggled at this and looked to everyone else. Pyrrha and Jaune looked happier than usual so that was nice.

"So! I will choose who has to go first!" Yang announced as she tapped her finger on her chin. "Ruby! Tructh or Dare?" The Rose groaned and she went with truth, "Is it true Ruby, that you're attracted to Mike?"

Ruby sputtered and looked at Yang with cheeks as red as her cape. "I...I..uh-wh..huh?!" Ruby spouted out gibberish and Yang laughed out loud. "It's okay sis. Your turn to choose!"

Rub grumbled and looked at Blake who was reading one of her smut books. She smiled evilly and spoke, "Blake! Truth or Dare?" Blake looked up at her lazily and went with dare. Ruby internally screamed yes and spoke again, "I dare you to read the sauciest part inside your book!"

Blake paled at this and sighed in defeat. Blake opened her mouth to speak.

 **(One smut filled narration later)**

Everyone's eyes were wide and shocked at what came out of Blake's mouth and book. Yang and Pyrrha actually wrote down notes from the story so that they could pleasure their boyfriends better. Yang liked the sound of blowing Mike to wake him up so they could do some early morning sex. Pyrrha liked the sound of tying Jaune up while she rode on top of him.

Blake looked around and her eyes zeroed in on Weiss. She opened her mouth to ask Weiss Truth of Dare. Weiss responded-

* * *

 **And Cut! Review what dares or truths you want to see on Friday! Will Weiss say Truth Or Dare! Decide her response! Noble out!**


	19. Saucey Dares and Money Problems

"Dare." Weiss responded to Blake with a snarky smile. Blake smiled back evilly and spoke, "I dare you to use your dust to make a huge dick sculpture out of ice in the courtyard."

Weiss immediately became paler than she usually looks. "Wait! Can't you take a freebie? Like one pass a game?!" She spoke with desperation.

Blake shook her head, "Nope. You gotta go make a dick sculpture out of ice. Get to sculpting ice queen." She looked at her with a smug smile and Weiss's eye twitched violently. She huffed loudly and went out the door. Everyone looked out the window to watch Weiss and sure enough not a minute later, there sttod a huge dick sculpture in the courtyard. Yang busted out laughing at how red Weiss's face was and everyone else joined her in laughter.

Weiss came back pissed and zeroed in one Yang, "Xiao Long! Truth or dare?!" Weiss spoke with fury and Yang grinned back, "Dare. I don't give a shit."

Weiss gave Yang an icy smile and spoke, "I dare you to french kiss someone other than your boyfriend." Yang looked at Weiss in anger and looked at the group. _"Can't kiss Jaune or Ren since Nora and Pyrrha would kill me, Sun and Blake are going out, Neptune is with Weiss. Guess I'll have to french a girl."_ Yang thought and grabbed the back of Weiss's head. She shoved her tongue into Weiss's mouth and kissed her hard. Weiss was wide eyed and in shock from Yang forcing her to kiss. All the guys were staring dumbly at the scene with their jaws open and Neptune took a picture of the two beauties making out in front of them.

Yang broke off the kiss and wiped the saliva off her lips. "Not bad ice queen. You did pretty good." She gave her a shit eating grin and Weiss was still frozen in shock.

She shook her head and screamed at Yang, "Why did you kiss me?! You made my dare backfire on me!" Yang laughed at her and retorted, "You told me to kiss anyone but Mike. That means you were an option ice queen!" Weiss started to steam red and Neptune pulled her into a hug to calm her down. Yang was still chuckling and her eyes zeroed in on Mike. He raised an eyebrow at her and spoke, "Dare. I'm not gonna beat around the bush." She smiled slyly at Mike," I dare you to give Ruby a lap dance." Ruby screamed what loudly and was redder than her cape.

Mike twitched and sighed, "I guess I gotta take off my clothes?" Yang nodded,"All of it off except for your underwear sweetheart." She said with glee.

He threw off his clothes and walked over to Ruby who was still red as a tomato, "Sorry Rubes." He then flexed his muscles close to her and she marveled at his chiseled form. He had her feel his muscles and rubbed up against her. Ruby was blushing furiously as she felt his tight biceps and ran her hands down his abs. Mike picked her up bridal style and gave her a small kiss on the nose. She started opening and closing her mouth like a fish. He smiled at her and put her back on the ground.

Mike put his clothes back off and stared at Yang with a little fury. She smiled at him and gestured him to ask whomever, "Alright Yang. You want me to do things like give your sister a lap dance? I guess I'll ask you truth or dare!"

Yang gave him a sultry smile and leaned down to show off her cleavage. He resisted her seduction and waited for her answer. "Dare. Do your worst Yaci." Mike nodded slowly and gave her a devious smile, "I dare you and Pyrrha to have a sexy off. You both need to show who can be sexier. Jaune and I will be your personal assistants."

She narrowed her eyes at him and Pyrrha was choking on words. Yang got up and walked over to Mike who looked up at her with a smirk.

She sat on his lap and proceeded to kiss him ravenously. Mike put his hands on her butt and squeezed them tight as he felt her moan in his mouth.

Pyrrha not wanting to be outdone, grabbed jaune and threw him on her bed. She had him grope her breasts while she kissed all over his neck and face.

Everyone watched the two couples in awe and this went on for about five minutes. The pair looked like they were about to have sex but stopped when Weiss coughed loudly.

"Well, why don't you both stop before this gets out of hand? We'll call this a draw."

They broke away with all of them having red embarrassed faces and Yang looked at Sun, "Truth or dare monkey boy?"

"I'll go with truth."

"Do you spike your hair up because your name is the same as Goku in DBZ?"

Sun groaned and facepalmed. He nodded slowly, "Yeah. I also yell in the mirror that I'm a super saiyan with my shirt off sometimes."

Everyone busted out laughing and Sun held his head in his hands while Blake rubbed his back. She was giggling as bad as everyone else but comforted her boyfriend.

Sun looked around and zeroed in on Ren, "Truth or dare Ren."

"Truth."

"How many times have you been asked if your a girl?"

Ren sighed and spoke, "Too many to count. A lot of people thought I just had a really flat chest. It gets pretty old." Ren looked at the group and asked Jaune truth or dare. Jaune went with truth and Ren spoke back, "Would you rather switch girlfriends for a week of dating with Mike or have one night sex with one anothers girlfriend?" Everyone looked at Ren in surprise. Probably because with him and Nora being very active, he's gotten a little pervier.

Jaune easily answered without hesitation, "Date for a week. Mike would kill me if I had sex with Yang and Pyrrha would torture me." Jaune looked at Mike and he nodded that Jaune made the right choice.

Jaune pointed at Weiss, "Truth or dare snow angel?"

Weiss gave Jaune a death glare and went with truth.

"Since you always have to act noble and proper, do you have a secret naughty side?"

Weiss's mouth opened in shock,"Wh-why would you think that I would be like that?! I d-don't have a secret side!" She stated with a shaky voice and Jaune rose an eyebrow at her.

"FINE! I like being dominant and want to whip Neptune like a dominatrix!"

Neptune paled at this and swallowed loudly. " _What did uncle Tucker say about not sticking your dick in crazy?!"_ Neptune thought in worry.

Everyone was laughing hard at Weiss revealing something so secret and Mike stood up. "Well it's late people. I'm heading to bed since I gotta get up in roughly five hours! Love you Yang, I'll see ya tommorow. See ya guys!"

Mike slammed the door shut and everyone else thought it would be a good idea to hit the hay as well. Team RWBY went back to their dorm and JNPR slept with their respective girlfriends.

 **(Next day)**

"We have a problem." Ozpin spoke and everyone looked at him with questioning stares.

"We need more lien for the Vytal festival and have to do something to get more money."

"Wait how do we not have enough money?! Beacon is one of the top huntsmen academies in Remnant and we don't have the cash to host the Vytal festival?!?! Where does our percentage of school budget cash go?!" Mike spoke loudly and in shock.

Glynda sighed and looked at Mike, "40% goes to classroom and combat classes, 15% to food, 5% for security and-" she stopped to take a breath with a livid face, "40% to the coffee budget."

Mikes jaw hit the floor and he looked at Ozpin. "I've been here for a week and already I know for a fact that only you and Oobleck drink coffee! How can you two alone go through 40% of our budget drinking coffee!!?!?!"

Ozpin sipped his mug and looked back at Mike, "You three who don't drink coffee can never understand. We both need coffee to survive!"

Mike face palmed and let it go, "Okay! So what ideas do we have for raising money?"

"I have three that may work. First, we make a calendar of female and male huntsmen in swimsuit pictures. I already have the list made of students and faculty we need to model."

He gave Mike the list and he zipped through the names. Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scartalina, Yatsuhashi Daichi, Team RWBY, JNPR for the students, and himself and Glynda for faculty.

"Why the hell am I on the list?! Why is Glynda on the list?!" Mike spoke through gritted teeth.

"Simple Mr. Yacidian, you two are the most attractive male and female professors. Professor Peach would be on it as well but she's on vacation." OPin stated like it was common knowledge. Port and oobleck stared at Ozpin with angry glares because of what he said.

One second later, Ozpin was hanging upside down out a window held by Glynda"s telekenis with Port and Oobleck yelling for Glynda to drop him.

"Okay I get the message. No calendar. Petter and Bart, I'm sorry I called you both unattractive. Next idea is a talent show."

"No, that's just not gonna help Ozpin.." Mike spoke tiredly .

Ozpin sighed in annoyance, "last idea is an auction! That's all I got!" Glynda tapped her chin and pondered this. "That could work. We could sell get out of school, detention and classsroom passes. Good idea Ozpin. Peter, Bart and Mike. I need you all to spread the word of this. Make flyers and talk to students."

The three men nodded and went to complete their task. Glynda looked at the auction list and found something interesting. "Ozpin?"

"Yes Glynda?"

"Why is professor Yacidian an available purchase at the end of the auction?"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and looked at Glynda, "Simple my dear Glynda. A few of the female students have rich families and find professor Yacidian attractive."

Glynda raised an eyebrow at this, "He's dating Ms. Xiao Long right now. Wouldn't that make them both furious?"

Ozpin chugged the rest of his coffee and gave out a sigh of pleasure. "Yes but that's why I have these aura piercing knock out darts." Ozpin smiled evilly and Glynda shook her head.

 **Omake: Ass hunting**

Coco held binoculars in her hand and had Velvet as her lookout. She was scouting the new arrivals for the Vytal festival to see if they had any hot guys. Velvet was against the idea and didn't want to partake in it. Coco forced her to come along and now she's supposed to make sure no one sneaks behind them.

"Damn bun bun! There's a monkey Faunus with some kick ass abs!" Coco stared at thesculpted muscle and went to look at his ass. She frowned and put down the binoculars. "Dude had some awesome abs but no ass! Do any guys here do leg day anymore?!" Coco sighed tiredly and scoped out a new dude who was waking with Yang Xiao Long. The guy had good muscle and she was crossing her fingers that he had a nice ass. He finally turned and gave Coco a good view. Her nose starts leaking blood and she was drooling at the site of his ass.

"Found the jackpot bun bun! Oh it's going to be awesome when I slap that guys ass! Hope he's single!"

Velvet groaned at her leaders commenta and covered her eyes with her ears.


	20. Morning Spar and Being Auctioned Off

**Author's note: So the poll I made will be taken down later tonight and the winning story will be announced next chapter. This fic has done amazing and almost has broken 20,000 page views! You all are amazing and I love you all! Read and Review! Small lemon ahead! Skip when Jaune pins Pyrrha down if you don't want to read it! Again, read and review!!**

 **This is just a quick edit, WE GOT 100 FOLLOWERS!!!!! YEAH!!!! I'm going to be honest, I never thought I'd get this many people that love this story. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart thank you to everyone who has read, faved and followed! I love you all! I'll do something special by letting you guys and gals decide if I should make a special chapter or make an omake fic for this fic! You decide! Read and review you awesome people!!!!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby. All characters and properties belong to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

"So you wanna spar with me Pyr?" Jaune asked Pyrrha with a raised eyebrow as they both walked down to the training room early in the morning. No one was awake and Pyrrha felt like having a good spar. She gave him a warming smile back.

"Yep. I wanna see just how strong you've gotten Jaune. You did great against your father and I'd like to see for myself." She said while taking out her weapons.

Jaune grinned back at her and pulled out Crocea Mors. "Better be ready Pyrrha,"

"I wouldn't let my guard down for a second."

She charged Jaune with blinding speed and brought down Milo in an overhead strike. Jaune blocked it with ease and locked her blade with his.

"You know Pyr, people say that it's romantic for two lovers to fight. What's your thought on the matter?" Jaune spoke while Pyrrha rolled her eyes with a smile. She pushed him away and jumped back.

"While I do think that it's somewhat cliche for two lovers to fight, I still find it to be a bit of a turn on. Why don't we make a bet? If you win, we'll do something we've never done in bed of your choosing and if I win, i get to tie you down to the bed while I ride you. Deal?" Pyrrha suggested with a bit of a sultry smile.

Jaune blushed a little at this and steeled his nerves, "Deal. Hope your ready to lose Pyr. I'm in it to win it!" He roared and charged at her.

He smashed down at Pyrrha and she rolled to the side. She stabbed at him and scored a hit on his ribs. He then leaped backwards and held his shield forward. He surged toward her and threw his shield. Pyrrha pulled out Akuo and blocked the spinning shield, but Jaune appeared behind her and slashed her across the back. Pyrrha flinched from the blow and front flipped away from him to shift Milo into rifle mode. Jaune lunged for his shield and blocked the incoming rounds. She must've been using dust rounds cause they were hitting his shield like a truck and some were spewing out fire or another element.He ran towards her and held his shield in front to block the oncoming fire. He then pumped aura into his legs and jumped into the air. Pyrrha was surprised by this and rolled out of the way of Jaune's impact point. A second later he landed where she was and created a crater. He stood up and stared up at Pyhrra.

"Not bad right?" He spoke with a bit of pride and smiled at her. She smiled back and switched to her javelin form. She threw Milo at Jaune hard and followed up with throwing Akuo as well. He blocked both and charged at a now defenseless Pyrrha. He was about to slash at her when he felt his legs get knocked out from underneath him. Pyrrha pulled back Akuo with her semblance and tripped up Jaune. His back hit the floor hard and he felt Pyrrha land on top of him. She smirked down at him and willed Milo back with her semblance. He then kicked her off of him and he lunged on top of her. He was able to knock Milo out of her hands again and pinned her arms down to the floor. Pyrrha was met with his sword pointed at her throat.

He smiled at her and spoke, "Well Pyr, looks like I win. I think I deserve a little reward."

Pyrrha looked at him with a questioning look, "And what would that be my knight?" She said with want in her voice.

He responded by pulling down her shorts and lacey underwear. He pulled out his dick and pushed into her already wet folds with no warning. Pyrrha gasped and clutched onto Jaune's shoulders tight. Jaune started thrusting into her with reckless abandon. He picked her up and held onto her ass tight. He pushed her up against a wall and started going even harder. Jaune kissed her deeply and felt Pyrrha's tongue battle with his. He kept thrusting into her until he was at his limit and could feel Pyrrha about to cum. They both moaned into each others mouths as they both climaxed. The two broke away and stared at each other with hazy looks.

"That was risky Jaune. Is that a taste for what's to come since you won our little bet?" She asked with an amused smile.

Jaune smiled back and kissed her passionately. "Yep. I also wanna try out some other things later when we can be in a more secluded and private area."

"We should get dressed and get showered. Would you like to join me?" She spoke suggestively.

Jaune lit up at this, "Absolutely!" He spoke cheerfully. Pyrrha got her clothes back on and they both grabbed their weapons. They then headed back to the showers for some more 'bonding'.

 **(Professor Peach's class)**

"Okay class! Since professor Peach is on vacation, I'll be subbing for her. So from her instructions that she left...she didn't leave any. Well shit. Uh...since I don't have any instructions this can be a free period. I do have one announcement before you all go to your devices. There will be an auction at the end of school day. Now before you all blow this off listen to what we have to offer. We'll be selling get out of class passes, homework passes, days off classes, a bunch of other crap and a final special item at the end of the auction. So be there and buy something, or I'll come and beat the crap out of ya! I'm done talking so do what you want!" Mike spoke to the class.

Mike sat down at his desk and got on his scroll. The rest of the class shrugged and started to talk to one another. Coco's eyes zeroed in on Mike and she recognized him from earlier in the week when 'observing' the competition for the Vytal festival.

She walked down to his desk and sat on top of it. He looked up at her with a questioning look and spoke, "Can I help you Ms?"

"Coco. Coco Adel. Good to meet you officially Mr. Yacidian. Thought I'd come up to talk and keep you company." She winked and gave him a smile.

Unbeknownst to Coco, Yang was watching this scene with red eyes and anger. She got up from her seat to confront Coco and heard Coco speak to Mike again.

"So Mr. Yacidian, I was wondering if you were single and wanted to go on a date."

Mike was about to speak but was cut off by Yang, "Yeah, he'a taken Coco." She spoke with a bit of anger.

Coco turned around to look at Yang and people swear that they could see lightning strike between the two girls.

"Then why weren't you down here talking to your man then?" Coco spoke with a little snark.

"I know to give Mike some space. I'm not gonna be talking to him ever frickin time I see him. I'll give him a kiss, wink at him or some other small form of affection. So just leave him alone and let him be."

Coco gave Yang a glare and relented, "Alright Xiao Long. I'll leave him be." She spoke with a little hostility and walked away with another wink at Mike.

Yang's hair was almost on fire until she felt Mike's hand on her arm. "Calm down firecracker. You know I wouldn't be seduced by her." He gave her a smile and she smiled back. They both shared a quick kiss and Yang went back to sit down with Ruby.

 **(Beacon Auditorium)**

"Alright everyone! We've had some great bids today and made a total of almost 700,000 lien! So why don't we get onto the last bid today?!" Peter announced cheerfully.

All the students cheered in happiness and waited for the next bid to be revealed. Almost every student in beacon had either a pass to get out of class, detention, or have days off.

"I wonder what the last bid will be! Are you excited Yang?!" Ruby spoke cheerfully as she waved around her day off of school pass she paid a few hundred lien for.

Yang smiled at her little sister and looked up at the stage. She noticed something odd. Every professor was up on the stage and had auctioned off the passes. Except for Mike. Yang had a strange feeling that she was going to hate what this next bid was going to be.

"Without further ado! Our last bid is one night of whatever you want to do with our newest addition to the Beacon faculty! Professor Mike Yacidian!"

The curtain moved to reveal a furious looking Mike struggling to get out of his bonds. There was a collar around his neck that had electricity sparking across the band. Everytime he tried to break out, he was shocked and stopped from the electricity shocking his muscles."HAHAHHA!!! This is fucking rich!"Jaune yelled in laughter and everyone could hear him laughing at the sight of his trainer being auctioned off like a piece of meat.

Yang was on fire and was about to run up there to grab Mike and run. but Port started the bidding.

"Why don't we start at 10,000!"

"15,000!" Some girl with a beanie on her head yelled.

"25,000!" Ruby screamed and Yang gave her a WTF look. She smiled sheepishly at Yang and rubbed the back of her head.

"50,00!" Some girl with turquoise hair that looked like a skateboarder yelled.

"75,000!" Another girl with platinum blonde hair and dark skin yelled next to the skateboarder chick.

"100,000" Yang screamed.

"You don't have that much money Yang!" Weiss yelled at Yang. Yang gave her a look, "You need to give me the cash! I am NOT letting my boyfriend be taken by some random bitches!" She spoke with red eyes and anger.

Weiss paled and relented, "Fine! But your limit is 200,000!"

Yang nodded and smirked in victory as no one else was bidding.

"150.000!" Yang looked over to see Coco smiling evilly at Yang.

Yang panicked and screamed again, "200,000!"

"300,000!" Coco yelled again and smirked at Yang in triumph. Yang looked at Weiss with hope and she shook her head. "Sorry Yang. I can't pay anymore."

"SOLD to Ms. Coco Adel!"

Mike's eyes widened and he started thrashing widely in his chair as Coco walked up to the stage to grab him.

"Don't worry professor. We won't get too naughty~" She said darkly and dragged him away. Yang was about to slug Coco when she felt something stop her.

"Sorry Ms. Xiao Long. I can't let you interfere. Ms. Adel payed for Mike and she has him for the night." Glynda spoke with sympathy.

Yang looked to see Mike staring at her as he was dragged away. She saw him mouth I'm sorry and he was dragged away.

 **Omake: Aura can enlarge certain 'things**

Mike was chilling in his room palying video games. "Ah Halo Reach. My favorite online shooter!" He said to no one as he shot someone in the head with a sniper rifle.

A second after he got a running riot, Jaune burst into the room.

"Mike! I just figured out something crazy about aura!" Jaune yelled excitedly.

Mike raised an eyebrow at this and gestured him to continue.

"I found out that aura can make your dick bigger!" Jaune stated proudly. Mike was giving him one of the blankest stares he's ever had.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled

"I'm serious Mike! Look!"

"No don't show me your junk!"

"Look damn it!"

Mike relented and saw Jaune push aura into his dick. It kept getting bigger and bigger til it was at least ten inches long. Mike's eyes widen and he does the same as Jaune and sure enough, his dick gets just as big.

"My god Jaune. You just solved small dick problems around the world! Should we go show our girlfriends the new discovery you made?"

Jaune nodded and the two men walked to their respective girlfriends dorms. All that could be heard was screams of shock, pleasure and jaws hitting the floor.

* * *

 **So Yang has a challenger for her man! Should Coco make Mike get down and dirty(Lemon)? You decide! Also! If you all want smaller lemon moments like above, leave a review and say yay or nay! Read and Review!**


	21. Yang's pissed and Tournament plans

**Author's note: So the next story I will make when either this one or Being Human done, is Jaune Arc the Wolverine of Remnant. It will be another crossover and I'll be making the prologue shortly. Also, the special thing I'm going to do is make an omake fic for this story. I will take ideas and make omakes that will be lighthearted and funny.**

" RRRAAAGH!" Yang screamed in rage as another bot was crushed from her fist. She was trying to blow off some steam after being forced to let Coco take Mike away to do whatever she wanted with him.

"Damn little frickin sunglasses wearing beret fashionista bitch!" She yelled in anger after the last bot went down. The floor was littered in machine parts and Yang was panting in rage and exhaustion. She could hear a few footsteps and it was Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Yang! You need to calm down sis! Yeah Coco stole Mike for one night, but you know he isn't going to let her do anything that is too extreme." Ruby said in a calm voice. Yang was still staring at them with an anger ridden face and walked over to the console to spawn another wave. Jaune blocked her path and gave her a look. "Jaune, get the fuck out of the way." She spoke with rage and gave him a red eyed glare. Jaune shook his head and didn't budge an inch.

"No. Ruby's right Yang. You need to calm down. One date isn't going to make Mike stop loving you. Hell! You two just lost your virginity to one another just a week ago!" Jaune realized his mistake in saying this as Ruby went wide eyed in shock and stared at her sister, "WHAT?!" Yang facepalmed, sighed and glared at Jaune again. "Way to go vomit boy. Just announce it to the world! I got an even better idea! Why don't i go find where Coco dragged Mike, and proceed to make her face be a red pile of shit!" She screamed again and smashed a nearby pillar.

Pyrrha stepped forward and pulled Yang into a hug, "Yang, Mike loves you and only you. Coco did buy him for a date, but guess what? It's not a real one. After this night she'll never get to do anything with him again. So when Mike comes back, why don't you show him just how much you love him and prove you're the only one for him. Okay?

Yang pondered this for a moment and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah I'll do that Pyrrha. Thanks for the kind words and mind opener cereal girl. When he comes back I'm gonna ride him until his dick hurts!" She stated proudly and Ruby gagged at what her sister said.

'Yang followed Jaune to Mike's dorm and she waited for his return. It was getting boring just sitting there doing nothing, so Yang goes into the kitchen to make one of Mike's favorite dishes. She boiled the spaghetti and mixed the meat sauce in with a bit of flare. Not many people except Ruby and Mike knew, Yang was a killer cook. Whenever Tai was away and Uncle Qrow was watching them, it was up to her to make sure they didn't go hungry. She seasoned a loaf of bread with garlic and spread thin layers of cheese across the top. The bread went into the oven and she heard the door click.

In came a bedraggled Mike who looked like he was about to fall over. When he sniffed the smell of his favorite dish, he ran over to the source and found two of his favorite things together. Food and Yang. He grabbed her from behind and held her tight. Yang smiled and held his hands to lean back into him.

"Hey there firecracker." He said in a tired voice.

Yang arched back to give him a small kiss, "How was your 'date' with Coco?"

Mike sighed with exhaustion and sat himself down on a chair, "To answer any important questions to start out with and get outta the way, first off, she was able to outbid Weiss because her dad is a neurosurgeon and mom owns one of the biggest fashion companies in the world. Next, she did make me kiss her quite a few times and Ozpin made sure that the collar shocking me was on before she dragged me away. Any time I tried to say no, she shocked me and slapped my ass. My ass feels sore because of how many times she grabbed and groped it. I swear she has an ass fetish. Then to top the night off, she wanted to have sex. I said I wouldn't screw her and she shrugged her shoulders. Right after I said that, she pushed me into a changing room where she was making me put on speedos, gripped my pants,tore them off and started to deepthroat me. Not gonna lie Yang, she's experienced and it felt good. After I went off in her mouth, she wanted to get a hotel room to do even more and I said no. I tapped my watch and showed her that it was 12:00 A.M. so the date was over. Crazy chick just smiled and took the collar off, then said I was free to go. She made me giver her a kiss goodbye and said to ask if you would share. I just nodded and walked away. Now i'm here with you and ready to eat!"

Yang ran through her mind what he said and smiled. Of course Mike didn't do anything too bad with Coco. He stayed as faithful as he could considering he was forced and had a shock collar that could knock out a damn Goliath Grimm. She served him a plate of food and watched how he dug into it in ferocity. When he was about done, she crawled underneath the table and unzipped his pants. Mike felt something grab his dick and looked down to see Yang licking the tip. She continued to suck on it and started to take it farther in her mouth. He groaned in pleasure as Yang gagged a bit when she was about halfway down the shaft but continued further until he was completely in her mouth. She stayed like that for a few seconds and broke away for air.

"Holy shit Yang. That feels amazing." Mike spoke in a lust filled voice. His words spurred Yang on to go even harder and she engulfed him once more into her mouth. Mike went wide eyed when she throated him so abruptly and grabbed the back of her head. He started to buck his hips into her and felt his dick go down her throat. Yang was gagging violently but kept it together until she felt him about to finish in her mouth. He groaned loudly and thrusted into her one last time as Yang's mouth was filled with cum. She swallowed it all and looked up at Mike with eyes full of lust.

"Was I better thank Coco?" Yang spoke.

"Hell yeah! Holy shit that was hot Yang. Shall we continue this in the bedroom?"

Yang nodded and the couple went to the bed to continue.

 **(Next morning)**

Mike groaned as his alarm sounded and held Yang tighter. The two went at it hard last since Yang was still pissed about Mike being auctioned off to Coco.

"Turn that damn thing off." Yang spoke half asleep. Mike smashed the clock into a bunch of pieces and the two tried to go back to sleep.

'Ring ring' Mike's phone went off and he sat up in anger. "What?!" Mike yelled into his phone and heard the other voice. "Good to see you're awake Mr. Yacidian. Just so you are aware, the Vytal festival is starting next week and we'll need you there for security. Mr. Arc can help as well. That's all. Enjoy the weekend." Ozpin hung up and Mike crashed back in bed.

"The hell did Ozpin want at seven in the morning?" Yang asked tiredly.

"To remind me that the Vytal festival starts next week and I gotta do security. Let's go back to sleep Yang. It's too damn early to wake up."

They fell asleep again and didn't get back up for a while.

 **(Afternoon beacon cafeteria)**

"So we're going to be extra security for the festival?" Jaune asked.

Mike gulped down the rest of his iced tea and looked at Jaune, "Yep. You're also gonna be paid for helping so that's good."

Jaune nodded and shrugged his shoulders. More money meant more dates with Pyrrha.

"My question is though, how are you three gonna compete in the tournament?" Jaune asked Pyrrha and his team.

"Don't worry fearless leader!! I'll break their legs so they're too scared to fight!" Nora shouted in her usual energetic manner.

"We're actually going to have pyrrha and Nora at the front while I sneak around to attack from behind." Ren stated blandly. Nora lit up from what he said, "Yeah! Renny is going to be like a real ninja and throat chop people!! Like that buck norris guy!!"Nora stated proudly and Ren sighed. "Nora, Buck Norris isn't a ninja. He's a black belt in a few martial arts that starred in a few cheesy action movies."

Nora gasped at what Ren said and glared at him, "Since you said that Renny! I'm being on top for the rest of the week!!" Ren pales at this and visibly shook. He stopped talking and continued to eat his salad with a noticeable shake.

"Whipped!" Mike whispered to Jaune and he snickered at his comment. The two felt Icy glares from their girlfriends and shrunk away from their gazes.

"Well, all I can say to everyone is to fight hard and good luck in the tournament. Imma go play some video games! Anyone want to join?" Mike asked and everyone except Blake and Weiss rose their hands.


	22. Vytal Festival Begins

**Author's note: I'll be making the Omake fic tomorrow sometime and will make the prologue for the new fanfic I will make. I made a new humor fanfic for no reason called RWBY, Island of the amazons cause I wanted to. We passed 20,000 views and that is awesome! Read and Review!**

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! To the Vytal festival tournament!" Port proudly announced.

The crowd went wild and erupted in cheers. Mike groaned at all the people that were here and Jaune snickered at his discomfort.

"Don't like crowds Mike?" Jaune asked with a grin on his face. "No. I hate crowded places. You're talking to a guy who has been a nomad for the past seven years of his life and is anti-social as well."

Jaune nodded, "Fair point Mike. So we just stand around and look for anyone suspicious?" Mike nodded back, "Yeah. Pretty easy and boring job."

Jaune looked around and realized this was gonna be a long week. "This is going to be a shitty week man. See anyone you think is suspicious?" Jaune sighed in boredom.

"Yeah I did." Mike said seriously and Jaune stood at attention. "Who man?"

"That team CMSN. Lead by the Cinder Fall girl."

"Why's that Mike?" Jaune asked with curiosity.

"First, Cinder looks way too old to be a student. I know that girls like Pyrrha, Nora, Blake and Yang are quite developed for their age, but she looks like a full grown Woman. She's like a younger version of Glynda with black hair. Secondly, their teammate Mint is really short. Just like Roman's partner, that ice creamed theme chick. I know that's vague but I've never seen someone as short as her. Also, that Mercury Black? He was the son of Marcus Black, a notorious assassin that died a year or so ago. Why would an assassin's son be attending a combat school when his father would've trained him? Why in the hell would Glynda or Ozpin not know who that kids father is? I find it too suspicious that they're so strong for a first year team. They completely decimated the competition without any of them going into the yellow. Every team here is talented and skilled, but they destroyed that team like a team of fourth years against a first year team. I'm gonna keep an eye on them for most of the tournament. I remember Ruby talking about a girl infiltrating the CCT and description of her. Yellow eyes, curvaceous figure, large bust, uses glass weapons, pale skin and ashen hair. Sounds almost the exact same as Cinder. If I see anything weird, I'm gonna confront them."

"Damn Mike. That makes me want to go down there and watch them." Jaune spoke in a low voice.

"We can't Jaune. Don't want to raise any suspicions and give ourselves away. We'll watch from a distant to see if they do anything and if they do? We'll shut them down."

"Hey just a heads up man, RWBY is up." Jaune spoke.

Mike's eyes went wide and he looked down at the arena. "KICK SOME ASS HONEY! KNOCK EM THE FUCK OUT!" Mike yelled down at the arena in encouragement to Yang.

Jaune shook his head at Mike's yelling. It was a close fight and Yang was going against another hand to hand combatant who was matching her blow for blow. The two blondes were attacking each other with powerful strikes and ferocity. Blake was able to knock out one of their members and Ruby yelled out a team attack. Weiss was able to freeze two of the enemy team members into an ice ball. The girl fighting Yang jumped in front of the ice ball and smashed it to free her team. Blake was able to throw her ribbon to Yang and she threw her towards the three off guard members and knocked them all out in one hit.

"WHOOO! THAT"S MY GIRL!" Mike screamed in happiness Jaune shook his head and waited to see his team up next.

They went with the strategy discussed during the weekend and it was working well. Ren used his semblance to sneak behind one of the enemy team members who was sniping at Nora and Pyrrha to knock her out. Pyrrha slashed at two members and knocked out a guy using a cattle prod, which Nora let him hit her before he was thrown out of the fight and was electrically charged. She smashed her hammer into the remaining two members and they hit the wall in a heap. Jaune smiled at how well his team did and knew it was smooth sailing from here. He kinda felt a bit sad at how well they did without him but shoved those thoughts away.

"Hey Jaune! Your team and Yang's are gonna eat at a noodle stand. Wanna get some grub?" Mike asked Jaune.

Jaune nodded and the two went to celebrate with their friends.

 **(Beacon dorms)**

"So Neo. The one who killed Roman is a teacher here?" Cinder asked the mute girl and she nodded. Neo was furious that Roman was killed and wanted revenge. But, she knew that fighting that guy was suicide since he defeated Roman without any effort and stopped a damn moving train with some blonde kids help.

'Yeah. His names Mike Yacidian and he's really strong. On the same level as a full fledged huntsman.' Neo typed on her scroll and Cinder nodded.

"Keep an eye on him Neo. Make sure to tell me if he tries anything or is suspicious of us." She ordered Neo then looked at Emerald and Mercury.

"I'm having you two fight against the two members of team CFVY. Remember, you two need to win so we can move on to our final phase in the tournament. Is this clear?" The two nodded and Emerald spoke up, "Ma'am? The blonde girl from team RWBY is dating the Yacidian guy. Thought you might want to know."

Cinder nodded and thought about this, _"I think I might have another target for Taurus to kill."_ She thought darkly as she pondered this new information.

 **(Faculty room)**

"Mike, Glynda. I've called you here to discuss something important regarding the fall maiden." The two nodded and Ozpin continued, "We need to find a suitable host to take the power that Amber has left. She is on life support but I fear that the enemy is here and waiting for the right moment to strike. I've increased the huntsman presence here higher than it's ever been so if there is an attack we will be ready. I have decided that the candidate is Pyrrha Nikos.

Mike clenched his fist in a bit of anger, "What are the side affects of transferring the power?" Mike asked.

"Unknown. We have no idea what will happen if we do this."

Mike gave Ozpin a glare of anger and spoke, "So you want to shove another persons aura into Pyrrha, but you have no idea what will happen?! I vote no on her being a candidate. Why in the hell would you want to make a 17 year old girl make a decision like this?! This could ruin her life. I'm not letting that happen." Mike said in a firm voice and Ozpin sighed, "Mike, this is the best choice we have. Pyrrha is stronger than any other first year at Beacon and has proved herself as a promising huntress in training."

"Do you want her because she's strong? Or because she'll be easy to control? Be an easy weapon to use? A seventeen year old being told that she's chosen to take an ancient power and will be transferred this power via a machine that we have no idea what will happen to her if we use it on her? No. We can keep Amber safe. I'll guard her personally if I have to. I'm not letting you ruin someones life." Mike spoke darkly and gave Ozpin a angry look.

Ozpin looked back at Mike with intensity. "Then why don't we ask her tomorrow Mike? Then we'll decide. That is final. You both may leave." The two walked out of office.

Mike was still pissed and decided that he was going to tell Jaune about this tomorrow. He won't let Pyrrha be forced to shoulder such a burden. He wouldn't let a member of his new family be hurt.


	23. Making a Choice

**Oh god! I fell asleep right before I was gonna type so this is a short ass chapter! Next chapter is where the shits gonna go down! Read and Review! New omake story up for this story if you wanna read funny shit! Also made a comedy fic about Jaune and a crew of buddies finding a land of amazons that are the girls of RWBY if you wanna read it.**

* * *

"What I'm about to tell you Jaune is something that only a few people know." Mike spoke seriously. Jaune nodded and Mike continued, "The four maidens, have you heard of them?"

Jaune nodded again and Mike went on, "They're real. Ozpin has the fall maiden named Amber beneath the school in a stasis pod to keep her alive. She was attacked a while back and was on the brink of death. Qrow was able to save her and she now is in stasis."

"Why are telling me this Mike?" Jaune asked in shock.

"Because Ozpin wants Pyrrha to become the next fall maiden. He wants to transfer what power Amber has left into Pyrrha with an experimental aura transferring machine."

Jaune looked pissed and asked with anger in his voice, "What are the side affects?"

"Unknown. Ozpin has nod idea what will happen. We don't know if Pyrrha will stay as herself, if she'll have her memories mix with Amber's or if her aura completely rejects the transfer. I am voting against it and I wanted to tell you this so when she starts acting weird from being given this information, you can be there for her."

"Thank you Mike. Really. I appreciate the fact you told me this. I'll wait for Pyrrha to come back then. She's already on her way to the headmasters?"

"Yep. I gotta get moving. Have faith Jaune." He waved goodbye and Jaune waved back

Jaune stared at Beacon tower with anger and spoke to himself, "I'm not letting you change her Ozpin. I love her and I sure as hell ain't losing her!"

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

Pyrrha stepped out of the elevator and saw that Ms. Goodwitch, the headmaster, General Ironwood, Qrow and Mike, were in the room waiting for her arrival.

"Ah Ms. Nikos. It's good to see you. Please have a seat."

She sat down and the rest of the room did as well.

"I have something to ask of you Ms. Nikos. What's your favorite fairy tail?"

 **(Beneath the school)**

Pyrrha was still shocked and reeling from being told the four maidens of the seasons were real. She couldn't believe that the Headmaster wanted her to become the next maiden.

"Here we are Ms. Nikos." Ozpin spoke

Pyrrha walked up to the pod and looked at Amber. The young woman had terrible scarring across her face and looked to have labored breathing. Pyrrha turned around and stared at Ozpin. "Why me? Why did you choose me to take this power?"

"Because you're the strongest first year, intelligent and trustworthy." Ozpin spoke with confidence and Pyrrha heard Mike scoff.

"More like young, naive and easy to control."

Ozpin gave him a heated glare and Qrow nodded at Mike with respect. He wasn't wrong. Ozpin needed someone that would be easy to control and for someone to put complete faith in him.

"Mr. Yacidian. It would be wise for you to hold your tongue." Ironwood said with a bit of anger. Mike stared down Ironwood and spoke, "Yeah _Jimmy_? I recall that you wanted to still bring your damn tin toys even though Qrow and I stopped a train that would've caused countless deaths. Keep your damn ships and pieces of junk out of Vale."

Ironwood started to walk towards Mike but Glynda stepped between them. "Ironwood, keep your anger in check. Mike, stop trying to aggravate Ironwood."

The two men back down and Ozpin spoke up, "We have chosen you Ms. Nikos because you're the best choice."

"Do I have to make this decision now?" Pyrrha asked with anxiety.

Ozpin shook his head, "No. But you must decide soon. This power can allow you to protect those you love. You may leave Ms. Nikos."

They all returned back to the main floor of the school. Mike glared at Ozpin as he walked away and Ozpin groaned, "He is dangerous young man."

Qrow took a swig of his flask and sighed, "You gotta respect him Ozpin. That kid has lost more than any other person his age should have. He only wants to protect the last thing he's got left."

Ozpin looked at Qrow, "What would that be Qrow?"

He gave Ozpin a lazy glare and spoke, "He wants to protect his friends who he now considers is his new family."

He walked away and Ozpin stared at the floor in thought of what Qrow said.

 **(Outside the school)**

"Hey Pyrrha, you okay? Something bothering you?" Jaune looked at his girlfriend in concern.

Pyrrha looked up at him with a strained smile and spoke, "Nothing Jaune. I'm fine."

He gave her a look and sat down next to her. He pulled her into a hug and she leaned into his shoulder.

"Mike told me Pyrrha. He told me about the maidens."

Pyrrha looked up at him in shock, "He told you?!"

Jaune nodded, "Yep. So don't beat around the bush Pyr. Tell me what you think about this situation."

Tears leaked out of her eyes and she buried her face into his chest. "I don't know what to do Jaune! I want to protect you all, but I'm scared that I'll become an entirely different person if I go through with this! All my life I thought that my destiny was to protect the world. Now the opportunity has presented itself and I'm afraid."

Jaune looked her in the eyes and kissed her deeply. She leaned into the kiss and Jaune broke away. "Screw destiny Pyrrha. You control where you want your life to go. It's up to you, but I don't want you to do it. Just know that if you do, I'll make you remember who you are if you lose your way." He spoke with love and Pyrrha leaned into him again. This is why she loves him so much. This is why he's her shining knight.


	24. Attacked

"That team just keeps getting more and more suspicious Jaune" Mike said in a serious voice. Jaune nodded, "Yeah. They were able to beat CFVY without any trouble. Also, did you notice that Coco thought Yatsuhashi was behind her when in the forest section?"

"I did. That chicks semblance seems to be something weird. Maybe an illusion semblance?" Mike questioned with hundreds of different thoughts going through his head. Coco was an experienced 2nd year huntress in training. People were saying that she got cold feet and imagined Yatsuhashi was there, but she's too experienced for something like that to happen.

"I have a feeling that something's gonna go down. I'm going to sit behind Emerald during Yang's match. I don't know why but I think they're going to send Mercury into the singles round and Yang is going to be his opponent. The singles round start tomorrow and Weiss and Yang won their match. Same with Nora and Pyrrha, so be on the lookout for anything out of place. If emerald is looking like she's too focused on the fight, give me a signal and I'll interrupt her concentration."

"Gotcha." Jaune agreed.

"What's Pyrrha's decision on being the fall maiden?" Mike asked questionably.

"She's still deciding. I alreadly talked to her so it's all up to her now."

Mike nodded and the two walked around the arena a bit to pass the time.

"Hey! Sexy and vomit boy!" The two guys turned around to see Yang walking towards them with Pyrrha in tow, who was facepalming at her nickname for Jaune.

"Since we both made it to the singles rounds, we thought it'd be a good idea to go out and celebrate? What do you guys think?" Yang smirked at them and Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

"Sure. We can go on a double date. Let's go." The two girls hooked their arms with their boyfriends and set off to go on their date.

 **(The next day)**

Mike was sitting in a chair a few rows behind Emerald. Yang was going to be up soon and he made sure that if Emerald was trying anything, he'd be close to shut it down. Jaune was in sight and would give Mike the signal if emerald was doing anything.

Yang was selected to Mercury and Mike was already getting a bad feeling about being right. He felt his scroll buzz and it was a message from Jaune, _"She's really focusing on the match. Be ready."_

The fight was damned close and it looked like neither of the two were going to give in. Mercury seemed to be able to beat Yang until she activated her semblance and proceeded to beat the everliving crap out of him. She cheered triumphantly and Jaune message Mike, _"She's looking way too focused! Stop her now!"_

Mike bolted up and jumped down right behind emeralds seat much to another spectators dismay and kicked it hard. She yelped loudly and looked behind her to find nothing. Her eyes went wide and she looked down at the arena to see that Yang and Mercury shook hands and were walking off the stage. She gritted her teeth in frustration and knew this would be bad news to tell Cinder.

Mike used his semblance to jump back onto the stairs and started to walk away. He had to tell Ozpin about this.

 **(CMSN Dorm)**

"Someone stopped your concentration when you were using your semblance?" Cinder asked in a threatening voice.

Emerald paled and nodded, "Yes ma'am! Someone kicked the back of my seat hard enough to throw me forward onto the railing. By the time I recovered, the two were walking away." She said in fear.

Cinder was furious. A crucial part of the plan to cause more negativity and draw the Grimm closer has been ruined. Cinder's eyes blazed in fury. "Yacidian. He's the one who stopped you. He's tried to hide it, but I've seen him watching us from afar. That Arc boy must've been helping him as well. We need to get rid of Mike Yacidian." Cinder growled in rage.

Mercury and Emerald looked on in fear at their bosses power flaring. Neo sat to the side and pondered what she said. She started typing on her scroll and held it up to Cinder, 'Why don't I go and kill him in his sleep?' Cinder pondered this and nodded. "Fine then Neo. Remember though, he's stronger than you and if he can catch you? It will spell disaster." Neo nodded and typed again 'Understood. Hopefully his bimbo girlfriend isn't there. She'll make things harder for me.'

 **(Mike's room)**

Mike was talking on his scroll and Jaune was on the other end, "Don't worry Jaune. It's fine if you and Pyrrha go out in the town to spend the night. Yang's celebrating with her team and Nora so it's fine if I'm alone tonight. I'll make myself some dinner and head to bed. See you tomorrow bud."

He ended the call and proceeded to season and cook his steak. Neo had already snuck in before Mike even got back to his room. She opened the closet door to see what he was doing. Mike was making sure his steak stayed rare. "Anyone who cooks steak over medium rare or rare is an idiot! Gotta have that tenderness!" Mike ranted and stopped, "Man I gotta stop talking to myself." He plopped the steak on his plate and atart d to dig into it. Neo crept out of the closet and had her blade out. She went to stab Mike, but he bent over to pick up a piece of fat he cut off his steak which made Neo face plant. Neo teleported out of sight and gave out a silent huff of anger. Mike finished his steak and went over to wash the dishes. He was washing a knife and Neo crept up on him again. She was about to slash him, but mike threw the knife into the Ayer too hard and the soap got in her eyes. She teleported away again and started to silently curse in pain. " _Son of a bitch!!"_ Neo screamed in her head as she wiped the soap out. She got out of her hiding place again and Mike was rummaging through the fridge. Neo once more crept up on him and went to him again. Her face met the top freezer door and Mike was trying to grab some ice cream.

"Shit! Where's the damn neopolitan ice cream at?" He cursed and didn't notice the borderline midget writhing on the floor holding her nose in pain. Neo teleported back to the closet and touched her nose. It stung but her aura was held g it up just fine. She looked out and saw Mike finish his ice cream. He got up and walked to his bed. Neo waited until she heard snoring. She silently cheered I triumph and walked over to Mike's sleeping form with a crazed smile. Her mission and revenge is almost at hand! She raised her blade and stabbed down at Mike.

Her hand was caught in midair and she was thrown into the bed hard. Her hands were restrained and straddling her was Mike who had a pissed off look on his face. She paled in fear and Mike spoke, "Now you show your face. I've known you were here since your first attempt to stab me. I kept making you screw up by doing the funniest thing possible! The soap in the eyes, the freezer hitting you, it was all stages and it was hilarious! So, who sent you to kill me? Was it that Cinder bitch? Forgot you were mute but I can make you talk. What's it gonna be little assassin?" He said in a threatening voice with an eyebrow raised.

Neo gulped in fear and cursed Cinder for being a bitch.

 **So! What should Mike do with Neo? Kill her? Torture her? Bang her? Tie her up and feed her ice cream by doing a nice interrogation? You decide! If you got omake ideas for my omake fic in all ears! Read and Review!**


	25. Interrogation

**So today was my last day of work and I get two weeks off before college! This will start getting darker once the White Fang come so be ready! I'll be able to update every one of my stories for the next two weeks. RWBY island of the amazons I'll try to get updated today along with being human Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: You all know I don't own RWBY so there ya go.**

* * *

Neo was sitting at Mike's table handcuffed to it and had the shock collar Ozpin put on Mike when he got auctioned off. "Alright! Neopolitan! Who is named after one of my favorite ice creams! Tell me what you know!" Mike yelled as he shined a flashlight on her face. She gave him a blank stare and held up her scroll, 'You're trying way too hard at being a good cop and bad cop.' Mike frowned at this and knew she would be a tough one to crack.

"Well Neo, I'll have to level with you then. You got three options if you don't cooperate and all of them either end with you in prison or dead. I can very easily drop you off at a high security prison to spend the rest of your life behind bars, kill you myself and get rid of your body, or torture you until you break. So! What's it gonna be? Also, that collar around your neck could incapacitate me so there's no escape."

Neo paled at this, but still needed some persuasion. Mike knew just what to do. He pulled out a bowl of neopolitan ice cream and sat in front of Neo. "You must be a bit hungry from your little assassination attempt on me, so here's some ice cream."

Neo lit up and tried to grab the spoon but couldn't because of the cuffs. She gave him a small glare and Mike smirked at her, "Oh don't worry! i'll help you out Neo." He grabbed the spoon and scooped up a bit of ice cream. She glared at him but relented and opened her mouth. He put it in for her and she ate it in pleasure. She smiled a bit at how the brand was the same as the one she used. Mike gave her a few more bites but stopped. She gave him a quizzical look and typed, 'Why'd you stop?'

"I can't get the info I need from you if your eating ice cream so..." Mike said with a bit of snark in his voice and he turned the bowl sideways. Neo went wide eyed and tried to stop him from committing the heinous act but her bonds were too strong. She started to type fast, 'No! Don't waste ice cream that good! Only a monster would do such a thing!' Mike smiled a bit evilly at her.

"Unlucky for you Neo, I AM a monster." A spoonful went to the floor and horror flooded Neo's face. Ice cream was her favorite food in the world and to see the brand she cherished the most in life be wasted cut her deep. Another spoonful went to the floor and she couldn't take it anymore, 'Stop stop! Don't waste anymore! I'll talk! What do you want to know?' Mike smiled and stopped what he was doing. He sat back down and looked at her.

"Just answer a few simple questions. First, was it Cinder that sent you to kill me?" He asked and Neo nodded.

"Second, do you know who the fall maiden is?" Neo shook her head and Mike cursed silently.

"Third, is she only after me?" Neo shook her head again and typed on her scroll, 'No. She knows that the blonde guy with you has been your partner for the duration of the tournament. She might've sent her two lackeys off to deal with him.' Mike smirked at this and chuckled. Neo looked at him like he was crazy and typed, 'Your not worried? That green haired bitch has a weird semblance and the silver haired guy is skilled. Last time I heard, blondie was the worst fighter in his class.' Mike smirked at this, "Well Neo. I'm not worried because he's been training hard for the past ten months with me. Let's just say that I trained him til he almost died."

Neo shook at Mike's tone. "So Cinder is the evil mastermind behind all this then?" Neo nodded and Mike had one more question,

"Why did you partner yourself with someone like Roman? He was a criminal that did some pretty bad things. I know that you probably wanted to kill me because I killed him. So why did you work with Roman?" Neo's hands curled into fists and it looked like tears were building up in the corner of her eyes. She started to type on her scroll and showed Mike, 'To you, he was a liar, thief, murderer and another criminal. To me, he was my hero, father figure and only friend. When I was young, I had no one. I was abandoned at the age of five and was all by myself. Roman found me after I snuck into one of his warehouses, took me in and gave me a home. Yeah he did bad things and I helped him, but the worst things that I did with him was because of Cinder. Roman never tried to kill civilians. It was bad for business and even he had morals. Firebitch basically gave Roman an ultimatum, work for her or die. He would've said fuck you to her but I was what made him cooperate. He didn't want me to get hurt. He was basically my father for the past 15 years. That's why I worked with him.'

She had tears rolling down her face and Mike looked at her with sorrow. He pulled his chair next to her and pulled her in for a hug. She hated being grabbed and wanted to hit him. She couldn't though. She felt weak, alone and abandoned. "I'm sorry Neo. I'm sorry that I took away the only family you had. I know what it's like to lose everything. I lost my entire family and clan in a Grimm attack that Cinder's boss orchestrated."

Neo looked up at him in shock and he nodded. "Yeah. I saw my parents die before my eyes and Cinder has a boss. That tells you just how dangerous she is and there's someone even stronger than her. I'll make you a deal Neo. You can live here with me under the radar and tell me everything that Cinder wants to do, mess with her plans and I'll make sure you stay safe. You don't have to live in fear of Cinder anymore because I have the strength to end her, but I also have something else that you never had."

She looked up at him with confusion, "I have friends that will help me. You prove yourself to me and I will make sure that everyone will accept you. You don't have to be alone anymore. What do you say Neo? Do you want to be my friend?" He unlocked her restraints and she looked up at him with a cute smile. She hugged him tight and showed him her scroll. 'I'll help. Thank you.' He returned her hug and smiled. "Glad to have you aboard Neo."

 **(Vale streets)**

Jaune and Pyrrha were waking down an empty street in Vale. The two had quite the night, they ate a nice restaurant that let them eat for free cause of Pyrrha and her stardom, saw a movie, had some intercourse in said movie since no one was in there and took a walk to have some downtime.

"Tonight's been great Jaune. Thanks for taking me out." Pyrrha said lovingly as she kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and spoke, "Anything for my goddess." Pyrrha laughed at him and gave him a playful slap on the arm. They continued to walk until a gunshot rang out. Both of their instincts kicked in and they ducked for cover. Two figures approached them from a distance and one called out, "You've been a real pain Arc! Our boss is tired of you messing with our plans. Now it's time for you to die!" More shots rang out and Jaune curse silently. Pyrrha already called her locker and Jaune had his on the way. "Pyrrha! When I jump out, use your polarity to make them miss! Got it?!" Jaune ordered and Pyrrha nodded. He sprint d out of cover in an aura infused jump and landed right in front of their attackers. They both had cloaks on so he couldn't see what they looked like. Their guns missed him and Jaune smirked as Pyrrha's semblance went to work. He landed an aura infused punch right into one of their ribs and an aura infused kick into the others jaw. His locker landed behind him and he pulled out Crocea Mors. Jaune stared at his assailants in rage and spoke, "You know, I was wondering when Cinder would send someone to attack me. Mike was right about her being too suspicious. Let me guess who's under the cloaks, Emerald is the shorter one and the taller one is Mercury. Am I right?"

Both of the cloaked figures tensed up and threw off their disguises. Sure enough, it was Emerald and Mercury. "Damn. Seems that you and that Yacidian are a bit too observant. Doesn't matter though. We'll kill you and take Nikos prisoner. Maybe I'll have some fun with her once your dead." Mercury gave a callous smirk and Jaune's aura flared in rage. It wrapped around his blade and he pointed it at Mercury. "I'm gonna kill you." He growled with hate in his voice. Jaune charged forward and Emerald went to intercept him but was blocked by Pyrrha who then smashed Milo into her. Jaune roared as he and Mercury clashed.


	26. Jaune's Fury

**New chapter. Here we go! Read and Review!**

* * *

"AAAGHH" Mercury screamed as he was sent through a light post. Jaune was stalking towards him with aura radiating around him in a white fire. His eyes were glowing in rage and Mercury actually felt fear. "You threatened to rape my girlfriend. For that, I'm gonna kill you." He spoke with hate. Mercury got back up and looked back at Jaune. "How in the hell did you get this strong?! Our file on you told us that you had no training whatsoever! Bottom of the class! Being beaten by someone who got destroyed even with his whole team backing him up! How?! HOW?!"

Jaune just glared at him, "Mike Yacidian, He's been a beacon of strength for me these past nine months. He's the one who broke me down, smashed me into the ground, picked me back up and made me go again. He helped me break my limits and made me strong enough to protect! He's like my brother and I'm going to do him proud by kicking your as and put you in the ground!"

Jaune dashed towards Mercury with blinding speed. Mercury threw up his leg to block Jaune's sword but lost his balance from the force of his blow. Jaune sliced into him with a flurry of blows that scored hits all over his body. Mercury leaped back to gain some distance and saw that his aura was in the red. He gritted his teeth and started to shoot at Jaune with his boots. Jaune blocked them all with his shield and charged towards Mercury. He leaped over Jaune's charge and scissor kicked him in the back of the head. Jaune fell to the ground and got back up looking like it didn't even hurt him. He slashed at Mercury with a feint ,which he bout and counterattacked with a jab to his gut. Mercury grunted in pain and Jaune slashed at his chest and saw that Mercury's aura broke. Mercury roared in anger and started to do his tornado shot that he did against Yang. He sent all of the shots toward Jaune and he simply stood there. His body brightened even further and the shots impacted against him. Mercury smirked in triumph and turned around to help Emerald but felt the impact of multiple hits digging into his skin. "GAHHH!" He went down of the ground and looked at what hit him. Jaune was standing above Mercury and didn't have a scratch on him. Mercury couldn't get up and Jaune stepped onto his now bullet ridden back. The pain was so great that Mercury couldn't even yell in pain. Jaune brought the tip of Crocea Mors to Mercury's neck, "I used my semblance on your last attack. It allows me to block any damage I receive and throw it back at my attacker with twice the power. You tried to kill me and threatened my girlfriend Mercury Black. Now it's time for you to die." Jaune raised his blade and stabbed Mercury through the middle of his back. Mercury's life flashed in his eyes. Being trained by his father, killing his father, meeting Cinder and Emerald, arguing with Emerald and realizing that though he pretended to hate her, he actually loved her. He felt his eyes grow heavy and closed them. The last thing he heard was Emerald screaming his name in anguish.

Jaune stood over Mercury's corpse and looked to see how Pyrrha was doing. She looked fine and didn't look too tired. Emerald looked ragged and exhausted after her fight with Pyrrha. She had tears going down her face as she stared on at Jaune Standing over Mercury's dead body. She glared at Jaune with anguish and charged towards him with reckless abandon. He easily dodge her sloppy strikes and tripped her over his leg. She kneeled next Mercury and turned him over. His skin already felt cold and he had little warmth left in his body. She held him tight and cried into his cold chest. She used her semblance on Jaune and Pyrrha, then ran away with Mercury's body in tow. Jaune slashed the blood off his blade and sheathed the sword. He looked at Pyrrha and pulled her into a hug. "I don't know what came over me Pyr. When he threatened to rape you I just snapped. I killed him. I took my first life and it probably won't be the last. We gotta tell Mike about this."

Pyrrha nodded and held Jaune tight. She felt bad for her boyfriend and decided that she needed to have more power to be able to protect him. She needed to become the new fall maiden.

 **(Mike's room)**

Mike couldn't believe the predicament he was in. He was laying in bed with Neo latched onto his side like a monkey. His mind was going crazy because if someone he knew walked in, they would think he's cheating on Yang. Every time he tried to move she'd grip even tighter. She finally fell into a deep sleep and slinked his way out of her grasp to go sleep on the couch. As soon as he grabbed a blanket and layed down, a knock was heard on his door. He huffed in annoyance and opened it to see a tired looking jaune and Pyrrha that also had some scuffs on their clothes. "What in the hell happened to you two? Did you have sex in an alleyway?" Jaune facepalmed and Pyrrha blushed at his comment, "No Mike. We were attacked by Emerald and Mercury. I killed Mercury but Emerald escaped." Mike put on a serious face and let them come in. "Well you weren't the only one who had someone try to kill you tonight." Mike said as he gave the two glasses of water. They both looked at him with questioning stares and he sighed. He walked into the bedroom and came out with a sleepy looking Neo on his back like a baby sloth. Pyrrha was immediately on guard and Mike held his hand up, "Don't worry Pyrrha. She's on our side now. Well, my side anyway. I convinced her to stop working for Cinder in exchange that I wouldn't let her be alone and she would be safe."

Pyrrha lowered her guard and Neo yawned cutely as she jumped off Mike's back. She held up her phone, 'Sorry about the train. Cinder basically held me and Roman hostage if we didn't do what she said. Roman didn't want to do what Cinder wanted but she would've killed me. I was essentially like a daughter to Roman and he didn't want me hurt. I tried to kill Mike out of anger and revenge. He showed me that there was another choice and I took his offer. I hope we can get along and I understand if you still don't trust me.' Pyrrha's gaze at Neo softened and she nodded at her. "We can be friends in time. I'm just getting over the shock that someone who held Yang hostage would now be an ally."

"Yeah i told her that she'll need to lay low for a while. We don't need Yang coming in and seeing that Neo is sleeping here."

As if fate wasn't already a bitch, busting through the door was a drunk Yang who was slurring her words, "MIKEY! I'M HORNY AND NEEDS SEX!" She looked to see that Neo was sitting next to Mike and smiled, "I guessh I've been drinking a bit too mush! I shee that ice cream chick that knocked me outs sitting next to Mike! Fuck it! We'll have a three way then! Come on Mikey!" She yelled and grabbed Mike, pulling toward the bedroom. "Wait what?! Yang you're drunk! Neo! Why are you pushing me into the bedroom too?! I trusted you!" Said ice cream midget smirked evilly and the door behind the three closed. Jaune and Pyrrha sat in silence. "Well that was something. Yang's gonna be pissed when she wakes up tomorrow! Let's head back and go to bed Pyr. We'll talk with Mike later."

Pyrrha nodded and the two left hearing the sounds of pleasure in the other room.

* * *

 **And break! Thought that I'd have a little comedy in this pretty dark and serious chapter! If you all want a three way lemon, I'll do an omake next chapter for it! Read and Review!**


	27. The Shit Hits The Fan

**New chapter! Lemon three way will be posted tomorrow as a separate chapter! Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. There ta go.**

* * *

Yang woke up with a throbbing headache. She sat up and groaned as she held her head. She looked to see that Mike was sleeping next to her naked and realized that she must've slept with him after getting hammered last night. Yang smiled down at her sleeping boyfriend and went to snuggle up to him, but noticed that there was something on the other side of him. It was beneath the covers and it looked like another sleeping form that was latched onto Mike as well. She pulled down the covers and saw that the ice cream themed girl that knocked her out was sleeping next to Mike naked as well. Yang's hair started to glow with fire and her eye was twitching violently. Neo woke up and noticed that Yang was awake. She gave her a cute wave and Yang just glared at the ice cream girl. Yang grabbed Mike and shoved him into her breasts which woke him up.

"What in the fuck is this ice cream themed midget doing Mike?! She's sleeping in our bed naked! What the hell happened last night?!" She ashed her now awake boyfriend who yawned tiredly. He was about to speak when Neo held up her scroll, 'Fuck it! We'll have a three way then! You gotta prove you like Mike a lot ice cream girl! So show that you can make him happy!' Neo stopped the recording there and Yang realized that she was so drunk, she had a three way with here boyfriend and a midget that knocked her out. "That still doesn't explain why the fuck she's here though!"

"Yang honey, Neo here tried to assassinate last night. I stopped her and offered her to stop working for a bitch that would've killed her if she refused. She's on our side now Yang and had no home to go to so I offered that she could stay in my dorm here. I didn't plan on her shoving me into the bedroom though, and making you (Which you were completely plastered) have a three way. As heard from Neo's recording, you gave her permission to have a three way so yeah..." Yang was still pissed and kick Mike out of the bed. "HEY! It's not my fault! Blame your drunk ass!"

"You should've said no!"

"I tried Yang! But you kept on screaming that you were horny and needed sex! When you want sex I will oblig, but you were as drunk as your damn uncle! You wouldn't take no for an answer and even gave Neo permission to do a three way! So it's not my fault!"

Yang sighed in defeat and knew she was in the wrong here. Neo even had evidence that it was her in the first place that led to this situation. "Wait in the other room Mike. I gotta talk to Neo about this." Mike nodded and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast for all three of them. He hoped that this would end well.

And luckily it did! Yang came to a compromise with Neo. She was okay with her living Mike, as long as she didn't try anything without her permission. Yang would dictate it Neo could have sex with Mike or not and Yang would always have first dibs. Neo agreed to this and all three of them had a nice breakfast together.

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

"That's what happened last night Ozpin. Jaune and Pyrrha were attacked by Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai of team CMSN. They intended to kill Jaune and kidnap Pyrrha to torture her for information. They even sent an assassin to kill me in my sleep. Luckily, I was able to stop said assassin and get information. The assassin told me that Cinder Fall has been orchestrating something to throw the Vytal Festival into chaos."

Ozpin took in this news with scenarios going through his minds at a million miles a minute. This new information was extremely helpful but they had no idea what the enemy was planning **.** "Thank you Mr. Yacidian. This information will help immensely. I'll up security around the arena and have everyone on the lookout for Cinder Fall. Today we will have singles rounds again so please be in the arena." Ozpin request and Mike nodded. He walked away and Ozpin sat at his desk thinking of how to fight the oncoming storm.

 **(Singles Round)**

Pyrrha beat Penny in a close match-up. Penny was relentless in her attacks and execution, but she overextended herself and Pyrrha capitalized on this. The four time champion won and the coliseum went nuts. As soon as the fight was over, the screen turned red with a chess piece on it.

"This festival is a sham. Ozpin has tried so hard to hide this from everyone, but the truth comes out." Mike and Jaune looked at one another as they both knew who's voice it was. "One of Beacons own students killing another in cold blood." A quick video of Jaune killing Mercury could be seen and the whole crowd screamed in negativity. "A professor ruthlessly killing someone who surrendered." Another video this time had Mike killing Roman after he pleads for his life multiple tines and the crowd gets even worse. "And General Ironwood bringing in a weapon that looks so convincing but is actually a machine." The screen showed that Penny was a robot and the blueprints for her were shown for the whole world to see. "The ones who say that they'll protect us, lead us and keep peace, are liars. Today marks the day of no more hiding."

'BOOOOOM!' A huge explosion went off in the middle of the arena and Pyrrha was still down there. "PYRRHA!" Jaune screamed as he jumped down to rescue his girlfriend. Mike was right behind him and he pulled up his scroll, "Yang! The arena was just attacked! There will probably be an attack coming to Beacon as well! Stay on your guard and get every able bodied person you can find to hold the line!" Yang agreed and told Mike she loved him before she ended the call. A giant Nevermore was hitting the forcefield at the top of the coliseum and was about to break through. "JAUNE GET CLEAR!" Mike screamed as Jaune got Pyrrha out of the way. He unsheathed Yacidian and started to charge up his attack, "YACISIN DISTRUZIONE!" Mike roared as the Nevermore broke through the shield and the blast hit it full force. It exploded into bit of dissolving Grimm flesh and he looked over at Jaune and Pyrrha. They both looked fine and Pyrrha didn't look injured. He breathed a sigh of relief as a bunch of Griffons came down. He readied his blade and all of sudden, a bunch of rocket lockers came down and smashed all the Griffons. Standing behind him was friends and fellow huntsman and huntress's waiting for his order. "We all need to get to Beacon and defend it! Is this clear?!" Everyone nodded and they all got onto multiple bullheads and set off to Beacon.

 **(Beacon)**

Team RWBY were at Beacon when the bomb went off. Since Yang won they watched Pyrrha's match on the TV and couldn't believe what was happening. White Fang were invading in droves with Grimm in bullheads. They all split up to try and staunch the oncoming hoard. Blake heard a scream and went over to see what was the cause. Her eyes went wide with fear as she was met with the sight of her ex Adam Taurus killing an Atlas soldier. "Adam?" She said in shock and horror. Adam smiled evilly at her, "Hello my darling. It's been a while."

* * *

Mike, Jaune, Pyrrha and the rest of the huntsman around the arena made it to Beacon. Mike's first priority was finding where Yang was. He saw Ruby hacking apart a Beowulf and he ran up to her, "RUBY! Wheres Yang at?" He asked and Ruby looked at him, "She went where Blake was heading! Toward the cafeteria!" He nodded and mumbled thanks and went off towards the mess hall. Pyrrha and Jaune were destroying monster after monster until Pyrrha saw Ozpin standing expectantly looking at her. She Knew what she had to do and walked towards him. Jaune followed and had a feeling that he knew what Pyrrha was going to do.

* * *

 **(Cafeteria)**

"AAHH!" Blake screamed in pain as Adam smashed her through a table, "This was supposed to be our victory! Our revolution together!" He screamed at Blake and she got up on one knee, "I didn't want this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" Blake yelled and shot at him a few times. He blocked them with ease, walked up to her and slapped her across the face. "What you want is impossible! The White Fang needs to show that faunus are the dominant race! And I will do everything in my power, to make you suffer my love. For betraying me."

"Blake! Blake! Where are you?!" Yang called for Blake and she looked on in horror. "Starting with her." Adam said with menace and Blake whispered no in anguish. Adam stabbed Blake and she cried out in pain. Yang saw Blake being stabbed and activated her semblance. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" She leaped toward Adam and he activated his semblance. Yang's arm was cut from her body and she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Now my love. I'll be taking you with me. I need to show who you really belong to. I'll take your blonde friend too. She'll be a pleasure toy for my men and they'll have fun with her." Blake tried to move but Adam had her pinned. He rose his fist to knock her out and heard another voice. "YANG! Where are you!" Mike crashed through the window and was met with the sight of Yang with her arm cut off and Blake bleeding from a wound in her side. He went wide eyed and his hands were shaking with rage.

He glared at Adam with hate. "Did you do this?!" Mike growled with rage in his voice. Adam smiled at him. "Yes. I cut off the blonde bitch's arm and stabbed Blake. After I kill you I'll take them both with me. The blonde will be used as a sex slave and Blake will know who she belongs too."

Mike was seething and his usual black aura turned to a mix of black and blood red. "Shut up." He said darkly,

"I think I'll help myself to the bimbo as well. She does have an attractive body. I'll break her will to live."

"Shut up!" Mike screamed and Adam went on. "I'll kill you and my job will be done. People will know to fear Adam Taurus."

Mike's aura exploded in a wave of energy and he screamed, "I SAID SHUT UP! ADAM TAURUS!"

For once in his life Adam felt fear. The pure aura pressure coming off from Mike was suffocating and he swore that he saw a demon's face behind him as well.

Mike roared and charged towards Adam with only the thought of tearing him limb from limb.

* * *

 **Hot damn shit's going down! I'll write the threesome with Yang Mike and Neo in a separate chapter tomorrow. Is Mike going to completely obliterate Adam? Will he lose himself to rage? What will happen when Pyrrha goes with Ozpin? Find out on Friday! Read and Review!**


	28. A Warrior's Wraith

**New Chapter. Here we go. Read and Review!**

* * *

 **(Start playing monster by skillet on youtube)**

"RRRRRAAAAAGGGGGH" Mike roared as he smashed Adam through a pillar. His eyes were completely black with rage as he stalked towards Adam with an aura of fury around him. Adam stood back up and charged at Mike. The two clashed and Adam pulled up Blush to shoot Mike's head off, but Mike grabbed the gun and crushed it in his hands. He smashed his fist into Adam's gut and sent him flying. Adam bounced off the ground like a ragdoll and stood back up gritting his teeth. Mike didn't give him a second to catch his breath and had his aura wrapped around Yacidian. He surged toward Adam and smashed his blade into him. Adam stood his ground for a bit, but Mike's strength was too great and his guard broke. Mike lifted Yacidian up and slashed down onto Adam's shoulder. Adam rolled away with his shoulder now bleeding from the aura infused blade. He hadn't been able to land a single hit this whole fight and was getting pissed.

He readied his stance and waited for Mike to charge. He was walking toward Adam with a death glare. His eyes were completely black, devoid of emotion and he spoke, "Tell me Taurus. Has a radical terrorist like yourself ever felt fear?"

"Like hell I have! I'm not afraid of some human like you! I'll kill you and do what I said before!" Adam said in defiance but had a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"I see. Well I know I'm afraid." Mike spoke with no emotion,

"What are you afraid of?! Your own monstrous amount of power?!" Adam spoke with fear evident in his voice.

"Yes. A man who does not fear the sword he wields, does not have the right to wield the sword at all" Mike said as he dashed towards Adam. Adam pulled up his sword to block the strike and he was able to stop the blow. Mike however, had different plans. He grabbed Adam's ankle and started to smash him onto the ground all over the place. Spiderweb cracks formed wherever Mike smashed Adam and he threw him into a wall with a final yell.

Adam fell to the ground feeling like a Goliath stomped on him and stood up with weak legs. Mike appeared in front of him and slashed into him with ferocity. He was unrelenting in his assault and kicked him away with a foot to the guy. Adam hit the wall again and stared at Mike with hate. "I'll kill you! You damn human!" He screamed and sheathed his blade to use his semblance. Mike stood there and Adam leaped toward him unsheathing Wilt with the blade glowing red with energy. Mike rose Yacidian and Wilt broke on the ancient blade. Mike just stared at him and Adam was slackjawed. He couldn't believe that Mike just stopped his semblance infused strike with no problem whatsoever and broke his blade. Mike raised his blade and sliced down at Adam with a vertical slash. Adam gasped in pain as his blood sprayed out from the wound and leaked down onto the floor. He fell to one knee as Mike held onto his hair.

"Do you feel fear now? Do you feel the same fear that you've made others feel because of your choices and all of the lives you've taken for no reason? Do you feel the same fear that Blake felt when you promised to rape her and Yang?!" Mike screamed with rage as he gripped Adam's horns.

Adam tried weakly to make Mike stop but couldn't.

"WHY DON'T I TAKE THE ONE THING YOU LOVE MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD?!" Mike roared and tore off Adam's horns. Adam screamed in pain and clutched at his now hornless head. Mike gripped the broken horns and stabbed one right into Adam's gut. Adam coughed up blood as his own horn pierced him and Mike rose the other one to finish him. He stabbed it into Adam's throat and slit it. Adam fell to the ground choking on his own blood and Mike's eyes returned to normal. He looked over to see that Blake was trying to pick up Yang and was bleeding from the wound on her side. He sprinted over to them and tore off his shirt. He tightened a piece of it into a makeshift bandage on Yang's arm and took a larger piece for Blake.

"Get on my back Blake. I'll carry Yang in my arms to get you two to safety."

She nodded weakly and looped her hands around his neck. He picked up Yang and sprinted out of the cafeteria.

 **(Fall maiden chamber)**

"So this is where you've kept the fall maiden Headmaster?" Jaune asked Ozpin and he nodded. "Yes. I assume Mr. Yacidian told you about the maidens didn't he?"

Jaune nodded back and they made it to Amber's pod. Pyrrha got into the other pod and Ozpin started to press the switches. "Mr. Arc! Cover our backs!"

Jaune held up his shield and looked down the large hall in alert. His attention was taken when he heard Pyrrha start to scream in pain. He sprinted over to her and looked at Ozpin. "GET HER OUT OF THIS THING!" He yelled at Ozpin and he just said, "I'm sorry."

A second later Amber was shot with an arrow. Standing across from them was Cinder Fall with bow in hands. The power went to her and she glared at Ozpin. Pyrrha smashed out of her pod and readied her weapons. The three stared at the new fall maiden in anticipation.

"Get out of here you two! Find Glynda! Qrow! James! Tell them to come here immediately! The tower must not fall!" Ozpin ordered and the two ran past Cinder who kept glaring at him. "She was right about you. Such arrogance." Cinder said with venom in her voice. The two charged each other in a shockwave of power.

 **(Outside the tower)**

"DAMMIT!" Jaune smashed his fist into the ground and the concrete broke. Pyrrha was holding him tight and he was berating himself. "I had one fucking job! Cover your backs and what happens?! I fucked it up!"

Pyrrha hugged him tight and the two heard an explosion. Cinder was flying up the tower and it dawned on them that Ozpin lost.

"Go Jaune. Find help," Pyrrha asked and Jaune shook his head. "NO! You're not going to fight her! She beat Ozpin, Pyrrha! I'm not going to let you-"

She cut him off with a kiss and shoved him into a rocket locker. Pyrrha started typing in coordinates far away from the battle but was interrupted by Crocea Mors stabbing through it and cutting the locker open. Jaune was staring at her with anger and grabbed her shoulders. "What the fuck were you thinking?! Send me away like I'm yesterdays garbage?! I love you Pyrrha Nikos! And I will fight with you so let's go kick that bitches ass!"

Pyrrha wiped away a tear in her eye and nodded. They went to the elevator and prepared themselves to face the new fall maiden.

* * *

 **And Cut! Looks like we got team Arkos coming in to beat the firebitch! Should they beat her on their own? Should Ruby run up the tower and use her silver eyes? I got multiple scenarios so decided! Read and Review!**


	29. Arkos VS Cinder and Heartbreak

**Badda bing! Badda Boom! New chapter suckas! Read and Review fool! Let's see if we can hit 100 reviews today! C'mon!**

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha held each others hands as the ascended the tower. He sent a message to Mike through his scroll to tell him that they were going to fight Cinder. He didn't get a reply back and they finally made it to the top. The two lovers stared at one another and shared one last kiss before they stepped off to face Cinder.

She was standing in front of a Grimm dragon and looked at the two in amusement.

"So you both came to face me. I was planning on hunting down Nikos anyway, she got a small amount of the maidens power and I am the one who deserves it. I'm glad that you could make it Arc, I promised Emerald that I'd kill you for her. You made me lose a valuable pawn."

She rocketed towards them with flames following in her wake. Jaune ordered Pyrrha to flank and he met Cinder head on. She smashed him into the wall and he gasped out in pain. He rolled out of the way of her flames and readied his stance. Pyrrha was already slashing at Cinder with a flurry of strikes and pushed Cinder back a bit. She blasted at Pyrrha with a torrent of flames that made her pull up her shield to block it. Jaune leaped and latched himself on Cinder's back with Crocea Mors at her throat. She tried to melt the ancient blade but couldn't with shock evident on her face. She flew into the air and smashed Jaune into a wall again to try to get him off her back. He fought through the pain and gave Pyrrha a good opening to get some hits in, which she capitalized on. Pyrrha slashed Cinder's shoulder, stomach and jabbed her side with powerful strikes. Cinder roared in pain and sent out a blast that knocked Jaune and Pyrrha away. They stood up once more and charged her together. Cinder materialized two blades and stopped both of their blades. She smirked at them and made another shockwave of flame spew out. They held up their shields and weathered the storm. As soon as Cinder finished, Pyrrha started to grab all the metal in the room with her semblance and threw them all toward Cinder. Jaune ran out of the way of the giant gears and flanked behind Cinder while she was busy dealing with Pyrrha. She blew the gears away and was about to blast at Pyrrha again, when Jaune surged in and sliced her across the back. She screamed in pain and flew towards Jaune to grab him. Her hands found his neck and he choked as she had a vice grip on his throat.

"I'm going to kill you Jaune Arc! I'm going to kill you then your partner because it's my destiny to own the maidens power and I will not let some damn weakling first year stop me!" She yelled and tightened her grip on him.

Jaune grabbed her wrists and used all of his strength to loosen her hold on him. She fought back but found herself being overpowered by Jaune. Pyrrha sprinted toward them and stabbed Milo right into Cinder's back, which made her howl in agony. The blade hit home and actually drew blood which made Cinder furious. She made some random gesture as she leaped away from them and the dragon started to fly towards them. Jaune grabbed Pyrrha and threw them both over cover as the dragon came to pass. It smashed the entire roof off the building and landed itself on the side of the tower. Cinder walked towards them and blasted their cover away. They jumped out and lashed out at her at the same time, but were blocked by flames shooting up and hitting them. Jaune tried to get up and saw his aura at only ten percent, Pyrrha at fifteen and Cinder at twenty five. He stood up on shaky legs and was breathing heavily while glaring at Cinder. Her face twisted to pure rage. "WILL YOU DIE ALREADY PEST?!" As she brought up a bow to shoot into Jaune's chest. He tried to move but his legs wouldn't, all he could do is just glare at Cinder. She notched an arrow and was about to let it fly when Pyrrha shot at her with Milo. Cinder roared again and leaped toward Pyrrha with the intent to kill. She sliced Pyrrha across the stomach and spun around to slash her across the back. Pyrrha fell to the floor with her aura shattered and Cinder dug her heeled shoes into Pyrrha's back. She cried out in pain and Jaune started to walk forward to try and save Pyrrha.

Cinder smiled evilly and brought her bow back and aimed it at Pyrrha. Jaune started to run but felt his legs give out in pain as he fell to the ground. He looked on in horror as Cinder was about to let the arrow fly, when the dragon suddenly roared out in pain.

Cinder was shocked that the dragon was actually being hurt. She saw it thrash around as it's head was hit multiple times by some unseen force and it finally gave out one last screech when another voice screamed, "YACISIN DISTRUTTORE!" It's head exploded in a mass of blood and guts. A figure jumped off of it and Jaune smirked at who it was and knew he'd make it in time.

The figure landed in front of Jaune as Cinder stared at him in rage.

"Sorry I was late to the party Jaune. Had to get Blake and Yang to safety, and help everyone kill that damn dragon. I'm here now so why don't you get up and help me kill this bitch huh?" Mike spoke as Cinder was seething at how he was able to slay the dragon. She smirked smugly and pointed her bow at Pyrrha again, then found herself embedded in a wall with her body groaning in pain. Jaune got up with renewed energy and will. He stalked toward Cinder in rage and she got herself out. Her aura was almost gone and she produced one last huge fireball.

"I'm not letting you damn pests ruin this!" She launched it at Jaune who then activated his semblance and sent the ball of fire back at her. She stood there in fear and shock as it engulfed her. She was able to protect her right side, but couldn't protect her left and it was severely burnt. Jaune picked his blade off the ground and walked toward Cinder with the intent to kill. She was moaning in pain as she tried to get up but couldn't because the pain was too great. Jaune was about to thrust his sword down to end her, when Emerald came out of nowhere and slashed him across the chest. Blood sprayed out as he clutched the wound and Mike dashed forward to intercept the two, but they weren't there anymore. He looked around and cursed when he couldn't sense their aura. He immediately ran over to Jaune and Pyrrha was already bandaging the wound with her sash.

"You crazy dumbasses!" Mike smacked them both on the heads with anger and tears were starting to leak out of his eyes. He pulled them in for a hug and cried hard into them both.

"I almost lost Yang and Blake. When you sent me that message, I thought that I was going to lose you guys too!" He said between sobs. Jaune rubbed his back and Pyrrha held them both tight.

"I'm sorry Mike. We saw Cinder fly up the tower and couldn't let her win. We wanted to stop her and I'm sorry we didn't wait for you." Jaune said with a bit of regret and Mike held him tighter.

"I though I was gonna lose my brother. Don't ever rush in like that again with no backup! You hear me?!" Mike ordered and Jaune nodded. He smiled as he remembered the first day he met Mike and how far they both have come. The three of them walked down the tower as they made their way toward their friends.

 **(Two days later)**

A lot of things happened after Beacon was attacked. With the dragon dead, the Grimm fled the school and the huntsman took back the tower. Since Ozpin was gone, Glynda was made impromptu headmistress and she ordered that any available help or huntsman report to her to aid in rebuilding the school.

Weiss was taken back to Atlas by her father, Blake told Ruby that her and Sun were going back to her home to reconcile with her parents and for Sun to meet them. She told Ruby to tell Yang goodbye and left with Sun in tow. Yang was out for two days before she finally woke up. Mike was at her bedside the whole two days and waited for her to get up.

"Yang! Thank Oum your finally awake!" He said with relief and hugged her tight. She went to hug him back and saw that her arm was gone.

"What happened to my arm Mike?" She said in horror as she stared at the stump that was now her arm. Mike lowered his gave and clenched his fists. "Adam Taurus cut it off after you jumped in to save Blake. I found you both a few minutes later and proceeded to kill Adam. I'm sorry I didn't make it in time to save your arm Yang."

Yang continued to stare at her now armless side. "You said you'd be there for me." Yang spoke in a quiet voice.

"Yang I-" *SLAP* He was interrupted by Yang slapping him across the face. "YOU SAID YOU'D BE THERE TO PROTECT ME!" Yang screamed at him with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry Yang! I found you as fast as I could! I was able to at least save you life Yang!"

"Look at me now Mike! How do I fight?! HUH?! I use my fists to fight and now I don't have an arm!" She screamed at him in anguish.

"Yang, honey please." He reached to grab her only hand and she pulled it away.

"Just go." She said with no emotion.

"Yang?" He said in fear.

"LEAVE! NOW!" She screamed at him again.

"I'm here to keep you company Yang! That's what a boyfriend does!"

"WE'RE DONE!" She yelled at him with red glowing eyes.

He stared at her with a heartbroken face and had tears leaking out.

"Yang... Don't. PLEASE!" He pleaded with tears falling onto the ground.

"I said we're done. Get the fuck out!" She screamed the last part without even looking at him and Mike stood up. He walked away with tears staining his face and walked past Tai without saying anything. He grabbed Mike's shoulder. "What happened Mike? Why are you crying?" He spoke with concern in his voice and Mike looked back with a face full of sadness.

"Yang broke up with me."

* * *

 **Well shit just got sad. Next chapter will be the beginning of Volume 4! HAHAHA! I seriously never thought that I'd ever make a story this long in my life! Thanks for all the support these past months everyone! READ AND REVIEW!**


	30. Drink The Pain Away

**First off, sorry I did't update yesterday. I had to move into college and it was a pain in the ass. Secondly, I have responses to the guest reviewers that I will number from the most recent review, to the last one.**

 **Guest 1: I do read every review I get and I re-read my chapters when I publish them to fix any glaring problems. I get excited when I get a review. I ignore the haters and keep going. I love reviews and I hope I get more as the story continues. I would've immediately replied to your reviews and others but you are a guest and don't have an account(Which is free by the way and takes like five minutes at max) so I couldn't. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Guest 2: First, yeah he's a bit OP. if you read earlier chapters you would've seen how he got that strong, but he didn't kill the dragon by himself. That will be explained in this chapter. Second, Yang was knocked out and didn't wake up, also her aura activated so that sealed the wound. The breakup wasn't forced for a few reasons, 1 Yang was in shock and wasn't thinking rationally. People make dumb decisions and lash out when something terrible happens. I have personal experience and will not delve any deeper into this. 2, Yang was cold against Ruby after Beacon fell in the show, what does that tell you? She didn't even say I love you after Ruby told her she loved her. Yang was self loathing and needed a wake up call. Tai did that by getting her off her feet and staying with her. If anyone should have had PTSD, it would be Jaune and Ruby. Ruby witnessed Pyrrha dying(Spoiler) and Jaune was sent away for not being strong enough again and emotionally broke down. If you want to get into a full length conversation then make an account. If not, then whatever. Blake didn't run away, did you read the chapter?! I clearly said that Blake left with Sun to go back to menagerie and told Ruby where she was going and told her to tell Yang she said goodbye.**

 **Guest 3: It'll be something like that.**

 **Guest 4: No. You'll see this chapter**

 **Guest 5 Prt2: Thanks for the advice and I'm gonna do something like that.**

 **Guest 6: Like above, he didn't take down the dragon by himself. You'll see this chapter and I wanted to make Jaune stronger. If you've read the whole story(Which I'm assuming you didn't and if you did I apologize) you'd see why Mike is so strong.**

 **That's all so on with the fic! Read and Review! We also passed 30,000 views! That's awesome! Keep reviewing you beautiful bastards!**

* * *

"Give me another." Mike growled at Junior as he downed another shot. Junior did what Mike said and gave him another shot. He was about to grab the glass when a hand clasped onto his wrist. He gave the person a hateful glare and it shrunk a bit as he stared at who it was. Neo was staring back at him with anger and smashed the shot. Junior fled as two of the scariest people he'd ever met were in the same room and Mike continued to glare at Neo.

She typed out on her scroll, 'What happened? Why are you trying to kill your damn liver?'

Mike didn't say anything and reached behind the counter for a beer. He popped off the cap and took a swig. He sighed after a long gulp and looked at Neo with an sorrow filled stare,"Yang broke up with me Neo."

Neo was visibly shocked by this and typed on her scroll again, 'What the fuck happened? She loved you a lot and were two peas in a pod,'

Mike took another drink and spoke, "I went to find where she was and arrived too late. The former leader of the White Fang branch in Vale cut off her arm and she broke up with me because I didn't protect her. I did make a vow to her that I'd always be there for her and I didn't keep it." He went for another sip and Neo grabbed it from his hands.

'Mike, you did what you could. At least she didn't die and can get a replacement robotic arm. She lashed out because of shock and pain. Give her time and she'll come around.'

Mike chuckled coldly at what Neo typed and put his head in his hands. "Maybe Neo. Maybe. Tai told me that she made a mistake. He told me that I needed to ignore until she finally apologized but it hurts Neo. He told me that I was easily the best guy he ever met that Yang ever dated and that I was a good man. I never was in a relationship before Yang and I feel like the wounds from my past opened up again. What she said hurt me more than this scar on my chest. It's like a burning sensation that won't go away, no matter how much alcohol I drink."

Neo scooted closer and wrapped him in a hug. He cried into her shoulder and held her tight.

"After I killed Adam, I got her and Blake to the medics and they treated their wounds. Then the Grimm dragon spawned and Qrow came with Ironwood and Glynda. He ordered James to get in his ship and get the dragon's attention. He then had Glynda launch giant spikes of metal and stones at the beast while he and I, and any student with a gun and blade fought to bring the dragon down. Qrow and I had any student that could fight get to a building nearby to jump onto the dragon once Ironwood got it's attention. It worked and all of us were able to get on top of it. We started to stab and slice into it like crazy. Ruby was slicing at it like a madwoman and was smiling the whole time, Ren was stabbing as deep as he could with his blades, two greatsword wielding students stabbed their blade to the hilt, Velevet used her camera to make dual longswords and slashed like a storm. Qrow was using his scythe like crazy and stabbed both of it's eyes out while I kept stabbing at it's head. He ordered me to use my Yacisin Distrutorre once I buried my blade to the hilt. The dragon was already struggling to stay in the air with all the damage we did and started to fly toward the tower, when I noticed a lot of explosions happening from the tower. I checked my scroll and Jaune texted me that he and Pyrrha were gonna fight Cinder which made me about have a heart attack. I rode the dragon to the tower and used my charge attack to finish off the dragon, then helped Jaune beat Cinder by embedding her into a wall after trying to kill Pyrrha. We didn't kill her, but Jaune did a number on her, Then Yang woke up two days later after the attack and broke up with me."

He said in between sobs and Neo grabbed his face. She pulled him into a warming kiss and he kissed her back. The two continued to kiss and Neo broke away, , "I'll help heal your heart Mike. You gave me another chance and It's only right that I help you. When Yang is ready, she can apologize and you two can try to get your relationship back. If not, I'm here for you.' She typed with a smile and Mike held her close.

"Thank you Neo. Thank you so much."

She smiled and a single tear went down her cheek.

 **(Winter in Patch)**

Ruby closed the front door stealthffully and turned around to see her entourage of friends. Jaune and Pyrrha were standing next to one another smiling at her, Nora and Ren nodded encouragingly, Mike and Neo stood there with confident gazes and nodded as well.

Mike introduced everyone to Neo and told them that she was on their side now. No one argued since they needed all the help that they could get and welcomed Neo to the crew. Mike was still broken up about Yang and acted unemotionally. He didn't sleep as much as he should've and didn't eat as much. Neo said that this is a lot better than when she found him trying to drink more than Qrow.

"It's gonna be a long trip." Ruby said with nervousness.

"The journey will be long and arduous. And it's uncertain if we will find the answers we're looking for." Ren stated calmly.

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it." Nora stated confidently.

"Let's get started then." Jaune ordered and started their journey. They stopped by Summer's grave and walked toward Haven.

Qrow looked over them from a ridge and held Ozpin's cane. He took a swig from his flask and jumped off the edge as a crow.

* * *

 **And Break. Sorry for not updating once more. I'll update this on Friday as promised like usual. I love you all! Read and Review!**


	31. Geist Fight, Back In The game and plans

**Okay! Another chapter. Guest reviews I will go from most recent to the last like before. Read and Review!**

 **Guest 1: I don't know who's review is who's if all of your names are guest. If you don't want an account, then type in a name above the anonymous review before you post a review. It'll make my life easier and yours as well if you want me to respond.**

 **Guest 2: Again, have you read the entire story? It won't be Cider and Tyrian fighting against the group, it will be Tyrian and someone else. Also, in terms of power, Adam isn't as strong as everyone thinks. Yeah he one shotted Yang and Blake, but remember he was afraid of a half maiden Cinder Fall, who had trouble with Ruby when they fought at the cct in infilration. Adam is stronger than a huntsman in training but isn't as strong as a full fledged huntsman in my opinion. That's my opinion.**

 **Guest 3: It would have broken the flow with the fight against Cinder. I wanted the fight to be center stage and planned on how the dragon was killed in the next chapter.**

 **Guest 4: Yang didn't lash out at Ruby because she's her sister. It would be cruel to do that to her own sister and Mike was her boyfriend yes, but sisters will always have a stronger bond than a boyfriend will have with a girlfriend(Unless they get married, which makes it equal IMO)**

* * *

"I can't even think of a name for our team Ren!" Nora groaned and Ren sighed.

"Nora, we don't need to have a team name. We can call ourselves JNPR, and Ruby, Mike and Neo can just be whatever they want."

"But I want to have a super cool name!" Nora pouted and Jaune put them to silence.

"Can you two be quiet?! Ruby, Mike and Neo are trying to lure the damn thing out!" He ordered in a stern voice and only had his sword on him. Pyrrha was crouched next to him and the two looked at the forest for any sign of movement. Sure enough, a bunch of trees were getting knocked down and the Geist was chasing after Ruby, Mike and Neo.

"WHY THE HELL WOULDN'T YOU LET ME SMASH IT WHEN IT WASN'T LOOKING?!" Mike yelled at Ruby in a comical voice as they ran from the golem like creature

Ruby just smiled sheepishly and they all turned around to face the monster. JNPR joined them and they all went in to hack away at the ghost Grimm. Jaune was hacking at it's shins with his sword and Pyrrha was trying to shoot it's face with her rifle, Ren ran up it's arm and shot it multiple times to try to hit it's mask but it phased away. Neo was right behind him and tried to stab it's mask to no avail. Nora was smashing her hammer into it's arm whenever it reared back to punch someone and Ruby was shooting at it. Mike was hacking at it's ankle and made it buckle from the hit. Ruby shot Nora with an electrical charge and she smashed the Geist's body away. It phased out and tried to flee, but Ruby shot it with Crescent Rose.

They headed back to the village and the village elder thanked them for their help. They went over to the blacksmith shop and he presented Jaune's new shield. It maintained it's kite shaped and looked on a bit wider, but it had another surprise. Jaune stepped outside and showed off what his upgraded shield could do. He pressed the mechashift button and it morphed into a large gauntlet to everyone's surprise.

"Yep. It's pretty kick ass. I thought over what Mike said to me a while back when we were training about how the shield was a weapon as well. Son, I made the blueprints along our journey and boom! Here's my masterpiece!" Jaune held up his gauntlet proudly and everyone smirked at him. Even Mike gave him a smile and he hadn't shown much emotion for the past six months. They all left the village and made their way towards the next town.

 **(Patch)**

Yang was walking around the house trying to clean things up. It's been six months since the attack on Beacon and she still had nightmares about Adam. Even though Mike killed him, he still haunted her.

She felt herself grow even more depressed when she though about Mike. _"I fucked up. I fucked up bad, I threw him out like day old garbage and took him for granted. I should have never yelled at him like that and blamed him for what happened. It was my own fault that I rushed in and got myself hurt badly. I'm sorry Mike."_ She thought solemnly and felt like tears were going to come out.

A week after she broke up with Mike, Tai gave her a talk.

(Short flashback)

 _"Yang, I know you're hurt and lashed out, but Mike did what he could. He said he searched and found you knocked out with that bastard standing over you. He told me every detail from his fight with the bastard and he made him pay. He crushed him like I know he's capable of and apologized to me for not saving your arm. Don't get me wrong honey, I was pissed at first when I saw you armless and was ready to lash out but Mike explained and I listened. You lashed out because you were in shock and pain. Mike was the only one you could let your frustrations out on and you did just that. You broke that boys heart Yang, and I've only seen that face he had twice in my life. When Raven walked out on us and when Summer died. He's not gonna forgive you so easily sweetie. You're gonna have to show how much you love him if you hope he'll take you back. My advice, is to forget about that asshole who took your arm because he's gone and will never hurt you again, and to get your spirit back. I love you sunshine." He kissed Yang's forehead and walked away._

(End flashback)

Yang gripped her left fist tight and stood up. She was done moping around and feeling sorry for herself. Done acting like a scared kid and done feeling bad for herself. She grabbed the atlas arm Ironwood sent them and put it on. Tai was watering flowers and looked up to see Yang with her robot arm on. He smirked and spoke, "Let's get started then."

 **(Salem's Lair)**

"This Arc and Yacidian boy seem to be quite a nuisance Cinder. I'll send Tyrian and Hazel to deal with them both. Emerald, you said the Rose girl had silver eyes?" Salem asked in a calm voice. Emerald nodded nervously and Salem thought this over. "I'll have Tyrian capture the girl and Hazel will go with him to kill those two pests. You two are dismissed."

The two walked away and Salem was furious. She thought that wretched clan was dead. Now one of them springs up for the first time in seven years? She needed him dead and hated having loose ends.

 **(JNPRRMN)**

"Okay... Uh huh. We're lost!" Ruby said exasperatedly as she held the map.

"We're not lost Rubes. Next town is Shion. My family and I used to visit this town when we were younger!" Jaune stated excitedly

He started to ramble on what he and his family did there and they finally made it to the village. Everything was decimated. Bodies were littered across the ruined town and the airship they were going to use was in flames. Mike found a dying huntsman and asked him what happened.

"Bandits, and with the negativity..." He said with a weak voice.

"Grimm." Ren said lowly.

Mike was seething and was about to go berserk. He knew that Raven's clan did this and smashed the wall of a ruined building in anger. The huntsman succumbed to his wounds and they buried him with his weapon stabbed in the ground behind him.

Later that night, Ruby woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. She started hearing grunting and yells from their campsite. She made her way over to the noise and standing there shirtless sweating up a storm was Mike. He stabbed his blade into the ground and took a gulp of water form his container. Ruby watched on as he continued to slice the air and stabbed his blade in a few trees. If they were going to fall, he'd catch them and prevent them from hitting the ground so no one would be woken up. He sat down in a heap by the tree he just caught and took out a picture that Ruby assumed was of Yang.

It was a picture of him, Jaune, Yang and Pyrrha on a double date two days before everything went to shit. He muttered something to himself and got back up with blade in hand. Ruby left him to his own devices, knowing that Mike's still having trouble moving on.

* * *

 **And break! If anyone has better Ideas for a team name I'm all ears! Read and Review!**


	32. Ambush

**Author's note: So my classes start today and I'm warning you all that in the near future, I might miss an update. No worries though, I'll update the next day for sure! Read and Review!**

 **Guest: I wasn't being rude. How am I supposed to know that you've read the story or not? You're a guest who has their name say guest like many other people, I'm fine with guest review but please in the near future give yourself a name, you don't have an account so I don't know if you've faced of followed the story,** **I've had too many guest troll leave a review that insulted my story for no reason and sorry if I came off a little hostile but ya can't blame me. If you have a problem with the story, then don't read it. That's all I'm going to say.**

* * *

"Alright! Higanbana is just ahead!" Ruby declared cheerfully.

"We've been pretty lucky to not encounter any Grimm along the way huh!" Nora stated with her usual cheer. Everyone nodded except for Mike who walked with not much emotion. All of them had undergone different outfit changes. Ren let his hair all the way down and his outfit became a bit more wild looking, Nora looked like a skater girl with her leather jacket and had longer hair, Jaune had new armor that his father sent him that was stronger and more durable than his previous armor which covered his body more entirely, Pyrrha had her coronet still and wore more bronze armor on her arms, Neo kept her outfit mostly the same except she now had two blades instead of one, Mike had a black ripped sleeveless tank top with gray combat pants, and Ruby had a corset that replaced her lolita outfit.

Mike looked behind the group at a ridge and brought his gaze back to the group.

Qrow was on the ridge stabbing a Beowulf and scoffed, "Yeah. Luck."

 **(Higanbana bar)**

Qrow looked on as he watched the group get rooms from the tavern and sighed tiredly.

"Must've been a rough day killing all those Grimm following us." Mike spoke as he pulled a chair next to Qrow.

"Thought I'd make your trip a little easier kid. How ya holding up?" Qrow said with concern.

Mike was unreadable and showed nothing.

"It hurts still, but there's more important things at hand. Yang made her decision and I can't change it. I hope that some point we could try to get back together, but if it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out. If she wants me back, she'll have to give me one hell of an apology." Mike spoke a bit sorrowfully and shrugged his shoulders. Qrow felt bad for the young kid and the waitress walked over.

"Some woman ordered this for you on the second floor." She smiled and sat down the glass. Qrow looked up at the waitress with a smirk, "Thanks ma'am." He threw her a lien card and Mike followed him up to the second floor. His eyes glowed with rage at who was staring at him and Qrow condescendingly.

Raven sat with a callous smirk and gestured for the two to sit down. Mike kept glaring at her and she chuckled cpldly.

"Hello brother. I see you have Mike here as well. I heard that you broke up with Yang. I'm so sorry to hear about that."

He clenched his fists in anger and gripped Yacidian tight, but Qrow threw up his hand.

"I don't need you pissing the kid off. He's already going through enough shit. What do you want Raven?"

"Can't a girl check up on her family?" She smiled at her brother and he scoffed at this.

"Well, it depends on what family your talking about sis. Your real family or the clan."

"The clan is our family. They gave us everything, they raised us, trained us."

Mike grew even more enraged at this, "Say that to Shion. I know you robbed and slaughtered that village, you fuckin bitch." He spoke with venom in his voice.

Raven simply shrugged, "The strong survive and the weak die. You already know this Mike."

He reigned in his emotions and sat quietly as he let the two siblings talk.

"Does Salem have the relic?" She asked and Qrow shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe if you told me where the Spring maiden is then that might jog my memory." He went to take another drink and she grabbed his wrist.

Raven glared at him and spoke again, "Stop screwing around Qrow. Does Salem have it?"

"Did you know yang lost her arm?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with-"

Rhetorical question, I know that you already knew."

Raven let go of his wrist and grabbed her Grimm mask.

"I think we're done here Qrow. Goodbye." She walked away angrily and sliced open a portal. Glass broke and the two remaining men looked at the waitress. "I think I'm gonna need another one of these." Qrow spoke and Mike sighed.

 **(Next day)**

"Looks like were coming up on another town. It looks deserted though." Ruby rose her eyebrow at this and Ren recognized what it was.

"This is Oniyuri. A group of wealthy elitists wanted to branch away from Mistral and become their own country. Obviously, it didn't work." They all continued walking through the barren village and stopped when Ren signaled them to stay put.

"There's someone coming. I sense that whoever it is, is coming fast." Ren spoke calmly.

They all readied their weapons and a moment later, a crazed man leapt through the air right towards Mike. He smashed into him hard and threw Mike through a wall.

Jaune charged the bastard and caught the guys blade on his sword. He felt himself being pushed back and the guy kicked him away savagely. He flipped onto a roof and Mike pulled himself out of the destroyed building looking pissed.

"Hello everyone! My name is Tyrian and I've come to get rid of the Yacidian and Arc. Also, to take away the little Rose." He grinned maniacally and Mike stood in front of Ruby. "You ain't taking her asshole. You serve Salem."

Tyrian broke his smile and glared at Mike with hate. "She is the queen you worm! No one says her name so callously!"

"I don't give a shit. We got you outnumbered seven to one. Pretty bad odds if ask me asshat." Mike grinned and Tyrian cackled uncontrollably.

"You think I came alone?! Oh that's rich! Hazel my friend, would you please show him what real strength is?"

Mike spinned around wide eyed and was met with a greataxe slamming into him, sending him flying. He recovered and glared at his new opponent. The man was a giant man with a greataxe rested on his shoulder..

"Stop messing around Tyrian. We have our orders." He spoke with a deep voice and Tyrian nodded crazily. "Then let us begin!" He yelled and charged at the huntsman in training and Neo.

Hazel charged Mike and the two clashed. Mike felt himself being pushed back with giving all he's got, while this Hazel guy wasn't even budging. He stomped the ground which made Hazel lose his balance and slashed at his chest. Hazel stumbled a bit backwards and glared at Mike. "You'll regret that." He charged toward Mike with speed that was shocking considering his size and grabbed mike by the leg. He slammed him into the ground like a toy and threw him toward Tyrian.

Mike sailed through the air and was able to see how everyone was doing against Tyrian. Jaune and Pyrrha were putting up a good fight but were like flies to the bastard and swatted them away. Nora and Ren were already down and he was currently hacking into Ruby with ferocity. Neo jumped in and stopped his assault on Ruby. She dodged his attacks with grace and was able to get a slash into him across his chest. Tyrian laughed and sprung a tail from behind. Neo was visibly caught off guard and he tail whipped her away. Mike recorrected his flight path and slammed right on top of Tyrian. He smashed his fist into the crazed bastards face and was about to stab him, when the tail threw him away. He recovered and Hazel was on him as soon as he got up. Mike screamed in pain as Hazel slashed at his back and Tyrian sprinted up to him and sliced across his chest.

Mike fell to one knee and knew his aura was down to fifty percent. Pyrrha, Jaune, Ruby and Neo were running over to him to back him up. Tyrian whipped around and smashed Ruby into a wall, which made her aura shatter. He targeted Jaune and Pyrrha next, the two worked together well and Pyrrha used her semblance to pin Tyrian in place. Jaune sprinted over and hacked his blade into him. Tyrian growled and detached his weapons to Jaune's surprise, then slugged Jaune in the jaw and leaped over to Pyrrha, who blocked his incoming tail stabs with Akuo. He swept his tail under her feet and she lost her balance and went crashing into the ground. He gripped Pyrrha by the neck and started to choke the life out of her. She hit him hard in nervous points but they didn't make him stop. She gasped for air and Neo came to her rescue by slashing Tyrian from behind. He let go of her and hit Neo in the stomach with is fist, then slammed her into the ground with his tail.

"Well all the trash is down. Why don't we take care of the main course Hazel?" He laughed and Mike tried to get up, but Hazel had his foot on his back. Tyrian aimed his guns at him and laughed, but was cut off by the flash of steel. Qrow stood in front of Mike and sent Tyrian careening into a building and slashed Hazel away.

"Took you long enough." Mike grunted and Qrow shrugged. "Your alive aren't ya? Take the big guy while I take crazy eyes alright?"

Mike nodded and glared at Hazel with fury. "Semblance release!" Mike yelled and his aura flowed out. Hazel stared at Mike and the two glared at one another as they faced off.

* * *

 **Next up is Hazel vs Mike! it's gonna be a power duel and it's gonna kick ass! Read and Review!**


	33. Clash Of Strength

**Another chapter as promised. Read and Review.**

 **Guest: This is the last time I am going to respond to you. You are not showing flaws or critiquing, you are hating on the fact I have an OC that is powerful. You want to know the truth as to why he's powerful? It's because I didn't want him to be useless. What's the point in making a character if he or she is about as useful as a wet tissue against someone like Tyrian or Hazel? It's more of a self insert to add an OC that is just there to be there, instead of actually creating one who is capable of changing things in the actual story(Aurea Mors: Alter Zwei is a good example). I did say sorry in the last chapter but it seems you didn't see that. When I say don't read it if you don't like it, I'm not being childish. It's a response that if you have a problem with the story, then don't read it. It's my story and I can make how I want. Again, you are not pointing out flaws in this story and insist that Mike is a gary sue every time you review. If you want to be a real reviewer and be good at critiquing a story, look at WilliamBriliiant1's reviews in** **previous chapters and learn from how he reviewed. If you want to delve deeper and make a discussion out of this, then make an account. If not, then screw off. That's all I have to say.**

* * *

The two slammed their blades into one anothers with a shockwave resonating in their wake. The ground shattered beneath their feet with neither one giving the other any ground. Hazel had a look of frustration on his face and Mike gritted his teeth in anger. _"Oum Dammit! Even with my semblance infused strength, we're dead even in power. I have to finish this in the next five minutes or my body will give out on me."_ Mike thought as he pushed Hazel away.

"You're strong boy. Stronger than any opponent I've faced. Only one has challenged me like you have, but I killed her years ago."

"Yeah and who would that be?" Mike growled.

"Summer Rose. The silver eyed warrior of team STRQ of Beacon."

"You killed Ruby's mother?!"

"Yes I did. That's why I'm here to take the girl. Queen wants her taken alive and you dead, along with the Arc boy."

Mike charged at him enraged that this was the one who took away Ruby's mother. He and Hazel continued to slash into one another with neither of them backing down. Mike wrapped a Yacisin Barra around his blade and smashed into Hazel with more power. He scored a hit across Hazel's chest and smashed him into the ground with the pommel of his blade. Hazel got back up and broke Mike's guard with a swing of his greataxe and swung it again across Mike's stomach.

Mike was down to thirty percent and saw Hazel still had fifty. He parried a strike from Hazel and feigned a slash to get behind him and sliced his back. Hazel whipped around with a spin slash and Mike leaped over his head aiming at his neck. Hazel ducked under it at the last second and slammed his axe into the ground. Mike had no idea what he was doing but knew he had to stop him. He sprinted toward Hazel with the intent to kill him before he finished what he was doing. Mike was too late though, Hazel yelled out his attack, "EARTH SEEKER!". Pillars of stone erupted from the ground and hit Mike multiple times with crushing blows. They knocked him up into the air multiple times and a final pillar smashed him back down. His aura shattered and he stood up with a wobbly stance breathing hard.

"Good fight kid. You got me down to thirty percent aura. It's the end of the line though."

Mike glared at Hazel in defiance and got back into his stance. He waited for Hazel to charge him but he didn't.

"Wanna know who hunted the remaining survivors of your clan before you die?" He spoke condescendingly

Mike looked at him in shock and tightened his hold on Yacidian. Hazel continued to speak, "I was the one who killed any remaining survivors. I actually remember killing the leader. What was his name again? That's right, it was Thel Yacidian. Famous for never losing a fight and killing any Grimm with his greataxe Doombringer. He was still alive even after being impaled by that alpha Goliath. I used his own axe to kill him. You remind me of him actually. Was he your father?"

Mike eyes started to go black like they did against Adam and he recognized that the greataxe Hazel was using, was indeed his fathers. His body started to glow black and red as another source of power flooded his body.

"You fucking, murdering, SON OF A BITCH!" Mike screamed and slammed into Hazel like a Goliath. Hazel was shocked at this new source of strength and brought Doombringer down on Mike to end the fight. Mike caught the blade on his sword and yanked doombringer away from Hazel. He then sliced into Hazel with strong blows that sent him off his feet and shattered his aura. Mike brought Yacidian up in an overhead slash to finish the fight and before he could deliver the final blow, his body gave out on him. He fell to the ground in agonizing pain and struggled to get on one knee. Hazel stood up with fury in his eyes and picked up Doombringer. He rose the blade to finish him and swung down to end it all. Mike waited for the blow but it didn't come. Standing in front of him was Jaune using his gauntlet to block the axe from hitting him. Jaune strained against Hazel's strength and pushed him away.

"Get up Mike!" He ordered and Mike obeyed. He stood up with his body screaming to stop. "Stay out of this Jaune. I'm going to end this myself. You're lucky you had the gauntlet or you would've been dead. You have no more aura." Mike spoke in an angry voice and Jaune scoffed, "You have no aura either Mike. I'm helping you dammit!" He charged Hazel with his gauntlet and smashed it down where he was standing. His gauntlet hit air and he was met with the flash of steel in his vision and saw that Hazel was behind him. He had no time to dodge and thought that this was it as the tips of Doombringer raced toward him. Jaune felt something warm splash onto his face and he looked to see what it was. Mike was standing in front of him with the tips of Doombringer stabbing through his chest. He coughed up blood and stared back at Jaune.

"Dammit Jaune." He groaned and Hazel pulled the axe out of his body. Jaune watched Mike fall to the ground with blood starting to pool and felt himself snap like when he fought Mercury. His aura exploded out even though it was supposedly gone. He felt it wrap around his gauntlet and he gave out a mighty roar as he smashed it into Hazel. He sent the large man flying and appeared behind him in midflight. His gauntlet smashed into Hazel hard and sent him careening towards the ground. Jaune landed across from Hazel panting with the sudden boost of power gone. Hazel struggled to get up and had bone sticking out of his arm along with his shoulder out of place. He had a gash across his head that was leaking blood and looked over to see that Tyrian got his tail cut off.

"Tyrian! We gotta retreat!" Hazel yelled and the crazed psychopath complied. The two retreated and Jaune ran over to Mike.

"No no no no! Stay with me Mike!" Jaune begged and tore off Mike's shirt to bandage the wounds. The blade stabbed right through and he knew that just wrapping it up wouldn't be enough. He remembered what Mike did when on the brink of death against Raven and knew what had to be done.

"Ruby! Get me some fire dust and ice dust!" He ordered and Ruby sprinted over with Neo in tow. She had Mike on her lap and was mouthing to not leave her alone as she rocked him back in forth with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"This is gonna hurt like hell Mike. But you've been through this before!" Jaune yelled and smashed Mike's blade on his gauntlet to make a spark which ignited the fire dust. Mike arched his back screaming in pain and the dust sealed the wounds. He passed out as Jaune applied the ice dust to keep the wounds from hurting. Jaune put his ear to Mike's chest and heard a slow but steady heartbeat.

"He's in the clear Neo. No need to worry." He wiped the sweat off his brow and Neo mouthed thank you as she hugged Mike tight. Ruby sighed in relief and sprinted back to Qrow who had a wound across his stomach from Tyrian.

"Who were those guys uncle Qrow?!" She asked and Qrow responded, "What's your favorite fairy tail?"

Later that night, Qrow explained to the group about the maidens, relics, two brothers , Salem and the nature of his semblance. He told Ruby that she was special because of her silver eyes and said that the Grimm itself fear the silver eyed warriors. Jaune already knew about Salem and the Maidens along with Pyrrha knowing about the maidens. Mike was still unconscious with Neo hugging his side, refusing to leave him. Jaune felt bad about rushing in on Mike's orders and walked away after he checked on Mike.

"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!" Jaune smashed his fist into a tree and watched it fall down. He fell to his knees with his arms lying on the ground and head slumped.

"I fucked up. I wasn't strong enough!" He rose to his feet to punch another tree and was stopped by a gloved hand. He looked back to see Pyrrha looking at him with a knowing look.

"Jaune, I know you're frustrated that Mike got hurt. But it wasn't your fault! Those two men were extremely powerful and you made the one fighting Mike retreat! You are NOT weak Jaune! I love you and I know you wanted to help Mike, which you did! You saved his life when his semblance took its toll and stopped that man from killing Mike. Be proud Jaune. Proud that you saved Mike from being cut down and from bleeding to death. Proud that you were able to protect your teacher from certain death and save him." She said with passion and gave him a heart warming smile. He gave her a smirk back and pulled her into a kiss.

"Thank you Pyrrha. Thank you for getting my head out of my ass." He held her tight and she hugged back.

 **(Next Morning)**

Everyone woke up hearing coughing and it was coming from Qrow. Mike was finally awake much to Neo's happiness and gave him an emotional kiss as she held him tight. Everyone walked over to Qrow and he had a purple like poison coming from his stomach. "Aaaahhhh shit..." Qrow mumbled out as he passed out.

* * *

 **And there we go! I made Hazels semblance an earth based one cause he looks really strong and I thought it would fit him. Hats off to anyone who recognizes the name of his attack! If you know I'll tell you a secret about what's coming up in a few of my stories! Read and Review please!**


	34. Knuckleeve

**Okay. I got a lot of feedback from my last chapter and made a decision. We got two options, I continue to update how I am currently updating or update twice a week with longer chapters. A lot of people have spoken for longer chapters and that's what I got so if you want longer chapters, decide by reviewing. I'm not Couer Al Aran, Laughing Lefou or Solora Goldsun guys. I just wanted to write stories cause I felt like it and thought I'd try my hand in writing. I never thought this story would ever meet 100 plus followers and didn't think so many people would read it. I'm not a super fast typer and I try my hardest to be the best I can be and give you all good chapters. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but if I can't I can't. I'm in college now and have less time so I hope you all understand. Also Guest. For the third time make an account if you want a full length discussion. Hell! I'll give you my xbox 1 gamertag if you got one and we can talk then! I'm sorry for assuming you didn't read the full story. I have no way of knowing if you did or not. I know that WilliamBrilliant1 has cause he's reviewed and followed, same with nintendoborn and Patriot112 along with Ninjafang. Zachstone13 and many more. Making an account is as easy as making a Gmail account. Make one please and we can have a full length discussion. Keep reviewing guys and gals. It's what makes me keep writing. Read and Review.**

* * *

Jaune and Ruby carried Qrow on a makeshift cot, while Ren, Pyrrha and Nora were on guard. Neo was helping Mike walk since cauterizing his wounds took a lot out of him.

"How much farther?" Ruby asked in a nervous voice as they all were met with a crossroad. One sign pointed toward Kuroyuri while the other pointed toward the mountains of Mistral.

"We can't go back to Higanbana. It's too far away and Mistral is the next nearest location." Ren said in a grim voice as Ruby bit her lip.

"Well what about this place?! Kuroyuri? Maybe it has supplies we can use!" Ruby said with hope and Ren shook his head.

"That village has been abandoned for years." Ren said in an uneven tone.

Nora stepped forward and spoke, "Why don't Ren and I take the mountain trail? We would make it through there faster and could get help."

Jaune shook his head. "No Nora. We have two members injured and need everyone here together. Splitting up would be a bad idea."

"Let them go Jaune." Pyrrha spoke up and he looked at her in surprise.

"You two can make your way through the mountains, while we search the village for anything that could help. That okay?"

Nora and Ren nodded. They shared a team moment with Jaune and Pyrrha, then set off toward the mountain. Jaune hung his head and picked Qrow's cot back up.

"They'll be fine Jaune." Pyrrha said reassuringly and he spoke back. "You don't know that."

 **(Ren and Nora)**

The two childhood friends walked through the trail swiftly without stopping. Ren looked panicked and wanted to get far away from his old village as fast as possible.

"Ren." Nora asked in a firm voice. He looked back at her with a face full of fear and shook his head. "I can't go back there Nora. I'm not ready." He stated firmly and pushed on.

"You can't run forever Ren. It would be good if you got closure by seeing your, OUR village again! Please Ren!" She pleaded and knew that he wanted to get away from Kuroyuri. The loss of his parents still plagued his mind and haunted him to this very day. All he could remember was his mother's soothing voice being silenced without warning, his father screaming at him to run as he fought to protect him and saving Nora. The monster made him feel terror every time he thought about it. It's emotionless eyes, terrifyingly slow walk and it's wretched scream. That scream never left his memories. Whenever he tried to remember his village, it would be met with that unholy scream.

He then looked forward to see black blood on the ground and continued to follow it. He was met with the sight of old weapons, human remains and one of his father's arrows. He then looked at the other side of the cave and saw that it must've been going through the woods. His eyes widened in fear as he realized where it was going. It was heading towards his friends.

 **(Kuroyuri)**

"Anything?!" Ruby asked in a desperate voice.

"Nothing!" Jaune responded along with Pyrrha.

"Nothing but wood and broken stone Rubes." Mike spoke and was now standing without Neo's help. She still stayed at his side in case he needed support. Ruby sat down and started to cry. Everyone looked at her with quizzical eyes and Jaune spoke up. "Ruby? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Ruby wiped her eyes and sniffled. "It's my fault Jaune. My fault that uncle Qrow and Mike got hurt since I made you all go on this stupid trip."

"Ruby, you didn't make us come with you. We Wanted to come! You gave us the courage to keep going and find out why Beacon was targeted! Don't hang your head and start beating yourself up over this." He gave her a comforting smile and Mike walked over and patted her head.

She rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you all."

The touching moment was interrupted by a screech that pierced through the air like a blade through water. They all drew their weapons and grouped up, ready to take on whatever beast came their way.

Moments later, they were met with Nora and Ren sprinting through the front of the village. They looked on and gasped in relief that their friends were okay.

This was short lived as a familiar sounding walk met his ears. Ren fell to his knees in despair as he silently repeated no.

The beast revealed itself and cracked multiple times as it stared at the group of humans. It gave off a terrifying shriek and charged right towards a defenseless Qrow. Jaune sprang to action and picked Qrow up quickly. He didn't have enough time to dodge the beast until Ren activated his semblance. He took Qrow to safety as the rest of the group started the battle. Mike leaped toward it with his blade raised and was swatted aside from it's extending limbs through a house. Neo mouthed no as she rushed toward where Mike was thrown, when Jaune grabbed her arm.

"Neo! We need you in the fight! Mike will be fine! He's survived a hell of a lot worse! Now let's kill this damn thing!" He said encouragingly and she nodded reluctantly. Pyrrha was slashing at the monster with calculating strikes, trying to wound it's legs and drawing it's attention, while Neo teleported around it slashing at any weak points. Ren peppered the Knuckleeve with gunfire and sliced up close whenever he could and Jaune backed him up by jumping behind the upper torso and stabbing it with his sword. Nora slammed her hammer into it's body which elicited a screech of agony from the creature. It bucked Jaune off and swung it's arms around violently and hit everyone in it's reach. Nora slammed hard into a building and felt her aura shatter. Ren rushed the Knuckleeve with reckless abandon and got smashed into the top part of a building. Nora leaped into the monsters second blow and felt her body scream in pain. Ren looked up to see that Nora was above him and she covered her panties in embarrassment. Ren sliced into the hands pinning him and it eventually let go and he charged once again. The beast knocked him to the ground again with his aura shattering, which pissed Jaune off and he screamed at Ren to knock it off. He got back up to charge again and Nora tackled him beneath a house. The Knuckleeve charged at the house they were hiding underneath of and the two waited for the impact. It never came and Nora looked to see Mike standing in front of the beast with a pissed off look.

"Round two motherfucker." He growled and smashed his fist into the horse snout of the Knuckleeve. it screamed in pain and lashed out at him. He rolled out of it's attack and winced as his wound acted up. He ignored the pain and helped his friends fight the beast.

Ren stood up to rejoin the fight and Nora grabbed his wrist. He told her to let go and she responded by slapping him.

"No. I won't let you kill yourself. Not after all we've been through. I love you Ren and I refuse to lose you over this!" She cried into his shoulder and he looked at her. He saw Nora when he first met her. Alone, scared and helpless. He hugged her back and kissed her hard.

"You're right Nora. We'll end this together." He smiled at her and the two lovers rejoined the fight. Mike was bleeding from his chest from straining himself to much and made his wound open back up. Neo was by his side and tried to make him stop fighting, but you couldn't keep a good huntsman down. Even with his terrible wounds, he pressed on and refused to let his family fight this monster by themselves. They all regrouped once Ren and Nora came back and formulated a plan.

"Jaune and Ruby, you two pin it's arms. Mike, Pyrrha and Neo, draw it's attention and Nora take care of the horse. I'll handle the rest." Ren spoke in his usual calm voice and the group nodded. Jaune grabbed onto the Knuckleeve's arm and pinned it to the ground. Ruby stabbed Crescent Rose into the other arm and the beast roared in anger. Mike launched a Yacisin Barra at it and Pyrrha shot it with Milo in rifle form. Neo teleported onto the horse backside and stabbed her blades down into the hilt. Nora fell from a tower and smashed Magnhild right onto the horse head. Ren walked slowly to the Knuckleeve and unsheathed his father's dagger.

 _"This is for my family."_ He cut off one of it's arm and it screeched in pain. _"For my village."_ He sliced off the other and it screamed again. He roared right into Ren's face and he remained undeterred. _"And for me!"_ He sliced off it's head with one final strike and looked at it's dissipating body. Nora tackled him and started to kiss him furiously. Pyrrha and Jaune kissed each other as well in triumph. Neo and Mike followed suit while Ruby felt awkward, feeling left out. Mike stopped this by kissing her on the cheek which made Ruby blush furiously. She found uncle Qrow and he gave her a weak thumbs up. She helped him to where every one else was at and saw airships flying towards them.

"We saw the huge amount of smoke coming from this abandoned village and knew something was going down!" The pilot called over the intercom and touched down next to them.

Qrow was loaded carefully and Ruby, Mike and Neo joined her on that airship. JNPR went on the other and rested on one another in exhaustion.

 **(Yang)**

Yang spray painted her arm in her signature colors. She smiled at her work and put on her new outfit, constiting of a longer jacket. fingerless gloves, scarf, shades, tight yoga pants and cowgirl boots. Tai sat at the front doors where Yang kept bumblebee and smiled as his daughter put on her arm.

"So, where will you go Yang?" He asked and she smirked at him with heavy eyes.

"I need to say I'm sorry dad."

"You wanna know why I talked to you like I did?" He asked in a questioning voice and she nodded.

"I wanted you to learn to not be like your mother. She abandoned us on a whim and left with no word. She treated my marriage with her with no emotion and left as soon as you were born. You did the same with your relationship with Mike and acted like your mother. That's why I was a bit harsh sweetie. Do you understand?"

She nodded and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks dad. It's about time for me to apologize to him."

She set off on her bike and rode toward Mistral.

 **(Inn)**

Ruby sat at a desk and wrote a letter to yang as she explained what happened during their journey. From the Geist and all the way to the Knuckleeve. She added in that Mike still was hurt from the breakup and drowned his sorrow away by over training. She asked Yang to take him back and not take what they had for granted. A few tears fell onto the paper and she finished the letter as Qrow woke up. She ran over to him and smiled as he commented that he was the one usually saving her.

Mike layed in bed and thrashed violently as he dreamed of Salem standing over the corpses of all those he loved. Neo, Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Blake Weiss and had Yang's throat in her hand. She was gasping for air and reaching toward him. Salem snapped her neck and he watched in horror. as her body fell to the floor Salem walked over to him and lifted his chin. Piercing into his eyes with her red orbs. "You'll lose them all, just like you lost your last family. You'll fail them all" Salem spoke a smooth, haunting voice.

Mike sprang awake and Neo had her hands on his chest rubbing him. She was mouthing that it was okay and he cried into her shoulder as he held onto her tight. He made a silent vow that he wouldn't lose another family and would protect everyone he loved. Even if he had to die to keep them safe.

* * *

 **There we go! Another chapter done and a little more angsty. How was it? Read and Review!**


	35. Meet The Parents

**Another chapter! This ones a nice and fluffy one so I hope you all enjoy! Read and Review!**

 **The critic and Gee: Please make an account if you wish to discuss the story further. I'm tired of responding to guest reviews that are lengthy like yours at the beginning of each new chapter. I don't have the time to do so since I'm trying my best to make chapters as long and good as possible. I've noticed that it seems that most guest reviews are more critical than member reviews. If you think you're untouchable you will be sorely mistaken. I can choose to moderate reviews and not let them even be posted if I wish. That includes Guest reviews. So go ahead and review if you like. If it's not actual criticism and complaining once more about my OC being too strong since I've already explained why he is strong(Chapter 34), it will be deleted, because at the end of the day, it's my story and I can make it how I want. Give feedback as to what should maybe happen next in the story, how to actually improve the story and if you want to get into an actual discussion, for the fourth time Gee, make an account. Critic you're okay even though most of your gripes are subjective. I'm gonna make mistakes and I do my best to re-correct them. I'm not gonna be as detailed as Couer Al Aran or LaughingLefou so if your not a fan sorry. I do what I can.**

* * *

"So this is Mistral? It feels like a mountain town." Jaune chuckled and Pyrrha punched his arm.

"Well it's my mountain town then Jaune." She looped her arm around his and the two walked through the streets. Pyrrha realized that she screwed up in not disguising herself and karma being the bitch it was, had people swarming around them screaming at Pyrrha for questions.

"Nikos! Is this young man your significant other?"

"He looks a bit scrawny if you ask me!"

"MARRY ME PYRRHA!"

"What happened at Beacon after the dragon was killed?"

"Have you two had sex yet?"

And with that final comment, Pyrrha sent out a magnetic pulse and fried their cameras. Jaune picked her up bridal style and pumped aura into his legs to jump onto the building. The couple sighed in relief from getting out of that embarrassing situation and started to laugh together. They sat down and held one another tight as they stared off into the horizon.

"Y'know, it's nice to be somewhere that doesn't have the constant threat of death hanging over our heads huh Pyr?"

Pyrrha smiled and gave him a nice kiss. "It is nice to be able to take a breather. There is one thing I'd like for us to do today though Jaune."

Jaune looked at Pyrrha with a questioning gaze and she continued.

"I think it's time for you to meet my parents." She said with a smirk and Jaune's eyes widened in fear.

"Y-you sure about that?! I-I don't need your dad killing me! What if they find out we had sex already?!" Jaune spoke in a voice full of terror and Pyrrha laughed at how flustered he was getting.

"Jaune, my parents will love you. I already told them that I was going out with you a week after we became a couple!"

This made Jaune snap and he felt that his death was inevitable. He started to shake uncontrollably and Pyrrha smacked him across the face to calm him down and bring himself back to his senses.

"Calm down Jaune! What's done is done and you are going to meet my parents today whether you want to or not!" She grabbed him by the hoodie and started to drag him away toward the Nikos household. Jaune was about to go as far as cutting off his own hood to escape but Pyrrha wasn't having any of that. She whispered in his ear about cosplaying as one of his characters in an anime he watches if he met her parents. This gave Jaune a whole new fire and he nodded furiously that he would stop struggling. They took the rooftops until they got to the entrance of a massive house with Pyrrha's symbol above the door. She knocked on the door and the woman that answered it could've been Pyrrha's twin, just more developed and mature wearing a nightgown.

"PYRRHA! Oh my lovely daughter is safe and sound!" She squealed and glomped Pyrrha in a motherly hug. She pulled away and grabbed Pyrrha's shoulders before throwing out a barrage of questions.

"How long have you been traveling? Have you kept up on your training? How's your boyfriend, I can't wait to meet him! Does he treat you right? Or do I need to go grab my spear and shape him up?!"

"MOM!" Pyrrha yelled loudly and her mother stopped. She gestured toward Jaune who was watching the scenario with barely controlled laughter. Pyrrha's mother lit up and pulled Jaune into a bonecrushinghug as well.

"Oh you must be Jaune! It's great to finally meet my beautiful daughters first boyfriend! OOOOOHHHH I'm so excited! My name is Athena Nikos and I am Pyrrha's mother." She pulled away and gave Jaune a brilliant smile. He shook his head in shock and nodded in agreement.

"It's good to finally meet you Mrs. Nikos. And to answer your question about treating Pyrrha right, I do. She's the most important person in the world to me and I'd fight anyone who wished to do her harm." He gave Athena a confident smile and she smirked at Pyrrha.

"You chose a good one dear. Enough of standing around outside! Come in and tell me all about your trip here! ACHILLES!" She yelled the last part and a deep voice responded.

"WHAT?!"

"Pyrrha's back and she brought her boyfriend!"

What was heard next was the sound of metal clanging and a whole lot of cursing as Pyrrha's father sprinted down the steps in full battle armor. His helmet hid most of his face and he pointed his sword right at Jaune. He was a tall and muscular man with the body of a full grown huntsman.

"If you wish to date my daughter you have to prove that your strong enough to beat me in-!" He was interrupted by Athena smashing the flat side of her spear into his helmet. He stood there nursing the pain from his newly acquired headache and threw off the helmet, revealing a head of black hair and emerald eyes like Pyrrha's.

"Thena! What the hell was that for?! I just wanted to see the boy piss himself in fear!" He whined and she gave him a glare to sit down. He complied and sat down next to his wife grumbling about ruining his fun. Pyrrha was laughing so hard that she was crying and Jaune was doing his best to stifle his own. Achilles gave Jaune a glare and sighed.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself. Achilles Nikos, I'm Pyrrha's father and if you make her sad, cry or displease my daughter in any way! I'll castrate you and choke you with your own testi-" *Wham!* Athena smacked her husbands head again as he started to get carried away once more and glared at him to reintroduce himself.

"Achilles Nikos, I'm Pyrrha's father and it's a pleasure to meet you Jaune Arc." He held out his hand and Jaune gave him a good shake.

"There. Was that so hard dear?" Athena said sweetly and Achilles continued to grumble in displeasure.

"So Jaune, when did you start developing feelings for my daughter?" She asked with a chesire smile and Jaune laughed nervously.

"Well, it started when she kissed me on the cheek after I had to leave Beacon. I had falsified transcripts and lied to get into Beacon. The headmaster gave me another chance by having me wait a year to take a test and re-enroll into Beacon. I found a trainer who made me stronger and revealed my feelings to Pyrrha at the school dance which I was her date. We've gone on many dates and feel like we both belong to one another."

"You faked your way into Beacon? I think that warrants me to be able to stab him honey!" He grabbed the hilt of his sword and Athena flashed her spear across face.

"Dear, why don't we let him explain?" She said in an irritated voice and Achilles relented.

"If my last name isn't obvious enough, I come from a line of heroes. My father never wanted me to become a huntsman and a friend of mine helped me get a hold of fake transcripts. My mother didn't want me to become one either, but respected my wishes. I said goodbye to her, my seven sisters and left a letter for my father."

Achilles spit out the water he was drinking at what Jaune said about having seven sisters.

"Did you say seven sisters?!" He spoke in sock and Jaune nodded. Achilles shook his head and thought about what a household with eight women would be like. He shook his head and had a new amount of respect for Jaune.

"Well hats off to you Jaune! I don't think I could've survived having eight women in the house so I salute you! I could barely get by when it was just Pyrrha and Athena!" He felt Athena's glare and gulped as she spoke.

"What's that supposed to mean Achilles dear?" She spoke too sweetly and had an aura of rage around her.

"N-nothing my goddess! You can be on top tonight!" He spoke quickly and Athena was pleased with his answer.

"Good. I don't condone you faking your way into Beacon but you've proved yourself from what Pyrrha has told me and I'm fine with you two being together. Oh! One more thing, am I gonna get any grandbabies soon?" She spoke excitedly and it was Jaune and Pyrrha's turn to do a spit take.

The two teens looked at Athena in shock and Achilles was laughing at his wife's question.

"Come on Athena! There's no way they already had sex!" He laughed and stared at Jaune and Pyrrha's beet red faces. His eye twitched and he pulled out his sword to kill Jaune.

"YOU"RE DEAD NOW ARC!" Achilles screamed as he chased Jaune around the house. Athena giggled and wiped away her tears from laughing so hard.

"I know you're too smart to get pregnant Pyrrha. I just wanted to know if you two have done it yet. I'm glad you have but it looks like your father begs to differ." The mother and daughter looked on as Achilles narrowly missed Jaune's ass as he continued to chase the Arc boy.

Jaune was able to tire out Achilles long enough for Athena to step in and tell him to stop. They ate dinner and invited Jaune and Pyrrha to stay for the night. They agreed and went up to Pyrrha's room. Jaune was shocked that she had a game console, X-ray and Vav comics and a plethora of posters with characters such as Master chief, Genji from Overwatch and Scorpion from Mortal Kombat.

"Well Pyr, didn't know you were a gamer!" He chuckled and she blushed from this new revelation to him.

"Yeah. I always like unwinding after a hard practice by shooting people in Halo or Overwatch. I do have to say though, Mortal Kombat is bloodier than what we do as huntsman!" She laughed and Jaune put his hands around her waist as he leaned his head on her shoulder. He kissed her neck and she moaned as he sucked on it. Pyrrha made sure the door was locked and proceeded to strip Jaune of his clothes as he did the same to her.

Outside Pyrrha's room, Athena and Achilles had their ears to the door.

"Just let me kill him a little!" Achilles begged as Athena had a light blush from hearing her daughter engage in intercourse.

"Why don't you kill my aching pussy with the sword in your pants dear?" She said as her dress came undone and Achilles was on her in an instant and carried her to the bedroom. All that could be heard was muffled moans and beds creaking as the night went on.

* * *

 **So I'd like to know what you all would think about me updating this twice a week with longer chapters at about 3,500 words plus or continue with the current schedule. This could give me more time to work on other stories and I would update this every Monday and Friday if that's all your choice! Review what you want!**


	36. Not So Happy Reunion

**New chapter! So if you all want a lemon scene I'm thinking about either making bonus chapters or creating a new story for just lemons. Read and Review for what you want!**

* * *

Jaune woke up and nuzzled his face into Pyrrha's untied hair. They went at it five times last night, which was a new record for the couple. He also used the aura trick he learned a while ago that made his dick get bigger and longer by pumping aura into it. Pyrrha came a total of eight times last night and Jaune was proud of himself for satisfying his girlfriend so well. She started to stir awake and gazed at Jaune with a loving stare, she kissed him deeply and he accepted it graciously. The couple got out of bed and got dressed to get ready for breakfast. They made their way downstairs and were met with a disheveled Athena and Achilles who both were also in a good mood, eating their breakfast consisting of bacon and eggs.

"Well! The two lovebirds are finally awake! Come on over here and I'll get you both some good protein in you!" Athena said happily and they both complied as she set two plates in front of the two teens. Jaune ate three servings of bacon and eggs, while Pyrrha ate four which shocked Jaune since she usually ate a lot less. Pyrrha shrugged and mouthed to him that sex made her hungry. They finished their meal when Achilles finally spoke up.

"You two obviously had an eventful night. We could hear you through the walls moaning and groaning." Achilles said with a devilish smirk and Pyrrha and Jaune were red like a tomato. They both sputtered incoherently and Achilles couldn't contain his laughter as the two teens couldn't form a response.

"Well me and your mother have no room to talk Pyrrha, we had quite the night as well! Went at it four times last night without stopping!" Achilles said proudly as Pyrrha gagged at hearing her dad talk about having sex while they had sex. Jaune grinned condescendingly at Achilles and looked at him with an air of superiority.

"Pyrrha and I went five times Mr. Nikos." He spoke in a pride filled voice and Achilles's jaw opened in shock.

"You're making that up! Just saying you went one time longer than me to make yourself look better!" Jaune shook his head and Pyrrha spoke next

"We actually did go five times last night dad." Pyrrha said with embarrassment evident in her voice. Achilles couldn't speak and slammed his head down on the table in defeat. He lost to a damn eighteen year old! Well Achilles Nikos wasn't going to let some little prick upstage him! He grabbed Athena and pulled her into a bridal carry, which made her yelp in surprise.

"Come on honey! I'm not letting that little bastard upstage me!" Achilles said with vigor and Athena giggled as he carried her away. She waved goodbye and the two young lovers looked at one another in shock as to what in the hell just happened, as the door to the parents room slammed shut.

"Well, looks like I made your dad jealous Pyr!" Jaune laughed loudly and Pyrrha smacked him on the head with blush filled face. She smiled and hugged Jaune in a tender moment that was interrupted by a moan full of ecstasy.

"Why don't we give those two some privacy huh?" Jaune suggested and Pyrrha nodded in agreement, and the two left the Nikos household to walk around Mistral some more.

 **(Mike and Neo)**

Mike slashed at Neo with a powerful sideswipe and she dodged it with grace. He was training with Neo because his biggest weakness was fighting against fast opponents like her and Tyrian. He could keep up with people like Adam and Raven sure, but they still employed blocking in their defense and didn't dodge often. Neo on the other hand, was a fast speed fighter that used dodging as her number one defense and Tyrian was an unorthodox bastard that dodged hits whenever someone threw one at him at the last second.

He slashed at Neo this time with a quick uppercut slice and it just barely knicked her clothes. Neo looked at the damage and gave Mike a thumbs up in happiness. Mike smirked and descended upon her again, slicing with his sword at rapid speeds that made Neo have to use all of her athletic ability and finesse to dodge the onslaught of attacks. One broke through and stabbed her in the arm, which made her a bit angry and she sent a quick jab at Mike's stomach. He couldn't block it in time and was barely able to dodge it, but the attack still bit home and tore away the right side of his tank top. He groaned in annoyance and ripped the ruined shirt off. Neo nodded in pleasure and gestured for him to take more off. Mike rolled his eyes at her and switched tactics by leaping into the air, then smashing Yacidian into the ground hard. The slam attack made the ground break and Neo had to jump into the air to escape the mini earthquake. She felt her, ankle get snagged and saw that Mike was below her smirking with her ankle in his hand, panting in exhaustion. He pulled her down to the ground and pinned her arms above her hands. She gave him a sly grin that asked him if he was going to do anything and he chuckled.

"I don't think having sex on the forest floor is a good Idea Neo. It'd be pretty annoying if a Grimm showed up or if one of our friends came to find us to see the two of us getting down and dirty. Quite literally in fact." He let go of her arms and Neo huffed in disappointment. Mike laughed at her displeasure and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"How about I go buy you a tub of Ice cream? Would that make you happy Neo?" He asked and she nodded furiously. They made their way out of the woods and toward the town. Neo made Mike give her a piggyback ride and he had displeased look while Neo was smirking wickedly. He bought an extra large tub of Neapolitan ice cream which Neo already was digging into as they made their way toward the inn everyone was staying at. The bottom floor of the inn was a tavern as they entered and pulled up to the bar. The bartender walked over and asked what they wanted.

"Rum and cola please. My friend here doesn't need anything." Mike ordered and Neo continued to eat her Ice cream. He looked at her and smiled as she devoured a whole quarter of the tub already.

"How do you not gain weight from eating so much Ice cream?" Mike asked in bewilderment. Neo smirked at him and typed out on her phone, 'Trade secret hun. Can't tell.' she took in another spoonful and he just shrugged his shoulders at her antics. The bartender came back with his drink and Mike downed it in one go and ordered another one. The next went down and then another for a total of three drinks. 'Might wanna slow down a bit there Mike.' Neo typed on her scroll in worry and Mike waved her off.

"The third one was my last Neo. Don't worry."

They sat there in a comfortable silence until Mike spoke up again.

"Neo, you've really helped me these past seven months. It still hurts whenever I think about Yang and I don't believe that will ever go away. I'm happy that you accepted my offer and became my friend because without you, I'd be drowning myself in alcohol, picking a fight everywhere I go and training myself to death. What I'm trying to say, is that I'm happy that you came into my life." He looked at her with a gaze of appreciation and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, holding him tight. Neo smiled up at mike and planted a kiss on his cheek in agreement. They stayed like for a few minutes and Mike stood up to go outside for a bit, promising Neo he'd be back in a few minutes. He sat down on a bench outside the in and unrolled the picture of him, Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha on their double date, the day before Cinder launched her attack. A single tear fell from his eyes onto the photo and he wiped it away.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a loud motorcycle engine revving. The noise of the motor was familiar and he didn't think he'd hear it for a long time. The light on it blinded him and finally went off once the driver turned off the bike. The driver took off her helmet and it revealed a mane of familiar blonde hair that he used to run his hands through when waking up in the same bed.

Yang stepped off her bike and put her helmet on the back of it. She sighed in tiredness since she traveled for a day straight to get to Mistral and wanted to stop by a tavern before she looked for Ruby and Mike. What she didn't expect was a wide eyed Mike sitting outside of said tavern holding a wrinkled up photo. The former lovers looked at one another with neither saying anything. Yang swallowed in nervousness and couldn't form any words that she wanted to say. Mike's throat felt dry and his hands were shaking in anger and anxiety. He stood up and continued to stare at her as the photo he was holding floated out of his hand towards Yang. She picked it up and immediately knew what it was. She looked back up at Mike and saw that he had tears brimming from the edge of his eyes.

"You gonna say anything Yang? Or are you going to tell me to get the fuck out of your sight?" He spoke lowly and she didn't respond from the shock of seeing him.

He walked over to Yang and snatched the photo out of her hand.

"That's mine. Helps me remember happier times." He spoke again with no emotion and picketed the picture.

"Mike I-"

"I don't want to hear it. I didn't want to deal with this now and I need time to process you being here. Ruby's on the upper level of the tavern in a room with Qrow. Leave me be.

Yang felt his emotions hitting her like a truck as he didn't even look at her when saying this. He turned his back to her and walked to the front of the tavern.

"Good to see you can fight again now that you have two arms again. I bet you can hit harder with that mechanical arm of yours. See you around Yang." He growled and walked back inside.

Yang looked down at the ground and remembered seeing a wet stain on that photo. Realization hit Yang as she put two and two together that Mike was outside crying while looking at that picture.

"That didn't go well." A familiar voice said behind Yang and she turned around to see Jaune and Pyrrha standing a good distance away from her. Yang sighed and looked at her two friends.

"Yeah. I fucked that up." Yang spoke with sorrow as she stared up at the broken moon.

* * *

 **Here's a new chapter! Goes from fluffy to angst real fast! Read and Review!**


	37. Bad Memories

**Here's another chapter. A bit more on the sorrow side and it took me a while to write this. Hope you all enjoy. Read and Review!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the criticism and yeah, I know not everything doesn't really feel as natural as it does on the show. This is my first real attempt at making a long story and I'm trying my best to make it as well as I can. If your used to reading LaughingLefou and Couer Al Aran i can tell ya one thing, I ain't them! I'm above average at best in my own opinion and trying to write a solid story to the best of my ability. Thanks again for the review.**

* * *

"Hey Yang. It's good to see ya, we uh...we saw the whole thing from a distance." Jaune commented awkwardly and Pyrrha elbowed him in annoyance.

Yang sighed and chuckled a bit to herself from his comment. "Jeez vomit boy. You may have gotten a hell of a lot stronger and more skilled but damn do you still suck at making a girl feel better."

Pyrrha walked over to Yang, pulled her in for a hug to comfort her and she returned it with appreciation.

"I know you messed up Yang. But Mike does still love you. Once you give him a proper apology and he cools down after not seeing you for so long, I'm sure he'll take you back," Pyrrha spoke with confidence and Yang shrugged.

"I don't know about that Pyrrha. The look he gave me, the way he spoke to me and his overall presence gave me a signal to stay away from him. I don't think he's going to take me back anytime soon." She said as tears started to form in her eyes and sat down on the bench Mike was sitting on. Pyrrha sat down with Yang and Jaune stood off to the side to let her do her magic.

"Yang, he's full of rage and confused right now since you showed up out of nowhere and caught him completely off guard. Give him time to process what has just happened and then talk to him with force. He's still going to be angry even after cooling down, so you need to get your point across and tell him how sorry you are for throwing away the relationship you two had. I understand that you lashed out because of shock and now it's Mike's turn to be angry since you did break up with him, but you need to stand your ground and tell him you still love him. Trust me Yang, he still loves you. He muttered your name in his sleep when we were traveling to Mistral and always looks at that picture we took together so long ago on that double date. Stay strong and fight for him, show him how much you still care for him." Pyrrha smiled at her and Yang wiped away her tears.

She sniffled and nodded in thanks, giving Pyrrha one last hug and standing up to walk into the bar, going up the stairs to where Ruby's room was. She could hear uncle Qrow's voice complaining to Ruby that he should be allowed to drink now that the poison was out of his system. Yang knocked on the door and walked in. Ruby lit up in happiness, charging her older sister and pulling her in for a sisterly hug.

"Hey sis. It's good to see ya." Yang smiled and Ruby smiled back at her, excited to tell her what has happened these past six months.

 **(Mike)**

Mike was in the woods pounding his fists into the trunk of a tree in a whirlwind of emotions. A part of him was ecstatic to see Yang again and wanted him to pull her in for a hug and tell her how much he missed her, another wanted to scream at her in rage until his voice went out as to why she treated their relationship like it was yesterdays garbage, and another part wanted to let her speak to say something, anything to either say sorry or explain herself. With one final roar, his fist smashed through the base of the tree and it went tumbling down. He slumped against the broken stump and felt tears streaming down his face. He didn't focus his aura onto his fists from the repeated blows onto the tree and they were bleeding profusely with numerous cuts, gashes and torn skin all over his knuckles.

 _"Why are you so damn weak Mike? Why can't you just let go of the past?! She was one girl! You have Neo who's been there ever since this shit went down! Why can't you move on?!"_ Mike screamed at himself in his thoughts and gripped his head in his hands.

 _"I can't though. I never felt real love before her and I really thought she was the one. She helped fill in the holes left from my family and was a pillar of strength for me. She helped brightened my day when everything felt shitty, helped me with my nightmares and always gave me that beautiful smile. Then I failed her. I couldn't protect her when she needed me and it flashed back to when I failed to protect my family. It was out of my power for her to charge in and fight that bastard without thinking. I saved her life but it wasn't enough for her. She tore out my heart, crushed it in her hands and stomped it into the ground. When she told me to get out, it gave me flashbacks of Raven. How cold she acted and only cared about what happened to herself."_ Mike's thoughts were swirling in emotions and he let out a hollow laugh. Coldly smiling to no one as he stared up at the moon.

"I guess this is why I was a nomad for seven years. So I didn't feel pain of losing people I cared about again." Mike spoke to himself and looked down at the ground. He could hear footsteps approaching and knew who it was before they even walked up to him. Neo knelt in front of him in worry and gasped at the sight of his hands. She pointed to them in shock and demanded that he heal himself. Mike complied and let his aura flow into his hands. The cuts sealed up and bruises faded away as the aura did it's job. Neo then shoved her phone in his face, 'What the fuck happened?! You were gone for ten minutes, then stormed inside looking more pissed than I've ever seen you, grabbed Yacidian and ran right back outside!'

"Yang. She drove all the way from Patch to find Ruby. As fate would have it, she stopped right in front of the inn and we both had a brief encounter. Mostly me being angry and telling her to leave me alone." Mike said dryly and Neo smacked him on the head.

'Why didn't you at least let her speak? She was just as shocked to see you as you were to see her!' She looked at him with an angry face and he looked away from

"I need time Neo. Time to process that my first love, who was the one that broke off our relationship because of something out of my power, is now here." He spoke lowly and Neo shook her head. 'I can tell something else is bothering you. Tell me Mike.' Mike looked at her in shock and smiled weakly at her.

"You'd be right about that. I thought back to when I was alone after my home was destroyed and how I felt abandoned when Yang broke off our relationship. You got time for the whole story?" Neo nodded at him and Mike started to tell her what happened after his home was attacked.

 **(Flashback, one day after attack on Morrowind)**

A young Mike ran through the woods as he sprinted towards his home, hoping in futility that his family might be alive somehow, even though he witnessed their deaths. But an eleven year old could dream couldn't he? He stormed through the edge of the forest and looked on to see the ruined remains of his village. He walked up to the entrance, or what was left of it. The sign was broken in half and completely covered in Grimm and human blood from the battle. As he slowly trekked through the once lively town, he found the mutilated corpses of some of his friends. His first crush Clover, who was the daughter of the local merchant and was the sweetest girl you'd ever met, torn apart from the claws of a Beowulf. His best friend Hunter, the one who helped him learn to shoot a gun and always trained with him when they wanted to work extra, lying in a pool of blood with the tusk of a Boarbatusk stabbed through his stomach. Finally, his uncle Tanner. The one who always helped perfect Mike's technique and gave him pointers on parrying and riposting. He was leaned up against a ruined house with his serrated gunblade, ripper, lying by his side and dried blood on his chest.

"Uncle Tanner?" Mike spoke in hope and got no response from the corpse of his uncle. Tears were pouring down his cheeks and he ran away from the lifeless body of his uncle to prevent himself from breaking down. This proved to be a worse move, as he stumbled upon the remains of his parents.

He fell to his knees and stared at the impaled corpse of his mother, holding onto his father's hand. His father was run through the chest with the tusks of a Goliath and he too, was holding the hand of his dead mother. Mike shook his head and grabbed onto his deceased fathers shoulder, begging him to wake up. He screamed in anguish to wake up and his father didn't move. His mother was just as unmoving and lifeless. He gripped onto his parents already conjoined hands and let out his emotions in one cry of sorrow. He stayed like that for what seemed like hours and finally stood up. His eyes, red from crying, throat hurt from screaming and heart broken from now knowing his family was gone and never coming back.

Mike unsheathed the ancestral blade Yacidian, given to him by his father and started to dig a grave for his parents. He wrapped them both in cloth and lowered them together, into the same pit. He layed his mothers weapons across her chest and couldn't find his father's axe to bury with them. He shoveled the last bit of dirt onto their corpses and stabbed a wooden sign into the ground that read, 'Artemis and Thel Yacidian. Loving mother and father.'

Mike started to cry as he gazed upon the fresh grave of his parents and prayed to Oum that they were both happy in the afterlife.

"How am I supposed to move on without you two? You've always been there for me and I don't know what to do! Tell me what you want me to do mom and dad!" Mike yelled in despair and hugged onto the gravemarker. He held it tight like it was his mother and father, crying into it with no restraint. A sound caught his attention and it was a lone Beowulf, staring at the young huntsman with hunger. Mike's eyes flashed at it in rage and he activated his semblance to kill it in one blow. It roared as he approached and slashed at him as he appeared in front of it. He let out a battlecry and bisected the beast in one strike, it's body already disintegrating and he jumped onto it's disappearing torso, stabbing into it with unbridled rage as it finally vanished away into the air. He panted in sadness and anger as he sliced his blade through the air to rid itself of the Grimm blood.

He walked back over to his parents grave and fell back onto his knees, crying once more. While he was kneeling there, he swore that he felt his shoulder be gripped tight for a split second in encouragement. Mike spun around to see if anyone was there and no one was. Only his father ever gave him encouragement by gripping onto his shoulder. The wind blew hard as he thought of this, seemingly agreeing with him. His eyes widened and he took that as a sign. A sign to rise and wipe away the tears. The pain will always be there, but it will lessen with time. All that mattered now was moving forward and fighting for a better tomorrow. With that one brief gesture of encouragement, mike rose and dug a grave for his uncle and best friend, before finally leaving his ruined village with a bag of supplies. He walked away from his former home and didn't look back as it faded into the horizon, knowing that this was the start of his journey and that he had a long way to go before finding the one who killed his family and clan. Mike swore to Oum that he would find his clan's killer and bring them to the light. He wouldn't let this consume though, his parents wouldn't want him to let rage control his being and would want him to live a full life. Mike rose his right arm to the side at a forty five degree angle and gave a sign of goodbye to his home, as he journeyed toward the city of Vacuo.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter of September! It'd be awesome if we could get to 100 favorites by mid September! The sign of goodbye Mike used was the same as quiet resolve in the Dark Souls games. Read and Review!**


	38. Lionheart and Mending Bonds

**New chapter. Made this one extra long for you people! Read and Review!**

 **Guest 1: I never really thought about that. I'll try to improve the dialogue, thanks.**

 **Guest 2: Comedic affect. In the chapter before, Achilles and Athena were eavesdropping on Pyrrha and Jaune, knowing that they were having sex. Jaune isn't afraid now cause the cats out of the bag and Athena wouldn't let Achilles hurt Jaune. Both parties knew one another was having sex and Jaune went longer. It was all for comedy my friend.**

* * *

Mike finished his story and Neo stared at him with a stunned look. She couldn't imagine what that would've been like, sure she lost Roman, but Mike lost everyone who he ever cared for in one night and buried his own parents the very next day. His home gone, family gone and life there gone. He was crying even harder now than he was before and slammed the back of his head into the tree trunk behind him, laughing hollowly.

"Look at me, I'm a fucking mess. I'm this worked up over Yang being here and all my emotions are pouring out all at fucking once!" He screamed and looked up at the star filled sky.

"I've tried Neo. I've tried so hard to keep my emotions from getting the best of me, but they've finally broken through. I can't hold them back and now they're flowing out of me like a damn river! When I was crying into my dead parents hands, I wanted it all to end! The pain, the heartbreak, the loneliness! I just wanted it all to fucking end! Right then and there, I wanted to die! To be with my parents, my clan, my village, my home! Honestly if it wasn't for my rage, I would've let that Beowulf kill me. I didn't though, I used it as something to let out all my negative emotions and butchered it like the beast it was! With Yang here now, I'm a blubbering mess. I can't think straight, my mind is clouded with so many different feelings and thoughts. I don't know what the hell to do and it's driving me insane!" He ended with a final yell of anger mixed with sorrow.

Mike cried into his hands and felt them being taken from his eyes. He was met with the tear filled face of Neo and she grabbed onto his cheeks, kissing him deeply. He leaned into the kiss and held his arms tight around her, like she was the only one who could keep him from breaking entirely. They both reciprocated the kiss and stayed like that until the two of them needed to breathe. Neo sat in his lap, holding onto him tight and showing her scroll to him.

'Let them out Mike. You can't keep your feelings bottled up forever. Let it all out now. I'm here for you.' She smiled sweetly at him and he dipped his head into her shoulder, hugging her tight. Neo ran her hands through his short hair and rubbed his back. Making sure that he knew she was there for him and not going anywhere.

 **(Next morning)**

Everyone met at the main floor of the inn. Yang looked over at Mike and noticed that he looked exhausted and had red eyes from what she assumed was from crying. She bit her lip and looked away from him, deciding to give him some space until she knew he'd cool down enough to talk.

"Alright kids, I arranged a meeting to talk with Lionheart. First warning, he's a bit strange so don't look at him weird, second don't surprise or startle him and third please behave. That's it." Qrow spoke to everyone and they all nodded in agreement. The group walked out of the inn and made their way to the front entrance of Haven academy and entered. It was quite similar to Beacon in a lot of ways, with it's spacious corridors, castle like architecture and many rooms. The door to Lionheart's office was ahead and Qrow knocked on it. The one who answered it was a lion faunus that lit up in seeing Qrow.

"Qrow my old friend! It's good to see you! Come in come in!" The group followed Qrow in and Lionheart's office was as large as Ozpin's, but with more furniture. It looked more like a psychiatrist's office than a place for a headmaster.

"I heard you ran into some trouble on your way here. Nothing too hard you couldn't handle?" Lionheart asked and Qrow shrugged.

"It got a bit dicey. Two guys ambushed us, the guy that wounded me was a scorpion faunus that called himself Tyrian and the other that attacked called himself Hazel. Ever heard those names before?"

Lionheart looked nervous at hearing their names and this made Qrow raise his eyebrow. Lionheart shook his head, saying he never heard of those names before. His visible discomfort in hearing their names didn't pass by Jaune, Qrow, Ren and Mike.

"Well why did they attack your group?" Lionheart asked.

"They wanted to take away Ruby because of her silver eyes and aimed to kill Mike and Jaune." Qrow responded and pointed to the three of them.

"Wait, is Ruby Summer's daughter?"

"Yeah she is."

Lionheart walked over and took a closer look at Ruby.

"My word, the resemblance between you and your mother is uncanny! The only difference is that her hood was white and yours is red! I was a good friend of your mother's team and Ozpin back in the day!" He laughed heartily and walked away from Ruby who felt awkward in how close he got to look at her.

"I should properly introduce myself to you all, my name is Leo Lionheart and I am the headmaster of Haven academy!"

The group introduced themselves to him and they got back to business.

"Why did they want you two dead?" He asked Jaune and Mike.

"They wanted me dead because I'm a loose end. Long story short but they're servants to someone stronger that wanted my clan dead. I was able to escape because of my mother and I am now the last of the Yacidian clan. Jaune here helped defeat the new fall maiden who also works for the same person those other two work for and killed a pawn of theirs as well." Mike stated quickly and Leo nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing that you were able to scare them off! You all are welcomed to stay in Mistral for as long as you like! I'll even cover the charge for the price of the inn your staying at. I hate to cut this short but I need to attend another meeting soon. It was good seeing you again Qrow!" And with that, everyone cleared out of the office and walked by a well dressed man with a mustache that nodded to the passing group. He walked into Lionheart's office and shut the door behind him.

"Somethings up. Any of you notice how Leo froze up when we mentioned Hazel and Tyrian?" Qrow asked and Ren, Mike and Jaune nodded in response. Everyone else was puzzled by this, wondering what they were all implying.

"I think I'm going to sit outside Leo's window as a crow and see why that meeting was so important. Go back to the inn and stay put til I get back." Qrow ordered to them all.

"What? Why? We can help!" Ruby protested and Qrow sighed. _"Always wants to get involved in everything. Just like you Summer."_ Qrow thought as he looked at Ruby.

"Ruby, none of you have stealth capabilities like me. So just listen to me and stay put."

"You're actually wrong about none of us having stealth capabilities Mr. Branwen. My semblance makes me invisible not only to Grimm, but also to humans as well." Ren interjected and Qrow groaned.

"Fine pretty boy. You can come along and the rest of you for the love of Oum stay the hell put. We'll be back in a while. Let's go." Nora pulled Ren in for a hug and told him to stay safe. He smiled at her and booped her nose. Qrow and Ren walked back toward the academy, leaving the rest of them alone.

"I'm gonna go train." Mike spoke and neo followed him as he started to walk away. Yang saw this as her chance to finally talk to him.

"Mind if I join?" She asked him and he stopped walking. He shrugged and Yang took that as a sign that she could come along. Pyrrha thought that it'd be a good idea to introduce Ruby and Nora to her parents while also getting a home cooked meal. The four of them walked towards the Nikos household with Nora bouncing around in excitement about getting a nice meal after so many moths of traveling on rations and woodland animals. Ruby looked back and hoped that Yang would be able to mend bonds with Mike.

 **(Neo, Mike and Yang)**

The three of them walked to where Mike and Neo trained before. Mike still hadn't looked at Yang all day and she finally built up the courage to talk to him.

"Mike, please stop ignoring me. Will you at least look at me?" She asked and he turned around. Neo was behind him giving her a thumbs up to keep going and Yang gave a small nod in thanks. Mike looked at her with an emotionless stare, waiting for what she had to say.

"Mike, believe me when I say this, I'm so sorry that I broke up with you. When you left, not a day went by that I didn't realize how bad I fucked up, how much I missed you and your warmth next to me in bed. It wasn't your fault that I lost my arm. It was my own for rushing in without thinking like usual and I payed for it. I lashed out at you for no reason and acted like a complete selfish bitch. I acted a lot like my own bitch of a mother and I know how much you hate her and how hurt you must've been by me throwing our relationship away because of my own selfishness. I know that your still angry and you have every right to be. I'm just asking, no I'm BEGGING you! To just let me be your friend and if we can go back to the way we were before, I'd never make the same mistake again and love you like every day was my last." She looked at him with hopeful eyes and waited for his response.

Mike was staring at her and breathed in a shaky breath of air.

"I'd love to take you back Yang. I really would. But I'm still hurt from what you said and did. I accept your apology and will gladly be your friend. But I don't think things will ever be the same between us Yang. A part of me still loves you, while another wants to stay away from you. We can be friends and see if maybe my heart is ever ready to take you back. I still care about you and want to keep you safe, I just don't know if I'm ready to love you again and I have no idea if I ever will. We'll just have to see in time." He turned away from her and looked at Neo.

"Give me some time to myself Neo." Mike asked and she nodded. He went deeper into the woods and Neo walked over to Yang, holding up her scroll.

'You did good Yang. I can tell you still care about him and love him with all your heart. But he's been hurt for a long time. You didn't know this, but after the break up with him, he was at Junior's bar drinking himself under the table. He was honestly drinking just as much if not not more than your uncle. I was able to stop his drinking and make him calm down enough to know that what he was doing wasn't going to help. You'll just have to give him time.'

Yang took in what Neo just told her and couldn't believe that the break up hurt him that badly. _"Oh my Oum. I made him that depressed? It's a miracle that he still gave me the chance to be his friend and not cut me out of his life entirely!"_

"Thank you Neo. Thank you for being there for him. If it wasn't for you he'd probably be a shadow of his former self. Thank you so much." Yang said as tears started to go down her cheecks and pulled Neo in for a heartfelt hug. Neo hugged her back and pulled away, getting into a stance.

'How about we train to lift your spirits a bit huh?' Neo flashed her scroll to Yang. She nodded and wiped away her tears, preparing herself for Neo's onslaught.

"I've gotten better and more level headed since our last fight Neo. Better be ready for a good one!"

And with that, the ice cream girl and dragon clashed, sparring one another in good spirits.

 **(Mike)**

Mike went deeper into the forest and sat himself against a tree. He was trying to calm himself down after talking with Yang.

"I still love her. I really do, but I don't know if I can be with her again. I don't want to leave Neo." Mike stewed in his thoughts and didn't notice the footsteps walking toward him. The figure stood next to him in a long trench coat and what looked like to be bandages wrapped around his face. He looked down at Mike and broke him away from his thoughts.

"What's got ya troubled son?" He spoke in a familiar deep voice and Mike sprang into a defensive stance with Yacidian drawn. The man held up his hands and chuckled.

"Calm down boy. I ain't here for a fight. i was out checking a few of my traps and saw you sitting against a tree all by yourself. What's on your mind?"

Mike lowered his blade and sheathed it onto his back.

"I'm sorry about that sir. I'm out here cause I...I needed time to myself. Someone that has helped me a lot in my life and broke my heart just recently came back into my life." The man nodded and sat across Mike.

"Why don't you tell me about it? I'm a complete stranger and anything you say will never be heard by anyone but me." Mike looked at him with an appreciative gaze and nodded.

"Thank you sir. My name is Mike Yacidian. What's your name?"

"Oh I got a few, but you can call me John." Mike nodded and continued.

"She...she was my girlfriend and we loved one another a lot. I swore to her that I'd always be there and protect her from anything that would do her harm, I failed that though. She rushed in to save her friend and got her arm cut off. I killed the bastard who did it and when she woke up after the battle, she broke up with me. I haven't seen her for almost eight months and she arrived in Mistral yesterday. Not thirty minutes ago, she told me that she still loved me and that it was her that fucked up and threw away our relationship. She asked me if we could still be friends and I said yes. She hopes that one day we could get back together and have that same spark we had before our break up. I still love her, but I have another girl in my life that helped me through those long eight months. I don't know if I should let her go or take her back. What in the hell should I do?"

John breathed in deeply and tapped his chin, obviously deep in thought. He looked at Mike and finally spoke.

"You love both of these girls am I right?" Mike nodded and John continued.

"And the both of them care about you deeply and love you?" Mike nodded again and John whistled.

"Gotta say son, you're in one hell of a predicament. My best advice is to not make a decision yet. Keep both of them close and care for them. When the time is right for you to finally make a decision, go with your heart. I can tell you're a huntsman and the girls you like are obviously huntress's as well. So even if the one you don't choose gets sad, she can bounce back and eventually move on. You just need to think if you can move on without her as well." He rose and dusted off his coat, starting to walk away.

"John." Mike called and he looked back.

"Thanks. For listening to my problems. I really appreciate it."

John smiled behind the bandages and had a tear roll down his face.

"That's what father's do for their sons Mike. They listen to their problems and give the best advice that they can to help." He continued to walk and Mike's eyes opened in shock.

He stood up and ran after John to find him gone. He was only a few yards in front of him and he disappeared into thin air. Mike felt tears start to leak out of his eyes and smiled as he looked up at the dark sky.

"Thanks dad." he muttered and Thel Yacidian smirked as he looked down at his son. He then turned to Monty Oum and nodded in thanks for letting him see his son one last time.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter done! This one be 3,000 words suckas! I had to really take a decent amount of time to write this one out. Next chapter is when things are gonna get real serious and shits gonna go down! Read and Review!**


	39. Betrayal and Loss

**Here we go! This chapter was beta read by I Eat Ass Thrice! Go check out his story GARC, it's a Jaune centric gamer fic that's funnier than hell. Read and Review!**

* * *

It's good to know that you're so compliant Leo. I have to say, your willingness to help the queen in our efforts will be rewarded greatly. Mistral will be spared when we have all the relics and Salem will rise as the true ruler of Remnant." Watts said to Leo in a smooth voice.

"Thank you, Watts. I was tired of the way Ozpin had been these years. Especially with how he handled the fall maidens power"

He pulled out an archaic stone tablet covered in strange markings, ready to hand it to Watts when the window smashed open. Revealing Qrow and one of the huntsman in training that was with him.

"Well I'll be a son of a bitch Leo, you betrayed your fellow huntsman and huntresses to the Grimm queen." Qrow said in a voice filled with rage as he shifted his sword into scythe form and Ren pulled out Stormflower at the ready. Leo was shocked and couldn't believe that he had been found out by Qrow. Watt's stood behind Leo and smirked deviously, waiting for the situation to play out.

"Open your eyes Qrow! Ozpin used your best friend and teammate for his own gain! He sent her on a suicide mission to kill Salem and guess what? She failed! He used her as a cheap pawn and is the reason why Summer Rose isn't living here today! He tried to prevent the fall maidens power from falling into the wrong hands and he failed! I'm ensuring the survival of my kingdom by giving her the relic!" He yelled at Qrow in an angry voice and handed Watts the ancient slab of stone. The mustached man chuckled darkly as he felt the old slab of stone in his hand.

"I appreciate your Help Leo. Your kingdom will be spared once the Queen has the rest of the relics. It seems though you've outlived your usefulness." Watts's smiled wickedly and electricity shot out from his hands as he shocked Lionheart from behind. The lion faunus screamed in agony from Watts's stab in the back, feeling himself being burned from the inside by the intensity of the electricity. Qrow dashed forward and slashed at Watts to keep him away from Leo. The mustached man simply grinned as he pulled out his scroll to give the signal and start the attack.

"Well it seems that it's my time to leave. Enjoy the horde of Grimm coming your way Qrow Branwen! Mistral will fall before the day ends" He laughed and disappeared in a bolt of lightning, leaving Qrow pissed and a dying Lionheart sprawled out on the ground.

"Q-Qrow?" Leo rasped out weakly and Qrow was next to him, holding onto his hand.

"I'm sorry old friend. I betrayed my own with only thinking of my kingdoms survival. Because of my own failures, Mistral will fall and it will be all because of me. I guess that's why everyone always called me the cowardly lion." He chuckled and coughed up blood..

"The fuck you talking about Leo? You helped me out plenty of times and pulled my ass out of the fryer on multiple occasions. You're no coward." Qrow spoke with sorrow and had a few tears streaming down his cheek.

Lionheart laughed and coughed up more blood. Staring up at Qrow with an appreciative gaze.

"You always were my friend back at beacon Qrow. Thank you. Thank you for always being a constant companion and source of strength for me. It- it seems that my time is up old friend. P-Please allow me one last wish before I go. Protect Mistal. Don't let if fall. Don't let my kingdom fa..." Lionheart went limp in his arms and Qrow let out a shaky breath, before screaming in anguish at losing another close friend of his. He layed Leo down onto the ground out of respect and looked at Ren.

"Get everyone from the inn and tell them to be ready for a fight. If the mustached bastard said that Salem was putting all her cards down on the table, then she's sending in everything she's got! I'm gonna form a huntsman quick reaction force and prepare them for the battle. Get moving Ren!" With that last sentence, Qrow flew away and Ren started to sprint toward the inn. He looked up at the sky to see that the sun was being blocked out by the sheer volume of Nevermore in the air. He finally made it to the inn and everyone was already outside with their weapons ready.

"Ren, what's going on?!" Jaune yelled and Ren looked at him.

"Long story short, Lionheart betrayed us and was tricked into helping Salem. He was killed by one of Salem's agents and has signaled for an attack on Mistral. We need to run around the city and defend it from any Grimm, White Fan and Salem's inner circle. We can't let Mistral fall."

With that final word, everyone brought out their weapons, ready to fight against the oncoming horde. They all decided to split up. JNPR would go towards the Nikos household and get Pyrrha's parents ready to fight, while Ruby's group searched for any hostile forces in the city to kill. They both went in separate directions to complete their tasks.

Ruby's group went toward the bullhead docking port, being the area that was most likely targeted by aerial Grimm because of the incoming aircraft being in the sky. They were correct, as Nevermore, griffons, Ursa, and countless others assaulted the area. They saw what looked like a giant white armored knight cut through five Beowolf's in one blow, with a familiar glyph behind it. Weiss was standing back to back with Winter, fighting against the oncoming horde. Ruby got excited seeing her partner again and racing forward with her semblance infused speed. Ruby ran right up beside Weiss and sliced an Ursa in half with a showy display.

"Weiss!" Ruby waved happily and hugged her partner tight. Weiss had a smile on her face but soon became serious as more Grimm started to attack.

"We'll catch up later Ruby! Focus on killing the Grimm!"

Ruby complied and started going to work slicing up any Grimm that got in her way. Mike was taking on a herd of Ursa, smashing the ground with his sword and slicing them all in half while they lost their footing, Yang blew the limbs off a pack of Beowolves with her robot arm and got to work. When she was finished, her eyes settled on a Beringel. The beast roared in rage and smashed down in front of Yang. It then sent a powerful fist towards Yang, but she met it with her robot one. Yang felt its wrist completely snap from the force of her punch, and fired a shell of Ember Celica to blow off the rest of its arm. The gorilla Grimm roared and threw its other arm at Yang in a futile attempt to stop her, but the blonde ducked under its blow and sent her prosthetic limb at its jaw in a vicious uppercut, completely blowing the monster's head off. Neo, on the other hand, dodged lunge after lunge from a pack of Beowolves with ease, targeting the back of their necks to quickly finish them off. Ruby sprinted up to her partner and gave Weiss a large hug, which the heiress returned.

"It's so good to see you again Weiss! How did you escape your dad?"

"My butler Klein helped me escape. He was also the same man that helped Winter join the Atlas military." Weiss smirked at her older sister and Winter rolled her eyes at her younger sisters jab.

"Enough with the reunions miss Rose. We need to continue to help clear the area of any hostile forces. I saw groups of White Fang going toward the center of the city, probably to try and killed as many innocent people as possible. Lets get moving people!" Winter ordered and everyone followed her to the center of Mistral.

 **(JNPR and Nikos parents)**

By the time JNPR got to Pyrrha's house, Both of her parents were in their battle armor and had weapons at the ready. Athena smiled at them all and Achilles stood by her side smirking.

"Looks like we got a Grimm problem here kids! Let's clear out this street of Grimm and move on to the next! Is that clear?" Achilles ordered and everyone nodded. They charged down the street to meet the oncoming Grimm horde. Achilles sprinted forward and gave out a powerful battlecry, tearing through a whole line on Ursa and Creeps with his sword already covered in blood.

"Looks like your father is already using his semblance. He always did love charging in head first." Athena smiled to Pyrrha and charged in to help her husband. Jaune looked at Pyrrha quizzically.

"What's his semblance?"

"Momentum transfer. When he gets a running start or winds up his sword, he unleashes a massive amount of power in a single burst. That's why he was able to blow through twenty plus Grimm that fast. Lets go help now Jaune! If you impress him with your skill he'll like you more!" Pyrrha said cheerfully and Jaune shook his head with a smile, charging in with his girlfriend. Nora and Ren joined in the charge, smashing into the horde. Ren was leaping from Grimm to Grimm, slicing heads off of Creeps, Beowolfs and the occasional Ursa. Nora was laughing maniacally as she rode on top of an Ursa Major, shooting grenades at any Grimm in her sight. The Ursa tried to buck Nora off and she responded by smashing Magnhild into it's snout. It fell to the ground dead and Nora was sad she killed it so quickly, but got back up to kill more Grimm. Jaune and Pyrrha worked flawlessly together, Jaune was at the front slicing down any Grimm that came close while Pyrrha watched his back and shot away any incoming Nevermore or Griffons. They switched positions to bat away any strikes that would've hit one of them when fighting from the front. A familiar skittering met Jaune's ears and he looked behind to see an alpha Deathstalker. Pyrrha was by his side ready to help, but he held up his hand.

"I got this Pyr. Go help the others." Jaune ordered much to Pyrrha's displeasure and was about to protest when he looked at her with a confidant smile.

"I'll be fine Pyrrha. I'm not that idiot stuck in the tree anymore." With that final sentence Pyrrha nodded and joined the rest in the fighting.

Jaune glared at the Deathstalker, which started scuttling towards him at an alarming pace. He jumped over its first claw swipes and engulfed Crocea Mors in aura, slicing into the scorpion Grimm's shell with a single strike using the ancestral blade. The beast screeched in pain and tried to impale Jaune with its stinger, but Jaune leapt back and let the stinger nail into the ground, giving him an easy opening. He turned his shield into a sheathe and held his sword with two hands, sprinting forwards with the fiery white blade cutting off the stinger in one accurate swipe. Blood sprayed from the now stingerless scorpion as it tried to grab Jaune. In response, he shifted his sheathe into his gauntlet and covered the huge weapon in aura, turning it into a powerful instrument of destruction. Jaune jumped into the air above the Deathstalker and slammed into it, burying the scorpion into the earth. Jaune stood on top of the defeated Grimm's corpse for a second and went after Pyrrha and the others

 **(RWY, Winter, Neo and Mike)**

"RRRAAAAGGGHHH" Mike roared as he sliced through a line of Creeps and baby Deathstalkers. A White Fang goon charged at him from behind, intending to tackle him. Mike whipped around and smashed the faunus into the ground with the pommel of his blade. He jumped at another group of White Fang that were trying to break down a barricaded door that was holding civilians inside. He sweeped the flat of his blade against the group and sent them flying into a nearby wall. Mike cracked his neck and let out a deep breathe, readying himself for more to come. He looked over at Ruby, Winter, Weiss, Neo and Yang. They were knocking out the last bit of White Fang and killing what was left of the Grimm in the area. Winter looked around, nodding in pride at their work.

"Good work, all of you. This area is secure and the civilians are safe. We should search around for more- AGGGH!" Winter screamed as she was slashed at from behind. A familiar face showed himself and Tyrian cackled as he stared at them all crazily.

"Lucky lucky me! I found the Rose and Yacidian! I get to kill one and take the other! The Queen will surely forgive me once I complete this task!" He giggled and Mike dashed forward, meeting Tyrian's blades in a shower of sparks.

"You look mad! Don't worry though, I brought your best pal with me!"

Mike gave him a confused look and another hated voice yelled a familiar attack.

"Earth Seeker!" Hazel yelled and Mike was launched into the air with the wind knocked out of him. Tyrian was about to jump at his chance to smash Mike back in the ground, but had to dodge a rapier aimed at his head. Winter stood across from Tyrian with a pissed off look, ready to fight the psychopath. Neo, Yang, Ruby and Weiss backed her up. Tyrian laughed and revealed his now robotic tail. He lunged forward, intent on slitting all but Ruby's throat since his Queen wants her alive.

 **(Mike's POV)**

"We meet again." Hazel hefted Doombringer to meet my look of, hopefully pure hatred.

"Round two asshole. You don't have Tyrian to help you soften me up. I'm gonna enjoy crushing you!" I spoke with as much venon I could muster and charged Hazel, fully intent on killing him.

He held up Doombringer and blocked my initial overhead slice. Expecting this, I swept his legs out from under him. Hazel stumbled onto one knee and I responded by planting my knee into his jaw. He flew back into a building and immediately charged back.

I readied my self for his strike as he slams into me with the full force of my father's axe. The blow knocked me to one knee, and I was barely able to keep my guard up to block his attacks. I forget how strong he is... and rolled to the side to get out from underneath him. Hazel was on me as soon as I stood up and smashed at me again. I dodged his attack and followed up with my own strike. Hazel couldn't block it since his axe was in the ground and had to tank the hit. He grunted and yanked his axe back out, charging me again. This time he launched a pillar of earth from behind me, catching me off guard. He capitalized on this and smashed into my stomach, making me cough in pain as the air in my lungs was forced out of me.

"AAGGGH!" I yelled in pain as he dug the tips of Doombringer into my chest, intent on crushing and impaling me. I looked up at him in his eyes and activated my semblance, pushing away his blade and slicing him across the chest viciously. I flashed behind Hazel and slammed him into the ground face first. He grunted in pain, trying to stand up while I planted my foot on his back. I started to slicing into him with as fast as possible... finally! However, Hazel was strong enough to summon another pillar from below me, hitting my jaw. I saw blood. He stood up and glared at me, panting. I glared back and readied my blade for the next round. I heard a cry of pain and looked over to see that Neo was bleeding from her arm as Tyrian sliced at her. Hazel saw my moment of distraction and slammed Doombringer into the side of my head, capitalizing on my fuck up. I fell to the ground with my head ringing and my semblance deactivated, knowing that another blow would shatter my aura and probably kill me. I got off my hands and knees, still in a daze, standing up and readying Yacidian, but Hazel had other plans. He kicked into my stomach hard, shattering my aura and sending me through a building. Bricks fell on me and I rose from the rubble, feeling like shit. Hazel was walking towards me slowly, scraping my father's axe into the concrete.

"This is where it ends boy. It's time for you to die!" He charged at me and I weakly pulled up Yacidian to block his attack. He broke through my guard and slashed my shoulder, blood spewing from the wound, making me drop to my knees in pain. I stared at the ground, realizing that this was it. This was where my journey ended. I wouldn't be able to avenge my clan, I wouldn't be able to tell Yang how I felt, and I wouldn't be able to see Jaune ever again. With my father's battle-axe in hand, Hazel was ready to deal the final blow. He swung but the blade didn't connect with me, it instead connected with a wounded Neo that teleported in front of me. Taking the would be lethal blow that would've killed me as her blood splattered across my face. Neo cried out in pain and I ignored my wounds in seeing someone I cared about so much be cut down in front of me.

"RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" Anger... I... I felt so angry at that moment. I screamed in rage and smashed Yacidian into Hazel, shattering his aura and sending him careening away from me. I ran over to Neo, ignoring the blood flowing out of my shoulder and rolled her over.

"No. No no no no on!" I screamed as I saw how deep the wound was, knowing that the damage was irreversible.

Neo gasped in pain, while I told her everything I could think of to keep her alive.

"Neo. Stay with me Neo! Don't you dare close your eyes! Neo!" I yelled as she gave me a weak smile, rubbing my cheek and smearing a small amount of blood on it.

"I'm... sorry Mike. I couldn't... live in a world without... you. So I decided that my life... was worth giving... to keep you alive." Neo spoke in a soft voice for the very first time, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Neo... NO! NO! Your not dying here! I won't let you!" With a futile effort, I tore off my shirt to bandage her wound, but she shook her head.

"I love you Mike and I'm... I'm sorry that I'll have to leave you. B-but I'll always watch over you. Hopefully...Monty will let me into heaven." She spoke weakly and I could tell she was fading. I held her tight and kissed her hard. She held my cheek and wiped away the tears that were falling down my face.

"He will Neo. He will. You're a guardian angel that helped me through one of the darkest moments of my life. I'll always have you in my heart Neo." My tears fell on to her face and she smiled at me one last time

"I... love you Mike Yacidian...and I'm glad that I got to spend these last eight months with you..."

"No. No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed into her face as Neo went limp in my arms. I cried into her lifeless chest and shook my head, begging her to come back. I failed. I failed again. I failed to protect her. Just like I failed to protect my family, Yang and now Neo. I held Neo's corpse tight and didn't let go.

"Little bitch. No matter. I'll kill you now that she's gone." Hazel spoke and walked over to me. He lifted His axe and swung down. I caught it with my bare hands without even looking at Hazel. Hazel tried to pull it from my grip but I didn't let him. I lavished at the sight of his confusion. I layed Neo down onto the ground gently and stood with Doombringer's blade still in my hands. I growled and turned to Hazel.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU SON OF A BITCH! TIME TO DIE!" I screamed in what sounded like a voice that wasn't my own.

Hazel looked at me, instinctual fear and surprise in his face. For once in his life, Hazel was afraid.

And boy, I loved it.

* * *

 **So yeah... Neo is dead... Well I better go hide in a bunker to wait for the hate storm to blow over! Read and Review! Thanks again for I eat ass thrice for beta reading this! Read and Review!**


	40. Monster

**Another chapter! Thanks to Patriot-112, I Eat Ass Thrice and VenomSnake-117 for beta reading this chapter! Give these three beautiful bastards some love and go read their stories! Read and Review!**

* * *

 **(Mike's POV, Play animal I've become by three days grace on Youtube)**

Hazel was petrified, staring at me with horror as black and red energy flared around me. I could feel something forming around my face and I cackled maniacally.

"What's wrong Hazel? Are you scared?!"

"What the hell are you?" Hazel whispered in fear and I smiled back at him.

"Well there's the theoretical answer, the long answer and the obvious answer but for the sake of getting to the point, lets just say..." I looked at him with what looked like a Grimm mask forming over half my face and screamed.

"I'M THE ONE WHO"S GONNA KILL YOUR SORRY ASS!" I tore Doombringer from Hazel's hands and threw it away, picking up Yacidian. I sent a red and black Yacisin Barra at Hazel and it smashed into him, tearing apart the ground as it traveled. Hazel was standing, but his arm had bone sitcking out of it and blood was spraying out where the bone tore through. He was looking at me with genuine fear, taking a step back. I laughed and started running toward him.

"What's wrong Hazel pal?! Don't you want to kill me like you did Neo?! HUH?!" I roared in what sounded like a demonic voice and slammed my fist into the side of his jaw, sending him into a wall, collapsing on him as the foundation gave way. I smashed down on where he landed and started to smash into it with no rhyme or reason. I'll I thought about was Hazel's death being by my hands. My hand grabbed onto flesh and I tore Hazel out of debris, slamming him into the ground while wrenching his wrist out of place.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Hazel was screaming in pain as I started pulling on his hand, intent on tearing it off. He continued to scream in agony until I finally tore the limb from his body with the tendons still attached.

His screams...they made me smile. I ripped the tendons and ligaments from the dismembered hand, throwing it onto the ground, crushing it beneath my foot. More and more of the Grimm mask was covering my face. I continued to laugh like a madman and Hazel reached my father's axe. He held it with his only remaining hand and had rage mixed with fear in his eyes.

"I will end you!" Hazel screamed at me in a shaky voice and I smiled at him wickedly.

"You'll die trying." I flashed in front of him and he barely had time to pull up Doombringer before I crashed Yacidian into him, breaking his guard leaving him wide open. I continued to laugh as my blade tore into his flesh, relishing the feeling of my sword cutting through his body. I kept slashing him until Hazel was barely standing, sporting numerous wounds that were leaking out blood and letting go of Doombringer from the sheer amount of pain. He looked down at me with a face covered in blood and full of pain and horror, falling to his knees in defeat. I chuckled in pleasure at seeing him so helpless, so fearful. I gripped his neck in my hand, lifting him off the ground. Hazel didn't even try to resist, he just gasped for air as my hand closed tighter around his throat.

"Hehehehe...HAHAHAHA! Once I'm done with you and your fuckbuddies, I'm going after your precious Queen next!" I continued laughing like a psychopath as Hazel let out a desperate gasp for air.

SPLORTCH* I looked down to see a wristblade embedded into my side, blood oozing out of the wound and I stared at my attacker. Tyrian stared back at me with a look of doubt and shock. I let go of Hazel and grab Tyrian's wrist, wrenching out of my side and throwing him away from me.

"Trying to interrupt my fun Tyrian? You of all people should know that it's rude to intrude on ones entertainment!" I swung at Tyrian with a wicked strike that he was narrowly able to dodge. He flipped over me and grabbed onto Hazel, staring at me with hate.

"Yo-your a mindless monster!" Tyrian spoke with fear and I just laughed.

"Me? I'm not a monster. I'm the devil." Dragging Yacidian on the ground as I walked toward the two, soon to be dead bastards. the mask was now completely covering my face, except for my left eye.

"Well this looks to be something interesting." A new voice spoke behind me, and it was the mustached guy that went to talk with Lionheart when we left. I looked at him and turned around, intending to tear him apart, piece by piece. I leaped toward him and rose my blade to completely cut the bastard in half. What I was met with was a powerful electric storm shocking me. I fell to the ground, feeling the pure volume of electricity burning me from the inside. I stood on one foot and continued to stalk toward the bastard. He went wide eyed at me tanking through the storm and leaped backward, stopping his attack.

"How in the hell are you standing from that?!" He spoke in surprise and was panting from having to use so much power. I stared back at him panting as well, I stepped forward again and felt my body almost give out.

"I won't stop. I won't ever stop fighting you motherfuckers until you're all DEAD! I will avenge my clan and Neo!" I yelled out and gave one final push, leaping toward him but I was met with air. I looked around to see him standing next to the barely alive Hazel, and a fearful looking Tyrian.

"It's time for us to leave. The Queen will be interested to hear about this." And with that, the three of them disappeared in a flash of lightning.

I clutched Yacidian so tight that my hand started to bleed and screamed loudly into the sky. The mask now completely covered my face and I started to smash into buildings without thinking. Rage...I felt so full of rage, letting the son of a bitch that killed Neo escape from me. A roar erupted from me that sounded almost exactly like a Grimms. I continued to roar until I felt something press into my back and stopped. I looked over my shoulder to see Yang, crying into me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Mike...please...come back to your senses. Come back to me." She begged in between sobs and I looked around at the mindless destruction caused by me. Multiple buildings that were already damaged by the attack were now almost beyond repair, civilians were finally coming out from hiding to see if it was finally safe and stared at me in complete fear. I looked back at Yang and gripped onto the mask on my face. I pulled tight on it, feeling the damn thing refuse to leave and finally broke it off in one final pull. The pieces of the mask crumbled in my hand and blew away into the wind. I faced Yang and pulled her in a tight hug. Feeling my legs give out on me, making me fall to my knees.

"I'm-I'm sorry Yang. I let my rage take control and couldn't stop. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Crying into her stomach as I let out my emotions, realizing that Neo was gone, and was never coming back.

"I'm here Mike. I'm here for you..." She whispered in my ear and I held onto her tight, as if she was the only thing that kept me from breaking.

 **(Two days after the attack, no ones POV. Play see you again no rap version on Youtube)**

Salem's invasion was eventually repelled and the city was finally safe. Thanks to Qrow's quick thinking in making sure every huntsman or huntress was out on the front lines fighting the horde and the Mistralian military helping fight the massive Grimm army. Many huntsman died and a large amount of civilians perished as well from the attack. It still felt like a loss to JNPR, RWY and Mike. Salem was in possession of relic and was one step closer to destroying the world, Neo was dead and they had no idea what Salem's next move was. Neo had a small funeral consisting of those who only knew her. Mike was worse than anyone there, barely able to stop crying as he rose in front of all his friends. He spoke about her in a sorrowful, but heartfelt eulogy.

"When I first met Neo, she was trying to kill me out of rage for killing Roman. To us, Roman was a thief, murderer and criminal. To Neo, he was her only family, father figure and savior. Cinder gave him no choice but to work for her or she'd kill Neo. Neo had to learn to survive on her own, growing up as an orphan and living on the streets of Vale. She refused to give in and die, pushing forward and never looking back. When I stopped her from killing me, I gave her a new chance at living. To fight for the light and for a better tomorrow. Neo to me...was one of the most important people in my life, even though I only knew her for eight months. She was there for me in one of the darkest moments of my life, helped me get through the pain of having my heart broken and helped me fight off the nightmares that plagued my mind all to often. Neopolitan was an angel in disguise, a living guardian and...someone I loved deeply. I love you Neopolitan, and you'll always be in my heart."

Tears broke through once more as he kissed Neo's forehead and closed the casket. Jaune helped him in lowering her into her grave and burying her coffin. Everyone else left except for Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang and Mike. Mike already made a tombstone for Neo that read, _"Neopolitan, your life was a blessing, your memory a treasure, you are loved beyond words and missed beyond measure. Beloved friend, lover and guardian angel. You'll always be in our hearts"_

Mike was crying uncontrollably and Jaune was about to step forward to comfort him, when Pyrrha stopped him. She shook her head and pointed at Yang. She stood behind Mike, looping her arms around his neck to comfort him. Jaune and Pyrrha walked away to leave the two alone.

"It's my fault Yang. She's dead because I was too weak. I failed again." Mike spoke in dejection and Yang hugged him tighter.

"NO! It's not your fault Mike! She chose to give her life for you!" Yang spoke to Mike in a stern voice.

She spun him around and held his face in her hands.

"Neo loved you Mike. She loved you more than she loved herself and she chose to save you! I know that this isn't new for you, and that losing another person you cherished so much die to save your life hurts more than any pain imaginable. But you have to live on, live on for her! Knowing that her sacrifice was not in vain and you will help bring down the one responsible for all of this death and destruction! Keep moving forward and never look back. I'm here for you Mike, and I'm not going anywhere." Tears fell from her face as she smiled at mike.

She pulled him in for a soft kiss, he hesitated for a second and deepened it. He held her tight as it started to rain, never letting go.

* * *

 **That was pretty depressing. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I gotta get myself ready for updating Being Human for saturday and then Rwby island of the amazons! Ugh! So damn busy! Read and Review please!**


	41. New Information

**Okay, here we got a new chapter. I Eat Ass Thrice, Patriot-112 and Venom Snake 117 beta read this. Thank ya fellas. Read and Review!**

 **Mr. MeeseeksLM** **: I see you made an account that's only a day old and have locked your account to private messaging. Also, I make the story how I want to make it. Mike is not based off of me. He's based off of other anime characters that I've come to like a lot over the years, Ichigo from Bleach, Natsu from Fairy tail and a bit of Vegeta from DBZ. If you must know, my real name is Anthony. I'm not Couer Al Aran and not as good with making thirty word long descriptions of a single thing like he does. I do what I can as someone who has only been writing for three months. So, either grow a pair and unlock your private messaging, if not then fuck off and disappear like a real Meseeks from Rick and Morty.**

 **Guest 1: I didn't think I had him say his backstory too much. I Hear ya. Thanks for the review.**

 **Guest 2: None of them had a problem with it. I kinda borrowed the idea from Patriot-112. His story Aurea Mors Alter Zwei has an inner Grimm side that is inside the main character and I liked the idea of a beserker mode, so I did that.**

 **Guest 3: Remember, they do call out team attacks in the show but I like the idea of calling out attacks. I researched in different languages to make the attacks. Mike's attacks take after Italian and Jaunes take after French. I think they're cool and wanted to employ them into the story.**

 **Guest 4: Thanks. I wanted something big to happen and thought it was a good idea.**

 **Guest 5: Thank you. I've been trying to put more drama and progression into it. It's fine that you don't have an account. Thanks again.**

* * *

"I don't want the position dammit!" Achilles complained loudly as Athena sighed in annoyance from her husband being so stubborn.

"Dear, you have been teaching at Haven for over eighteen years now. You're the only one qualified to take the position of headmaster! Besides, the council offered the job to you directly and it would be an insult to them if you don't take it!" Athena rubbed Achilles shoulders soothingly as he leaned his back into her, still grumbling about being selected. After Qrow reported that Lionheart was dead, the Mistral council held an emergency meeting to choose a new headmaster. Achilles was the best choice since he had been teaching at Haven as long as Lionheart was headmaster and they all voted in favor for Achilles.

He of course, didn't want the job since it would mean longer hours, more work and a shit load of paperwork. Athena was doing her best to convince her husband and luckily he finally agreed. The council announced Achilles new position as headmaster as soon as he agreed to the job. The citizens of Mistral were ecstatic in having Pyrrha Nikos's father as the headmaster and believed that he would be a good protector of the kingdom. It was not told to the public of Lionheart's betrayal since that would amass an overwhelming amount of negativity that could draw the Grimm back. The only ones who knew of his betrayal was Winter, Qrow, the Nikos family, JNPR, RWY, Mike and the council.

Qrow had downloaded the contents of Leo's computer to a flash drive, finding some rather interesting information. How he talked with Salem and her underlings, what information he had given them and a possible location of the spring maiden. The spring maiden was what interested Qrow the most. According to Lionheart's scouts, they reported whenever a village was attacked by a familiar bandit clan, that there was a woman among them scaring people away as she controlled the very elements with power never seen before. Qrow shook his head as he cursed under his breath.

"Son of a bitch. I knew that Raven had someone powerful with her but I didn't think she had the spring fucking maiden."He clicked onto a particular video footage of the Spring Maiden's exploits, hopefully enough for evidence against her. Pine needles being frozen and stabbing through solid concrete, lightning falling from the sky as she levitated above the ground and an all too familiar glow in her eyes as she used her powers. Qrow rubbed his face tiredly as he pulled out his flask and took a long drink.

"I see that you're still looking at all of Lionheart's files." A voice he usually hated to hear spoke up and he looked to see Winter Schnee walk into his inn room with two mugs of coffee. She sat one down next to him and found herself a chair to sit in. He stared at the coffee, contemplating on drinking it or not. After the attack, Qrow told Winter about Salem, the maidens, everything. She wanted to bring this information to General Ironwood immediately but Qrow then told her that he already knew. This shocked her and she didn't speak to anyone for a full day after not being told such information by her own commanding officer, despite being Ironwood's second in command.

"If you're not going to take a break, then at least get some caffeine in you so you're not in a worse mood than you usually are." She insisted and Qrow relented. Grabbing the mug and taking a few sips. He didn't like coffee that much but appreciated the fact that Winter got him a mug. He gave her a condescending smirk and she rolled her eyes, knowing what he was going to say next.

"Well, Ice queen, maybe your hearts not so frozen after all. Didn't know you cared about me so much."

Winter ignored his jab, not taking the bait and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Qrow, I know we haven't gotten along on multiple occasions, and that you hate the fact I personally report to Ironwood, but I can tell your hurt and are in pain. I know that Lionheart was a close friend to you and finding out that he betrayed us, then seeing him die is something that must've hurt you terribly. I could tell when we finally found you after this Queen's lackeys retreated. Your eyes were filled with sadness and rage after every Grimm you killed, continuing to search for anything else to let out your pain on. I myself am lucky to have never experienced as much pain as you have in your life and have my deepest condolences. And if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." She gave him a rare smile and rose out of the seat, making her way toward the doorway. Her hand was on the knob when Qrow spoke up.

"Thank you, Winter. I...I really appreciate what you said. I'll be sure to call you if I need to talk." He said with thanks, hiding his face behind his computer so she didn't see that he was tearing up.

"We all need to let out our emotions every now and then Qrow. I think you're long overdue to let out yours. When you need to, come to me and I'll be there for you." She smiled again at him and closed the door behind her. Leaving Qrow sitting in his chair, staring at the screen in front of him as tears fell from his eyes. He wiped away the tears and went back to seeping through the data.

 **(Next morning)**

"And that's what I got from Leo's computer." Qrow spoke in a tired voice as JNPR, RWY, Achilles, Athena, Mike, and Winter took in this information.

Mike was gripping his fists in anger at hearing that Raven had the spring maiden on her side, and feared that he would have to see her again. Seeing that Mike was shaking, Yang grabbed his hand to calm him down. He looked at her and nodded in thanks, still holding on to her.

"So the crazy bitch that has plagued Mike for years, abandoned Yang and her father, who is also your sister, has one of the all powerful maidens on her side?" Jaune asked in an irritated voice and Qrow nodded.

"Yep. I had a bad feeling when I met with her at Higanbana. I asked her multiple times about the spring maiden and she ignored me every time I brought it up."

They all took in this information and Jaune spoke up again.

"Are we going to confront your sister?"

Qrow looked at all of them and rubbed the back of his head.

"Raven is already a powerhouse, but with the Spring Maiden, not to mention the several elite members of her clan, all of which appear to be extremely loyal. I know where the clan is. I just don't know if it's a good idea to bring you all along. Enough shit has already happened and you all need some rest. Take the week off and we'll discuss this later." Qrow dismissed them and headed back toward his room. Winter looked at him in concern as he walked away, heading toward her room as well. Ruby was next to Weiss as soon as Qrow was finished.

"We got so much to catch up on Weiss! I can't wait to tell you all about it!" Ruby squealed in excitement and Weiss smiled at her, nodding in agreement.

"Absolutely Ruby. It'll be good to know how you all did during the past six months." The two friends walked away and Nora grabbed onto Ren.

"Remember when you said you'd get me a pet sloth, Ren?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he shuddered in remembering when he made such a promise. **(1)**

"Yes, Nora. Let's get moving toward the pet store." He sighed in defeat as Nora dragged him away. Leaving the Nikos Family, Jaune, Mike and Yang.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Wanna come with me, Yang?" Mike offered to her and she nodded. Waving goodbye to Jaune and the Nikos family.

"That young man still looks broken up over that girl's death." Achilles said with sympathy as Athena held onto his hand.

"Yeah. Neo was someone real special to Mike. She helped him through a rough patch in his life and was a beacon of strength as well. He's gone through loss before, but that doesn't make it easier for him." Jaune spoke in a heavy voice and Pyrrha hugged his arm. The four of them made their way toward the Nikos household to rest.

* * *

 **(1) This was a reference from my other fic I made for this one. It's an omake fic that had Ren make a deal with Nora to stop fighting as long as he got her a pet sloth. What should the little guys name be?**

 **And chapter done! Thanks again to I Eat Ass Thrice A Month, Patriot-112 and Venom snake-117 for beta reading this! Read and Review! Should there be a potential romance with Qrow and Winter? You decide! Read and Review!**


	42. Sloths, Sexy Cosplay and Bad Luck

**Here's another chapter! Big thanks to Venom Snak-117, I Eat Ass Thrice A Month and Patriot-112 for beta reading this!**

 **Guest-James: Sir scrabbles is from Silver, by Imyoshi. I'm not gonna steal the name of Nora's sloth in his fic.**

* * *

 **(Ren and Nora. Location: Pet shop)**

"I WANT THEM ALL!" Nora screamed loudly as she held a bundle of baby sloths in her arms. Ren sighed in exhaustion at his girlfriends antics. They had been at the pet store for a total of three hours and Nora still couldn't decide on which sloth to take.

"Nora, we've gone over this twelve times already. The deal was only one and no more." He spoke again and she gave him a pouty face, squeezing the baby sloths tighter.

"They're too cute Renny! All of them are perfect and I can't choose!" She yelled again, making Ren facepalm.

"Why did I ever think that this was a good idea..." Ren thought, regretting his decision.

Nora put all of the sloths down and looked over each one for the...(I don't know, it's Nora! She gonna look at baby sloths like a million times!) Her eyes landed on a single sloth that had pink eyes that looked a lot like Ren. It crawled over to Nora and nibbled on her finger with its baby teeth. She picked up the little mammal and held it in Ren's face.

"I choose this one! His name will be Kerfluffles!" Nora pushed the baby so close to Ren that it licked his nose. He smiled and took the sloth from Nora so he could pay for it.

"Oh thank Oum above! She finally chose! Now I can get off my shift! The usual cost is five thousand lien, but since she finally decided on one I'll knock it down to two." The clerk working at the pet store spoke gratefully, took Ren's lien and started to turn off all the lights. The hammer wielder and gunslinger walked out of the store with Kerfluffles in tow.

"This is our child Ren!" Nora declared as she held up Kerfluffles high into the air. Ren simply shook his head and smiled at seeing Nora so happy.

"Whatever you say Nora. I'm just glad that you're happy." He spoke with love as he looped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Nora giggled in happiness as she leaned on her boyfriends shoulder, squeezing Kerfluffles between them both. The little sloth yawned tiredly and fell asleep between the two lovers.

 **(Nikos family and Jaune)**

"I already want to shoot myself dammit." Achilles grumbled tiredly as he flopped down on the couch in the living room feeling like a Goliath stepped on him repeatedly.

"You'll be fine dear!" Athena spoke up from the kitchen as Jaune helped her prepare for dinner.

"I can't believe that he got over thirteen calls that lasted a half an hour each all in a row. I guess that's what happens when you become headmaster." Jaune chuckled as he cut the fat off a piece of chicken, while wearing an apron that said "kiss the cook!".

"Achilles job as a teacher was pretty laid back. All he had to do was run combat class and assign missions to the first year students. Now that he has a real job, it's not going to be so cushy!" Athena laughed and Jaune joined her in laughing as well.

Pyrrha was upstairs in her room reading Ninja's of love. She wanted to do celebrate with Jaune in defending her home and wanted to do something special with him.

"I don't know about anal. That might be a little too extreme. Hmmmm...Oh! I know!" Pyrrha thought and ran to her closet, throwing out a bunch of clothes. She finally found what she was looking before. In her hands was a micro bikini that had flames on it, along with a pair of white boots that had flames as well, pink stockings and black leather hotpants.

"Jaune did say he liked that Gurren Lagann anime. I hope this bikini fits." She spoke to herself and hid the outfit in the bathroom, saving it for later. Pyrrha bought it after Jaune met her parents, so she went out and bought sexy outfits that his favorite redhead female character wore. She had the seduction "armor" that was worn by Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail, Kallen Stadtfield's bunny suit from Code Geass, Rias Gremory's

"PYRRHA! DINNERS READY!" Jaune yelled and she ran out her door to go eat.

It was a relatively peaceful dinner. Achilles was still wiped from all the scroll calls and talked to himself about getting a new scroll so the number was different.

"I have to say, one good thing that came out this fight was seeing you and Pyrrha fight together Jaune. I was so proud to see her with such a good partner, that perfectly worked together and fought so well. Pyrrha told me you killed a Deathstalker with no help whatsoever, that's mighty impressive son. This pains me to say it but...I'm glad you're my daughters boyfriend." Achilles gave Jaune a smile and he smiled back.

"Thank you for the praise Mr. Nikos. I really appreciate it." Pyrrha held Jaune's hand underneath the table and he squeezed it back.

"Please don't call me Mr. I'm gonna have enough people calling me Mr. Nikos or headmaster Nikos twenty-four seven now and I want to hear that as less as possible."

Jaune stifled his laughter and regained his composure.

"Well thank you Achilles. It's great to have the headmaster of Haven Academy hold me in such high regard."

Achilles's eye twitched violently at Jaune saying that and had a tick mark on his forehead. He calmed down and ignored the headmaster part.

"Well, I'm already exhausted so I'm gonna sleep!" Achilles was halfway up the stairs when his scroll rang. He left it on the table and Athena picked it up to see who it was.

"Dear! It's another councilman!"

"Tell em to fuck off! I'm trying to sleep!" He screamed back angrily and Athena laughed at her husbands outburst, pressing the ignore button on the scroll.

"I'll be joining your father. I have to say Jaune, you have excellent cooking skills. It's a good thing too since Pyrrha isn't the best at cooking."

"MOM!" Pyrrha yelled at her mother and Athena laughed as she walked up the stairs. It was true. Pyrrha was amazing at combat, shooting, hunting and video games. But she couldn't cook for shit. The last time she tried to cook, Athena had to use three fire extinguishers in a row to put out the roaring flames.

"Sleep well you two! Don't make too much noise if you're gonna have sex okay?" She left and joined her husband to rest as well.

Pyrrha was flushed red in embarrassment from what her mother said. Jaune was doing his best to not laugh and pulled Pyrrha in for a hug as they both walked up the stairs to her room.

"Calm down Pyr. She's just trying to have some fun." Jaune chuckled and Pyrrha rolled her eyes at him.

"You better behave Jaune. Or I'll just have to not give you your reward for defending my home." She said smugly and Jaune's eyes widened at this.

"I'll shut up dear." Jaune sputtered out quickly and Pyrrha gave him a satisfied smile. They entered her room and she walked toward the bathroom.

"Now, stay put and I'll show you what your reward is~" Pyrrha spoke suggestively and Jaune already felt himself hardening at his girlfriends saucy tone.

Pyrrha was able to get the micro bikini on with no problem. It was a little tighter than she had like, but it looked good on her. She slipped on the stockings, then the boots, scarf and finally got the hot pants on. The final touch was the little skull on the left side of her hair and two chopsticks in her pony tails. She pulled on the gloves and sunglasses the Yoko wore in the show.

Jaune saw the door open to the bathroom and saw that Pyrrha was dressed up as Yoko Litner from Gurren Lagann. He held one of his hands up on his nose to stop the flowing nosebleed and felt his pants get even tighter as Pyrrha sauntered over to him. She plopped herself onto his crotch and linked her arms around his neck.

"I hear you're having gunman problems in your pants. Why don't I help with that~" She said seductively and Jaune lost all self-control. Grabbing onto her chest and rubbing his hardening member onto her sexy leather shorts.

"I'll show the problem Yoko dear. It might get a little...explosive." He smirked at her and smashed his lips into hers in a furious kiss. Pyrrha was screaming yes in her head at pulling off the look and making Jaune even more impulsive than usual.

All that could be heard was Gurren Laggen references and moans all night.

 **(Qrow and Winter)**

Qrow was at the lower floor of the inn, drinking the strongest shit they had. Winter wasn't wrong, he was still hurt from Leo's death. Even though he betrayed them, Qrow still cared about him. Leo was a buddy of his that always was optimistic and helped get him out of trouble more times than he could count. Hell, he even was a drinking buddy, but stopped when he knew that keeping up with Qrow was impossible. Qrow had the hardest working liver in the world and anyone who knew him would agree.

"You'll always be my friend Leo. Flaws and all." He rose a glass in honor for his fallen friend and threw the hard liquor back. Even for someone as heavy a drinker as he was, his face scrunched up at the taste and amount of alcohol in it.

"What did I tell you about letting out your emotions Qrow?" Winter sighed as she pulled up a chair next to him. Qrow looked at her and shrugged, signaling for another drink. The bartender complied and brought him another. He held it in his hand and looked at Winter with a tired gaze.

"Everyone's got a different way of coping Winter. Some cry themselves to sleep, some bury themselves in work, some try to deny what happened and pretend nothings wrong, and some drink their sorrows away. So that's what I'm doing." He drank the second shot and didn't grimace, finally acclimated to the taste.

"Qrow, please. Talk to me." Winter pleaded and he looked at her, knowing that she truly cared for his well being.

"Alright then, I will. Do you know what my semblance it Winter?"

She shook her head and he continued.

"It's bad luck. No matter what I do, my semblance is always active. It can save my life, it can end others. It affects anyone. My enemies, family, friends, anything. The stronger my emotion, the more potent the effect. I'm a harbinger and I can't lie to you Winter, if you linger too close you'll pay a hefty price. The smallest things are affected by it. A wood beam that could've fallen on a loved one and killed her, a stove burning too hot when trying to make dinner and catches everything on fire, attracting an ancient Grimm that had to be killed with almost two Huntsman teams, seeing someone you care about die in front of you being electrocuted to death and being the reason why so many missions went to shit because of a little bad luck! People always ask why I travel alone and why I'm such a loner. The reason? It's sad to say, but I'm a living, breathing bad luck charm." He finished with pain evident in his voice and Winter finally understood why Qrow was so crass, constantly drunk and antisocial.

all his life, he brought harm and misfortune to anyone he cared about, innocent people and attracted Grimm constantly because of the negative emotion that he felt. He used alcohol to drink away the pain of being alone and trying to forget that he was the physical embodiment of bad luck. Qrow was actually starting to cry silently as he told her about his semblance. All of his emotions coming out. She could feel his negativity and it was suffocating.

A loud crash could be heard and a waitress fell over with a tray of drinks that shattered glass all over the place. Qrow stood up from his seat and walked toward the exit. Winter immediately followed, but almost tripped over an empty mug. He walked out the doors and was about to turn into a crow when he felt his shoulder be grabbed.

Winter was looking at him with sympathetic eyes. She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him in for a hug. Qrow's eyes widened at how Winter was acting and couldn't even do anything. He was frozen and didn't know what to do.

"I don't care." Winter said quietly to him.

"I don't care if you call yourself a living being of misfortune. I won't let you bear the pain of being alone anymore!" She pulled away from the hug and held her hands to his cheeks.

"I always thought you were blatantly disrespectful and alcoholic just because you wanted to be. Now I know the truth and I am so sorry Qrow. I'm sorry for not seeing that you hide a silent pain, that you were always lonely and hurting. Not anymore. I won't let you be alone anymore!" Winter vowed and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Qrow eyes couldn't be wider. Not in a million years did he ever think that he'd be kissing Winter Schnee of Atlas and second in command to Ironwood. He hesitated and eventually returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding tight and not letting go.

* * *

 **And chapter done! If you want me to make a lemon scene for Jaune and Pyrrha, I'll consider making another separate story just for lemons. Or if you all want, I can make a chapter for it over the weekend. It all depends on whether or not I'm busy as hell this week with college! I'll try to get my homework done so you beautiful readers can get your fix and perv on! Thanks again to Venom Snake-117, I Eat Ass Thrice A Month and Patriot-112 for Beta reading this! Read and Review!**


	43. Shits Going Down

**Okay, sorry bout not updating yesterday. I was completely swamped the night before and I was just so damn tired. Here's another chapter beta read by Venom-Snake117, Patriot-112 and I Eat Ass Thrice A Month. Read and Review.**

 **Messeeks: I don't have the time for you. I'm doing my best to make these chapters longer so I'm not wasting time by responding to you every time I make a new chapter. PM to discuss, that's what I did with I Eat Ass Thrice A Month. He left Reviews similar to yours and he now beta reads this story. So PM.**

* * *

*Beep!*

"Uggghh." Qrow grumbled as his alarm went off. He checked his scroll and saw that it was ten o'clock. Winter groaned next to him and draped her arm across his chest.

"Do we have to get up?" She asked in a tired voice and Qrow chuckled at his new girlfriend.

"I set the alarm for a reason snowflake." He kissed her forehead and got himself out of bed, getting the morning kinks out, cracking his back, neck and arms.

"Have you decided to confront your sister?" Winter got out of bed as well and already had most of her clothes on. Qrow looked back at her and nodded.

"I have to. She obviously knows things that I don't. If I want answers, we'll have to go to where I grew up." He tightened his fists in anger. The clan may have raised him and his sister, but they were still a murdering tribe of bandits that preyed on the weak. The reason he went to Beacon was to get away from it all, to forget where he came from, but it was inevitable that he'd have to back eventually. Now Raven led the clan, had the Spring maiden on her side and destroyed a peaceful village like Shion.

"Well let's go rally the group. They'll need to be briefed on what we'll be up against. I don't think that Raven will attack...but she's my sister who has an infatuation with Yang's boyfriend, who also loves fighting and is generally somewhat of a sociopath at times. So we gotta be ready for anything." He sighed in a heavy voice and Winter nodded, finally getting all her clothes on.

"With the group we have, I think we'll be able to take anything she throws at us. All of us are capable fighters and strong. We'll be fine Qrow." She smiled at him, holstered her rapier to her side and opened the door.

"Hope your right Winter." Qrow said grimly and walked out with her.

 **(JNPR, RWY, Mike, Qrow and Winter)**

"YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER NOW?!" Weiss screamed in an utterly shocked voice and couldn't stop twitching at this new revelation. Qrow scratched the back of his head grinning and Winter kept herself calm, but held a hand to her face in annoyance. She coughed into her hand and looked at Weiss with a serious stare.

"Yes. Qrow and I have become a couple. With that out of the way, would you please brief them all on what we could be possibly going up against?" She asked Qrow and he nodded. Weiss still couldn't comprehend the fact her sister was now dating the drunkard that always insulted Ironwood.

"Alright kids. We'll be going to Raven's clan to question her about any possible leads on Salem, how she swayed the Spring maiden to her side and what her plans are. If the shit hits the fan and Raven is looking for a fight, we're gonna have to battle our way out. We'll be going up against Raven, who's a trained, fully fledged huntress and is honestly one of the scariest opponents you could face. Her semblance is good luck. Mike, you've fought her in the past and would be the best option to fight her. You know her semblance now that I've told you, so use that to your advantage."

Mike tensed up at this and looked at the ground, clenching his fists in rage and anxiety. Yang was next to him immediately, holding onto his shoulders to calm him down.

"Then we got the Spring Maiden who's of course, extremely powerful. Even more so than the fall maiden. The spring maiden has had her powers much longer than Amber did and knows how to use them to their full strength. Winter, Ruby and I will fight her. Then she has six lieutenants. I don't know who they are except for one. His name is Darknal and he was actually a protege of mine before I left for Beacon. I know this cause Raven told me that he became a lieutenant a while ago when I met up with her. He's a strong young warrior, in his early thirties and loves a good fight. I would say that either cereal girl or Arc should take him on. You two would be a good match for him. Be careful though, his semblance allows him to control the wind to some extent and his sword feeds on his aura making it even sharper. That's all I got, any questions?" He looked at them all and Pyrrha rose her hand.

"Mr. Branwen, would you want me to ask my mother to come? She's a powerful warrior and could help us."

Qrow pondered this and nodded.

"Have her be on standby to back us up if things really get bad. Like if Winter and I both go down, then call her in. I'll send her the coordinates, so she knows where to go."

Pyrrha nodded and called her mother, telling her about the mission. She agreed and said that Achilles would be there as well to help, along with a few more huntsmen just in case.

"We got reinforcements, so if shit goes down we'll be okay. Grab your crap and let's get going." Qrow ordered and they all packed up for the walk.

 **(Raven's camp, one hour before Qrow arrives)**

"So my little brother is coming back home huh? And with a large group as well?" Raven asked her lieutenant Widow.

"That's right leader. Got big entourage with him too! Are we gonna fight em?" Widow said excitedly and Raven tapped her chin.

"Possibly. Be on the look for my signal if it turns into a fight. Get Darknal, Kent, Zero, Angel and () ready just in case. Clear?"

The long haired redhead saluted her leader and walked away to get her fellow lieutenants ready.

 **(Outside Raven's camp)**

"Here we are. Let me do all the talking and don't provoke anyone. A good chunk of the clan is mostly cannon fodder, but the lieutenants are no pushovers. Be on guard and prepared for anything." Qrow ordered and everyone nodded.

"Hey! Open the damn gate!" He yelled and the group rolled their eyes at how subtle he was.

"Well do my ears deceive me? Or did I just hear Qrow Branwen?" A guy with short red and black hair looked down at them all. Staring directly at Qrow with a small smile.

"Been a long time master. What brings you back?"

"I'm here to see Raven. Open the gate Darknal."

Darknal complied and opened the gate, leaping down to see his former teacher. He had red eyes that were similar to Qrow and Raven, but they were darker. His attire consisted of a black cloak, black combat pants and black t shirt. On his right arm was a tattoo with innumerable slashes and a samurai sword was strapped to his side.

"Well then, it'd be rude to keep her waiting then wouldn't it?" Darknal said in a calm voice and led them toward Raven's quarters. The whole camp was out and looking at the newcomers, knowing that their leader's brother was the one in charge of them all. The group already felt unease and most of them already had their weapons deployed or at the ready. Mike had his hand on Yacidian, Jaune gripped his left hand on the hilt of Crocea Mors, Ren was ready to deploy Stormflower, Yang had Ember Celica fully deployed and Winter was gripping her rapier.

"Cool your jets people. They ain't gonna do anything with me here." Qrow whispered to them all and continued to follow Darknal. They made it to a large tent and Darknal opened it for them all to walk in. Inside was Raven, her five lieutenants and Darknal joined the ranks and a young woman with green hair stood next to Raven's seat.

"Hello brother. What brings you home?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet sounding voice. Mike was gritting his teeth in anger, trying to keep his rage under control. Every time he met Raven, he wanted to cut her in half and destroy her. To rid her of this world and obliterate her damn clan.

"Well, if you didn't already know, Mistral was attacked by Salem. Lionheart died and was actually a traitor, but I'm not here to tell you about this. I found some interesting when going through Leo's files. I saw that he had footage of the Spring maiden attacking villages with a bunch of bandits. I also recalled asking you about said maiden and you never answered my question. So sis, would you like to introduce us all to the Spring maiden?"

Raven glared at her brother and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You're such a little pest brother. Fine then, Iris would you introduce yourself?"

The green hair girl stepped forward with a staff decorated in the colors of spring. She had piercing green eyes and an aura of power around her.

"My name is Iris of Mistral and I am the Spring maiden." She glared at Qrow and saw him curse under his breath.

"Well I'll be a son of a bitch. A maiden who's supposed to protect the innocent, now preys on the innocent! How fucking ironic is that?" Qrow said callously and Iris's eyes glowed in fury.

"I joined your sister because one of my fellow maidens died because of your failure! Raven and her clan will survive whatever Salem has planned and I'm not gonna be hunted down by that bitch!" She growled angrily and continued to glare daggers at Qrow. He took out his flask and drank a long drawl.

"Ahhh. That was good. I'll cut to the chase then sis, I'm here to ask whatever info you got on Salem. I know that you know things I don't, so cut the bullshit and tell me."

Raven stared at her brother with an uncaring expression. She rose from her seat and walked over to him.

"And why should I tell you what I know? What's in it for me?"

"What's in it for you, is I don't tell Achilles Nikos, who is now the headmaster of Haven academy of your location. Because if he knew that the notorious bandit clan destroying villages was only a thirty minute flight away from Mistral, he'd come and destroy your "Family"." Qrow ended the last part with venom in his voice and Raven looked furious. She stepped away from her brother and sighed.

"I can't have you come here and threaten my family brother. We'll just have to break you then". Raven spoke with no emotion as her lieutenants brandished their weapons and Iris started activating her powers. Raven pulled out her odachi and dashed forward to cut down her brother. She was met with a familiar blade and stared back at who stopped her attack.

"Ready to be part of my family Mike?" She said with a dark smile and Mike continued to glare at her.

"Round two bitch." He growled as his blade became engulfed in black aura.

* * *

 **And chapter done. Next chapters coming up will be all combat! Each chapter will highlight each fight. Read and review! Oh! and that () I had when Raven was talking with Widow is an open spot for an OC! I need one more for the fight to go down on monday, so review and I'll PM for the best OC! No guest submitted OC will be accepted, you must have a profile. Read and Review!**


	44. Battle Begins

**Okay so I was able to get a chapter typed. So that's good, thanks to I Eat Ass Thrice A Month, Venomsnake-117 and Patriot-112 for beta reading this! Read and Review! I have a poll up on my profile that has three stories to choose from once this one is done! Read and Review!**

 **Guest: I want you all to know when I can't update. I don't want you all to expect an update and not get it. I delete the notice when I make a new chapter so what's the harm? I double checked the rules and guidelines and found nothing on posting an update chapter to notify if there's no chapter.**

* * *

Raven and Mike crashed out of the tent in a flurry of strikes and destruction. Both warriors smashed their blades into one another, with neither giving up any ground.

"I've been waiting for five years to fight you again. This time, you won't escape me. You're in my home now and I won't let you leave!" Raven promised and smiled as she felt Mike push his blade into hers even harder.

"I won't escape, because I'm gonna kill your psychotic ass!" He yelled angrily and smashed her away. She recovered immediately and continued to smile, relishing in the fact that Mike has become so much stronger. She flashed in to meet his blade once more.

 **(Jaune Vs Zero)**

"So you're my opponent blondie? Tch, you won't even make me break a sweat!" The black armored, red-eyed teen said arrogantly and Jaune just continued to glare at him.

"Well you seem full of yourself. My name is Jaune Arc and I will be your opponent." Jaune spoke calmly as he unsheathed Crocea Mors and got into his stance. The teen just laughed and brandished his two-handed greatsword.

"My name is Zero and that's my name because I've never lost a fight! I'll crush you with my blade and end your life Arc!"

"If you haven't ever lost a fight, then why do you take orders from Raven?" Jaune said in a questioning voice and Zero froze up. He shook his head and glared at Jaune in anger.

"Sh-shut up! I'm stronger than anyone! I am the strongest!" He screamed and charged Jaune recklessly. Jaune sidestepped the massive sword and counterattacked with a hard knee to Zero's gut.

"GLAGG!" Zero groaned out fiercely at Jaune's attack. He recovered and swung his sword in a wide arc, just hitting Jaune's stomach. Jaune jumped back and examined where the hit landed on him. It cut through his Pumpkin Petes sweatshirt...

Jaune's aura flared violently as he felt himself get pissed at the fact his favorite hoodie now has been cut.

"OH YOU DONE FUCKED UP NOW!" Jaune screamed angrily as he met the black armored teen head-on with his blade. Zero fought back against him, but felt himself getting pushed back. Jaune's aura flaring made him stronger than usual, and this allowed him to break Zero's hold, landing a devastating slash across his chest. Zero jumped back to gain some distance and couldn't believe that he's being beaten so handily.

"No...I've never lost...I won't lose to you!" Zero roared loudly as his own aura exploded in rage. He flashed behind Jaune in an instant and savagely sliced him across the back. The blade actually broke through Jaune's aura for a split second and drew blood. Jaune cried out in pain as he counterattacked with a spin slash, connecting his blade right against Zero's arm. Zero howled out in agony as he felt Crocea Mors dig into his skin, jumping back and breathing hard.

"That's...it. I'm done...fucking around!" Zero yelled as he stabbed his blade into the ground and his aura surrounding it. He bore into Jaune with red eyes mixed with black as the earth in the surrounding area moved. He let out a final yell and a wave of rocks, trees and dirt sailed right toward Jaune. Jaune put away his shield, gripping the ancestral blade with both hands. His aura started to engulf his blade as he roared out his attack.

"CROCEA DESTRUCTEUR!" The beam of aura shot out at the wall of earth as the two attacks met in a bright explosion. Zero was absolutely stunned at the fact Jaune had an attack that could stop his semblance. He weakly hefted his greatsword to his shoulder, readying himself for an attack.

"Too slow." Jaune spoke and stabbed his blade through Zero's back with the tip coming out his chest. Zero coughed up blood as he felt his aura shatter from the literal stab in the back, feeling himself weakening by the second. He fell to his knees in defeat and staring at the ground, knowing that he'd been beaten. Jaune pulled his sword out of Zero's back, making him scream in agony.

"AAGGGGHH! *huff* *huff* I guess this is it for me huh? It's like what my leader said, the strong survive and the weak die. I guess I was too cocky and not strong enough to kill you huh Arc?" Zero laughed with no emotion as he fell onto the ground face first, blood was pouring out of the wound and he clutched the grass, now stained in his blood.

"You sealed your fate when joining Raven's clan. Mike told me of what she's done, the lives she's taken, villages she's destroyed and for what?! Because you just want to slaughter and rob to survive?! Mike's clan was more powerful than yours and they were self-sustained! They protected the innocent, killed the Grimm and fought for those who couldn't protect themselves! Just like mine as well! The Arc clan!"

" *Cough* *cough* Yeah...A fat load of good they did when all of them were killed." Zero laughed darkly and Jaune stepped on his wound, making the teen writhe in pain.

"You call yourself strong, claim to be the strongest, but I can see through your facade. You act strong to hide your pain, to forget what you really are...Someone who doesn't want to be alone. Someone who wants to be respected, liked and accepted by everybody. But with your cocky attitude and self-proclamation, everyone just ignores you or fears you. Now you lay on the ground, dying with no one who will miss you, no one who will remember you. Because you were too much of a self-absorbed prick. The only thing you can do now is die with honor." Jaune spoke with no emotion as he stabbed Zero again in the back. He let out a last moan before going limp.

Jaune stood over Zero's corpse, his back bloody from the fight, aura down to thirty percent and feeling like a Goliath ran over him. He wiped the blood off Crocea Mors and cracked his neck, staring back at the now lifeless body.

"You fought hard though. You pushed me close to my limits and I can respect that. May you find peace in the afterlife." Jaune ran toward everyone else who was still fighting.

The wind blew over Zero, before grass, rocks and twigs formed around him. Wrapping him like a cocoon. A faint heartbeat could be heard as a hand tore through the mass of rocks and earth. A barely alive Zero burst out and panted heavily.

"It was a good thing I hid the fact my aura flows into the earth I manipulate! It came back to me as my life force was slipping away and healed me enough to survive. I'll hang back and wait for the right time to strike! Mark my words Jaune Arc, I'll kill you by the end of the day!" Zero yelled in his head as he limped away, hiding himself in the shadows to wait for his revenge.

 **(Darknal vs Pyrrha)**

"I get to fight the invincible girl. This oughta be a good fight. My name is Darknal and you'll be facing me." Darknal spoke as he unsheathed his sword, readying himself for Pyrrha's first strike.

Pyrrha glared at Darknal as she got into her stance, ready to battle the red-haired man. She threw her shield to start her assault and Darknal sidestepped it easily. What he didn't know was that Pyrrha's semblance was polarity. He felt his feet go out from under him and cursed at letting his guard down, giving Pyrrha a golden opportunity to follow up with another attack. She leaped into the air and stabbed down Milo where Darknal's head was a moment before, being met with a boot to her face. Pyrrha tumbled back and recovered from the hit, rubbing her nose as she brandished her shield.

"That was a good move. It seems that your semblance is manipulating metals. But I'm the strongest of Raven's lieutenants, it'll take a hellof a lot more than that to take me down. I do respect your skill and strength however. You're an exceptionally strong warrior and are worthy of fighting me." He spoke with respect in his voice.

"My boyfriend and I have been training one another for the past seven months. We've become much stronger in preparation for Salem's false maiden." Pyrrha said seriously as Darknal smiled.

"It's that blonde boy isn't it? The one fighting Zero? If it is, he'll have his hands full. Zero is a powerful young warrior who is second only to me, but is extremely self-centered and cocky. It will most likely lead to his downfall. Enough talk, let's fight!"

He dashed right in front of Pyrrha and she was barely able block it in time. His strength was enormous. Pyrrha was barely able to prevent him from breaking her block and used her semblance to move his sword to the side. She thrust Milo in for a quick jab and it landed home, tearing off the side of Darknal's shirt. He stumbled back and smiled, loving the thrill of having a skilled opponent. His blade started to glow red as Pyrrha stared inquisitively at it. She was met with Darknal charging fast and holding the blade low. Pyrrha met his blade in fierce hold, using her semblance to push Milo harder than before. Darknal noticed the black hue around Pyrrha's blade and put two and two together.

"I see. Whenever you use your semblance, the metal has a black hue around it!" Darknal grunted and Pyrrha responded by sweeping her legs underneath him. She stabbed down at him and he rolled away, counterattacking with a slice to Pyrrha's thigh.

"AAHHH!" Pyrrha screamed in pain as she fell to one leg. She looked at where Darknal cut and saw that her leg was bleeding.

"H-how?!" She said in bewilderment and Darknal kept his distance from her.

"I can manipulate my aura to wrap around my blade to bypass someones aura. The downside is that my own aura is drained faster, but even if it's gone I still fight on."

Darknal charged Pyrrha again, slashing at her with strikes unseen to the untrained eye. A few got past Akuo but Pyrrha was able to counter him by pushing his blade to the side with a magnetic push, letting her land a powerful slash across Darknal's chest. He batted Pyrrha's still outstretched hand to the side and sliced across her midsection. Pyrrha yelped in pain as she leaped backward to get away from him. She shifted Milo to javelin form and used the new rocket modification on it to propel herself at Darknal at high speeds. This caught him completely off guard and he took the full force of Pyrrha's javelin head on. She slammed him into the side of a support beam and shifted Milo back to her xiphos form, slashing into Darknal with deadly efficiency. He weathered the storm of Pyrrha's attacks and used his semblance to blast her back.

Air swirled around Darknal as his eyes glowed a light grey. A large gust of wind slammed into Pyrrha with the force of an Ursa, making her fall down in pain.

"You truly are an amazing adversary. Not many people have forced me into using my semblance. It hasn't been obvious enough, I can manipulate the wind in my favor. So this is where the fight ends. Do not worry, I won't take your life. When I face someone who is strong and tests me I let them live so they can fight me again."

Pyrrha rose to her feet in defiance. Her aura was at ten percent and she used all her tricks against Darknal. He wasn't wrong, one more it and she was done. He propelled himself with his semblance to finish off her aura, but was met with another blade.

"I don't like it when someone hurts my girlfriend. So I'll have to show you what happens when you fuck with my girl!" Jaune roared loudly as his shield mechashifted into gauntlet mode and slammed a powerful right hook into Darknal's stomach. The older man went flying through multiple structures and Jaune stood in front of Pyrrha, allowing no one to harm her any further.

"You okay Pyr?" He asked with concern evident in his voice and she nodded.

"I'm fine Jaune. This guy is tough. He'd honestly give Mike or Qrow a good fight."

"I'll take over from here. His aura is down to twenty percent and I still got thirty. You only have fifteen so take a breather and rest okay? I'll be back as soon as I'm done with him."

Pyrrha nodded tiredly and leaned against a pillar to rest. Darknal then came out of the rubble of all the tents and trees he was sent through. He stared at Jaune with anger and held his blade out toward him.

"I wasn't going to kill her, you have my word. But now that you interrupted my fight, you'll have to face me!" He screamed and charged Jaune. Jaune met him halfway and their two blades met.

* * *

 **Okay that's chapter done! Thanks for Zackstone13 for letting me use his two OC's! Read and Review!**


	45. Fighting Continues

**Author's note: I know this isn't a new chapter. I made some corrections to a few glaring mistakes and wanted to fix them. I have a poll up on my profile page to vote for what story I should make next. So if you want to know what the choices are, go to my profile page. We passed 50,000 views before I updated yesterday and that's amazing. You all kick ass and I appreciate you all that gave my story a read. Thank you all again. I'll try to update tomorrow but I don't know if I'll be able to.**

 **K, So sorry once more for not updating. Classes have been a bastard this week and I've been killing myself to try to get another chapter out. So thanks again to I Eat Ass Thrice A Month, Patriot-112 and Venomsnake 117 for beta reading this! Read and Review!**

 **Guest 1: Mike was the next best choice to fight Raven because Qrow, Winter and Ruby are fighting Iris. Mike has been wanting to get even with Raven and now knows things about her that he didn't know when fighting her for the first time. That's why he's fighting Raven and not Qrow. Plus, Qrow was intending on fighting the maiden from the beginning.**

 **Guest 2: Really? You've been on this site since the rules and guidelines were last updated? Why are you reviewing as a guest then? What about when Couer Al Aran gave notice of not being able to update his story, "In the Kingdoms Service", when his dog died? He immediately took that update down once he posted a new chapter. Cool your jets man. It's not like I keep em up. I take them down as soon as I update.**

* * *

 **(Ren vs Widow)**

"Ooooh. You're a pretty looking boy!" Widow giggled as she stared at Ren. He looked at her with unease, brandishing Stormflower and preparing for the coming battle.

"My name is Lie Ren and you will be facing me." Ren got into his stance and continued to glare at the long-haired redhead. She giggled again and brought the tip of one of her short swords to her tongue, licking the cold steel.

"My names Widow, cutie. let's cut up that cute face of yours!" She yelled and dashed at Ren, slicing her swords at him with deadly efficiency. Ren was completely on the defensive, dodging swipe after swipe with barely any time to even plan a counter attack. Widow feigned her blades to the side and Ren took the bait. Widow capitalized on this and tackled Ren at the waist, pinning him underneath her. She brought her blades down to stab him, but he was able to block them with Stormflower, keeping them in a deadlock. Widow continued to smile maniacally at Ren, boring into him with her crimson eyes. She leaned forward and licked Ren's cheek, much to his disgust. He rammed his head into her, knocking her off in the process. She got up, but he didn't give her any time. He holstered his right gun and charged his now empty hand with aura, slamming it right into Widow's ribs.

Widow gagged as she spat out a mouthful of blood. Ren didn't give her a chance to recover and smashed his elbow right down onto the back of her head, sending the redhead to the ground hard. He re-equipped his right Stormflower and stabbed down at Widow. She rolled away at the last second and pulled a crossbow off her back. She sent a fire dust tipped bolt his way and Ren shot it in mid-air. This obscured his vision as he looked around for the crazed girl, scanning his eyes over the dirt and dust that billowed up.

"Hi~" Widow spoke from behind him and slammed her heeled boot into the back of his knee, making Ren buckle from the blow. She brought her blades over his shoulder, intending to skewer him. Ren ducked under the swipe aimed at his neck and swept his leg right into hers. She started to fall and recovered in mid-air, shooting an arrow straight at Ren's chest. The bolt was tipped with wind dust, blowing him back into a tree. Ren shook his head, trying to shake off the blow. Widow didn't let him, stabbing her blades crisscrossed around his neck. She smiled at him, biting her lip and meeting Ren at eye level.

"Oh ho ho! I love how feisty and aggressive you are! I'm gonna keep you alive as my toy! We'll have a lot of fun together Ren~" She forced herself onto Ren, taking his lips in hers. Ren was wide-eyed in horror and anger. He was kissing a girl that wasn't Nora and letting her do it! Widow was trying to shove her tongue past Ren's teeth until her stomach erupted in pain as gunfire exploded against it. This knocked her far away enough from Ren to let him tear out a sword keeping him pinned to the tree.

"I'm not gonna be your toy. I already have a woman I love and I'm not letting you take me away from her!" Ren roared in a rare burst of anger. He charged Widow, holstering his weapons and sending aura palm after aura palm at her. Even when she blocked them, he could feel her bones start to break from the impact. She tried to get away from Ren to let her recover her blades, but couldn't because of his relentless assault. She had to use her semblance to get out of this. Widow glowed and out came another two exact clones of her. They kicked Ren away, allowing the real Widow some space to pick up her blades.

"Forced me to use my semblance hottie. I gotta say, that's pretty impressive. I'll just have to break you so you'll be mine!" She charged at him with her clones, attacking from all sides. Ren tried his best to counter the clones, but couldn't stop the onslaught of blows coming from every direction. The real Widow leaped toward him and stabbed her blades right into his shoulder. The blade pierced his skin and Ren held back his scream of pain, not wanting to give Widow the pleasure. His aura was low from using the palm strikes and now he was down to twenty percent. He back flipped away from Widow and her clones, closing his eyes. Widow and her clones chased after him and all converged on him while he stood in the tree.

"Fights over honey! This is where you lose!" Widow yelled and her clones struck at once, meeting air. Ren was nowhere to be seen and she couldn't believe that he somehow escaped. She looked around, bewildered at the fact Ren was nowhere to be seen. She deactivated her semblance since it was draining her aura to nearly zero and jumped from the tree back onto the ground.

Ren appeared behind her and sent an aura infused palm right into the back of Widow's head, knocking the crazy girl out cold. He stood over her unconscious form, panting in exhaustion.

 _"Hope everyone else is doing alright."_ Ren thought as he dragged Widow to a support beam, finding some rope and tying her up.

 **(Angel vs Yang)**

"I know this might sound awkward, but are you Raven's daughter?" Angel asked with a questioning look and Yang nodded.

"Yes, she's my birth mother." Yang said with no emotion. Her mother was only the one who gave birth to her and nothing else. Summer was her real mother and always would be. If it wasn't for Mike revealing just how twisted she is, she'd be continuing to search for a heartless bitch.

"I understand your anger towards your mother. Raven left because she thought her duty was to the clan. Why don't you give her another chance at least?"

"She hurt my father! She hurt the man I love! I will not ever forgive her for all the pain she's caused, the people she's hurt and the villages she's destroyed!" Yang said with venom in her voice and Angel looked over at Mike and Raven's fight. She pulled out two daggers that were crackling with electricity.

"I don't usually like fighting, but you're with the group that's threatening my home. My name is Angel and I'll be fighting you."

"Yang Xiao Long. I'll be the one knocking you out." She propelled herself forward with her gauntlets and raised a haymaker of a right hook, Aiming for Angel's jaw

Angel narrowly dodged Yang's initial attack and counterattacked with a quick slice into the blonde's stomach. Yang tanked the blow and shot a blast toward the pink haired girl. She rolled to the side and Yang was on her a second later, slamming her fist into Angel's jaw. She went flying through a tree and landed on the ground, wracked with pain. Yang stalked over to her and cocked another shell. Angel stood up and a light engulfed her, a second later, she was completely healed from Yang's blow and showed no fatigue whatsoever.

"What the hell?!" Yang yelled in shock.

"My semblance is an accelerated healing factor. It costs me a bit of aura, but even a blow like you just inflicted can be healed instantly with my power." Angel jumped into the trees and disappeared from Yang's sight. She kept herself on alert, listening for any sign of movement or sound coming from the trees. Yang heard and saw nothing as she continued to survey the woods. He shoulder erupted in pain as she was shocked from Angel's dagger.

"AAUUGGGHHH!" Yang screamed in pain as Angel held onto her back, plunging the dagger deep into her shoulder. She grabbed onto Angel's wrist, holding it in a death grip and slamming her onto the ground. Angel gasped in pain from the blow and Yang reared back for another punch. Angel pulled a smoke pellet from her belt and threw it on the ground, making Yang cough up a storm and jumping out of the smoke screen. Again, Angel disappeared, leaving Yang frustrated and pissed.

"Will you stop hiding and fight goddammit!" Yang roared and received no response. She sighed and closed her eyes, tuning out all other noise. She calmed herself down just like Tai told her too, focusing for the slightest hint of noise. Her ears picked up a few faint footsteps coming from the right. She waited for them to come closer and sent a semblance infused punch right toward angel. Her fist connected with Angel's jaw and flew into a tree knocked out from the force of the blow. Yang was breathing tiredly. Angel's dagger was devastating. The two blows alone was enough for her aura to plummet to forty percent, however, Angel was very brittle. It was obvious by her build that she was made for hit and run tactics and to support people who were stronger. Yang walked over to the unconscious girl and picked her up, walking back towards the ensuing battle.

 **(Jaune vs Darknal)**

Both men were panting in exhaustion. Glaring at one another, with neither willing to give up. Their aura was gone, but they still fought on. Jaune had gashes all over his body and Darknal looked just as bad.

"*huff* *huff* You don't give in do you?" Darknal spoke in a tired voice.

"Not *huff* when I need to protect those dearest to me. I won't stop...until they're safe." Jaune said back and Darknal continued to look at his opponent.

"Well, let's finish this then shall we?" Darknal and Jaune raised their blades in tandem. They squared off and were about to clash when Jaune was stabbed in the back with a familiar greatsword. He looked down at the blade protruding from his chest and looked to see Zero behind him.

"Still alive Arc. I told you I'd kill you...and I did." He pulled the blade out of him and Jaune fell to the ground face first. Jaune felt himself slipping away. All he could hear was Pyrrha screaming his name in anguish and Darknal roaring in anger and cutting down Zero.

* * *

 **So chapter done! It's a little shorter than usual but don't worry! The next chapter will be longer! Thanks again to** **I Eat Ass Thrice A Month, Patriot-112 and Venomsnake 117 for beta reading this! Read and Review!**


	46. Final Fights and Rage

**Okay, so sorry about not updating for four straight days but I'm back and recharged baby! Thanks again to I Eat Ass Thrice A Month, Venomsnake-117 and Patriot-112 for beta reading this! I have a poll on my profile to vote for an upcoming story once this one is finished! So go vote dammit! This story has passed 50,000 page views! Fuck yeah you awesome guys and gals! You all kick a bunch of ass and I couldn't ask for better readers! Read and Review!**

* * *

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha screamed in horror as she watched blood pool around Jaune's motionless body. She sprinted over and turned him onto his back, feeling his body for any sign of life.

"No...No Jaune! Don't leave me!" Pyrrha cried into his chest, feeling his heartbeat start to fade. _"It can't end like this. Not when we've come so far! Wake up Jaune!"_ Pyrrha screamed in her head as she held Jaune tight. While Pyrrha was tending to Jaune, Darknal was currently stabbing Zero through the stomach with no remorse.

"I've always hated you Darknal. Your damn morals and code...I win though. I killed that little bastard for good!" Zero laughed out between gasps of pain and Darknal just glared at his fellow lieutenant.

"You've always been annoying Zero. I could've been a good friend but you always pushed me away no matter how hard I tried. Now you went and ruined my fight because of your own cowardice. Die like the coward you are." Darknal said darkly as he pulled out his blade and sliced Zero's throat. The young teen gasped and gurgled on his own blood, closing his eyes as his life force slipped away for good this time. Darknal wiped the blood off his blade and ran over to Pyrrha, who was trying to infuse what little aura she had left to save Jaune.

"Keep the pressure on his wound Nikos! Try and find something to stick inside of it to stop the blood from leaking out!" Darknal ordered as he looked around for Angel, knowing that his close friend could heal the dying boy.

"Jaune...Please!" Pyrrha cried out with no hope in her voice as she felt his pulse almost completely stop. Darknal was screaming for Angel and Pyrrha just held Jaune's bloody body closer to her.

A faint light started to shine from Jaune. Pyrrha looked on in hope at what was happening and saw that the wound in his chest was closing. Darknal was watching in awe, seeing his opponent heal from such a deadly attack. Jaune's eyes started to flutter open and he looked up at Pyrrha's tear ridden face.

"Pyrrha? Why're you crying?" He spoke in a concerned voice, not even caring about the fact that he was so close to death. Pyrrha was speechless and continued to cry into Jaune's chest, unable to speak from the pure joy of seeing him alive. He held her tight, telling her that he's okay. She grabbed his cheeks and pressed her mouth to his hard. Jaune kissed back with just as much emotion and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. They broke away for air and Pyrrha continued to cry uncontrollably into Jaune's chest.

"I *hiccup* Thought you were dead Jaune!" Pyrrha couldn't stop crying and Jaune rubbed her back.

"I'm okay now Pyrrha. I...I think my semblance saved me. It pulled on the last bits of aura remaining in my body and healed me from that attack. Speaking of, where is that backstabbing asshole?" He ended that last part with rage and Darknal crouched down, meeting Jaune's eyes.

"I killed him Arc. You won't have to worry about him anymore. Take some time to rest and wait for the battle to end." Darknal spoke in a calm voice and Jaune looked at him in shock.

"You...killed your own comrade?" He spoke with surprise and Darknal nodded.

"Yes. Like I said before we fought, I don't kill strong opponents. I never planned on killing your girlfriend or you, I just wanted a good fight. I've...always been at odds with Raven. The way she killed innocents, destroyed countless villages and never showed any regret. My friend, Angel, and I have been planning on leaving for a while now. We've just been waiting for the right time to do it." Darknal spoke with sincerity and stood up.

"I'll lead you two somewhere to rest and regain your strength."

"No." Jaune spoke firmly and Darknal raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"I'm not running. My mentor is fighting your leader and I'll be damned if I let him fight by himself!" Jaune stood up shakily and grabbed his sword. This made Darknal sigh and he walked over to Jaune. He smacked Crocea Mors out of his hands and glared at the young Arc.

"If you can't even grip your sword tight enough to keep it from leaving your grip, then you can't even defend yourself. Stay put and regain your strength. You'll be no use to your mentor if you're dead. If you don't, then I'll knock you out myself to make you stay."

Jaune knew that Darknal was right. It was his own damn pride that wanted him to keep fighting. There was no way that he could help Mike fight Raven in the condition that he was in.

"Fine. I'll stay put." Jaune said reluctantly and Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

"Good. I'm going to find Angel and then I'll come back here to have her heal the both of you." Darknal said as he led them to a vantage point to see the ensuing battle unfold. He left without another word, leaving Pyrrha and Jaune alone.

 **(Nora vs** **Lakota Browning)**

Nora looked at the young man in front of her with a quizzical expression.

"Are you a cowboy?" Nora asked cutely and the cowboy outfitted man sighed, nodding his head.

"Yes, I am missie. We gotta fight so let's get this little throwdown going huh?"

"Okay then! My names Nora Valkyrie and I'll be trying to smash you with my hammer, Magnhild!" Nora said in her usual cheerful voice and pulled out Magnhild. Lakota just stared at the hammer-wielding girl.

"Okay then. My names Lakota Browning, I'll be shooting you with my trusty .44 magnum rifles, Shadow and Blackhawk."

With introductions out of the way, Lakota pulled out his rifles and emptied them at Nora. The pink bomber launched herself into the air, straight at Lakota. The gunslinger rolled away at the last second and whistled at the pure destruction Nora caused. A large crater was now where he last stood.

"Holy hell. For being such a small girl you pack a damn punch!" Lakota complimented and Nora smirked at his praise.

"Thanks!"

She launched a volley of grenades at him and Lakota stood there, briefly activation his semblance to target the fast-moving grenades. He fanned the hammer on his guns and every grenade exploded a safe distance away from him.

"Ahhhh. You blew up my grenades before they could hit you! I'll just have to hit you the old fashioned way!" Nora yelled in delight and charged Lakota with surprising speed. He rolled underneath her initial swing and flipped his rifles to tomahawk mode. Lakota preferred to fight at a distance but could handle himself in close quarters if the situation was needed.

He swung his tomahawks at Nora and scored a graze across her side. She brushed off the small blow and swung her hammer around, smashing Lakota with a heavy hit. The cowboy went flying and felt as if a truck ran over him repeatedly, standing up with his head ringing from the force of Nora's blow. She didn't let up and shot a grenade at his feet, blowing him away once more. Lakota recovered in mid-air and targeted Nora with his gunslinger semblance, firing away at her with wind dust bullets for extra damage. They hit spot on and Nora flew through a tree, surprised that she was hit when dodging.

"How'd you hit me when I was dodging your shots?" Nora asked as she stood back up. Lakota reloaded his guns with ice rounds and smirked at her.

"Mah semblance lets me target whatever I aim at with dead-on accuracy. I can hit moving targets spot on no matter how fast they're moving."

 _"It's a good thing Ruby isn't fighting this guy. Her semblance would be completely useless is he could hit her even when using super speed!"_

"I'll just have to get close and smash you then!"

She launched herself at Lakota and smashed the tree he was standing in front of. He ducked underneath her swing and sliced at her back. Nora grunted in pain and swung at him again. He lept over her and fired his ice rounds into her arms, freezing them to Magnhild in an awkward position. He reloaded his guns once more, this time with lightning rounds. Lakota aimed at Nora's chest and sent two rounds right where her heart design was on her shirt. She went down on the ground and Lakota tipped his hat in her direction.

"You were tough lassie. However, I'm a little faster on the trigger." He started to walk away and felt his back erupt in pain.

Lakota screamed out in pain as he was launched through multiple trees, feeling his aura plummet to ten percent. He struggled to stand back up and was met with an electrical aura Nora, crackling with energy.

"Really shouldn't have used lighting rounds Lakota. My semblance lets me absorb lightning so now I hit even harder than before!" She smiled a little evilly at him while standing on his back.

"How about you just give up so I don't have to crush you! You seem like a nice person and I'd hate to hurt ya!"

Lakota knew he had nothing left.

"Yeah, I'll concede to you, little lady. You got me good." He groaned in pain, wanting to take a nap. Nora stepped off his back and Lakota leaned up against a tree.

"Okay then! Don't try to shoot me while I walk away or I'll break your legs!" Lakota shivered at her warning as she walked away. He sighed in exhaustion and rested his head on the tree stump.

"That is one hell of a woman. Whoever is her boyfriend, hats off to you!" He spoke to no one and fell asleep.

 **(Weiss vs Kent Bluegrass)**

"Damn. I remember listening to your old songs when you sang Schnee! Have an amazing voice there beautiful lady!" The weathered-looking, Stenson wearing and country singer looking man spoke.

"Thank you. My name is Weiss Schnee and I'll be your opponent."

"Kent Bluegrass. This'll be an interesting fight!"

He hefted his Z-body guitar and strummed out at a low pitch, sending a concussive blast right toward Weiss. She summoned up a wall of Ice to take the blast and it was blown to pieces, sending her back a bit.

"Like that noise? My semblance allows me to manipulate sound at high or low frequencies. That's why I use my guitar here." He smiled at Weiss and she huffed in annoyance.

"Well then. I'll have to end this quick then!" She stabbed her rapier into the ground, producing a summoning glyph. Out of the glyph rose the giant fifteen-foot armor that Weiss fought in the past. She pointed Myrtenaster at Kent and the armor obeyed. It stomped toward the country boy and rose it's blade to crush him. Kent strummed another cord, this time in a high pitch. The sound sliced right through Weiss's summon and it exploded.

"No way..." Weiss said in bewilderment and Kent dashed forward, slicing Weiss across the chest with the bladed edge to his guitar. She used a glyph to send herself back. Weiss gritted her teeth in anger and let out a steady breath, regaining her composure and readying herself. She used a power glyph to launch herself forward and landed a devastating blow on Kent's shoulder.

Kent yelled in pain and strummed out another cord. It sent a wave of fire her way and Weiss used her ice dust to block the oncoming inferno. Weiss propelled herself at high speeds right toward Kent. He didn't have the time to strum another cord as Weiss started to hit him at rapid speeds, bouncing from speed glyph to speed glyph. She ended her assault with a final thrust to Kent's chest. He tumbled backward and strummed another high pitch cord, slicing into Weiss's arm deep. He sent out another concussive sound blast that knocked her off her feet.

She cried out in pain from the attack, somehow being able to get past her aura and making it fall to fifteen percent. She ignored the pain and sent a wave of fire dust toward Kent. He strummed a low cord to block the flames. Weiss was nowhere to be seen. He knew that both himself and Weiss were low on aura, preparing himself for an attack at any moment.

A black glyph appeared underneath Kent's feet and he felt himself being pulled toward a now visible Weiss. She met Kent with a final thrust to the stomach, shattering his aura and knocking him to the ground. She panted in complete exhaustion, having used every skill to beat Kent. He laid on the ground and chuckled lightly.

"Damn Schnee, you are a tough chick. I guess I'll just lye hear and take a quick nap, maybe even go look for my buddy Lakota." He sighed and cracked his neck, struggling to get up.

"You're *huff* not going to keep fighting?"

"Hell no. I'm not gonna fight you to the death, that's not my style. See ya around Schnee." He limped away, leaving Weiss alone.

 **(Mike vs Raven)**

The two fierce warriors were fighting a brutal battle. Mike was fighting even harder than he had against Hazel, sending blow after blow into Raven. Throughout the whole fight, she was smiling wickedly, relishing in having such a good battle. They were both getting low on aura. Mike had thirty, while Raven had fifty. She always seemed to have luck on her side throughout the whole fight because of her damned semblance. Mike just narrowly missing a critical blow on her, Raven being able to slice him when he thought his defense was good enough and stopping his Yacisin Barra with a last minute portal.

 _"Her damn semblance is annoying as all hell! It keeps giving her that little edge, allowing her to stay out on top."_ Mike spoke in his head as he sent a semblance infused slash right into Raven's blade. He broke her block and sliced across her chest, plunging her aura to thirty-five. Raven countered with bashing the hilt of her blade into Mike's nose and slicing across his chest. This brought him down to twenty percent and he roared in frustration, feeling his voice start to change from getting so angry.

 _"No. I can't lose myself to rage! Last time I let that happen I went out of control! I can't lose control!"_ Mike screamed in his head as he wrapped a Yacisin Distrutorre around Yacidian. He was about to leap toward Raven when a voice interrupted their battle.

"Hey mom!"

The two fighters looked up to see Yang carrying an unconscious girl over her shoulder. Raven was surprised that Angel lost to Yang but remembered that Yang was her daughter.

"What do you want Yang? I'm busy fighting a real opponent!" Raven replied snidely.

Yang gripped her mechanical fist tight and lowered Angel to the ground. She jumped down to where Mike was fighting Raven, cracking her neck and slamming her fists together.

"Yang stay back!" Mike ordered and Yang looked back at him.

"It's my fight too Mike! I'm going to help you beat my bitch of a mother!" As soon as she said this, Raven appeared right in front of her. Mike couldn't get there fast enough to stop Raven and Yang threw her prosthetic arm to block the strike. Raven hit the arm to the side and sliced across Yang's stomach in a wide slash, cutting deep. Yang fell to the ground in pain and bleeding from her stomach.

"Stupid, naive and weak. Just like your father." She rose her blade again to finish Yang off and felt a wave of killer intent erupt from behind her. Mike flashed in front of Raven in an instant, blocking her blade with his own. He was breathing hard and had a Grimm mask forming around his face. Raven could only stare on in complete surprise at this new development. Mike hit her blade away and smashed his fist into her stomach hard, sending Raven flying.

"No...Not again...You hear me?! NEVER AGAIN!" Mike's mind flashed back to Yang losing her arm and not being able to protect her.

"I WON'T FAIL AGAIN!" His mind flashed to Neo dying in his arms.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE AWAY ANOTHER PERSON I LOVE!" Mike roared in complete rage and the mask covered his entire face.

"I WON'T EVER FAIL TO PROTECT THE ONES I LOVE AGAIN!" His mind flashed one final time to the corpses of his parents as he charged toward Raven, intent on tearing her apart.

* * *

 **So Mike's lost himself to rage once more. Can he come back from it? Will he kill Raven? How's the fight against the Spring maiden going for Qrow, Ruby, and Winter? You'll find out soon enough you beautiful bastards! Oh! Jaune coming back was actually part of his semblance. It drew on whatever reserves of power he had left and brought him back from the brink of death! You have two missions if you choose to accept them! Read and Review is the first! Second is to vote in the poll on my profile! I'm out!**


	47. More Than Just A Monster

**Alright we got another chapter done my people! Not super long but a new chapters a new chapter! We have passed 100,000 words! I never thought I'd ever write that much and here we are! Love you all and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also, if you've seen the reviews, you'll see someone who threatened to report my story for the three lemons I've made. I'm not backing down. I don't give in to cowards over a rule that is outdated and stupid when most of the people on this website are at least teens or older. Not that I have that out of the way,** **Thanks again to Venomsnake117, Patriot-112 and I Eat Ass Thrice A Month for beta reading this!** **Read and Review!**

 **The Critic: Uh yeah I'm assuming that RWBY fans know who's semblance is who's. I would hope they'd know. I had six completely new OC's used from friends and I needed people to know what their semblances are. Yang didn't rant. It was three lines of dialogue that wasn't that long. I just dropped the fact that Raven is a demon of Mike's past and he hates her. Those memories he had when going into rage reminded him of his failures. Nothing more nothing less.**

* * *

 **(Play Circus for Psycho by Skillet in another tab.)**

Mike attacked Raven with no hesitation, sending out barrage after barrage of blows at her. Raven was doing her best to block his attacks but couldn't stop them all. She was surprised at just how much more powerful and aggressive he became once his rage took over. Raven parried a wide slice from Mike and cut him across the chest with a deadly blow. He just grunted in pain and started to laugh. This actually made Raven feel some fear, seeing that her opponent now was nothing more than a powerful beserker.

"RRRAAAAGGGGGHHH!" Mike roared and launched a red and black Yacisin Distrutorre at Raven. She used her teleport to get away from the blast but felt fatigued from overusing it.

"Ahhhh. It feels good to finally be in control. I have you to thank for that Branwen!" A voice that wasn't Mike's laughed and Raven just stared on in complete shock.

"What are you? " Raven whispered and whatever was controlling Mike stopped laughing, staring right at Raven.

"Hehehe. Well, it's a little complicated. Let's just say, when someone has experienced as much negativity, death and loss as Mike has. That negativity starts to form and build up in ones being. Growing, waiting and finally able to take control! You see Raven, to put this simply..." The monster spoke with glee as black and red aura swirled around it.

"Mike Yacidian has lost all control of his body and now I'm in the driver's seat!" He rocketed towards Raven wildly, wielding Yacidian with one arm. Raven blocked it's strike with difficulty, feeling that it's using Mike's semblance. The monster slammed her blade to the side and smashed his foot into her stomach. Raven went flying and recovered from the heavy blow.

 _"I'll have to fight to kill if I want to live through this. A shame that I'll be killing him after finally getting him here. The clan's safety comes first though and he's a threat to it!"_ Raven spoke in her head and she sped toward Mike, keeping her blade low. He threw a wild slash downward, intent on crushing her. Raven rolled to the side and her blade connected with his stomach, breaking through his aura and drawing blood. The monster just grunted in displeasure and cackled again as he gripped her wrist.

"That wasn't very nice Raven! I'm gonna have to punish you for that one!" He screamed, grabbed raven's face and slammed the back of her head into the ground hard. Raven's aura plummeted to ten percent from this hit and she switched to her raven form to escape from his grasp. She flew above him and morphed back into human form, plummeting right toward the now mindless beast. He looked around in confusion, not being able to find Raven from anywhere. His thoughts were answered as her red blade pierced through his chest. He coughed up blood, staring at the wound and looking back at his opponent.

"Well...Fuck..." He fell onto his face as blood started to pool around his chest. Raven sighed in relief. She had a look of regret at killing Mike but knew it had to be done. She turned to walk away and was met with an excruciating pain in her back. Mike was standing now and he sliced his blade into her back, cutting deep. Raven yelled out in agony now that her aura was gone. She fell to the ground and couldn't get back up, looking up weakly as Mike walked in front of her.

"H...how?" She asked in disbelief and the monster controlling Mike spoke.

"You think I can't heal this body with my own power? I ran out of his aura and guess what? I have my own source of power to use and heal wounds. It's not as fast as aura, but it gets the job done. Why don't I end that pain you're feeling?" He scraped his blade on the ground and grabbed Raven by the throat. She tried to break his grip, smashing her elbows directly onto the back of his palms. He responded by gripping tighter around her throat. Raven gasped for air as she felt herself start to lose consciousness.

Lightning started to fall around him and he looked around in confusion. He got his answer when a storm of frozen pine needles met his back. This made him scream out in pain, feeling each needle draw blood. Iris was panting in exhaustion from fighting Qrow, Winter and Ruby. She intervened when she saw her friend about to be killed. Qrow stopped fighting her and ran over to his sister.

"What the fuck did you do to make him like that Raven?!" He demanded and she just gave him a look.

"I tried to kill Yang and Mike exploded in rage. Then that mask formed over his face. Ever since that thing has shown itself, another psyche took control of Mike's body." Raven said nonchalantly and Qrow responded by slugging her across the jaw hard.

"Are you that much of a sadistic bitch?! You tried to kill your own daughter?!" He screamed angrily and she didn't respond.

"You're fucking lucky I need you for information or I'd have let him kill you! So order your spring maiden to incapacitate Mike and get the fuck out of the way!" Qrow spoke with venom and Raven signaled Iris to come down.

"Yes leader?"

"Take him down and don't kill him." Raven pointed at the newly recovered Mike and Iris nodded.

Iris was worn out but still had a decent amount of power left to fight Mike. He roared in rage and ran right toward Iris. Her eyes glowed as she activated her power and sent a lightning bolt right at Mike. He dodged it and continued to charge her. Iris summoned another needle swarm and sent it right at him. He countered with a quick Yacisin Barra and was nearly on top of her. She threw up her staff at the last second and blocked Mike's strike. She used the wind to keep her staff in place and not let him break her block. Steel ground against steel and Iris swept her leg under Mike's. He fell to the ground hard and she summoned an Ice storm to freeze him.

"No. Your not making me go back dammit!" He yelled and used Mike's semblance to escape the freezing blizzard. He didn't stop using it and felt his body start to give out.

"Oh you fucking weakling! Can't even control your own power! Go away and shut up!" He called out and started to swing his blade at nothing. Iris stared on, not moving.

"NO! YOU IDIOT! I WAS GONNA KILL HER FOR YOU!" He let out a final screech and his hand grabbed on the mask, starting to tear it off with difficulty.

"I'M TAKING MY BODY BACK ASSHOLE!" Mike's voice rang out and the mask finally broke. He stood there panting and feeling his body completely spent. Mike fell onto his face in exhaustion and everything went black.

* * *

 **A bit of a shorter chapter, but I wanted to get one last update in before the month ended! Love you all and hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks again to Venomsnake117, Patriot-112 and I Eat Ass Thrice A Month for beta reading this! Read and Review!**


	48. Surprising Information

**Author's note: K so I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this story might get taken down because of Critics United(bunch of assholes). Now, I will save all the chapters so if it does get taken down I can re-upload them all. The reason they are going to report my story is because of the lemon scenes. I've taken down the bonus lemon to see if they'll back off so we'll have to see. This chapter is a little shorter than usual but I'll be back to at least two thousand words for next update. Thanks again to Venomsnake-117, Patriot-112 and I Eat Ass Thrice A Month for beta reading this! Read and Review!**

* * *

After the battle between Qrow's group and Raven's lieutenants, everyone was recuperating from it. Raven was displeased to hear that Zero was dead and had him buried. Qrow was on Raven as soon as Zero was put in the ground.

"Enough bullshit sis. Tell me what you know." Qrow spoke in a hostile voice and Raven nodded in agreement. Qrow called over everyone in his group except for Mike and Yang who were still recovering.

Raven led them all to her tent. She sat down tiredly and looked at everyone in front of her.

"It's obvious that Salem now has the relic from Mistral, but she doesn't have the ones from Vale, Atlas and Vacuo. Those three will be her next targets." She spoke and Qrow growled at Raven, slamming his hand down on the table in front of him.

"We already knew that Raven. Cut the shit and give us real information." Raven looked at him and nodded.

"I know where Salem's base of operations is."

This made everyone in the room grow wide-eyed. Qrow did a double take and gave Raven a completely stunned look.

"How in the hell did you find where this bitch lives?"

"I was scouting suitable places for the clan to live if we needed to move. I went deep into the Grimmlands and I mean DEEP, there lies what looks to be a castle. Around it, there are black pools that spawn Grimm constantly. I know that this must've been Salem's lair because I saw one of her inner circle running through the place. The one who seems unhinged, Tyrian I believe is his name. I even teleported myself inside to investigate and sure enough, I saw Salem with her new maiden."

"What are the Grimmlands?" Jaune asked questionably and Qrow responded.

"The Grimmlands is where the Grimm roam constantly. You couldn't go five steps before being met with a Grimm. It's a place that actually has a completely different colored sky because of the pure volume of Grimm and negativity. No huntsman have ever entered the Grimmlands because that would be suicide. If that's where Salem really is hiding, we're going to need help. A LOT of help." Qrow dragged his hand down his face and sighed tiredly.

"Anything else Raven?"

"Yes, Salem is hunting every single maiden to take their power. That is one of the reasons why I have Iris with me, so I can protect her. I don't know exactly why Salem wants the maiden's powers, but we can all agree that it won't be good if she acquires all of them."

They all nodded in agreement and Qrow spoke one last time.

"I won't tell Achilles where the clan is, but, you need to help me when I ask for a favor. It'll be a one-time thing and that's it. Deal?"

Raven nodded and shook his hand. They all left and went to a tent to rest. Angel was healing Mike since he sustained multiple heavy wounds and already healed Yang from her wounds.

Angel was healing Mike since he sustained multiple heavy wounds and already healed Yang from her wounds.

"Stay still! I can't heal your wounds efficiently if you keep shifting around!" Angel hissed and Mike just groaned.

"It feels weird dammit!"

Darknal was standing in the room with them and sighed in annoyance, walking over to Mike and stared down at him.

"Just relax man. Angel's healing is the best way to get you back to full strength the fastest." Darknal spoke calmly and Mike glared at him.

"Sorry that I don't trust a clan of killers." He spoke with hate in his voice. Darknal gritted his teeth and glared back angrily at Mike.

"Listen here you son of-"

"Darknal!" Angel interrupted and was giving him a look to shut up. He growled in anger and stood behind Angel. She let out a breath and enveloped Mike in her semblance. He finally stopped moving and let the light heal him. After a minute, the light died down and Mike was fully healed, though he had a few new scars.

"There! All done!" Angel said kindly and Mike nodded in thanks.

"Thank you. I appreciate the help." He stood up and examined the new scar. It was right in the middle of his chest, crossing the previous scar he got from Raven so long ago. Yang walked up to Mike and rubbed her hand on the new mark. He held onto her hand and kissed her forehead.

 _"It's my fault Mike got hurt this badly. I let my emotions take over and didn't think rationally. I guess I screwed up again huh dad?"_ She thought and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen Mike. I didn't think my mom would actually try to kill me." She spoke in a voice full of regret.

"No, Yang. It's my fault that I let her hurt you." He hugged her tight and she returned it.

"Do you want to talk about what happened when you lost yourself to rage?" Yang asked in a cautious voice and Mike shook his head.

"No. Not right now. I just want to savor this moment." Yang nodded and leaned her head into his chest again.

"Oh you two are so cute!" Angel ruined the happy moment and Darknal facepalmed at his longtime friend's outburst.

Mike gave Angel a slightly irritated glare and she just giggled and waved. Darknal grabbed her shoulder and walked her out of the room, leaving Yang and Mike alone.

They broke away from each other and Yang felt a slight blush fall over her face, looking at Mike's topless form. Even though they've both been together for almost a year, she still couldn't stop herself from getting red when seeing him shirtless. His body was perfect. Lean but powerful looking muscle, a chiseled six pack and a muscular ass. The one thing she hated was the fact he always had such short hair. She reached up and tried to grab his hair but couldn't because it was so short.

"What?"

"Your hair. It's always short!"

"I don't like long hair. Long hair can get in your face when in a fight and obscure your vision."

"I wouldn't want you to grow your hair out that long! I just want you to have hair that's a little bit longer!"

"Yang I have never stopped getting a buzzcut and I'm not stopping now." Yang threw her hands up in the air and glared at Mike.

"Oh for the love of Oum Mike! How about a crew cut? Your hair will still be short and won't get in your face. I'll even cut it for you!"

Mike just stared at her and she growled in frustration.

"Why don't we make a deal? You let your hair grow out a bit and I'll give you a crew cut. If you like it, it stays." Mike rose an eyebrow at her offer.

"And if I don't like it?"

"Then you can go back to a normal buzzcut and I won't bring it up ever again. But! If everyone likes it except for you, it stays!"

"You'll just tell everyone to say they like it!" Mike spoke indignantly and Yang put her hand over her heart and gasped in an overly dramatic fashion.

"You think I would stoop so low?!"

"Uh yeah! You almost crushed Junior's nuts because he didn't have the info you wanted! Then, destroyed his club!"

"False accusations! I never told you I almost crushed his manhood!"

"Ruby told me!"

"That little traitor!"

They both looked at one another for a minute before they broke out laughing. Mike looped his arm around her shoulder and he nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Alright Yang. I'll try out a crew cut." Yang wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled in victory.

"Good. Now, why don't we go meet up with everyone else?" The two walked back to where the rest of their friends were, wanting to know what information Raven told them all.

* * *

 **Alright! That's a wrap! Thanks again to VenomSnake117, Patriot-112 and I Eat Ass Thrice A Month for beta Reading this! Read and Review!**


	49. To Atlas

**Author's note: Okay then. So sorry about not updating since Monday. I've had writer's block, and college has been a bastard. So here we go. Thanks again to Patriot-112, Venomsnake117 and I Eat Ass Thrice A Month for beta reading this! Read and Review!**

 **Meseeks: Dude I'm not lying to you when I say my name is Anthony. If you want to know what my full name, PM me. I don't need people knowing my full name because that's private information. Second, the reason why I've been so defensive is that most of my reviews are incredibly positive and say they like my story, so I try to improve on some things I think need improvement and keep things simple, not changing what people want. I Eat Ass Thrice A Month was someone who was critical, roasted my story and is now my beta reader. Just chill. I'm having a rough time as it is trying to get chapters out. I don't know how you want me to improve character interactions and it would be easier if you'd open your damn PM messaging. Because then I wouldn't be waiting for a damn response until my next update and could message you outright directly. I write for fun and to make the people who like this story happy. I'm not looking to be J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan. I'm doing this because I want to. That's it.**

 **Guest 1: We've seen her teleport and can assume she can become a raven since Qrow can be a crow. I had her semblance be the opposite of Qrow's. I don't know why your confused bud.**

 **Guest 2: I've been thinking to do an omake with Tucker teaching a class as a substitute teacher in my other story. And thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

* * *

"So we need to go to Atlas?" Jaune asked as he picked up his gear. They stayed the night at Raven's and were gathering up their things. Winter nodded and looked at Qrow.

"Unfortunately, yes. We do. If we're going to attack Salem's lair., we'll need Ironwood's help." Qrow said in a voice full of resistance.

"You know it's true Qrow. Atlas's military power will be an invaluable asset if we can get the general to agree in helping with Salem." Winter patted Qrow's shoulders, and he sighed.

"But Winter didn't the general have Atlas close its borders? No one in and no one out?" Weiss stated, and Winter nodded.

"He did, but since I'm his second in command, I can get us in."

Weiss nodded, as did everyone else. Once everyone had all their gear together, they walked out of where they were staying and toward the front gate. Standing by the entrance was Darknal and Angel. Darknal stepped forward and looked directly at Qrow.

"We want to help you Qrow. Angel and I have wanted to leave the tribe for a while and now is as good a time as any."

"Appreciate the offer Darknal, but we're gonna have to pass. The best thing you two can do is stay here and make Raven hold up her end of our agreement."

Darknal growled in anger and threw his arms up in frustration, glaring at Qrow with an irritated look.

"I've looked up to you all my life, and when I want to get away from this fucking tribe, you tell me to stay!" Darknal yelled in rage, and Qrow walked up to his former protege.

"I understand why you want to leave Darknal. But now is not the right time. Help me by staying here and making Raven stay true to her word; then you can leave as I did." Qrow gave Darknal an encouraging slap on his shoulder and waited for him to respond.

"Fine. Angel and I will stay here. Promise me when this fight starts, you'll call in that favor from Raven alright?"

Qrow nodded and walked away, signaling his group to follow. They all left the camp. Raven watched as they went their separate ways, contemplating what Qrow said.

 _"I honestly am that sadistic aren't I? Trying to kill my daughter without any hesitation and hurting her for no reason. That's why you've always been the better Branwen between us brother."_ She turned around and returned to her duties.

 **(Back in Mistral, bar area of Inn)**

After finally returning to the inn they were all staying at, everyone proceeded to drink and relax.

"Cmon Jaune! Drink this shot of Jack Daniels hunter liquor! It's good shit!" Mike demanded, and Jaune sweated from his order. Hunter liquor is twice as potent as civilian liquor and hits even harder. Jack Daniels is one of the most potent alcoholic beverage and for Mike to order him to drink it was insane!

"Mike please! I don't drink often enough! Don't make me drink th-" He was interrupted by having a shot shoved into his mouth. His eyes widened from the hard booze, and he swallowed the nasty tasting drink in a single gulp. Jaune started to cough violently and was glaring at Mike with a pissed off look.

"Lighten up Jaune!" Mike rolled his eyes and drank from his own shot, grimacing slightly from the taste. He let out a sigh, and Jaune ordered a double shot of the same drink. He mixed it into a beer mug that was half full and handed it to Mike.

"Here ya go Mike! A nice glass of light beer from me to help wash down that shot!"

Mike nodded in thanks and downed the drink. Jaune was doing his best to stifle his laughter, and Mike let out a satisfied breath.

"Thanks Jaune. I'm going to take a leak real quick."

Pyrrha walked over with a cup of punch and stared at Jaune with a questioning glare.

"Jaune, what did you do to Mike's drink?" She asked in a somewhat threatening voice, and Jaune smiled mischievously at her.

"I spiked Mike's beer with a double shot of Jack Daniels hunter brand liquor. I'm curious to see how he acts when drunk!" Jaune laughed, and Pyrrha could only shiver to think of how Mike acted when heavily intoxicated. Jaune's curiosity was answered when the door to the bathroom was kicked off its hinges and out stumbled a drunk Mike. He was laughing at nothing and was stumbling toward Yang, who was talking with Weiss and Ruby. Yang felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach and her instincts screamed to hit whoever was trying to get a handful. She didn't realize her mistake until after her fist connected with Mike's cheek, and smashing him through a wall.

"Oh my Oum! Mike I'm sorry!" She yelled in a concerned voice and ran over to her now knocked out boyfriend. Yang could hear her uncle laughing uncontrollably from what she just did. She rolled Mike onto his back and could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Mike!" She yelled and slapped him hard across the face, trying to wake him up.

 _"What in the fuck has he been drinking?!"_

She slapped him again, and he started to stir awake.

"Oh! Hi honey! I guess I shouldn'ts of sneaks up on yous!" He slurred his words and laughed loudly as Yang facepalmed at just how drunk he was.

"Mike, what was the last thing you drank?" Yang asked in a calm voice and Mike tapped his chin slowly.

"I...thinks...it was a beer from Jauney! It tasted different though."

Yang's eyes zeroed in on Jaune, and he was laughing hard while Pyrrha shook her head. The blonde brawler cracked her knuckles as she dragged Mike over to Jaune.

"Hey P-money! Hey vomit boy!"

"Oh come on Yang! That nicknames old! Can't you give me a cooler one now that I'm a lot stronger!"

"How about spiker?" She said in a low voice and Jaune shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh...It's at least better than vomit boy. Where'd you make that name up?"

"Maybe because you spike Mike's beer with hard liquor! I've drunk with him in the past and he can hold a decent amount of alcohol, but with how he's been acting..." She popped her knuckles and her eyes lit up red.

"I'd say you went overboard!" Yang yelled and smashed her prosthetic arm right into Jaune's cheek, sending her fellow blonde flying. Pyrrha was sighing in annoyance from her boyfriend's antics and nodded at Yang.

"Thank you for knocking some sense into him Yang. I'm going to take him up to our room. He'll need some ice for the pain." Pyrrha walked away and picked up Jaune, who was now nursing a killer headache. Yang scooped up Mike and walked past Qrow and Winter. The new couple was laughing at the series of events and Winter was obviously plastered. Of course, Qrow wasn't. He had the hardest working liver on remnant and was damn proud of it.

"I might need to give your boy toy some lessons on drinking firecracker!" Qrow laughed, and Winter did as well. Yang rolled her eyes and brought Mike up to her room. She opened up the covers on her bed and gently sat him down, tucking him in. She was about to go back down when her wrist was grabbed. Yang turned around to see Mike looking up at her.

"Could you sleeps with me my sunflower? I don'ts want to be alone!"

Yang smiled down at him and nodded, resting his head in her bosom and stroking his hair.

 _"He's like a little kid when drunk. It's kinda cute."_ Yang kissed his forehead as she felt him drift asleep, and eventually felt herself fall asleep as well.

 **(Jaune and Pyrrha)**

"You know Jaune, that was karma for going too far." Pyrrha said in a condescending voice as Jaune nursed the new red welt on his cheek.

"Worth it. That was hilarious seeing Mike that drunk! Gotta say though, Yang's bionic arm hits hard! My aura hasn't even healed the wound yet!"

He hissed in pain as Pyrrha put an ice pack on his cheek and sat down next to him.

"Well, next time don't go overboard okay? I'd like my boyfriend to stay in one piece you know." She kissed his cheek that wasn't hurt.

"Can we have another sexy cosplay tonight? Maybe have you cosplay as Rias Gremory?" Jaune said in a hopeful voice and Pyrrha smacked the side of his head.

"Not tonight Jaune. It's late and I'm exhausted. How about we just go to bed alright?"

He nodded and locked their door, throwing off his shirt and laying down next to Pyrrha.

"Love you Pyrrha." Jaune said as he yawned Pyrrha did the same.

"Love you too Jaune."

 **(Next day)**

Everyone had their stuff packed and ready to go. Winter called down her personal airship to take them straight to Atlas.

"How long of a flight is it?" Ruby asked.

"It will take at least a day. If we run into giant nevermore that would complicate things but we should be fine on the way there." The group all walked onto the large vessel and Winter was doing final checks before liftoff. She was at the controls after the final test was done and started it up.

* * *

 **And chapters done! Sorry for not updating but college has been hectic lately. Here's an update and I will update on the weekend sometime. Leaning toward saturday but we'll have to see! I got a poll on my profile if you want to check it out! Otherwise, Read and Review! My buddy Venomesnake117 needs a beta reader! If anyone would like to help out it'd be appreciated!**


	50. Atlas

**So sorry for the short ass chapter. I wanted to set up what happens next in the story and wanted to get a chapter out. So thanks again to Patriot-112, Venom Snake 117 and I Eat Ass Thrice A Month for beta reading this. My buddy Venom snake needs a beta reader! So if anyone would like to beta read for him it'd be greatly appreciated! Read and Review!**

**Guest 1: It was pretty heavily implied from season 4 but ya damn right that I was right about the spring maiden!**

 **Guest 2: I added it for comedic affect bud. Also to add something funny that actually happened to a buddy of mine this weekend.**

* * *

Winter approached Atlas's border and was immediately met with two other airships loaded with missiles, ready to fire.

"Incoming airship. Identify yourself or be destroyed."

"This is Atlas specialist WInter Schnee! Designation 459! I have information for general Ironwood!"

The two airships stowed their weapons and spoke over the comms.

"Specialist Schnee, you are clear to dock at bay 278. Welcome home ma'am."

Winter gave out a sigh of relief, and Qrow patted her shoulder in reassurance.

"Good work snowflake. It looks like Jimmy's gotten paranoid during these last six months."

"I agree Qrow. The general has been acting too irrationally and putting the entire nation of Atlas on house arrest is going too far. We need to reason with him to stop this and to help with the fight against Salem."

Qrow nodded and took a long swig from his flask, much to Winter's disapproval.

"Can you cut back on the drinking at least?" She asked in a hopeful voice, and he smiled back at her.

"Part of my charm babe. Better get used to it." He kissed her on the cheek and went down below to get the rest of the group ready. Qrow looked at Jaune and chuckled to himself. The Arc boy was spilling his guts out into a large trashcan while his girlfriend patted his back and wiped his mouth with a cloth.

"Why...does...Oum...curse me?" Jaune moaned in agony as he threw up again for what seemed like the twentieth time. Pyrrha smiled sheepishly and continued to comfort him the best she could.

"Alright kids, we'll be touching down at any second. Get your shit together and be ready to get out."

As soon as they touched down, Jaune sprinted out of the airship and started to kiss the ground.

"Sweet sweet land! Oh how I've missed you!" Jaune cheered in relief while the rest of his friends shook their heads. Pyrrha walked over to him and pulled him up to his feet.

"Jaune, everyone is staring at you." She whispered to him, and he looked to see that Pyrrha was right. All the dock workers were staring at him with weird looks, and Jaune regained his composure immediately. The group walked off the docking pad and were met with another Atlas soldier.

"Good to see you specialist Schnee! We have already informed the general of your arrival. He is eager to speak with you about what happened in Mistral!"

"Thank you Lieutenant. You're dismissed," He saluted her and walked away. Winter led them toward the exit, and standing outside said exit was Ironwood. He looked extremely ragged. Hair out of place, uniform wrinkled and worn and had bags under his eyes. The general looked like he hadn't slept for a week.

"Winter. It's good to see you again. And...Qrow. I'm surprised you're here as well." He spoke in a cautious voice, and Qrow shrugged.

"Though I'd come give you some information Jimmy. How about we find a more private place to discuss all of this?"

Ironwood nodded and led them toward his quarters. The room was large enough for everyone to stand in and Ironwood sat down at his desk.

"Alright then Qrow, tell me what you know."

"First off, you know that Mistral was attacked right?"

Ironwood nodded, and Qrow continued.

"We were able to repel the invasion, but the enemy still got ahold of the relic. Leo betrayed us, and he ended getting killed by one of Salem's inner circle."

"I told Ozpin that Leo was weak and couldn't protect Mistral! I TOLD HIM!" Ironwood screamed and smashed his robotic arm through the desk. Everyone recoiled back from his sudden outburst.

"Calm the fuck down Jimmy." Qrow growled, and Ironwood glared back at him.

"You look like a fucking mess Jim. When was the last time you slept?"

"That's irrelevant. My kingdom needs protection, and I'll sleep when that task is complete." Ironwood stubbornly stated, and Qrow groaned in annoyance. Winter stepped forward and looked at her leader.

"Sir? Qrow is right. You need to rest and calm down. Why did you close Atlas's borders? You're keeping the entire nation under house arrest!"

"I appreciate the suggestion Winter, but I am fine. Atlas's borders being closed is to protect our people. Now, continue Qrow." Qrow rolled his eyes and continued speaking.

"Yeah, I bet they feel real safe not being allowed to even leave. I found out from my sister where Salem's base of operations is, the spring maidens location and that Salem is actively hunting down all maidens."

Ironwood's eyes widened, and he tapped his fingers together, taking in what Qrow said. He stood up from his chair and looked out the window behind him.

"That's good news Qrow. Thank you. I'll help, but I must ensure the safety of Atlas first." Qrow's eye twitched violently, and he slammed his fist onto the ruined desk.

"Are you fucking kidding me James?! This all of Remnant were talking about here! Your precious kingdom is dead if she gets ahold of all the relics! We need to get Vacuo and Vale in on this so we can kill that bitch! Achilles Nikos is the headmaster of Haven, and he is with us to kill Salem!"

"My people's survival is more important!"

"THAT"S EXACTLY WHAT LEO SAID BEFORE HE DIED!" Qrow screamed back, and Ironwood grew silent. Winter stepped between the two men

"Sir, we need to make sure the relic is under maximum security. If that is completed, Atlas is safe. Think it over after a good nights sleep sir. You're obviously sleep deprived and exhausted." Winter reasoned, and Ironwood calmed down. He nodded in defeat and looked at Qrow.

"I'll think it over. I'm sorry Qrow, but my people need to be safe before I make any move to assault against Salem. Once I can assure that there is no longer any lasting threat, I'll help you with every tool at my disposal."

"Alright then. I'll take it. Got a place to stay for my group here?" Winter spoke up as soon as Qrow said this.

"I do. I have a house large enough to keep everyone here. We'll have to take a car to get there though."

"Yes! No airships!" Jaune yelled in happiness, and Pyrrha giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

* * *

 **Chapter done! See ya til next time!**


	51. Game Plan

**Ok! So I'm sorry for not updating, but I'm back! My wrestling practice just started and holy hell is it a bastard! I can't eat much already and am even busier now! So I will be updating this story now twice a week, but with longer chapters. The new schedule will be Tuesday and Saturday. This story is actually getting close to the ending. I'd say in about a month or so I'll be completely donw with this story. So the end is in sight! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks again to I Eat Ass Thrice A Month, Venom Snake-117 and Patriot-112 for beta reading this! Read and Review!**

* * *

Mike found himself not in his bed, but somewhere completely different. It was black, and there was nothing to be seen for miles upon miles.

"What in the hell? Where the fuck am I" He said to no one.

"Well, well, well! It's great to finally meet you face to face!" A voice that Mike's heard in the past before spoke from behind him. He turned around to see what looked like a Grimmified version of himself, staring back at him with an insane look in his completely red eyes.

"No... You-you're the one who took control of my body!" Mike screamed in anger, and the Grimm just laughed.

"Pretty observant aren't ya dumbass? I just wanted to meet you face to face for the first time. Can't believe I'm stuck inside a little shit like you though. I'm lucky you're powerful, or I'd be screwed out of a good body to take over.

"You're not getting control ever again you son of a bitch." Mike growled, and the Grimm version of himself raised an eyebrow condescendingly at him,

"Really now? How many times have I come out in the last three weeks alone? Oh yeah, twice already." The Grimm started to walk towards Mike and stopped when it was right in front of him, barely a foot away.

"You've experienced so much negative emotion, you're just a bomb waiting to go off. It's all been bottled up inside of you for years, and you don't know how to get rid of it. Last time you got too angry I had complete control over your body. What happens next time you lose control? What happens when your girlfriend isn't there to reign you back in? I'll tell you what will happen!" The Grimm gripped the front of Mike's shirt and smiled darkly at him.

"I'll take control, and this time you won't be able to make it back." Mike responded by grabbing the Grimm's throat.

"I. Won't. Let. You. I don't know what the fuck you are, but you're not going to do shit." Mike spoke lowly, and the Grimm just shook his head.

"You act all tough. Act as if nothing bothers you and that you're unfuckingstoppable. But I know what you really are. You're just a sad little kid all alone crying for mommy and daddy who died oh so tragically, not wanting to be left all alone. You're afraid to let out your emotions because I might take control. Do you want to know what I am little Yacidian? I'm the thing that haunts you at night, that voice in the back of your head telling you to lose control, the devil on your shoulder wanting you to take a life and the darkness that is inside your very soul. I'm you Mikey, and I'm not a monster, I'm the opposite of you. So fight all you want, because I'll be waiting to crush you and stomp on your skull the moment you lose control!"

Mike woke up covered in sweat and breathing hard. He looked to his left and saw Yang sleeping soundly, not even stirring from his sudden wake-up. He swung himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror to see his own green eyes staring back at him. Sighing in relief, he walked back over to his bed and lied down next to Yang again. He stroked her hair and held her tight, holding onto her as if she was a life jacket preventing him from drowning.

 **(Ironwood)**

Ironwood couldn't sleep. He barely got any rest the entire night and was pondering on focusing on Atlas's safety, or helping to put an end to Salem's terror. He pulled out a picture frame from a drawer in his desk and stared at it. The picture was of his old team when he went to Beacon academy long ago before Ozpin was headmaster. Team GIOL was the name. Glynda was the leader, Ironwood was her partner, and Ozpin was paired with Leo. A few tears fell from the general's eyes as he looked at the old picture. Two friends from his former team were now dead. Ozpin died during the battle of Beacon, and Lionheart died thinking about only protecting Mistral betraying his own friends in the process. He looked around at his quarters. Papers were strewn all across the desk, clothes that should be washed lie everywhere, old dishes from previous meals and his cybernetics maintenance kit in a mess. This wasn't the quarters of a wise general; it was the quarters of a man who wasn't even taking a break and working .himself half to death. He stood up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing hold of a razor and shaving cream.

 _"It's about time I clean up my own act and focus for the good of everyone, not just the safety of Atlas."_ Ironwood silently vowed as his eyes became clear on what he needed to do.

 **(Next Day)**

"So Jimmy told you to gather us all then Winter?" Qrow asked, and she nodded.

"Yes. He messaged my scroll and asked me to gather everyone for a meeting. That's all he told me." Qrow nodded, and the rest of their group followed them to Ironwood's quarters. Winter knocked on the door, and the general called from inside to come in. Winter opened the door, and everyone walked in to see a clean-shaven, fresh dressed and well rested looking Ironwood.

"It's good to see you all again. I've taken some time to reflect on what we discussed yesterday, and I'm ready to help you all in any way whatsoever." He spoke in an upbeat voice, and Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"You realized that the fate of the world is more important than your kingdom?"

Ironwood closed his eyes and sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, Qrow. Last night I remembered what you said about Leo and realized I was going down the same path of only caring for Atlas and no one else. Now Qrow, if you'd like to tell me where Salem is, I'd appreciate it." Qrow gave the general a small smile and cracked his neck.

"Alrighty, then Jimmy, Salem's lair is in a castle based in the Grimmlands. My sister found it while she was scouting for potential places to relocate her tribe, and before you ask for where Raven is Jimmy, I'm not telling you her location. I promised her that I wouldn't give away the location of the clan."

Ironwood nodded and stood up, taking in the information. He looked at Qrow and spoke.

"What do you need? I will bring all the forces I can muster to help us with this assault." Ironwood asked, and Winter stepped forward.

"I would think that the best course of action would be keeping half of the Atlas military here, and the rest go to fight Salem sir. We'll leave Atlas huntsmen and huntresses in training here to protect the kingdom, along with a few veteran huntsman. The rest would come with us to fight."

"That's a good plan Winter. But we're going to need more than just Atlas and Mistral to fight this. The Grimmlands are too thick, and even two kingdoms couldn't get through the pure volume of Grimm. We need Atlas and Vacuo in on this."

"Well, we know that Glynda would be willing to help. She'd ignore the council's orders and help with this. So all we need is Vacuo to get in on this, and we'll be good. We'll need to keep someone here to guard the relic, however. Got anyone in mind for that?"

"I do actually. A few of you might remember her." He said with a smile, and the general's door opened up to show Penny.

"Greetings friends!" She said cheerfully, and Ruby lit up at seeing her friend.

"PENNY!" Ruby squealed and hugged her robotic friend.

"It's good to see you again friend Ruby! It has been a long time since we talked." Penny said in her usual happy voice.

"I've had Penny's creator and father improve her in multiple aspects. Penny has been upgraded with more powerful blades, increased strength, and instant battlefield awareness." Ironwood spoke with pride and Penny nodded in agreement.

"I am combat ready!" Penny said with a smile.

"Good stuff Jimmy, good stuff. Now, how do we convince Vacuo to help us out?"

"That is the one thing I don't know Qrow. Vacuo has always been a bit of an unorthodox kingdom. I do know the headmistress there but she isn't the most talkative of people." The general sighed and Qrow held his hand to his face.

"Let me guess, the one who runs shade academy is Mari isn't it?"

Ironwood nodded and Qrow whistled lowly.

"Wait why is it a bad thing that this woman your talking about is running shade?" Jaune spoke up and Qrow took a swig from his flask.

"The reason is that we haven't had contact with her for almost a year. Also, she hates me because I slept with her after a really rough night of drinking." Qrow immediately regretted adding that last bit since his current girlfriend smacked him upside the head hard and with a glare.

"Please Qrow, continue what you were saying. I'd love to hear it!" Winter said angrily as she gripped her rapier. Qrow chuckled nervously and scratched his cheek.

"N-nevermind about that. It's true though, we haven't been able to contact her for a solid year because she doesn't like to talk to people. Especially from other kingdoms. We'll have to head there next."

They all nodded in agreement and were interrupted by a few yells outside the door.

"Please! I need to speak with Qrow Branwen and general Ironwood! I have important information for them both!" An unfamiliar voice pleaded and Ironwood looked at Qrow quizzically. They both shrugged and Ironwood opened the door, revealing two of his soldiers trying to handcuff a young boy.

"Stand down men. No need to detain the young boy." The general ordered and the men stopped. The young boy walked over to Qrow and looked at him.

"Uh...do I know you kid?" Qrow asked and the boy shook his head.

"No. You don't know me. But I'm supposed to ask you to give me my cane back."

Qrow showed some surprise on his face and smiled at the boy, taking out Ozpin's can and throwing it to him. Ironwood went wide eyed and looked at Qrow.

"Why did you give him Ozpin's can and why do you have Ozpin's cane?" Qrow ignored him and spoke up again.

"Good to have you back Oz." The room went completely silent.

* * *

 **Penny's back and we got Oscar in the story as well! Haha! Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter on Tuesday! Read and Review!**


	52. Ozpins backKinda

**Author's Note: SOOOOOO... I uh...haven't updated in a while. Short story, I got sick pretty bad last week and classes kicked my ass. So here's a short chapter before I make a really long ass one later this week. Sorry again for not updating. Go read my boy VenomSnake-117's story: The coming storm. It's a pretty good story that's a crossover with Thor and RWBY. Read and Review!**

* * *

"So inside of your head, is our headmaster that was presumably killed, he talks in your head and instructed you on how to sneak onto Winter's airship without being caught. That about sum it up?" Jaune asked as the young farmhand nodded nervously.

"Y-yes. My name is Oscar Pine, and I've had Ozpin talking to me for roughly a month. He's been incredibly frustrated at how fast you've all been moving around and told me that I needed to sneak onto the airship by opening the emergency hatch on the left side of the ship or I'd have to find another way to get to Atlas. After that, I stayed in the cargo hold until we landed and snuck out once you all left that night." Oscar said in a quiet voice and Ironwood sighed at what he said.

"My own soldiers couldn't detect or find a fourteen-year-old boy hiding at our docks. Oum above." Ironwood put his face in his hands and shook his head. Qrow chuckled at Ironwood's disappointment, and Winter spoke up.

"He does claim to have Ozpin talking to him sir. It's more like our soldiers couldn't detect a fourteen-year-old Ozpin." Ironwoods head hit the desk, and he groaned.

"That doesn't make it much better Winter." Ironwood groaned again, and Qrow couldn't stop laughing."

"Oh, that's fucking rich! Haha! But seriously kid, can you prove to me that you got Ozpin in your melon?" Qrow asked in a serious voice, and Oscar nodded.

"Ozpin told me to tell you that the maidens are the keys to the relics and only they can unlock the power inside of them." Oscar said with no hesitation, and Qrow's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute; the maidens are the keys to relics?" Ruby asked, and Qrow nodded.

"Then why didn't you tell us just how important they were then Qrow?" Mike asked in a somewhat angry voice, and Qrow just rubbed his head.

"I...kinda forgot to add that detail." He laughed nervously and everyone in the room facepalmed.

 **(Salem)**

"It's good that we now have the relic Watts. Excellent work." Salem said while sitting on her throne. She stared at the archaic slab of stone in her hand, tracing her fingers in the deep runic carvings.

"Thank you, my Queen."

"I am curious, however, when you told me that Hazel was defeated by the Yacidian boy, you said that he had what appeared to be a Grimm mask on his face?"

"Yes, my Queen. He was able to withstand a full power charge of my semblance without being completely burnt from the inside out. The Yacidian fought like a berserker. He kept on pushing even after his aura was gone and being wounded so terribly. The mask seemed to be morphed onto his face, unlike a White Fang mask."

Salem sat in silence. Taking in the information Watts told her. She looked at him and spoke.

"I would like you to look into this further. In all my years of existence, I've never heard of a human having the power of a Grimm. If he indeed has the power of a Grimm, then that means I can possibly control him."

"Of course. I will sift through the remnants of the Yacidian clan's archives to see if this is a hereditary power or something else. Anything more you would like me to look into?"

"Yes actually. Look through the information that Lionheart gave to us before he had given you the relic. See if it has any data on the location of the Spring Maiden."

"It will be done, your grace." Watts bowed and walked away.

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry for the short chpater. I've been busy as hell. Next one will be at least a 3,500 word plus chapter. Read and Review!**


	53. Trouble and Even More Trouble

**So here's the new chapter! I had to reupload it again becasue of some error on the site. Sorry about the long wait, my computer had to be updated and it did so while I was in the middle of editing this chapter! So I lost the entire chapter, which was at least 3,000 words...and made me want to smash my computer to bits!. So this chapter is going to be a little short, but there is more to come! So do not worry! Read and Review!**

 **Greviewer: Dude, you don't need to review every chapter. Are the first twenty chapters not very good? No, They aren't. So stop reviewing all of the previous chapters and review the chapters that are new. I know they are pretty bad in places, but those were my first few real chapters on my first real attempt at a real story. I'm not gonna revamp this story to make it better, and I know the smut scenes aren't good, but I did the best I could. What I'll do is make the last chapters of this story better, make Being Human even better than this story and my next story that I have planned called, "Jaune Arc, The Wolverine Of Remnant."**

* * *

 **(Atlas military loading docks)**

"We need to get to Vacuo as soon as possible." Ozcarpin said urgently as he stared at everyone. The group looked back at him with quizzical faces as they all were in the middle of loading a large atlas airship given to them by General Ironwood in preparation to go to Vacuo.

"Uh, we'll be leaving in a bit Oscar. I mean headmaster Ozpin! I mean Ozcarpin!" Jaune said awkwardly and flushed red at the embarrassing situation he put himself in.

Nora and Ruby started to laugh hysterically at Jaune's blunder, while Pyrrha giggled at him and patted his back while he continued to beam beet red.

"Wow vomit boy, you may have gotten a shit ton stronger but still have that awkward conversation bone still in you huh?" Yang smirked, and Jaune tried to ignore her jabs at him.

"Laugh while you can kids. Cause we'll be getting into some serious shit once we get to Vacuo." Qrow spoke as he sipped on his flask, but stopped when Ozcarpin spoke again.

"NO! You all don't understand! I could feel a disturbance happening in Vacuo as we speak!" Oscar spoke in his Ozpin voice. This got the whole group serious quickly, and they loaded all the supplies.

"Alright, let's get moving!" Qrow declared as Winter sat at the controls of the airship.

 **(Raven's tribe)**

"Again!" Raven ordered loudly at Darknal as he panted in exhaustion from training with his tribe leader. He went for another overhead strike that pushed Raven back a bit. She smirked in pride at her lieutenant's power but immediately smacked his blade to the side, disarming him.

"Good work Darknal. You fought well and got my aura down to forty percent. Keep improving, and you'll be my successor for when I step down." Raven gave him a rare smile, and he nodded back to her.

"Thank you leader, but I'm not aspiring to be the clan leader when you step down." Darknal said in a respectful voice. Raven stared back at him and shrugged.

"If that is your decision, then I respect it. I'll have to see who else might be a better choice."

He nodded in thanks and wiped away the sweat from his brow.

"LEADER!" A voice yelled from behind her, and it was one of her scouts who guarded the wall.

"What is it?" Raven asked in a tired voice.

"There's a group of strong fighters at the front gate that has already broken into the camp!" He said in an urgent voice.

Her eyes widened in fear, "Ring the alarm bell now!" She ordered and drew her blade to prepare for the coming battle. She got to the front gate moments later, and Lakota, Widow, Kent, Iris, and Angel were already there.

"For the last time. take us to your leader, or we'll destroy this entire camp." Cinder threatened with her eyes lighting up with fire, which made Iris step back in fear.

Cinder noticed this and stared right at her. "Are you afraid girl? You should be." Cinder threatened while conjuring up a fireball in one hand. This made iris instinctively activate her powers and conjured up an iceball in response.

"Thanks for saving us the trouble girl. We now know what we came for." Cinder was about to engage Iris but was interrupted by a red odachi.

"I would appreciate it if you would step away from my lieutenants. Wouldn't want Salem to lose one of her pawns so soon." Raven spoke menacingly as she stared down Cinder's group.

"So we have a disgraced Atlesian scientist, two children you manipulated into your cause and a maiden who was bested by a fifteen-year-old huntress in training with an overgrown gardening tool. Does that sound about right?"

Cinder glowed with rage and gritted her teeth. "You'd be wise to not act so arrogant Raven. My queen prepared for this by ensuring the entire camp was surrounded by a horde of Grimm. So you better mind your tongue and do what we say, or your precious tribe is dead. So hand over the spring maiden, and we'll be on our way." Her eyes glowed even brighter, and Raven responded by slicing her blade through the air.

"I'm not working with your 'queen' false maiden! So come at my lieutenants and I, we'll slaughter you four and then deal with the Grimm!" Raven growled and readied herself. Cinder only smiled and shot forward, right toward Iris.


	54. Too Late

**I'm sorry for the wait. It's been a long few months and I've been overwhelmed by finals, the loss of my grandfather and completing my first year of college. Here's a new deserved chapter for all of you. Sorry for letting you all down.**

* * *

"Oum above...we're too late." Jaune silently said to no one as he and everyone else looked over the complete destruction of Vacuo. Buildings were completely leveled, groups of Grimm still lingered, bodies of hunstmen, huntresses, and civilians littered the streets. Shade academy was completely decimated and engulfed in flames. The group made their way down to street level and stared in horror at the scene close up.

"Qr-Qrow?" A weak voice was barely audible. Qrow quicly ran over to a horribly wounded woman that was pinned underneath a broken down wall. Yang and Mike sprinted over to the wall and lifted it off her so Qrow could move her.

"Mari? What happened?" Qrow asked in a soft voice and Mari coughed weakly, staring up at Qrow as he held her.

"The largest Grimm horde that I've ever seen. The enemy...has the relic, my huntsmen are scattered...and I'm mortally wounded, barely holding on." Mari spoke slowly as she gestured down to the gaping wound in her stomach from a giant Nevermore feather. She grabbed Qrow's shirt tightly, looking at him with pain in her eyes.

"I failed my kingdom...I couldn't protect it...I'm sorry I failed Qrow." Her voice had regret in it and Qrow shook his head.

"You didn't fail anyone Mari. It's my fault for not keeping in touch. Rest easy, the medevac is on its way."

"Qrow...you know as well as I do that this..." She gestured down to the feather, "Is irreversible. I've had a good run. Just promise me...promise me you'll kill who orchestrated this attack." Mari gave him a hard stare with tears starting to leak out and Qrow could only nod. She gave him a mournful smile and close her eyes, content and letting herself go. Qrow stood up and carried Mari's limp body with a fire in his eyes.

"It's time for all of us to get off our asses. All this could've been prevented if we would've had better communication. Winter, call Jimmy, kids I want you all to look for any survivors, and Oscar, you come with me. I need to talk with-"

A portal interuppted Qrow as a heavily wounded Raven limped out and immediately fell face first onto the ground. Yang ran to raven and rolled her over. She was covered in multiple cuts, burn wounds and numerous amounts of other injuries. Mike walked over and unsheathed his blade, ready to kill her. Yang immediately stood between her mother and him.

"Yang, move." Mike said in a low voice.

"No, Mike."

"She tried to kill you Yang, she has no love for you. And I have dealt with her unwanted presence for too long. Now, MOVE!" He roared with his voice slightly changing.

"She came here for a reason Mike. We need to get her stabilized and ask what happened. She wouldn't have come to us if she had any other choice."

Mike was about to talk back when Qrow interrupted them.

"Calm the hell down Mike. My sister wouldn't come here for no reason, and no less being injured that badly. Just stay away from her until we get what info we need from her." Qrow ordered in a stern voice.

Mike reluctantly sheathed his blade and stood off to the side, away from Raven. Qrow put Mari's body down and walked over to his sister.

"Raven, wake up. I know your too strong to be out right now." He said in a knowing voice.

Raven opened her eyes slowly and showed relief in seeing her brother.

"Hello brother. For once in my life I am happy to see you again."

"Cut the bullshit, what happened?"

Raven chuckled and coughed heavily, looking at Qrow.

"Salem sent her minions after the tribe. We fought hard, but were overwhelmed by the sheer number of Grimm. I sent Darknal and Angel to Tai in the middle of the battle to get him to contact Glynda. Those two beside myself were the only ones to survive."

"What happened to Iris?"

"The fall maiden took her. So they now have two maidens and a relic."

"Shit. having both maidens can activate both relics which is still enough power to destroy half of remnant. Alright sis, lets get you to a medic." Qrow motioned Yang to pickup Raven and she did so, much to the obvious dislike from Mike's death glare.

 _"Do it Mike. Kill her and you won't have to worry about that bitch again! Just give in to the hate."_ The Grimm inside of Mike tried to egg him on and he ignored it.

 **(Medical Ward(**

Raven woke up from the anesthetics groggy and feeling her head pounding. She looked around and came to eye level with Yang, who was waiting for her to wake up.

"Mom." She said emotionlessly. Raven looked at her and started to laugh.

"What? Were you expecting me to thank you for stopping your boyfriend from killing me?"

"No, actually." Yang spoke as she pulled a chair close to raven's bed, much to her mother's surprise.

"All my life, dad told me that you were once a great mother for how brief you were around when I was a baby. He told me that you loved me, but had to leave. It's obvious the woman he's talking about is dead and has been replaced by what you are now. So I'm curious, do you feel any sort of regret for the actions you have made and all the death you have caused? Anything at all" Yang asked in an curious voice.

Raven was silent as she thought over what Yang said for a brief moment.

"I can't deny that I felt strong emotions when I gave birth to you. Any mother should. I loved your father deeply despite our...different views. I can honestly say that I was happiest when I was with you and your father."

"Then why did you leave?" Yang asked in an angry voice.

"The short answer is to lead my clan, the long answer? Ozpin. You don't know this Yang, but the reason why Summer Rose is dead, the reason why Qrow became an alcoholic and the reason why Ruby's mother is dead is because of Ozpin. Ozpin manipulated her emotions for wanting to protect the innocent to his advantage and used her as a weapon. Since she was a silver eyed warrior, he thought she would be perfect for fighting against Salem. Little did he know that Salem was directly hunting down and killing silver eyed warriors. Summer wasn't the only one, but they were killed along with her. And when Summer died, Qrow lost himself to alcohol to get through the pain. I was there with him when he broke down."

"Why would you care? I thought you hated Summer?"

"I could never hate my partner, she was like a sister to me. Her death hurt me greatly and profoundly. I actually visited your father to comfort him as well and we had a night of passion."

"Then why chase after Mike? Why did you never come back?"

"Mike reminded me so much of Tai. His attitude and strength made me want to have him in my clan. He was alone and I wanted to give him a family, but he obviously didn't want to be part of it. I became set on trying to bring him in. It's as simple as that. I never came back because of Ozpin. He is not the man he says he is. This fight with him and Salem is like a big game of chess. And guess what? You, your sister, boyfriend, Qrow and all of your friends are his chess pieces. He wants you all to survive, but he will go to any length to defeat Salem. No matter the cost."

Yang clenched her fists tightly and breathed in deeply, hanging her head low. Tears started to flow down her face as she looked back up at her mother.

"All I ever wanted was to meet you and want to know why you left. I almost got Ruby and I killed trying to find you. I almost let trying to find you control me. I've realized that I really just wanted to have my mother in my life. But your cold attitude toward me, you trying to kill me and my friends, I don't know what I want anymore. I guess...I guess I just wanted a mother who would care about me, who would love me, but I see that I'll never get it. The closest thing I got was Summer and she's gone. I Just wanted to feel a mothers loving embrace I guess."

Yang stood up and walked toward the door when Raven stopped her.

"I have made many mistakes Yang. Not raising you is one of the biggest, but the biggest mistake I have ever made was hurting you. When I struck you with my blade, that was my biggest mistake and I honestly wish I could take it back. If you could ever give me another chance to be the mother I should've been, I will take it and do my best to be there for you. I swear to you that I will not ever raise my blade against you again." Raven said in a sincere voice with her head hung low. Yang saw a few wet spots on her mothers blanket.

"Why tell me this? Why start to care?"

"Because I've lost my entire clan family. I can't lose my real one too, and I will protect you from harm when necessary. No matter what."

Yang stood there silent and looked back at her mother.

"If we survive this battle with Salem, I wouldn't mind trying to mend bonds." Yang said in an honest voice as she walked out.

Raven sat alone and gave a small smile.

"That's all I could ask for." She said quietly as she looked out the window.

* * *

 **And done. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm not going to lie, the death of my grandfather still hurts despite it being two weeks since his death. It's hard to believe I won't hear his voice for a long time and won't ever get another call or text from him again. I loved him deeply and today was his birthday. He died on May 1st, happy birthday grampa and I hope your in heaven looking down.**


	55. War

**So here's one of the final three chapters of the story. I hope you all enjoy. Read and Review!**

* * *

"It's time that we finish this. Qrow, I will lead my forces head-on into the Grimmlands. Vale and Mistral's army will reinforce our assault, while Vacuo creates a forward operating base to treat any wounded and protect us from behind." Ironwood said to Achilles, Qrow, and Glynda. The three nodded in agreement with teams JNPR, RWBY, Oscar and Mike paying attention.

"And what do you want us to do General? Are we going to be sent to the front lines?" Jaune asked, and Ironwood shook his head.

"No. We decided that you ten will not partake in the assault. The four of us have discussed intensely on whether or not we should send the ten of you to fight Salem head on."

"We don't want to put that on you all, but the fact of the matter is if Salem doesn't see us on the battlefield, she'll know we're coming. You nine, however, she won't notice. Ruby has the power to kill her with the silver eyes so keep her safe at all costs." Qrow stressed.

"B-but I don't even know how to control the power Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said with fear, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby, your mother didn't know either. The only way she activated it was through emotion. When you're fighting, you'll need to be more emotional in order to trigger the power. I'm sorry to pressure you like this Rubes, but we're out of time. Salem has two relics, and that already makes her more powerful than anything on Remnant. We need to stop her here and now."

Ruby nodded nervously and swallowed in anxiety. Yang gave her a tight hug, and Oscar stepped forward with Ozpin taking over.

"I will be there as well. Salem will intentionally target me so all of you can focus on killing her. I can distract her while Ruby tries to use her power."

"You all know this is the only way to end this. We attack tomorrow at dawn. Relax and...see those you love. You might not see them again." Ironwood said darkly as they all were dismissed.

/

Tai held his daughters close as he talked to them.

"I don't like this at all. But they're not wrong; we need to distract that crazy bitch so you all can stop her." Tai said with regret in his voice as he hugged Yang and Ruby tighter.

"You two are my whole world, and I wish I could be there with you kids but I can't." He looked over at Mike, giving him a hard stare.

"Promise me, Mike. Promise me that you'll bring them back ok?"

"I swear Tai. I swear on my family's name."

Tai nodded in thanks and stepped away from his daughters. Ruffling their hair and kissing them both.

"I need to go get ready for the assault. I'll see you two when this is over. I promise." Tai said with a heavy heart as he barely held his tears. He walked away, leaving the three to themselves. Mike walked over to Yang, holding her tight as she held his hands.

"I'm going to see how Weiss is doing. You two have some alone time." Ruby said as she walked away.

Ruby left the two by themselves as they stood silently for a moment.

"This could really be it huh?" Yang asked and could feel Mike nod.

"Yeah. Tomorrow could be our last day on Remnant."

"Then why don't we make it the best day we've ever had?"

"And how would you propose we do that Yang?"

"One last night to be together. A final promise that we'll both live through this. I want to start a family Mike." She said with a teary smile. He smiled back at Yang, kissing her fiercely.

"Then we better get started." He picked her up and made his way toward their room.

/

Tai walked away from his daughters, barely holding in the tears. He rubbed his eyes to prevent himself from crying and sat down on a bench to pull himself together.

"They're strong Tai. I have faith that they'll pull through." A familiar voice spoke to him, and his eyes widened in shock, looking up at who spoke.

"Raven." Tai's voice was barely audible as he stood up, staring at his first wife. She gave him a small smile as he started walking towards her, but it immediately faded as he grabbed hold of her shoulders as if she'd disappear at any moment.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Tai I-"

"WHAT?! WHAT?! SAY WHAT YOU WANNA SAY!"

"I'm...I'm sorry Tai. I left you and Yang..."

Tai let go of Raven, gazing into her eyes and couldn't stop the tears from falling as he tore into her.

"I haven't seen you for over twelve years, and now you want to show up?! No. No this isn't how it works."

"Tai-"

"NO! When Summer died, you didn't even show up for the funeral! When Yang tried to look for you, she and Ruby almost died! When Yang lost her arm, you didn't even try to save her! Then, I hear you tried to kill her and Mike had to save her by almost killing you!" Tai said as he grabbed her shirt tightly, with a mixture of pain, anguish, and longing evident in his face.

"When I lost Summer I fell apart. I didn't know what I did to make you leave but not a day went by that I thought about what I could've done differently. Summer helped me, and I became whole again...but then she was ripped away from me!" Tai's face was filled with agony as more tears streamed from his eyes. Raven was speechless as he continued to vent.

"When you visited me the day after the funeral, I felt the tiniest bit of hope, but that quickly died when I woke up alone. I prayed to Oum that the pain would go away. Hell! I even tried to put a bullet through my head! But I didn't. I knew that Ruby and Yang needed me. Plus Qrow beat the shit out of me for even trying it. So tell me, Raven, please tell me why you're here?!"

Raven stood silently as she looked at Tai's face. She Gazed into his eyes and saw everything she needed to see. The anger, the loss, the sorrow all mixed together and flooding out of her ex-husband.

"I needed you. Gods I needed SOMEONE that I loved to be there when I was at my lowest lows but wasn't the case. Your "True family" was more important than your real family, more important than the team that loved you for so many years at Beacon and never bothered to come back even when your own partner died!"

Tai sat back down on the bench and held his head in his hands, crying even more violently.

"I *Sniff* was so lost. You leaving and never coming back was the first straw. *Sniff* Summer helped so much, then losing her was almost the final straw. Two failed marriages make a man think that they're not a good husband or father. I went to the bottle and wallowed in self-pity, but the only thing stopping me from ending it all was the girls. They were all I had left, and I couldn't abandon them. Not like how you left Yang and me. I needed to stay strong for them and be the best father I could be."

Tai fell silent as he stared at the ground, his tirade over and emotionally spent. Raven stood still as she tried to think of what to do, but her mind drew a blank.

"I can't ever make up for abandoning you and Yang, Tai. But you do not know the full story, my first love. So allow me to tell you the real reason why I left you and please try to understand why." She pleaded to Tai, and he looked up at her, tears still streaming down his face and he motioned her to go ahead.

/

 **(The next day)**

The armies of Mistral, Atlas, Vale, and Vacuo stopped on the edge of the Grimmlands with Salem's palace in sight. General Ironwood, Achilles, Qrow, and Glynda were at the head of the armies. Ironwood turned around and looked at the massive army of huntsman, soldiers, paladins and Atlesian knights.

"Today! We end the tyranny of the one who controls the Grimm! Today is the day we fight back! Today is the day we end the Grimm once and for all!" Ironwood yelled as the armies roared in agreement, ready to charge.

"CHARGE!"

The army surged forward, charging towards Salem's palace.

"GRIMM! Dead ahead!" A voice called out and rest assured a massive Grimm horde stood between the fortress and them.

"It doesn't matter! Run right through them!"

The two armies collided and the fighting started. Grimm and human clashed in a brutal collision, slicing into one another with rage and fury.

 **(Salem's Fortress)**

"This is as close as I could get you all to Salem without getting spotted. I need to return to the battlefield. I wish you all good luck, and I pray to Oum that you all survive this ordeal." Raven said as she activated another teleported and left the ten.

"Where to Oscar?" Jaune asked, and Oscar pointed forward.

"Ozpin said to go straight. He says he can sense the Fall maiden and Salem's power up ahead."

The group started to move forward, running through the long corridor until they finally found themselves in a large open room and Cinder along with Emerald were waiting for them.

"Salem said that there'd be intruders, but I wasn't expecting this. Typical of Ozpin, sending children to fight for him." Cinder sneered.

"Last time I recall that us children kicked your ass." Jaune retorted, and Cinder growled in rage, charging a massive fireball to incinerate the entire group.

"THEN IT'S TIME TO DIE!" Cinder screamed as she launched the flame towards them. Jaune walked calmly in front of the group and glowed white, activating his semblance and stopping the fireball in its tracks.

"I don't feel like dying anytime soon, so I guess all just have to send this back at you with twice the power!" Jaune roared as he hurtled the flame back towards Cinder who desperately tried to stop it from exploding. She screeched in rage and agony as the fire engulfed her. Emerald could only stare on in shock at seeing Cinder be beaten by her own attack.

"You two should give up. If you don't, we'll have to go through you." Jaune glared at the two, and they responded by getting into their battle stances. A torrent of flame collided into Jaune, slamming him into a pillar and embedding him into a wall.

Cinder stood breathing heavily and with massive burn wounds, but still very much alive.

"I'm not dead yet Arc. I'm going to have your head!"

Jaune tore himself out of the wall and looked over at his friends. Pyrrha ran to his side and readied her weapons alongside him.

"The rest of you go ahead. We can handle these two." Jaune ordered, and the group nodded in agreement, running past the illusionist and fallen maiden.

"I'm going to kill you both slowly and as painfully as possible for what you did to me on that tower." Cinder promised as she summoned two blades into her hands.

"And I'm going to finish what we started." Jaune growled back as he charged forward with Pyrrha.

 **(Main group)**

"Should we have left them to fight those two on their own?" Ruby asked, and Oscar nodded.

"Ozpin said that those two have become much stronger since the fall of Beacon. They'll be with us soon, right now we need to focus on finding and stopping Salem."

The seven ran into a final massive chamber and in the center of it was Salem, who was holding the two relics in her hands.

"Well well well. It seems that my guests have finally arrived." Salem said with a wicked smirk as she walked forward.

"With the relic of destruction and relic of knowledge, I now know everything about all of you and have more than enough power to wipe you all out. But, I feel like having some fun."

Salem spawned multiple tentacles from her body as she smiled menacingly at the eight in front of her.

"Please try to stay alive long enough so that I can enjoy myself."

She dashed forward, intent on tearing every single one of them apart piece by piece.

/

 **(Battlefield)**

The huntsman army and Grimm were locked in an even struggle with neither side giving up any ground. Achilles tore through Grimm after Grimm like a demon, cutting them apart with single strikes and moving on to the next target. Glynda hurled massive amounts of stone with her semblance, crushing any Grimm unlucky enough to be in her sights. Qrow became a whirlwind of death as spun his scythe around at speeds the eye couldn't see, and Tai obliterated swathes of Grimm with single punches from his mighty gauntlets. Ironwood shot his revolver at anything that moved and crushed any Grimm that came too close with his cybernetic arm. Winter sent her own small horde of summoned Grimm into the fray using her semblance and dual-wielded her two blades with deadly efficiency and grace. Raven fought alongside her brother, cutting through the enemy like paper.

"Damn things don't stop coming!" Qrow yelled as he bisected a Beowolf.

"This IS the Grimmlands Qrow! What would you expect?!" Raven yelled back as she cut the head off an Ursa Major,

Qrow chuckled as he readied his blade to cut another Grimm, but felt his heart skip a beat as he felt a familiar killer intent. He quickly dodged to the side as the steel stinger embedded itself where he was standing.

"Ahhh, Qrow Branwen! We didn't get to finish our last bout now did we?!" Tyrian cackled madly as he deployed his blades. Qrow could only groan in knowing it couldn't be just fighting Grimm, but having to fight a psychopath as well.

On the other side of the battlefield, Tai smashed his fist into Hazel's in a massive show of strength as the very ground beneath their feet shattered.

"You're strong." Hazel said emotionlessly as he flexed his new Grimm arm.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Tai said a little arrogantly as he smashed his fists together much like his daughter.

"So why don't I show just how strong a dragon is?" Tai smirked as his body started to glow with fire like Yang's, but it was even brighter and more intense.

Hazel took his axe off his back as he readied himself to take on the wraith of the dragon. Tai stood in front of him with flames dancing around him as he cracked his neck.

"Show me what ya got" Tai taunted as he surged forward, flames dancing across his body as he charged Hazel.

Ironwood and Glynda found themselves face to face with Watts who smiled deviantly at the pair.

"My my. I can't believe my luck. I get the chance to kill the very man who had me exiled from Atlas." Watts said as his body sparked with lightning.

"And I get to end a problem I should have dealt with long ago!" Ironwood yelled as his arm transformed and turned into a massive blade.

"Calm yourself, James. His semblance can short circuit your limbs. We shall take him together." Glynda said as she stood next to her longtime friend. He nodded in agreement, readying himself for the impending fight.

/

 **(Jaune and Pyrrha)**

Jaune and Cinder's blades clashed together furiously as neither one refused to give any ground. Pyrrha was busy brutalizing Emerald, refusing to let the illusionist use her semblance to fight back. Emerald whipped her chain around Pyrrha and slammed the amazon into a pillar, laying her out. Pyrrha was back up on her feet quickly and propelled her shield right toward her opponent. Emerald blocked the shield but was met with Pyrrha's blade slicing at her throat. Pyrrha hit her mark and Emerald gasped as she choked on her own blood, trying to stem the flow of the lifeblood that kept her alive.

She fell to the ground wheezing as Pyrrha looked down at her with regret.

"I'm sorry, but you left me no choice." Pyrrha said with some remorse as she stabbed down into Emerald's stomach. The illusionist gasped one final time as she went limp. Pyrrha swiped the blood off her blade. She looked over at Jaune's fight and smiled at seeing him winning the battle. Pyrrha was about to join the fray when she saw something shimmer from behind her. Her side erupted in pain as she dodged a fatal blow from Emerald at the last second. Emerald was panting heavily from over-exertion from using her semblance so much.

"You're almost out of aura Emerald. It's not too late to run and live another day." Pyrrha tried to reason with her opponent who only spat blood on the floor.

"I don't care. Cinder is the only one who was ever there for me, and I will fight for her until I'm dead!" Emerald screamed as she desperately charged Pyrrha in a final attempt. The champion gave Emerald a final look of regret as she sliced through her in a single strike. The illusionist finally fell to the ground, bleeding out a deep gash across her chest, down to her stomach.

"RAHHHH!" Cinder screeched as she slammed into Jaune again. His blade started to glow brighter and brighter as he sent his aura into Crocea Mors and slashed at Cinder once more.

"I've been working on this for a while now. My sword is able to absorb aura and can attack with even more power when my aura is infused into it. My friend taught me this a while ago, but I've finally gotten the hang of it now. This is where it all ends." Jaune said as his sword was entirely engulfed in blinding white light. Cinder tried to blot out the brightness of the attack but failed to do so. Her train of thought was interrupted as she felt her stomach erupt in pain. She looked down to see Crocea Mors embedded in her stomach and Jaune glaring up at her with hate.

"This is where it ends false maiden. Die in the pits of hell! Crocea Destructeur!" Jaune roared as cinder screamed in agony as she felt herself be torn apart from Jaune's attack. Nothing remained of Cinder after Jaune's final attack as the young Arc fell back onto his bottom. Pyrrha ran over to him concerned, and Jaune looked up at her with a smirk.

"Told ya we could handle them." Jaune said as he gave Pyrhha a passionate kiss.

"We need to go and help them Jaune." Pyrrha said as she broke away. Jaune nodded as the two of them ran toward where their friends went.

"How do you think they're doing?" Pyrrha asked Jaune, and he smirked back at her.

"Well with Mike and Ozpin, I feel like they're doing fine. Mike's a powerhouse in his own right, and Ozpin is Ozpin. Ruby also is our trump card, so I bet they're doing good. And with Nora and Yang, those two have a ton of endurance while Ren can evade like a pro and Weiss can help from a distance while assisting them. We'll see soon enough!" Jaune said confidently as the two of them entered the final chamber. Their faces quickly turned to horror as they gazed at the scene before them.

"Ahh, the champion and Arc boy has decided to join the fray. I hope you two can last a little longer than the rest of this trash." Salem said bitterly as she threw a terribly wounded Mike away from her who was barely conscious. Ren desperately held onto Nora who had a horrendous gash in her stomach and was begging her not to leave, Oscar was impaled by a spike through his abdomen barely holding on, Weiss was out cold with a terrible wound on the side of her head, Yang was bruised and battered, holding Ruby who had blood flowing down her face and telling her to stay awake while crying uncontrollably.

"You..." Jaune shook seethed with rage as his body glowed a fiery white.

"YOU BITCH!" Jaune screamed as he flew towards Salem, Crocea Mors seemingly being engulfed in white fire. Salem's eyes widened as the blade struck her. Black blood leaked from the wound Jaune inflicted on her but this only made Salem smile.

"Mmmmm. Good strike, the silver-eyed one landed an extremely painfully blow on me earlier but I quickly put her out of commision. Unfortunately for you, your power isn't enough to kill me." Salem said as she struck Jaune with a savage strike across his chest, blood gushing out as he fell to the ground in a heap.

"JAUNNEEE!" Pyrrha screamed as she sent every piece of scrap metal around her straight at Salem. The Grimm woman batted aside the incoming debris like it were a fly. She sent a tentacle rocketing toward the champion. The force shattered the coronet on Pyrrha's head and broke her weapons in one blow.

"Hehehe, HAHAHA!" This is the strongest that you have Ozpin?! Children?!" Salem Gloated as she looked over the battered bodies of team JNPR, RWBY, Mike, and Oscar.

"Your silver-eyed warrior, Ruby Rose lies in a pool of her own blood, her life force barely holding on. Your Phoenix, Yang Xiao-long begging her sister not to die. The calm and silent one, Lie Ren holding his lover, Nora Valkyrie in his arm as she slips away. The heiress Weiss Schnee wanting to break the mirrors that have trapped her for so long as she lies down unconscious. The champion, Pyrrha Nikos. finally defeated, with her weapons and will shattered. The Arc boy, Jaune Arc, who oh so desperately wanted to be a hero feels his life force slip away. Oscar Pine who is now Ozpin, watching in horror as his pawns fall before me. And finally, Mike Yacidian, the last of the Yacidian clan who swore to take revenge on me for killing his family, now lays on the cold ground, knowing that his revenge will not happen."

Salem raised her hands to her sides and laughed.

"And now I have the chance to destroy the armies of man once in for all and the Grimm will now reign supreme!"

Yang looked on in horror as Salem continued to gloat. She looked down at her sister and felt her tears fall even more.

"Ruby...please. I can't lose you. Please come back to me! RUBY!" Yang cried as she held Ruby even tighter.

"My victory is now at hand Ozpin! Our battle is finally over and I am the victor!" Salem finished as she laughed once more.

"She's...crying..." Mike's voice was barely audible as the Grimm queen looked over at him.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you Yacidian boy?" She smiled evilly as Mike stumbled to his feet.

"I swore that I'd never let anyone make you cry again! So tell me, WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!" Mike roared as he felt his inner Grimm start to come out.

"No...Mike don't do it! It's too dangerous!" Yang screamed in worry as Mike began to transform.

"WHO MADE YOU CRY YANG?!" He roared once more as his entire body changed into what looked like a Grimm and human hybrid. Salem looked on in absolute shock as Mike picked up his blade and appeared next to her in an instant, slicing off one of her tentacles and landing a powerful blow on her.

"What is this?! I am the queen of Grimm! How do you have control of it?! Why can I not control you?!"

The monster that was now Mike only roared in rage as it crushed the ground beneath its feet, snarling at Salem in pure rage. There was only one thing that came out of the monster that Salem heard.

" _Death"_

* * *

 **Holy shit that was a long one. Again sorry for the wait. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Read and Review! We're almost done people!**


	56. Endgame

**Here we go. Second to last chapter.**

 **Guest 1: Actually no. I never watched My Hero Academia until just recently (Which I gotta say it's good) but I have to admit it is extremely similar. I wanted there to be a limit to its ability so that's what I chose in order not to make it too powerful.**

 **Guest 2: No Ass pull don't worry.**

 **Guest 3: I want the story to be done bud. The chapter was already up to 4,000 plus words and I did the best I could. Sorry but I don't want this to be another Arc. This story needs to end so that's what i did. Sorry to disappoint but that's how the cookie crumbles.**

* * *

"RAAGGGGGGG" Mike roared as he crashed into Salem, the two locked in a stalemate. The Grimm queen snarled and sent a torrent of tentacles at the abomination in front of her. Mike growled and dodged most of them except one that caught him in the side, piercing his flesh and making him scream out in pain.

"I will end your sorry existence! This will be the end of everything you abomination!" Salem screamed as she slammed him into the ground, crushing the foundation to rubble. She walked over and looked down at the unmoving form, smirking in her victory, but her grin quickly fell as fingers gripped her throat tight.

"Not quite yet." Mike spoke as he gripped her by the throat giving Salem a wicked smile.

"What?!"

"Hehehehe. Ya see Salem; I can't let you kill him. If he were to die, I would too. So I have to save his ass again!"

The inner Grimm yelled as he threw Salem away, careening her right into the side of a wall.

"Hey, blondie!" The Grimm called to Yang who could only look on in shock and horror.

"You better get your sister up quick. I'm not going to be able to stall forever so get your ass moving!" The Grimm yelled as he launched himself at Salem again, slashing at her with Yacidian and cutting off more of her tentacles. The Grimm queen regrew them as soon as they were lost and continued to clash with her fellow Grimm. The inner Grimm was laughing during the entire fight, smiling maniacally as he slashed at her more. Both combatants clashed into one another, causing shockwave after shockwave that threatened to blow away anyone close by. Salem and the inner Grimm cut into one another relentlessly, with neither one giving any ground. The Grimm queen broke through Mike's guard and stabbed into his right shoulder, making him screech in pain. Mike gritted his teeth and gripped onto the tentacle as tight as he could before he started to spin Salem around the room, smashing her into different parts of the building. The Grimm queen then tore the limb off, releasing herself from the attack but being heavily injured as well.

Salem skidded away from Mikes and started to charge energy into an attack.

"I have had it! I'm going to kill you all!" Salem screamed as the energy grew in size and almost engulfed the entire room. The inner Grimm looked on and started to charge his own attack, still smiling.

"DIE!"

"I DON"T FEEL LIKE IT! YACISIN BARRA!"

The two beams collided in a stalemate, with neither one giving any ground.

 _"Shit! I don't know if I can stop the damn thing!"_ The inner Grimm yelled inside his head as he started to lose ground in the beam struggle.

 ** _"Well, you have too!"_** Mike yelled as he screamed back at his psyche.

 _"I'm trying you simple shit!"_ The Grimm yelled back angrily as he gritted his teeth.

 ** _"We both need to work together in order to beat her! You may not have the bonds I share with all of them, but if we lose this then we're both history and all of Remnant is as well! So keep fighting dammit!"_**

The Grimm sneered and poured more energy into his attack, finally gaining some ground against the Grimm queen.

"You're a real pain the ass you know that?! I wanted this body to myself, but I guess we just need to learn to coexist with one another! Give me your energy then jackass!" The inner Grimm yelled out loud as he felt more of Mike's power flow through him, strengthening the beam and seeing that it was going to overtake Salem's beam.

"NO! I will not allow this!" Salem screeched as she put more power into the attack, but it was too late.

"NOPE! Sayonara bitch!" The Grimm laughed as his beam engulfed Salem, making the Grimm queen scream in pain. The Grimm fell to one knee, feeling that his energy was almost gone and that Salem was still alive.

"Fucking hell. Bitch won't go down!" He yelled as four tentacles came from the debris Salem crashed into. The tentacles pierced the Grimm in his wrists and ankles, making him shriek in agony.

"GAHHHH! You fucking cunt!" The Grimm yelled, and Salem responded by wrapping a tentacle around his throat. She walked toward him, her dress torn apart and ruined with wounds all over her body only showing slight signs of fatigue.

"I am ending this little charade, but not before I make you feel the most unimaginable pain in your miserable life before you die!" She summoned a black knife and dug slowly into Mike's skin, making blood start to leak out. Salem gradually tore the knife deeper, making the inner Grimm shriek in pain.

"BITCH!" He tore away his left arm from the tentacle and hurtled a fist toward Salem. The Grimm queen smiled as she caught his fist, then proceeded to cut it off with a swift strike with her knife.

"GAAHHHHHHH!" The inner Grimm faded away as Mike's skin turned to normal and the bone armor crumbled away. He looked down at his left arm that was cut off from the elbow down.

"Those screams are delicious! I'm glad the infernal Grimm is gone because now I get to tear you apart piece by piece!" Salem yelled in victory as she readied to bring the knife down on what was left of Mike's arm but was interrupted by a bright white light. She turned around to see her right arm missing from her body as she screamed in pain, falling to her knees. She looked up to see a now standing Jaune Arc, who looked down at her with fury in his eyes and the wound she inflicted on him earlier sealed shut.

 **(Play you say run from my hero academia OST)**

"I will not stand by and watch my mentor be tortured by you witch. I will destroy you." Jaune said in a low voice as the tentacles holding Mike came back to Salem, leaving Mike on the ground in a heap.

Mike looked up at Jaune and smiled, closing his eyes as he passed out.

 _"I leave the rest to you, Jaune."_ He said before he lost consciousness.

Jaune was trailed by a white fire that lapped behind him as he strode towards Salem with killer intent.

"I have been forced to see my friends protect and save me from things that should've end my life. Well no more. From here on out, I'm going to protect all of you!" Jaune promised as he launched himself at Salem, his blade now covered in his aura and white light. Salem was completely caught off guard and struggled to defend herself from Jaune's onslaught. He held Crocea Mors with both hands, striking against her with powerful blows and meeting their mark. Blood spewed from every wound Jaune inflicted on Salem, and he relentlessly tore into her. Jaune slammed into her with mighty kicks that were amplified by his aura and sliced into the with even more than before.

Salem was able to finally retaliate and shot a beam of energy at Jaune who tried to block but had to endure the attack, taking the beam head-on. He stood his ground, breathing hard and had smoke coming off his body from the attack.

She sent a volley of tentacles at Jaune, who then cut through the majority but some slipped past his defense, piercing him in the shoulder and arm. Jaune stood his ground and sliced off the tentacles, charging forward and striking Salem across the chest once more.

"THAT"S IT!" Salem unleashed a shockwave that sent Jaune flying. She stood with a blood red aura surrounding her that suffocated the entire room.

"I will end this now!" Salem said as she held her hands above her head, charging a sphere to launch at Jaune and all of his friends. Jaune ran toward Salem, trying to cover the distance before she launched the attack.

"TOO LATE ARC! NOW DIE!" Salem screeched as she readied to throw it, but stopped when her back erupted in pain. Ruby stood behind Salem, with Crescent Rose impaling the Grimm queen through the chest.

"No...a little...girl?"

"NOW JAUNE!" Ruby yelled, and Jaune nodded, wrapping his sword in aura and bringing it down right on Salem's head. Ruby charged her silver eyes at the same time Jaune struck and they both annihilated Salem with one final attack. The Grimm queens scream could be heard from across the entirety of the Grimmlands as it was finally silenced by Ruby and Jaune. As the dust settled and cleared, Jaune and Ruby stood with no trace of Salem to speak of and both of them barely able to stand.

" *huff* *huff* I think...we did it...Ruby." Jaune said between breaths as he leaned on his

Ruby could only give him a weak smile and a thumbs up before she collapsed on the spot.

"Mr. arc..." Ozpin said weakly as Jaune ran over to him and sliced the spike in half, bringing Ozpin down onto the ground.

"You...did it...I'm...proud of you...all of you...so as my final act on Remnant...I'll use what power I have left...to heal your friends so that they may live to see...this great victory." He smiled weakly as his body glowed brightly with green energy that shot toward Nora, Mike and Ruby.

The light drained from Ozpin as he gave Jaune a final smile before he closed his eyes.

 _"I can finally rest. My dear students, you have allowed me to die and I cannot thank you all enough. Learn well, live well and become the huntsmen and huntresses you wanted to be. Farewell..."_ Oscar's body shimmered as the wound in his stomach sealed and Ozpin exited him, giving Oscar another chance at life.

Jaune wiped away a tear as he waved the headmaster goodbye. He turned around to see everyone back on their feet except for Mike and Nora, who were both still unconscious and injured to be able to stand on their own. The knight ran up to all of them, smiling brightly and thanking Oum for letting them all get through this.

 **(Battlefield, Right before Salem dies)**

Tai stood over the defeated body of hazel, sporting numerous wounds but still standing triumphantly.

"You're strong you big bastard. But like I said, you don't mess with a dragon!" Tai smiled as he threw his fist into the air in victory.

"GAHH!" Tyrian screamed as Qrow dug his blade right into the Faunus's stomach, spraying blood everywhere.

"That was for Summer...And for everyone else you killed you bastard!" Qrow yelled as he tore his scythe from Tyrian and beheaded the madman. Raven nodded to her brother with a smile as she fought off another Grimm.

"Hmm. It seems that Tyrian has died. A shame but not unexpected. I guess that 's my cue to leave here!" Watt's said tiredly as Ironwood and Glynda stood across from him almost as tired as he was.

"You're not getting away that easily!"Glynda yelled as she tried to use her semblance but couldn't because of how low her aura was. Ironwood fired off a shot from his revolver, hitting Watts in the shoulder with blood spewing from it. The older man grunted in pain as lightning stuck, teleporting to Hazel and left with his large colleague in tow before Tai could stop them.

"Shit!" Tai yelled in anger as the two got away. His attention was taken as a blinding light erupted from the fortress as every Grimm stood still, knowing full well that their leader had just perished. This gave humanity enough time to regroup and counterattack, pushing back the Grimm horde until it retreated. With Salem dead, the Grimm ran away in every direction while humanity cheered in triumph, knowing that the ones sent inside had completed their mission.

 _"Yang, Ruby. Please be ok."_ Tai hoped as he made his way toward where Qrow and Raven were fighting. Qrow was breathing heavy and sat down in exhaustion by the time Tai got there with Raven nowhere to be seen.

"Qrow, where's Raven?"

"She teleported to the castle. How'd your fight go?"

"I won but some bastard teleported him away."

"Well, we at least got one of em. This was the guy that helped kill Summer."

Tai looked at the beheaded body of Tyrian as he clenched his fist tightly and took in a deep breath.

"Thank you Qrow. I know it was just as personal for you too my friend."

"I got payback from the last time I fought this prick and revenge for killing Summer. It isn't as great as you think."

Tai nodded as he sat down next to his old friend and brother in law. A portal opened up and out came Yang holding an armless Mike with Ruby right behind her. Jaune followed next holding Pyrrha, Ren stumbled with a healed Nora who was now conscious. Oscar was carrying the still unconscious Weiss and Raven came last. Tai rushed to his daughters as he gave them both a tight hug.

"Thank Oum..." Tai cried tears of joy as he held both of his daughters close but was interrupted by Raven.

"Tai I hate to break the moment buy Mike is heavily wounded. We need to get him to a medic immediately since he's lost so much blood. I'm surprised he's alive."

"It was ozpin." Jaune spoke up as the three adults looked at him.

"He used the last of the magic power inside of him to heal everyone who was wounded badly, but...he died because of it." Jaune said as he wiped away a tear. Tai smiled sadly and put a hand on the young Arcs shoulder.

"Oz wanted to keep you all safe. He's been around for a long time and he can finally go in peace because of you kids. All of you surmounted impossible odds and won. Now let's get Mike out of here."

Jaune nodded as he watched Tai help carry Mike to the medics. He looked over the battlefield and shook. Countless dead lingered around the death-ridden landscape. The knight swallowed and shook as he held Pyrrha close. Ren and Nora walked up to them, hugging them as well.

 **(Aftermath)**

It was a week after the fight with Salem. General Ironwood was looking over the after action report of the assault on Salem.

"The death toll is huge. Thousands of soldiers dead, huntsmen and huntresses, and the number of airships and crews that were lost because of the Nevermore. It will take years, if not decades to recover from a battle this terrible." Ironwood said with a heavy heart with Winter Schnee next to him.

"I'm sure we'll be able to manage it, General. Afterall, we have plenty of time. Salem is dead and we can finally enter an era of peace." Winter said encouragingly as Ironwood nodded in agreement.

"Winter, could you make sure that our latest model of cybernetic arms is ready? I would like to repay Mike Yacidian for his help and it's the least we could do."

Winter nodded in agreement and ordered a brand new arm for the young huntsman.

 **(Hospital)**

"How long has he been out?" Jaune asked Yang with concern evident in his voice.

"He hasn't woken up since the fight. He pushed himself too hard." Yang gripped Mike's good hand tight as tears fell from her eyes.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled as she fell through the door with Weiss trailing behind her.

"What Ruby?"

"Look at what General Ironwood got for Mike!" Ruby showed Yang the brand new arm that was the same model as hers. While Mike was unconscious, the doctors did surgery to his nerve endings to make him ready for a cybernetic prosthetic.

Yang nodded in thanks as she gripped the arm in her hands.

"Is...that for me?" Mike asked in a gravelly voice as sat up shaking his head. He looked around to see Jaune, Ruby, Weiss and Yang standing around him.

"YOU IDIOT!" Yang yelled loudly as she smacked him hard on the head. Mike recoiled in pain from the hit and Yang pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I was so worried!" Yang sobbed as she gripped him tighter. Mike smiled at her and went to pat her back with his left hand but remembered it was gone.

"I'm sorry honey. I just...I just couldn't let that bitch take any of you away."

Yang cried into his chest as he held her tight.

"Gave us quite the scare Mike." Jaune said with relief in his voice.

Mike looked up at Jaune and smiled.

"Thank you Jaune. Thank you for ending that witch and for avenging my clan."

"HEY! I helped too!" Ruby said loudly as she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow! I was knocked out Ruby! I didn't know you got back up!"

"Oh...whoops." Ruby rubbed the back of her head as she smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously.

Jaune looked on at the spectacle that was created by Ruby. Yang grabbed her sister by the ear, demanding that she apologize. Mike was trying to calm Yang down while Weiss sighed tiredly and smiled at what was happening.

The Arc thought back to the first day he met Mike and how he changed his life forever.

 _"No Mike. Thank you for changing my life."_ Jaune smiled as he joined in on the teasing that Ruby was receiving.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. The next chapter will be the final chapter of this story. It's been a good ride but I'm glad that this story will finally be over! I hope you all have enjoyed! Read and Review!**


	57. End

**\So here it is. The last chapter of this story. It's been a wild ride and I've enjoyed making this story. Thank you all who have supported and read this story. I hope you all love this ending.**

* * *

 **(Three weeks after Salem's death)**

"So the Grimm inside of me is what again?" Mike asked as he stared at Oobleck who sighed in exasperation.

"Mr. Yacidian, the Grimm inside of you is a special case. It has formed from all of the negativity that has happened to you in the past nine years. The trigger to start its formation was the death of your entire clan, family and friends. The amount of negativity built up over the years you were alone and laid dormant once you met Mr. Arc. That negativity then ceased to grow because you started to feel happy again for the first time in a long time. But, after Ms. Xiao Long was injured, that negativity came back and almost reemerged. After this, your breakup with Ms. Xiao Long made the negativity break out until finally when you lost your companion Neopolitan, it came flooding out and manifested a physical form."

"Is there a simple answer?"

Oobleck shook his head and put a hand to his face.

"To put it simply, your inner Grimm came out because of how much negativity you've experienced in the past nine years. The Grimm inside of you is essentially a parasite that manifested its own conscience after being inside of you for so long. It learned by watching you, so it now has it's own desires and goals."

"Ok but Lie Ren went through almost the same thing I did when he was a child."

"Ah but you forget, he had Ms. Valkyrie there with him to stem that flow of negativity. You, however, did not have someone to help you through that pain. Mr. Ren did."

"Alright, so what's your advice on dealing with this?"

"Let it be. It seems to willing to cooperate with you so I would advise you not to try to remove it. The parasite could harm you if you try to do so."

Mike nodded and thanked Oobleck as he exited his office. Yang was waiting outside with an eyebrow raised.

"Good news I hope?" Yang asked as she tapped her foot.

"He said that I gotta deal with the annoying thing." Mike sighed as he scratched his head. Something black popped out of his shoulder, and it looked like a Grimm insect.

"Fuck off you cranky ass prick." The inner Grimm growled as Mike gave the Grimm a death glare.

"Hard for me to restrain myself not to tear you out of me. And you popping out of my body will not help that!"

The Grimm gave Mike a middle claw which continued to anger him further.

"Enough. Babe, you'll just have to deal with the little shit so don't worry about it. Don't lose your cool and he can't take over."

"Yea yea I know."

Yang smiled as she held his hand and led him toward the door.

"Sooooooo...Is there a bun in the oven?" Mike asked as the two made it to the exit and Yang gave him a sly smile.

"Yeep."

Mike smiled brightly as he gave Yang a deep kiss and held her tight.

"I swear to you and our unborn child; I'll always be there for you. I'll never make you go through the pain of being alone." Mike promised as he held Yang tighter.

"I'll hold you to that." Yang smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

 **(17 Years later)**

"Victoria! Get up! You'll be late for your first day at Beacon!" Pyrrha yelled up to her daughter as she readied herself to leave with her children.

"Is dad already there mom?!" Victoria yelled back.

"Of course sweetie. Your father is the headmaster of Beacon so I would hope he'd be there. Where is Jaune Jr?"

"Right here, mom." Jaune Jr. stepped out from the bathroom with his father's old armor on and Crocea Mors strapped to his side. He stared back at his mother with his father's blue eyes and his red hair cut like Jaune's. Victoria came down shortly wearing Pyrrha's old armor but brandishing a new version of Milo and Akuo. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, and her green eyes were just like her mothers.

"Ready mom." Victoria smiled while standing next to her little brother.

"Ready big sis?"

"Ready little bro." The two bumped fists as they left with their mother.

 **(Beacon)**

"Slow down Thel!" Mike yelled to his son as he and Yang lagged behind him.

"Then move faster dad! This is my first day, and I don't like being late. Is Aunt Ruby teaching weaponsmithing?" The blonde-haired, green-eyed boy asked his parents.

"Yes Thel, now slow down before your father carries you to your first class." Yang threatened, making Thel roll his eyes.

"Alright alright." Thel moved back and stood between his parents. Mike smiled at him, rubbing his head, making his son groan.

"Dad quit it. We're in public."

"You're still my little boy no matter how old you get Thel."

The three made it to the entrance and were met with many familiar faces.

"Mike! Yang! It's been a while!" Sun walked up to the two with his arms wide for a hug. Blake lagged behind her husband as their son Goku followed them with his black monkey tail swishing around in excitement.

"Yep, it has Sun. Is that Goku? I haven't seen the little runt since he and Thel last sparred! He sure looks like the spitting image of you!" Mike joked as he and Sun laughed.

Blake walked up to Yang with a small smile and hugged her.

"Been a while huh partner?" Blake said as Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, it's only been a year. How's Goku doing?"

"He's ready. A little nervous but excited to see all of his friends again." Their conversation was interrupted as someone started to sing loudly.

"HAHAHA! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" A small girl that looked to be the spitting image of Nora hung from the statue that rested in front of Beacon.

"NO SIF! LIKE THIS!" Nora yelled to her daughter as she started to laugh and chant even louder. The mother-daughter duo Began to chant together while Ren and Li stood off to the side shaking their heads but still smiling.

"Will you dunces get down from there this instance!" Weiss yelled in unison with her daughter Crystal (Who looked exactly like Weiss but with shorter hair) as they summoned small Nevermore to beat the hammer-wielding duo off the statue.

"Weiss! Crystal! Calm down!" Neptune said futilely as his words couldn't reach his wife and daughter.

Pyrrha, Victoria and Jaune Jr. watched as the chaos unfolded. Pyrrha could only laugh at everything that was happening.

"Who's causing all this ruckus in front of my school?!" Jaune yelled jokingly as he walked towards all of his friends.

"I HAD TO SHOW SIF HOW TO BE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" Nora screamed as she smacked another ice Nevermore away from her.

"Nora, can you and Sif please get off the statue?"

"FINE! But only if pancakes are the only thing in the cafeteria!"

"There's a part of the cafeteria that is dedicated to breakfast food only."

"I ACCEPT! COME SIF! WE MUST DEVOUR IT ALL!" Nora declared as she and Sif sprinted toward the cafeteria.

"What have you done Jaune?" Ren said in horror as he ran after his wife and daughter. Li ran close behind his father in hot pursuit.

"Where's Ruby Jaune?" Yang asked as she tried to look for her sister.

"She's getting something special planned for the speech, so it's not so boring. Being the headmistress of Beacon and head weaponsmith takes a lot out of her."

"I bet. Ah, shit, Thel is getting into a fight with Goku again, can those two stop trying to kill each other everytime they see each other?!" Yang yelled in anger as her eyes turned red and stomped toward her son.

 _"Same old Yang."_ Jaune thought as he watched the brawler smack her son hard on the head.

"So hows the job been Jaune?" Mike asked with a smile as the two shook each other's hands.

"Busy, but I can't complain. Training the next generation feels like the right thing to do. What about you? Have you had any luck finding Hazel or Watts?"

"Unfortunately no. Every single time I think I got a solid lead, it goes nowhere."

"We'll just have to be ready for whatever storm comes then." Jaune said as Pyrrha walked up to him, kissing him.

"Ready for your first official day honey?"

Jaune looked over at all of his friends and didn't fail to notice a wall blow up at the cafeteria. Jaune remembered how this all started with a chance encounter in a bar when he was wallowing in despair. He smiled and nodded to his wife.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

 **And done. Thank you again for sticking with this story. I hope you all enjoy it! Next story, Jaune Arc: The Wolverine Of Remnant!"**


End file.
